I Still Love You
by MusaRiven125
Summary: Riven breaks up with Musa leaving Musa heartbroken. She soon finds out that she's pregnant but she isn't going to tell Riven since she's still hurt. A few years later, Musa meets him and he is determined to regain her trust again and her daughter's trust. But will Musa ever trust him again or will she move on? Or will a certain 5 year old help them get back together?
1. Chapter 1: The first day

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 1: The Flashback

**Hey guys! This is gonna be my 6****th**** story but I deleted **_**Love will save the universe**_** so I hope you will enjoy my new story. If you like it, plz review and then I will post the next chapter :) I'm doing the Stella and Brandon story at the same time as this one if I finish The Hate and Love dilemma soon. **

**Musa POV**

I was putting Melody to bed since its 7:00 PM. I can't believe how much she's grown up! She's grown up to be the most beautiful and sweetest 4 years old. She's grown up too fast for my liking but I'm happy to see her grow up healthily and happily. I can remember the times when she was a cute baby; she's so adorable. I tucked the blankets over her and she grinned at me. I sat on her bed next to her.

"Mommy...Can I ask you something?" Melody asked. She looked at me with those beautiful ocean blue eyes. Her eyes are lighter than mine. I stroked her long magenta hair and nodded. Her hair reminds me of Riven so much...oh, I miss him.

"W-well...d-do I have a-a..." Melody paused and then frowned. I frowned as well and kissed her forehead.  
>"What's the matter sweetie?" I questioned. Melody sighed a bit and then looked at me again.<p>

"...a-a daddy?" Melody stuttered and then looked away. Oh no! What should I tell her now? I can't just tell her that her father left; she'll be heartbroken.

"Yes Melody but...he's...very busy with work" I lied. God, I hate lying to my daughter but it's the only thing I can say. I can't just tell her what actually happened. Melody frowned and nodded.  
>"Okay mommy" Melody whispered and hugged me. "I wish I can see him"<p>

"You will...one day honey" I smiled and kissed her forehead again. Melody yawned and l lied back on the bed.

"Good night sweetie. Do you want hear a story or song?" I asked.

"No thank you" Melody replied, "I love you"

"I love you too Mel" I smiled and closed the door. I took a deep breath and ran to my room which is next to Melody's room. I closed the door behind me and dropped to the floor. No, I can't cry for that jerk. I miss him so much but I also hate him. I leaned on the door and sighed. I then felt tears running down my cheeks coz I still remember how he hurt me...

~_Flash back_~

_I'm so excited about today! I am going on a date with Riven to celebrate our 4-years of being together! I love him so much and he's perfect for me. We are graduating from our colleges very soon and I can't wait! After that, I will be with Riven forever! Some people don't approve of me and him coz he's an arrogant jerk but I know he changed a bit ever since he dated me. Yea sure, he still has that bad attitude but I love him and I'm the only one who can see the real Riven. He's not like that at all. _

_I was putting on a red strapless dress that I bought yesterday. It ended just below my but and it was sparkling with glitter. It's perfect! I put on some matching red glittery heels, red earrings, and a red necklace. My long midnight blue hair was down and curled; I put on red lipstick and a bit of light purple eye shadow. I also applied black mascara and eyeliner to finish the look. I do admit, I am a girly girl now and I'm totally different to the old tomboy Musa. Riven says that he loves me for who I am; he's the perfect guy. Yes, he has flaws but who cares? I love him!_

_I then heard a knock on the door so I ran towards the door and opened it. I grinned when I saw him. He was dressed in a black suit! So handsome!_

"_Riven!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around my waist for a few seconds and then dropped his arms to the side. I pulled away and realised that he was frowning._

"_What's wrong Riv?" I asked. Riven shook his head. "Nothing"_

"_Well okay. I'm gonna grab my purse" I smiled and ran back into mine and Tecna's dorm. I came back out and we walked to his Levi bike.  
>"By the way you look beautiful Muse" Riven said. I smiled as if saying 'thanks'. I was about to get on the Levi bike but then Riven stopped me by grabbing my wrist.<em>

"_Muse...I need to talk to you...in the forest, so can we take a walk?" Riven asked with an unsure and worried look. I nodded and took his hand. What's up with him today? He's acting so strangely...  
>I looked up at the dark sky filled with stars. It was beautiful. It was about 7:30 PM. <em>

_We walked through the forest in silence and it felt a bit awkward. I looked at Riven and saw him frowning; why is he doing it on our date? Did I do something wrong?_

"_Riven did I do something wrong, to upset you?" I asked. Riven immediately stopped walking and took my hands in his. He looked down, still frowning. _

"_M-Musa...I know you don't love me anymore" Riven frowned. What the hell is he saying?! Of course I still love him and I never stopped loving him!_

"_What the hell are you saying?! Of course I love you! I never stopped loving you!" I screamed. I can't believe he even asked me that! _

"_Stop lying Musa!" Riven shouted. I'm not even lying!  
>"I'm not lying and I don't even know where you came up with that!" I yelled. What was supposed to be a great and romantic walk turned into a disaster? <em>

"_Never mind! Forget I said anything!" Riven shouted and sighed. He walked around a bit and he looked so uneasy. He still had that frown on his face but I could also see a hint of fear? Was he nervous? _

"_Riven, you wanted to tell me something so what was it?! Please don't tell me that THAT was the thing you wanted to tell me!" I snapped. Riven took a deep breath and looked at me with hurt in his eyes. I know he wants to tell me something and I think he's finding it hard to tell me. I went up to him and kissed him on the lips, whilst wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded and wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was so sweet and passionate and it continued for about a minute. _

_Suddenly, Riven pushed me away, breaking the kiss. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes.  
>"Muse...we can't do this!" Riven growled and paced around. <em>

"_What?!" I raised my eyebrow. _

"_We can't be together! I..I...I need to break up with you" Riven stuttered and put his head down so that he can't see my reaction. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I whimpered. What? How could he do this to me? I...I thought he loves me! But why?_

"_Don't cry Mus-" _

"_TELL ME!" I shouted, "Why?" More tears came and made the top of my dress wet. Riven had an uneasy look and it looked like he didn't want to tell me. _

"_I...you'll never understand" Riven hissed._

"_Of course I won't understand until you actually tell me!" I shrieked._

"_Stop making it hard Musa!" Riven shouted and ran his fingers through his magenta hair. _

"_I'M NOT MAKING IT HARD! YOU ARE COZ YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME WHY YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" I yelled so loudly that birds flew away from the trees. _

"_You don't need to know the reason why!" Riven screeched. I ran up to him and slapped him hardly on his cheek. He winced a bit. He deserves it since he's not telling me why the hell he is breaking up with me! _

"_Is it coz you love somebody else?! Who is it Riven?! Who is it huh?!" I cried. _

"_Nobody Muse! Just stop yelling!" Riven scolded very loudly that it made me frightened. _

"_Let's just move on with our lives and forget about each other!" Riven shouted and started to walk away. I followed him while he was walking. _

"_What made you do this? Can't you remember all the good times we spent together? Was all of that a lie?! I love you Riven but I can't believe you're doing this to me!" I cried. Riven stopped. _

"_You're fucking annoying Musa. Leave me alone!" Riven snapped and started walking again. His fists were in a ball and I was terrified but I need answers. Why is he breaking up with me with no fucking reason?! I went in front of him and glared at him. _

"_Just tell me why you want to break up with me and then I'll leave you alone!" I yelled in his face. Riven looked at me with a deadly glare. _

"_Coz I never loved you" Riven muttered and pushed me to the side. That was all I needed to hear. He NEVER loved me. That was enough for me..._

~_End of flashback_~

I winced and cried even more. Just hearing those 5 words kills me. I can't believe he did this to me. I actually thought I would have a future with that jerk. But it turns out I was wrong. But I still don't understand. I'm sure that's not the full reason why he broke up with me. There's more to it, and I'm never gonna find out. After that thing happened, I find out that I was pregnant a week later with Riven's baby. He was the first man I ever slept with. I also graduated from Alfea after that and I never saw him again. The Winx and Specialists never saw him either. I wanted to keep my baby coz I can't just let it be killed. I'm not that horrible.

And now here I am. The Winx have separated and they live with their husbands, the specialists of course, and they also have children. The Specialists was horrified when they found out about my break up with Riven a few years ago. They promised not to be friends with him anymore. He's a monster. I raised Melody alone and I'm doing just fine. I don't need that ass hole. I'm perfectly fine. But Melody reminds me so much of him. She's just like him so the memories came flooding back.

I'm happy for my friends. They live in their own planets. All of them married the man they love and they're happy. It just didn't work out with me and Riven. I also kept wondering what Riven's doing time to time. He's probably a player. He might be cheating on some girls and I bet he has hundreds of girls. Now, this is just what I'm thinking. I may be wrong, but he's a selfish liar. I hate him so much. I never saw him again since that day. And I promised myself that he'll never get to meet his own daughter since he broke up with me in a hurtful way. He doesn't deserve to meet Melody. And Melody deserved a better father than him. She deserves so much more. I love her so much and I won't let anything bad happen to her.

I got up from the floor and sat on my bed. Maybe I will meet Riven again some day...but I will never forgive him for what he did to me. No, us...

**Okay, the first chapter is boring and it sounds like the story is a sad story, but I promise you, it isn't! It will get better in the next chapter so plz keep reading! If none of you like it then I might delete it and do a different story but if you like it, plz review! Tell me what you think and I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter might be bad but it will get better. By the way, in the next chapter you'll see the Winx and their children and then Melody goes to school. But who is the teacher? Will it be someone you'd never expect? Oh and Musa will meet someone new but I promise that this story will have a happy ending. I never do stories that ends with Musa or Riven being with someone else and they will be together soon! Will Melody actually meet her own father?**

**Oh, and the Stella and Brandon story is coming soon. I'm doing it at the same time as this story if I can :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Is that you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 2: Is that you?

**This chapter will have the Winx's kids. I will describe what they look like right at the bottom!**

**Riven POV**

I was sitting on my chair and I was looking out the window. I sighed and leaned my head on my hands. I can't stop thinking about Musa. I know I regret letting her go but it's for the good. I still love her so much and if only she knew the real reason for me breaking up with her. I never stopped loving her. She was my all and she's the most important person in my life; but I let her go. I can't believe I even did that! I know I have a good reason why I did it but I never wanted to do it purposely. It's been over 4 years and 4 months now. I still miss her. Every day It's killing me when I don't see her. She's probably married with a different guy now. She's moved on because of me! I could've been with her forever but now she's probably happy with someone else. I never would've broken up with her if I didn't have a reason for breaking up with her.

My life has been full of regret. I can't believe what I did. I hurt my Musa and even if I do see her someday, I know she'll never forgive me. I haven't seen my friends for 4 years too. They're also upset about me leaving Musa. I live in an apartment in Magix. I have no idea where the others live. They probably live in their own planets and I'm guessing they have children. I've always dreamt that Musa and I would live together and have children. But that's impossible. I can't win her heart back. I love Musa. I need to see her but I don't even know where she is. But no. I can't see her coz when I broke up with her, I promised myself to never see her again. But it's slowly killing me.

I've planned that after I break up with Musa, I need to be a better person. I can't be that arrogant, nasty, hot-headed jerk anymore. I don't want to be. I want to change and if I do see Musa someday, I will show her that I'm a better person now. Now, if only I was still friends with Helia and the others! They would help me with it but now I don't know where they are and they still hate me so I thought of another way. How to be a better person...maybe...I can be a teacher? No! What the hell am I thinking? Riven, the best hero in Red Fountain become a teacher? Well, I could be a professor of Red Fountain but I've already tried that and it's full. But I suppose I can be a teacher to children. It sounds absolutely stupid but it just might work. Maybe working around kids can make me a better and nicer person!

I know I have to do it. And hopefully, I can move on. Musa will always be my first love. And I also keep on thinking about what Musa might be doing now. She's probably the happiest woman alive with another man that makes her happy. She might have kids already. Who knows? Every time I think about that, I regret even more. I let go the most important thing in the world to me. It hurts me inside; I've also become a more emotional person. I let tears escape my eyes. I don't normally cry but I know I have to let it out. I regret it. I regret letting her go. And now I'll never be with her again...but maybe I can change that. I will become a teacher. It might be the only way...

I think I need a walk in the new park in Magix, to think about some stuff.

**Musa POV**

Today I'm going to Solaria to see Stella and the Winx. I heard that the Specialists excluding Riven are going somewhere around Magix so they're gonna leave their kids at home with us. The Winx have children now and I'm so happy for all of them. They get to marry the men they love and have children with them. I just wish Riven never broke up with me. We could've lived as one happy family! But he just had to ruin that. I think I've moved on from him now. I hate him so much. How could he do this to me?

I'm still the fairy of music and I'm good with my powers. I might consider being a professor in Alfea. The Winx have already chosen other jobs. I was waiting for Melody to get her backpack.  
>"Mel! Are you done yet sweetie?!" I asked from downstairs. Suddenly, Melody ran down the stairs and came to me with her backpack.<p>

"Ready mommy!" Melody smiled. I smiled too and made a portal. I signalled for Melody to step in and she did. I followed behind her. We came out of the portal and landed on Solaria. It's always been a beautiful place. Stella lives in her palace of course, since she's the princess of Solaria. Brandon lives with her too. We knocked on the palace doors and Stella opened it.

"Stella!" I smiled.  
>"Musa!" Stella screamed and pulled me for a hug. She hugged me very tightly and then let me go. She's beautiful as always and she was wearing an orange skirt with leggings under them, and a baby pink tank top.<p>

"Oh my god! When was the last time we've seen each other?" Stella wandered.  
>"Hmm...wasn't it 2 months ago?" I asked. Stella nodded. She knelt down so that she was in level with Melody's eyes.<p>

"Hey honey! Don't you miss auntie Stella?" Stella smiled. Melody grinned and hugged Stella.  
>"Please do come in but it's a disaster in here!" Stella frowned.<br>"Why?" I asked. We kept on walking until we reached the main room and boy, was it loud! All of the children were screaming, shouting and running around all over the place! I looked over to my friends and they were having trouble trying to get the kids to be quiet. It was still morning so they didn't want it to be loud.

"Hey!" Stella shouted. "AHEM!"

All of the kids paused and looked at Stella. They knew that Stella's one of the strictest out of the Winx and I guess I kind of come in second!  
>"Ok thank you! We're gonna sit down together and greet each other since we haven't seen each other in a long time" Stella explained and sat on the sofa. There were lots of sofas so I sat on one with Melody and Aisha sat next to me.<p>

"Musa! I miss you!" Aisha smiled.  
>"Miss you too!" I replied and gave her a hug. I looked at everybody, trying to recognize some of them. Ever since we graduated from Alfea, we have only seen each other 6 times and the last one was two months ago. I saw Bloom with her son and daughter, Blake and Skylar. Blake is 5 years old and so is Skylar; they are twins. Stella was sat next to Alex, her 4 years old son. Alex was born a day before Melody was born so they Melody and him are pretty much the same age.<p>

Flora was with her 4 years old daughter, Lily, and Tecna was with Jimmy and Tim, her twin sons who are 5 years old. Aisha, who is next to me, is with Aqua, her three years old daughter. They all look adorable and look a lot like their fathers. Even Melody looks a lot like Riven and she sometimes acts like him. Oh my god! I'm meant to forget about him! I don't want to think about him anymore.  
>"Guys! It's so nice to see you all again!" I grinned.<p>

"Yea! We haven't seen each other in a long time and I miss the Winx club we used to be!" Bloom said.  
>"And I can't believe we married the specialists! The ones we love the most. Don't you remember the first time I saw Brandon? I was like dreaming about marrying him and my dream came true!" Stella smiled. Everybody laughed and smiled. It's still reminding me of Riven. I was the only one who didn't marry the one I love. I didn't laugh or smile when Stella said that. Instead, I walked out of the room and outside to get some air. I heard Bloom say: "Kids, how about you guys play with your toys while we go outside to see Musa?"<p>

I hate thinking about Riven. He's hurt me so much. Al the girls are happy except me. Yes, I'm happy to have Melody but I also want to have a husband too. I need one and Riven's the only one love. I felt tears escaping my eyes but I tried to hold it back. I've cried too many times for that worthless idiot. I started to sob and whimper.  
>"Oh my god Musa! I'm soooo sorry! I didn't mean it I swear!" Stella said and came up behind me.<p>

"I-It's okay Stell..." I sobbed. The girls came as well and they had worried looks on their faces. They were really concerned about me and I don't want them to be. I'm perfectly fine!

"Musa...are you okay sweetie?" Flora asked.  
>"Y-yea" I stammered. Flora and the others hugged me so it comforted me a bit.<br>"I honestly forgot Musa" Stella frowned. I managed to give her a small smile.  
>"I just hate that...jerk! How can he do this to me?!" I cried.<br>"Aww Musa...forget about that idiot. He never deserved you anyway. Stop thinking about him coz he's not worth thinking for" Bloom explained and rubbed my back a bit.

"You know what? You need to move on! Find a better man than him!" Stella said. The others nodded.  
>"But I...miss him! I miss him so much. I don't even know where he is!" I cried.<p>

"You need to forget about him Musa. He hurt you so much" Bloom frowned. I nodded.  
>"L-lets go b-b-back i-inside" I stuttered and walked away from them.<br>"You sure your gonna be ok?" Tecna asked. I nodded again. I sat on the couch and looked at the kids. I giggled when I saw them. I guess they can easily cheer me up. Melody was with Alex, Lily and Blake. The other four was a bit far away from them. I think I need I walk alone. I've always wanted to go to that park in Magix. I guess I could go there now but what about Melody?

"Girls, I think I need a walk in the park in Magix...alone" I said.  
>"What? You haven't been in Magix for about 2 years?" Bloom said.<br>"That's why I need to go there. I just want alone time. Can you please take care of Melody for an hour?" I asked. The girls nodded.  
>"Of course darling. I know you need to have some alone time. Be careful okay?" Stella smiled.<p>

"Yes Stell. Melody, I'm gonna go somewhere for an hour so see you later kay?" I told Melody. Melody ran to me and gave me a hug.  
>"Ok mommy"<p>

I then opened a portal and walked through it. Magix was pretty much the same. It's a nice planet. I'm actually considering moving to Magix. There's a fantastic school here and it's a brilliant place to live in. Alfea is also here so I can be a professor! Why not? I think I want to move to Magix when Melody turns 5 years old coz that's when she starts going to school. She'll have to go to Magix primary school. I'm sure she'll love it here. I walked in the park. It was quite sunny a but a little windy. I sat on a bench just to think things through.

Melody always asks if she has a dad or not. I feel guilty. She deserves a dad who cares and loves her. But who would want to be with me? Yea sure, lots of people call me beautiful, nice and smart but am I still all of that? That was four years ago. I sighed and closed my eyes. Oh Riven... I miss you so much. Why did you do this to me? I thought he loves me... but he never loved me. All of the times we spent together was full of lies.

"Musa!" I heard a man shout. I was too lost in my thoughts that I didn't even recognise the voice.

"Musa!" I heard the man repeat. I looked to my left and saw a man walking towards me with a grin on his face. Oh my god? Is it him?

"Who are you?" I asked when the man sat next to me. He's tall, his hairstyle is exactly like Brandon's, and his hair is dark magenta.  
>"It's me, Jordan!" he smiled.<br>"Jordan?" I said, surprised. "Oh my god, is it really you?!"  
>Jordan nodded. Oh my god! It's my best friend! I've known him when I was about 12 years old. But then I had to move so we haven't seen each other in 10 years! It's been a very long time. I didn't even recognize him.<p>

"Aww Jordan! It's been a long time!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him for a hug. He hugged me too.  
>"How did you recognise me?" I asked.<p>

"Well how can I forget? You still have that beautiful face that I can never forget" Jordan grinned and touched my cheek with his hand. I blushed.  
>"Oh and I still remember that time when you asked me out when we were twelve" I laughed.<br>"Yea and you accepted" Jordan said.

"Well how have you been all these years?" I questioned.  
>"I'm okay but I did miss you when you moved. I've just broke up with my girlfriend " Jordan frowned. "What about you?"<p>

"Well...my boyfriend broke up with me 4 years ago and I found out that I was pregnant a few days after that. I can't tell him that coz he left and I don't want to be with him anyway. he broke my heart" I said, my voice getting weaker by every word.  
>"Aww Musa...it's okay" Jordan soothed and hugged me. He kissed my forehead and lifted my chin up.<br>"So are you looking for a man?" Jordan asked.

"Well...my daughter, Melody, does want a father but she only wants her real father. She never even met her real father" I frowned.  
>"Hey it's okay" Jordan whispered.<br>"It's so nice to see you again but I have to go now. Melody's waiting for me. I hope I can see you again" I smiled.  
>"Yes Muse. I'll see you around" Jordan said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.<br>"Ok bye" I smiled.

**Riven POV**

I was walking in the park looking around. I thought about Musa. God, I miss her so much. I wish I never broke up with her. Now I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in this magical dimension! I was just looking around until my eyes froze. There, sitting on a bench was... Musa!

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if it's very boring at the moment but I promise it'll get more exciting soon! What will happen after Riven sees Musa? Does he go to her after 4 years of not seeing each other? Find out soon! Melody is gonna meet Riven soon but will she know that he's her father?  
>Please review so that I can post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading!<strong>

Musa and Riven's daughter:  
><strong>Melody<strong> – She has Magenta hair (That's exactly the same colour as Riven's), that's in long pigtails. She has light blue eyes that are lighter than Musa's eyes. She is 4 years old.

Stella and Brandon's son:  
><strong>Alex<strong> – He has short brown hair that is a bit lighter than Brandon's and he has golden eyes like Stella's eyes. He is also 4 years old and he was born a day before Melody was born.

Flora and Helia's daughter:  
><strong>Lily<strong> – She has long dark brown hair and her skin is like Flora's. Her eyes are green. She is 4 years old.

Bloom and Sky's twin son and daughter:  
><strong>Blake <strong>– He has red hair like Bloom's hair and he has blue eyes. He's 5 years old.  
><strong>Skylar <strong>– She has long blonde hair like Sky's and she has blue eyes that kinda looks green. She's the same age as her twin brother.

Aisha and Nabu's daughter:  
><strong>Aqua<strong> – Her hair is curly, long, and it's brown. She has violet/turquoise eyes and her skin is slightly lighter than Aisha's. She's 3 years old.

Tecna and Timmy's twin sons:  
><strong>Jimmy <strong>– He has ginger hair that looks like Timmy's hair. He has turquoise eyes and he's 5 years old.  
><strong>Tim<strong> – He has ginger hair that has a bit of light purple hair in it. His eyes are green and he's also 5 years old like his twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3: The new girl

I Still Love You

Chapter 3: The new girl

**Riven POV**

I was walking in the park looking around. I thought about Musa. God, I miss her so much. I wish I never broke up with her. Now I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in this magical dimension! I was just looking around until my eyes froze. There, sitting on a bench was... Musa!

But she was with...a man. A man that I don't even know. I hid behind a tree and watched them I can't believe it! It's been 4 years and I've finally spotted Musa! She's even more beautiful than before. Her skin and eyes were still the same but you could see she's matured a bit coz her hair isn't in pigtails but it was loose. Her hair nearly reached her ankles. She's so beautiful. It's been 4 years! I wonder what she does now... But who the hell is this man who's with her? He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. What the hell? I remember the jealously I always felt but it hurts even more now. He must be her husband. I really regret breaking up with Musa. It was a terrible mistake. I was gonna greet her but I know I'm not welcome. She hates me. I know that coz I've hurt her.

I regret hurting the most precious thing to me. Why did I do it? I know exactly why I did it and I think it's a good reason. But now I want her back. No, I can't I have to move on just like she did. She'll never forgive me even though I've changed. I don't even deserve her. I should just carry on with my life. I watched as Musa stood up and went through a portal. She must live somewhere else. I sighed and walked away. I wish we can see each other again...one day.

**Musa POV**

I'm now in Solaria again. I've finally made a decision. We're moving to Magix! It's a nice place and I want to work in Alfea as a professor. I went in Stella's palace and saw y friends.

"Hey guys! I have some good news!" I smiled. The girls ran towards me.

"What Musa?! What?!" Stella cheered excitedly.  
>"Geez relax Stell!" I laughed, "I'm moving from Melody to a different place"<p>

"What? Really? That's great!" Bloom grinned.  
>"Where are you moving?" Aisha asked.<p>

"Magix"

"That's a nice place to live in! Why are you moving there?" Tecna questioned.

"Well I want to be a professor in Alfea!" I squealed. I'm so excited about it. I can finally return to one of my favourite planets. I went to college there and I love it. I also miss Alfea coz I haven't been there in 4 years!

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!" Flora grinned and gave me a hug.  
>"Well as you know, a few months after...Riven broke up with me, my father didn't want the throne anymore so he gave it to his cousin so I don't live in my castle anymore. I live in a house in Melody now but I think it will be better if we move to Magix" I explained.<p>

"Well we're happy for you Muse" Aisha smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I was thinking of moving tomorrow. And Melody's birthday is in 3 weeks and she's gonna be 5 years old. That's when she'll go to Magix Primary school" I said.

"Oh my god! Melody and Alex should have another joint birthday since Alex was born a day before Melody!" Stella squealed. I nodded.

"Oh...and I think Melody and Alex are gonna be together when they're about 17! They will start dating and they are so cute together!" Stella smiled cheerfully.

"Oh Stell! They're still too young! They're only 4!" I laughed.

"But that would be cute! Alex and Melody are best friends and there is a chance of them being together when they're older" Flora said in her soft voice. Everyone laughed and I walked away to find Melody.

"We're gonna start packing and its easy coz we have magic!" I said. I went to Melody and she was with the other kids.  
>"Hey Mel. Did you have fun?" I grinned.<p>

"Mommy!" Melody cheered in delight and ran to me. She hugged me and I hugged back.  
>"Hey sweetie. We need to go now" I said. Melody frowned but nodded. She went to the other kids to say goodbye and went back to me.<p>

"Please come back soon honey!" Stella smiled and hugged Melody. I smiled. Stella always wanted a baby girl but instead she has a boy. That's why she likes Melody, Lily, Aqua and Skylar so much but of course, she still loves her son more. She particularly likes Melody out of the other girls since she's the cutest one and her birthday is the day after her son's birthday. Stella loves Alex and she always says about him being a handsome prince when he grows up. I chuckled.

"Well we should be going too" Flora said with her right hand around Lily's hand. The other Winx girls had to go too. I opened up a portal and we went back to Melody. Tonight we have a lot of packing to do but it's gonna be easy. I've already found a house and it's so quick to find houses in Magix.

**4 weeks later...**

Today is gonna be Melody's first day in her new school! She's very nervous about it but I assured her that everything will be fine. She's also worried that nobody will like her and she won't have friends but I know she will. I've already started teaching in Alfea a few days ago and they said that I'm great! I teach magic there and since I used to be in the Winx Club, I'm a very powerful fairy.

Melody's already five years old and her party was great. Well, Alex and Melody's party went great. They are so cute together and they are best friends. I was about to do Melody's hair.  
>"What hairstyles do you like Mel? Do you want your hair in your long pigtails with your fringe on your forehead?" I asked. Melody nodded and I started pulling her hair up with 2 red hair bands. I love Melody's hair. Her hairstyle is similar to mine when I was about her age. But the only thing different was the colour. Her hair colour is beautiful! Riven and I made a beautiful baby girl...but if only he was with us. I've always wanted the three of us to live happily as one family. But it just broke apart.<p>

"Ok done!" I smiled. Melody looked at the mirror and hugged me.  
>"Thanks mommy!" Melody grinned. I lifted her up and carried her to the car. I brought her small backpack with me and went in my new red car. I was dressed in tight blue jeans and a red tank top that showed my stomach so it's basically a crop top. My very long midnight blue hair was down and a little bit curled. My fringe was resting on my forehead and I was wearing some red ballerina shoes with red bows. I quickly put on some big black sunglasses and started driving. God! I'm gonna be late! I just checked the time and I might be a little late for Melody's school and my work in Alfea.<p>

I rushed a bit and I was panicking. It didn't help the fact that it was super hot today so that's why I'm wearing my sunglasses but I'm sweating! It just makes me annoyed. We finally reached Magix Primary school and I had to hurry. I grabbed Mel's lunch box and back pack and we went in her school. It was very big and it looked great! I'm sure Melody will love it here!

We stopped at the reception and I told them about Melody. Melody's hand was shaking and I could feel it coz I was holding her hand.  
>"You'll be okay sweetie" I whispered.<p>

"Hello there. Are you Melissa Saunders?" A brunette woman said as she approached us. Well, I might have changed things a bit! Saunders has always been my surname and Musa is my actual first name. But I have decided to change my name to Melissa ever since I've moved to Magix coz everybody's always known the 'Winx Club' as the most powerful fairies in the universe and everybody here sees us as celebrities so if I changed my name, maybe people won't get too excited and hopefully they won't crowd around me. Of course, my Winx friends still call me Musa but Melissa is gonna be my name in Magix. It sounds weird but I think I have to do it. I seriously hate it when people crowd around me and treat me as if I'm a celebrity; it's annoying. And most people know what the Winx looks like but I hope I don't bump into anybody who does know what we look like.

"Yes" I replied.

"And she must be Melody Saunders, am I right?" The woman questioned. I nodded.

"Hello there Melody! I'm Mrs. Young and I'm one of your teachers but I will introduce you to your teacher very soon" Mrs. Young smiled.

"Is her teacher a male?" I asked.

"Yes. His name is Mr. Spencer" The teacher said. Oh my god! That's Riven's surname! But it can't be him coz there's millions of people in the world with the surname 'Spencer'. And what was I thinking? Riven being a teacher? Really? That's impossible.

"Hmm...that's strange there isn't usually male teachers teaching 5 year olds" I said.

"Well Magix Primary is kind of different and we have a lot of male teachers here. They are all kind and I'm sure Melody will love it here" Mrs. Young smiled. I grinned and then looked at my watch. Shit! I'm late.

"I'm gonna be late for work! Bye Mel, love you and have fun!" I smiled and kissed Melody's head. I hugged her one last time and ran out the door.  
>"Bye mommy!" I heard Melody yell. I felt bad for just leaving like that but I was seriously late for work! I have to go to Alfea.<p>

**Melody POV**

Mrs. Young brought me to a class room and I peeked through the door. There were a lot of people there so I was very nervous! What if they don't like me? Mrs. Young went in the classroom and told me to come in. I saw a man standing next to her. I think he's gonna be my teacher.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Young smiled.  
>"Good morning" the others replied. I think Mrs. Young is really kind.<p>

"This is Melody Saunders. She's new to everything here so please be kind and helpful towards her. She's really lovely and I want all of you to show a good example" Mrs. Young explained. I looked at the people in my class and they all looked friendly. They were smiling at me so it wasn't bad so far.

"H-hellow. I'm Melody and I...weally love moosic!" I grinned.  
>"Now, Melody needs a partner for the day. Who would like to be her best friend?" Mrs. Young asked. My heart raced so fast. What if nobody puts their hands up? Does that mean they don't like me? Surprisingly, nearly everybody in the class raised their hands.<p>

"Wow! That's fantastic! Ok...I will pair you up with..." Mrs. Young said and looked at everybody one by one. "...Lisa"

I looked at the girl Mrs. Young was pointed at. She was sat at the front and she's one of the girls who were smiling at me. She has long dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, her eyes are green and her skin is white.  
>"Hi" She smiled.<br>"Melody, you will sit next to Lisa, okay?" Mrs. Young said. I nodded.

"Ok carry on with what you were doing" The man said and everybody in the class started doing some stuff. Mrs. Young brought me to the man. He has short, spiked magenta hair and violet eyes. His hair was the same colour as mine. That's weird! I don't usually see people with hair like mine. The man kneeled down so that he was on eye level with me. He smiled at me. He looks very friendly and I think he's a nice teacher.

"Hello Melody. I'm your teacher and my name is Mr. Spencer" Mr. Spencer grinned. I looked at him closely. He looks like me as well! His face features and mine is the same. I wonder why...

"Uhh...hellow" I stuttered. Mr. Spencer laughed a bit and stood up.  
>"You'll be okay here. Everybody's nice so don't be nervous" Mr. Spencer said. Mrs. Young smiled and took me to Lisa. I sat down next to Lisa.<p>

"Hellow. What awe you dowing?" I asked. Lisa smiled at me.  
>"I am dawing my hwouse" Lisa replied, "Do you want to daw?"<br>"Owkay" I said and took a piece of paper.

"I am fwom Zenith" Lisa said. Zenith? Isn't that where Jimmy and Tim lives?

"Oh...I know swomebody fwom thewe" I said.

"I'm so happy that yaw my bwest fwiend" Lisa grinned. I smiled. It's not bad so far.

**Riven POV**

I was watching my new student, Melody. She looks so familiar...somehow. Her hair and face looks like somebody I know but I don't know who. Her hair is magenta and its colour is the same as mine. Who was she? When I first saw her, my heart stopped. I know her. I feel like I know her. She has beautiful light blue eyes that I recognize. And when I found out about her surname, I was shocked! Saunders is Musa's surname! But this couldn't be Musa's daughter. If Melody's 5 years old then that means she was born over four years ago and if I take 9 months off that, then whoever her mum is...got pregnant...when I broke up with Musa. The terrible memory raced through my mind and literally stabbed my heart.

And to think of the name. It was Melody. Something to do with music. And she said that she loves music. I was getting very suspicious of this kid. Everything just sounds so familiar but I can't seem to figure it out! Melody is cute and beautiful and I'm sure she's a nice kid. But what bothered me the most was the fact that...she looks like me. Her face features looks like mine a little bit. Why? Everything's confusing me now! Her mom is Melissa Saunders. So no, her mom isn't Musa. What was I even thinking? Why would Musa have a kid? Well, it's not impossible but it's just weird. If this kid is Musa's daughter, then who would the father be? That confuses me. No, I have to forget all about this. It's just stupid and I have more important things in mind.

"Thanks Bell" I smiled at the brunette standing next to me who is known as 'Mrs. Young'.

"Your welcome and stop calling me Bell! I am Bella!" Bella Young laughed and walked out the door.

"Take care of the new kid" She said.  
>"I will" I replied. I then walked towards Melody. She was making friends with a couple more people and it looks like she's settling in.<p>

"Melody?" I asked her.  
>"Yea?" She said and looked up.<br>"Where did you come from?" I questioned. I was just wondering. If she comes From Melody, the planet of music that has the same name as her, then she's definitely Musa's daughter.

**I hope you liked it! I will post the next chapter soon and you will find out what happens next soon. Thanks for reading and please review! Sorry if its boring at the moment, it will get better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Could it be you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 4: Could it be you?

**Riven POV**

"Melody?" I asked her.  
>"Yea?" She said and looked up.<br>"Where did you come from?" I questioned. I was just wondering. If she comes From Melody, the planet of music that has the same name as her, then she's definitely Musa's daughter.

"I don't know what the name is" Melody replied. I nodded.  
>"Are you settling in?" I smiled.<br>"Yes Mr Spencer" Melody grinned. She is so adorable. If I imagine Musa and I having a kid, it would look like Melody. Melody looks like Musa and I so much. She's like us too.  
>"Well have fun Melody" I smiled and stood up.<p>

"You can call me Mel" Melody said. I chuckled and nodded. Soon, it was maths. I teach every lesson and it's not bad at all. I don't feel like the Riven I used to be. I was so rude and arrogant back then. But now I really have changed. A few years ago, teaching little kids would be out of the question! But I need to change. I want to be better. I used to dislike kids but now I'm okay with them coz I'm a teacher! It wasn't that bad but I get very annoyed when they are loud.

The children were very noisy at the moment but I tried to make them quiet. It's always annoying but its fun at the same time. I looked at each of the kids and noticed that Melody was the only one quiet. She might actually be my best student. She's behaving well at the moment.

**Musa POV**

I was doing well in Alfea. I'm considered as one of the best professors there. I was teaching how to protect yourself when getting hit by some spell.  
>"Okay, so when you're under attack, you have to say this spell that can make a very strong barrier" I explained. I taught them the spell and they were very good at it. I guess I'm a pretty good teacher. I then heard the bell ring, meaning that it's lunch.<p>

"Class is dismissed" I announced. All the fairies ran out the room quickly, nearly making me fall over. I sat down at my desk to collect some papers. I then concentrated on the papers and started putting them away. Its lunch after all so I should be eating. I went to the lunch area and saw somebody! It was Flora!

"Flora?" I said.  
>"Musa!" Flora grinned and hugged me. "I am gonna be working here"<p>

"Really? That's great!" I smiled, "But are you gonna move here?"

"No I will still stay in Linphea but I will come here time to time to work" Flora replied. I smiled. At least my best friend works here. I ate with Flora in lunch and some of my new friends. It's great that she works here. After I ate lunch, it was finally time for the last lesson. I taught some more magic spells and one student failed miserably. Today's been great and everyday in Alfea is fine. I guess I'm doing well at the moment.

It was the end of the day. I've got to pick up Melody from Magix Primary. I went in my car and drove to her school. It wasn't far away from Alfea. I think it's about a 10 minutes drive from there to here. I wonder what Mel's teacher looks like. I haven't met him yet and I'm still wondering if it's Riven...

**Riven POV**

It was finally the end of the day. Oh It's great! I'm pretty annoyed with these kids, and even though I have changed, I still have that bit of arrogance and cruelness in me. I am very good with the kids but I still get tired and annoyed by them. But I never show my cruel side to them.  
>"You can go class" I said. Suddenly, all the children in my class ran out the room, shouting and laughing. God, their so noisy! I think my eardrums are gonna pop!<p>

I sighed and stood near the door. I scanned the room and saw only one child standing in the middle of the room. She was putting some of her stuff in her bag.  
>"You okay Melody?" I asked, as I approached her. Melody looked up and looked at me with her light blue eyes.<p>

"Yes Mr. Spencer" Melody replied. I kneeled down in front of her and grinned.

"Do you like it here so far?" I asked. Melody nodded.

"Well that's good. I will see you tomorrow then" I smiled.

"Owkay" Melody smiled and ran out the room. I walked out the room to look for Bella. She's a teacher, just like me. She's very kind and also beautiful. But I never told her that. I guess I'm too shy to. I was walking through the hall but then stopped when I saw Melody and someone. I could see a woman but I can only see her back. I can't see her face but she has long midnight blue or black hair and she was wearing a red crop top and tight blue jeans. I wonder who she is... she was holding Melody's hand and I can only see Melody from behind as well. I think the woman who is with her is her mother. I could tell that she was beautiful just by seeing her hair and body shape. God, I should stop looking at them or they'll notice! I watched as Melody and her mother walked out the school so I went to the reception.

"Hey Bell" I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Again, it's Bella!" Bella scolded. I smirked and shook my head.  
>"Whatever. I will see you tomorrow then. Bye Claire!" I said to Bella and then waved at Claire, the receptionist. I grabbed my bag and went in my black expensive car. Today has been different...I met Melody, who strangely looks a lot like me, and her mother looks a lot like... No! That's impossible! Why would Musa be in Magix? But she can be! Wait a minute, I saw her a few months ago! She might actually be in Magix! But then, I remembered that moment with me and Musa a few years ago... I remembered Musa saying: "Once I've graduated from Alfea, I will be living in Melody..forever"<p>

She's always wanted to live in Melody but I'm still not sure if she lives there. And I'm doubting that she lives in Magix. I don't think Mel's mother is Musa and if she is Mel's mother, then everything would change...a lot!

**Melody POV**

It was now night time. I've just finished dinner a while ago and now I'm very sleepy. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
>"Sweetie, are you sleepy?" My mommy asked.<br>"No!" I said. I don't want to sleep early! But today has been tiring but fun.

"Oh come on honey, I know you're sleepy" mommy giggled and picked me up. She carried me into my room and tucked me into bed.

"So did you have fun today?" mommy questioned.  
>"Yes mommy. Mr Spencer is really kind and I like him" I smiled.<p>

"That's great darling. Uhh...what does he look like?" my mommy asked. She had a nervous look and it looked like she was curious about who my teacher is. But what made me worry was the look in her eyes. They showed hurt... Why? Maybe I shouldn't tell her what Mr Spencer looks like. I think I will just lie. I think it's the right thing to do and something is telling me that I shouldn't tell her what he really looks like. But why does she have that look?

"Umm..." my eyes travelled to the side, and mommy looked at me, waiting for my answer.  
>"..I think his haiw was bwown and his eyes gween. But I can't wemembew" I lied and looked at mommy in the eyes. She looked at me like she didn't believe me but then nodded.<p>

"Ok Mel. I'm glad that you had a nice time and who are you're new friends?" mommy asked.

"Lisa, she is fwom Zenith and Kiara, she is fwom Solawia. I have mowe fwends but I can't wemembew them" I replied.

"That's great honey. I will be meeting your teacher soon" Mommy smiled. Oh no! She'll find out I lied!

"Uhh...fow what mommy?" I asked.  
>"Oh I just need to see him anyway. Every time there's a new child in school, their parent has to meet their teacher. I think I will have to see him in a week?" Mommy explained. I sighed.<br>"Owkay" I said. Mommy kissed me on the head and then walked out the room. I yawned again and fell asleep.

**Musa POV**

I walked out of Mel's room and into my room. I sighed and then fell on the bed. Phew! I thought her teacher was actually Riven! I got a bit worried when I asked Melody what her teacher looks like coz if it was Riven, then all the memories will come back. All the hurt and pain. And if I see Riven, things won't turn out well. I'm still furious with him! He broke up with me. And Melody had to grow up without a father. She always asks if she has a father and if he will ever come back but I always lie to her. I feel so guilty but it's for the best. But if Riven was actually her teacher, then what would Riven say if he found out that his student is his...daughter?

Luckily it isn't Riven. I'm so happy that it isn't but at the same time, I'm disappointed that it isn't him. I miss that jerk so much but I still hate him. I still love him but when I found out that he never loved me, I don't love him. Melody's always wanted to meet her father. And if she does meet Riven someday, I won't tell her that Riven is her father. I won't even tell Riven that Melody is his daughter. Melody doesn't deserve an asshole as her father and Riven doesn't deserve to get a sweet little daughter like Melody. But I just wish that Melody has a father that loves her. I feel terrible lying to her but it's for the best.

I'm happy that Melody has new friends and that she's settling in that school. My life is going fantastic at the moment! There's no guys that will drive me mad and there's no more school! And I'm happy being a professor. It's not a bad job and I love teaching. I can't wait to meet Melody's teacher coz I'm still curious if it's Riven. It might not be Riven coz Mel described his hair and eyes differently and Riven would never be a teacher in a million years! He hates kids and he has that bad attitude so he can't be a teacher! But what if he changed... I won't know if Riven changed until I actually see him! But what the hell am I thinking? He broke my heart and until now, I'm still torturing inside after he broke up with me. I can't believe I actually thought I had a future with him! But all I can do now is forget and move on...

I then heard a buzz from my phone. I picked it up and it turned out it was a message. It was from Jordan... he's a good friend. Maybe I should see him more often. I smiled and read the message. He wants to meet Melody and I think he and Melody will get along well. But all I could think of is Riven... I don't think I'm ready to move on..

**The next morning...**

Today's another day of work and Melody's second day in her new school! I was already dressed in my baby pink knee-length summer dress and matching strap heels. I put my hair in a high ponytail and left my fringe to the side. I applied light pink eye shadow, baby pink lip stick, black mascara and eyeliner. I came out the room and saw Melody with her backpack and lunchbox in her hands and she was wearing her uniform.  
>"Ready Mel?" I asked.<p>

"Yes mommy" Melody grinned and ran out the house. A few minutes later, we arrived in Melody's school.

**No POV**

Musa and Melody was waiting in the reception at school. They were quite late yesterday and today they're early.  
>"Hey, have a nice time, ok sweetie?" Musa smiled and hugged Melody.<p>

"Yes mommy and I love this school!" Melody grinned. Melody then heard a man talking from a classroom. She recognized the voice and it's Mr Spencer's voice! Mel looked at her mommy and she was listening to the voice. Musa has sonar ears and Melody have it as well. Musa was very shocked coz she thinks she recognizes the voice. She was sure it was Riven's voice. But this voice sounded calmer and more soft. _It couldn't be Riven, could it?_ Musa thought. The voice she heard 4 years ago was similar to the one she is hearing.

Melody saw her mother's expression and she was worried that her mother will find out that she lied about Mr Spencer. Melody was also suspicious since Musa really wanted to know about this Mr Spencer guy. Melody then heard her teacher's voice growing closer. Musa also took notice of that and she was absolutely nervous. _What if it is Riven?_ Musa thought. The door where the voice was coming from was about to open. Riven was behind the door and Melody knew that. Her mother was curious about who the person behind the door is. Musa really wanted to know who the voice is coz she thinks that it was Riven's. And when the door opens...Musa will finally see who it is.

The door was about to open...but Melody didn't want her teacher to meet her mother yet coz she knew that something's up. Melody stared at the door curiously, hoping that it isn't her teacher. But when that door opens, she knew that her mother will see who it is...

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry that it's really late! Now, this story might seem so boring at the moment but there will be a lot, yes a lot, of exciting things going on soon! I'm bad at the first few chapters but I promise that it'll get better. This story will be different than it seems and it will get better, hopefully. I hope you liked it anyway and you're probably wondering when Musa actually sees Riven, but you'll find out soon! Will the door actually open and will Musa see Riven behind it or will Melody do something about it?  
>I will update soon and thanks for reading! Plz review!<strong>

**I'm sorry that it's late. It's coz my internet is running low and I didn't have any time to write the chapters. I used to update every two days but I might update 3 or 4 days now since I'm getting even busier. Thanks a lot for reading and please continue reading! This story will be better than it sounds!**


	5. Chapter 5: Is it really you?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 5: Is it really you?

The door was about to open...but Melody didn't want her teacher to meet her mother yet coz she knew that something's up. Melody stared at the door curiously, hoping that it isn't her teacher. But when that door opens, she knew that her mother will see who it is...

She's also scared coz she lied about him. she hopes that it isn't who she thinks it is...

**Musa POV**

I was listening to the voice...the voice I used to love, the voice I used to hear, and the voice I knew in my heart. But this one was strangely different. It sounded soft and caring, not like the arrogant and cruel voice. But I can tell that it's the same. But who could it be? I knew in my heart who's talking but I didn't want to believe it. It's the person who has hurt me. But I don't want to believe that. Please don't let it be _him_... But at the same time, I do want it to be _him_. I miss him so much! I would do anything to see him again! But I would also do anything not to see him again. It's making me crazy again! I don't like to think about it!

I always have those crazy flashbacks about him. He's the only one I love! The first man I loved... But that's all over. Melody looked at me and her eyes showed concern. I sighed and managed to smile for her. I then looked up when I heard the door open... God, no! No! Please don't let it be Riven!

I then felt someone's hand on my wrist and it was Melody. She stood up and dragged me out of the room but I took a quick glimpse at the person I heard. NO! Oh god, no! Is it really him? It couldn't be! Maybe I'm just seeing things! That's it! I am! I really don't want to believe that it's Riven. I wasn't entirely sure coz Melody dragged me out of the room just when I saw him. I only looked at him for half a second. My eyes widened! No, it shouldn't be him. I'm not prepared to see the man I used to love again coz he hurt me! He hurt me with those 5 words.

No! Damn it! I'm just seeing things. I must be crazy to think that I saw Riven! I did notice the spiked up magenta hair but anyone can have that colour and style hair, right? And anyway, why would _Riven_ be in a school? That's down right crazy! I would never have thought about that! Maybe he has a child...

"Melody! Why did you drag me out of that room?" I asked. Why did she drag me out of there? She did it in a rush as well. Maybe she didn't want me to see that person? See! I'm crazy again! she's only 5 years old and I don't think she would do that. But wait...if Riven is in this school, did Melody...see him yet? God! I haven't even thought about that! I hope she hasn't seen him!

"Coz I have to..uhh..go to my classwoom!" Melody smiled awkwardly and hugged me. I hugged her back. But I didn't believe her. I don't think that's the reason why she dragged me out of there but I'm gonna find out soon. She sounded nervous when she said it...

"Umm...okay honey. Bye, and love you!" I grinned and kissed her cheek.  
>"Bye mommy and love you too!" Melody smiled and started lining up near her classroom. I was about to go but then Melody came to me with a child and an adult behind her.<p>

"Mommy, this is Lisa! My bwest fwiend!" Melody smiled, pointing to the little girl next to her.  
>"Hello Lisa" I greeted.<p>

"Hello, I'm Katherine, Lisa's mother. Melody wants to come to my house to play with my daughter, if that's okay with you? Melody's a sweet girl and she's friends with Lisa" a woman who was behind Lisa smiled.

"Of course! My name is Melissa and it's nice to meet you" I grinned and shook Katherine's hand. Katherine let me call her Kath and she gave me her phone number so that she can tell me where her address is when I have to pick Melody up. Kath has dark brown hair and big light blue eyes. I found out that her personality is similar to Stella's and she has a husband called Lucas. I think we will be good friends!

"Okay bye girls and see you later Mel!" I smiled and started walking away. Kath said her goodbyes to the girls and walked to her car that was next to my car.  
>"Where are you heading off to?" I questioned.<p>

"I'm gonna have a new job and it starts today in Alfea!" Kath replied.

"What?! Really?! I work there!" I said.  
>"Awesome! I'll see you there!" Kath said and I started driving away. I arrived at Alfea.<p>

Work today hasn't been bad! I've taught my class well, I became friends with more professors, my best friend is Kath, and Flora's in Alfea now so that's great!

It's now lunch time in Alfea. I was sitting next to Flora and Kath. By the way, Flora did the same thing as me. She sometimes has to pick up Lily from her school in Linphea and she also doesn't want people crowding around her coz she's a member of the Winx so she tells everybody that she's called Felicity instead of Flora. But in Alfea, people know that Flora and I are the Winx since we've been to that school.

"Kath what's your powers?"I asked as I took a bite out of my sandwich.  
>"Something to do with Technology coz I'm from Zenith. But I wish I can see Tecna! She's the most powerful fairy in Zenith since she's a member of the Winx! I heard that she lives in that planet now but nobody knows where she is! I'm not entirely sure what she looks like though. The Winx all together are powerful and awesome! I wish I can meet them!" Kath smiled. She's new here so she doesn't know that Flora and I are actually <em>the<em> Winx. Everybody in Alfea now knows that we're the Winx but Kath just came here.

"We'll tell Tecna that you want to see her if you want" Flora suggested.  
>"What? You know Tecna?!" Kath asked, surprised.<p>

"Yes Kath she's our best friend. And sorry, I lied, I didn't know that you were coming to Alfea so I wouldn't have told you. My name is actually Musa and she is Flora" I explained.

"What?! As in Musa? And Flora? From the Winx?!" Kath questioned and looked at us.  
>"Yeah but it's no big deal" Flora and I said and smiled sweetly.<p>

"Are you kidding me?! The Winx are awesome! They're like my idol! It's so nice to meet you!" Kath smiled and we laughed.

The rest of the day went well. But throughout the day, I kept on thinking about what happened this morning. I'm sure I saw Riven! Oh my god what if it is him?! I'm not ready to see him yet! I've been thinking about it all day. And what if Melody sees him? Even worse, what if Riven sees Melody? He will think that she is his daughter! Well, she is his daughter but he seriously broke my heart a few years ago so I never want to see him again. I hate that jerk!

I'm now driving home. Melody is getting picked up by Kath and she wants me to pick her up at 5:30 pm. Isn't that a bit late? But I trust Kath anyway. But an overwhelming feeling is making me crazy... I think I miss him. No, I can't miss that jerk! But I do, I really do. Oh Riven...I hate you so much right now. Why did you have to do this to me? I took a deep breath and tried not to cry. Don't cry! God! It's so hard not to cry! I miss him and I think I still...love him. But I can't! I've stopped loving him ever since the day he broke up with me. All I feel about him is now hatred.

And he's not worth crying for. But I miss him! That's when I let the tears fall...

I sobbed a bit. Get a hold of yourself Musa! He's a jerk! I carried on driving until on heard a ring from my phone. It was a message from Kath and she asked if Melody can sleep over tonight since Lisa and Mel are having so much fun. I texted her back saying 'Yes'. At least Melody's happy, unlike me. I want to make Melody happy. I'm sure she's sad that she doesn't have a father but I can't be with another man. Ever since that break up, I've never wanted to date another man ever again coz I'm afraid that they'll break my heart again. I don't want to have another broken heart like the one I'm having now. I've had enough of men.

I can't believe everything is like this! I never planned any of it! But I have to stop crying and move on. I decided to go to a bar to calm myself down. I stopped at a bar in Magix and went in it. There were people dancing, drinking, and listening to some music. I sat down at the bar and ordered a drink. I sighed and took a sip of my wine.  
>"Oh Riv...I miss you so..." I whispered and put my head down. After I drank, I went to the park in Magix that has a small forest there.<p>

I was standing on a steep hill that has a deep lake at the bottom of the hill. I sat down on the grass and looked at the lake at the bottom. I was sitting on top of the hill with my arms crossed. The lake is so beautiful coz it's ocean blue and it's like a mirror. I took my phone out and looked at a photo of Melody when she was a baby. I smiled.

"You're adorable Mel" I whispered and let a few tears fall. I'm lucky to have a daughter like her. Oh Riven...we made the perfect child. If only we're together as a family. But I have to forget about him! He hurt me and I'll never forgive him. Why should I forgive him? I hate him so much and I should move on. Maybe I should find another guy. But who would want me? I'm not perfect or anything! Yes sure, many guys say that I'm 'hot', 'beautiful' and 'fit'. I heard those words millions of times but I don't care about them! I do like to be called beautiful, well, every girl would love to be called that but do guys only care about looks? Why don't they care about personality?

I sighed and shook my head. What am I thinking? No guy would want to be with me! And Riven never even loved me! So if he never loved me, why was he with me? Did he use me? It sounds like he did. He used me...

All guys are the same and I don't think I want a relationship with another ass hole. I then stood up and turned around. Maybe I should go now... I think I forgot something. I put my head down as I started to look for my phone in my bag.

**Riven POV**

I was walking past some trees in a forest. I didn't even realise that I was here! I just kept on walking. Work wasn't bad today. And as always, Melody is the best behaved one. She is one intelligent kid. I had my hands in my pockets while I was walking. Melody really is like Musa. Her face looks similar to Musa's face but she has my colour hair and some of her face features are just like mine. (You should see Melody on the cover photo for this story in between Musa and Riven). But here we go again! I'm thinking about Musa. I do miss her and I wish I never broke up with her.

I frowned and put my head down. I was with a blonde girl yesterday and we were kissing. But then I pushed her away coz I thought about Musa. I never saw that blonde woman ever again. I can never move on thinking about Musa. She's the love of my life and we were meant to be together. But I screwed it up big time. And now I can never move on. I have changed into a better person but I'm still the same Riven. I'm still grumpy and I can get jealous easily. But I have calmed down and relaxed a bit. Honestly, I miss my friends too. I haven't seen them in 4 years just coz I broke up with Musa. They're ashamed of me and they hate me now.

I decided to stop and sit on my favourite spot on the hill. My head was still down and my eyes closed. I was walking so silently and nobody can hear my footsteps. I kept on walking until I crashed into someone.

"Ouch!" I heard a woman curse. She fell over but I didn't. Her black or was it dark blue hair landed on her face so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing a baby pink dress with super high heels. Women are so pathetic and stupid. Why would they wear heels in a god damn forest?!

"God! Sorry" I apologized and offered my hand. She took it and stood up. She looked beautiful but I still couldn't see her face. Once she stood up, she moved her long midnight blue hair out of her face revealing her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes widened. Please don't let it be...Musa! Oh my god! It is her! Damn it! Shit! I never expected to see her now!

"R-R-Riven?!" she gasped and moved her hands to her mouth in shock. I had a confused look. Is it really her or am I seeing things?! All I could do is stand straight and stare at her in astonishment. She was breathing heavily and my heart beat so fast. It nearly skipped a beat. I can't believe it!

"Musa?!" I said, finally figuring out who she is. She took a step backwards.

"DAMN IT!" I cursed and quickly reached my hands out to catch her. Musa dropped into my arms and it looks like I dipped her by holding her like that. Stupid! Damn it! Musa fell unconscious and she was about to fall down the steep hill but I quickly caught her before she falls down. I held her by the waist but she wasn't moving.

"Musa! Musa! Shit!" I hissed and tried shaking her but she still didn't wake up. She's definitely unconscious. WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO?! I haven't seen or been close to her for 4 DAMN YEARS! I don't know what to do!

Why did she become unconscious anyway? But I still can't believe it! My Musa is right here in my arms! I miss her so much. But what should I do? Musa must've fainted coz she's shocked to see me.  
>"Musa!" I shook her again and moved her hair out of her face. I then carried her bridal style. I carried her into my car and put her on the seat. I don't think I need to bring her to the hospital so I'll just bring her to my house. My house is only a 5 minutes drive from here. I kept looking at Musa as I drove. All the memories came back. I still can't believe she's here! But why is she in Magix?<p>

I arrived a few minutes later and I took Musa in my house. I placed her on my bed gently and sat on the side of the bed next to her. I sighed and stared at her. She hasn't changed too much. Her hair is the same midnight blue hair that I miss but it was way longer. It reached her ankles! I can't see her eyes coz they're closed but I remember it being the same when I was saving her from falling down. It's still the sparkling, beautiful ocean blue eyes that I love and remember.

She's beautiful...just like I remembered. And I miss her so much. And now she's here, in front of me. I touched her lips with my fingers. They're the same lips I used to kiss. Soft, luscious pink lips. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes.  
>"I'm sorry Muse...I'm so sorry" I apologized and frowned. I messed up. I really did.<p>

"It was all my fault. I wish you knew the real reason why I broke up with you. I didn't break up with you coz I never loved you...I never stopped loving you" I sobbed and felt tears escaping my eyes. Oh boy, I have changed a lot. I rarely cry.

I stroked her soft hair and caressed her cheek. I regret leaving her. Oh Musa... I wish we can be together again. I hope I have the chance to be with her again. But will she take me back? I've hurt her so much. I don't think she will. I winced when I remembered the time I broke up with her. I said horrible words to her. She didn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve her. She's way out of my league! I mean, she's beautiful, kind, and hell, she's a PRINCESS! I would never believe that I used to date a perfect girl like her. And me, I'm just nothing compared to her.

But I still love her...I really do.

**Hello guys! I'm so so sorry that I took so long to update! I've been very busy. I hope you liked this chap! By the way, this story takes place 4 years after ****season 5****. In this story, when Musa and Riven were together, Musa was a Princess but after the break up, she didn't become a Princess anymore. **

**I hope you liked this chap and I'll update soon! Thanks a lot for reviewing and waiting so patiently for this chap and I really appreciate it! Plz review!  
>I will write the Stella and Brandon story very soon too! But I'm not sure if anybody's gonna read it. I will make a sequel to <strong>_**The Hate and Love dilemma**_** very soon! I will also make a sequel to **_**Back to the Start**_**!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Argument

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 6: The Argument

**Riven POV**

I stroked her soft hair and caressed her cheek. I regret leaving her. Oh Musa... I wish we can be together again. I hope I have the chance to be with her again. But will she take me back? I've hurt her so much. I don't think she will. I winced when I remembered the time I broke up with her. I said horrible words to her. She didn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve her. She's way out of my league! I mean, she's beautiful, kind, and hell, she's a PRINCESS! I would never believe that I used to date a perfect girl like her. And me, I'm just nothing compared to her.

But I still love her...I really do. I wish she knew that.

I sighed and looked at her again. She should wake up very soon so I'll have to leave the room. But the problem is, how will I react when she wakes up? I haven't seen her in a very long time so I don't think I'm ready to face her again. I can't see her again. I'm just not read for it at all. And I also have a feeling that...I don't want to see her again. I know I don't want to. I'm afraid of talking to her again. But now I'm not even sure if I still love her. I've already moved on a few days ago but now that I see her right in front of me it makes me damn nervous! Even though I've changed, I'm still the same. I don't think I want Musa to see my new personality just yet. God Musa, why does everything have to be like this? It's all my fault.

I looked at Musa and frowned. I can't be with her again. I wish I can. But I hurt her too much. She deserves a better man than me and I think she's already got one. I leaned down to her face and kissed her forehead quickly and then left the room. I decided to go to the living room to think about things. But I still can't believe that I saw MUSA again! After 4 years!

**Musa POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately touched my forehead. It's hot and I have a really bad head ache. What happened?

I was lying down on a bed. Oh god! I just had a crazy dream about me being in a park and seeing RIVEN! Really? Why the hell was I dreaming about that? I wouldn't see Riven! What a crazy dream...

I sat up slowly and looked around. My head still hurts. But the weird thing is...the room I'm in looks nothing like mine! What?! And the bed I'm on doesn't look like mine either! That's strange...am I in a different place? I'm still wearing the things I wore today and I still remember that Melody's having a sleep over at Kath's house. But wait a minute...what happened after that?! I can't even remember why I'm here or what happened!

Oh god, no! No! I can remember being in the park in Magix and then...no! Damn! No! That's wasn't a stupid dream! It's real! God damn it! I saw Riven again!  
>"Oh shit" I cursed and tried to get up. I think I fell unconscious when I saw Riven. Oh my god, I'm not ready to see him yet! It's been a long time and the last time I saw him was when he broke up with me! And now, I saw him again. Damn it! I should never have gone to that park. But at the same time, I really want to see him. I miss that horrible jerk so much...<p>

I think I'm in Riven's bedroom. It's quite big. I was about to leave the room but then I heard something...

"Musa...oh my god, I miss you..." I heard someone sob. I recognize the voice...it was...Riven! Oh god, am I prepared to see him again? The man who broke my heart?

I listened to the voice that sounded sad but this voice is soft and caring. No it couldn't be, could it? Riven's voice isn't like this. But strangely, the voice sounded similar to the one I heard in Melody's school. I could tell that Riven is crying...and it broke my heart. I then left that room and stood near the living room door. There sitting on the couch was...Riven. His head was on his hands and his eyes were closed. Tears were running down his cheek. Has Riven changed? I rarely see him cry! I've probably only seen him cry twice in my life and this could be the third time I see him!

I tried to be as quiet as possible. I looked at his face. He hasn't changed much in looks. His hair is still magenta and it's still in the same hairstyle. His hair is spiked just like the last time I saw him and it hasn't grown longer. He probably gets his hair cut often. His face is still the same and he's handsome. His violet amethyst eyes are beautiful and the same as I remembered. But one thing that has changed is his personality. But I'm not sure about that yet. Oh Riven...

I leaned my head on the door frame, listening to every word he was saying.  
>"I didn't mean for the break up. It wasn't coz I never loved you. There's definitely a good reason for the break up and you'll never understand..." Riven cried and wiped his tears away. Riven didn't notice me standing there listening to him. But oh boy, it made my heart skip a beat hearing everything he is saying...about me. But wait, he said that he broke up with me for another reason? And I'll never understand it? Really? But I don't believe him. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears. I don't want to cry.<p>

"Musa?" I heard Riven whisper. He was now looking at me and he was standing up. I gasped and then looked up.  
>"I-I uhh..." I stammered and tried not to look at him.<p>

"Musa...we need to talk" Riven frowned. I then thought about stuff. _This is __**the**__ man who broke my heart!_ He ruined me and I've been miserable ever since that horrible day! We definitely don't have anything to talk about!

"We don't have anything to talk about" I hissed and glared at him.

"Yes we do" Riven said and started walking towards me.

"Riven...you broke my heart! How do you think I feel?! I've been miserable ever since you broke up with me and those words you said to me! 'I never loved you' those words hurt me!" I screamed in anger.

"Look Musa, all I want you to do is to forgive me! I'm not asking you to come back to me! I just want you to forgive me" Riven shouted but his voice became softer as he said it. I looked at him directly in the eyes and felt tears forming in my eyes. I sobbed and took a deep breath. Riven came closer to me with a frown on his face. His eyes showed hurt and his face showed guilt.

"Muse...I didn't mean to shout-"

"Forget about it" I growled and kept on wiping my tears away but they kept on coming. All the hurt and memories came back. I can't stand him. I was quite excited about seeing him but now I'm not. I felt him getting closer to me.

All of the crazy emotions filled up my mind. He had this effect on me. I could fall heads over heels over him again! it's so hard to avoid him coz I knew deep in my heart that I still love him. I've been with him for about 4 years so who would forget somebody you love and knew for that long?! He's just stuck in my mind, and he will be forever. I'll never be able to forget him and move on. I also remember Melody. She does want a father but I know that Riven's just not the right one.

Riven was directly in front of me now. I could hear his breathing, feel his violet eyes staring down at me, and smell his men's perfume. Those were all of the things I could feel. My eyes were closed and I could just give up wiping my tears away. They'll keep on falling...

"Musa" Riven whispered, "I'm sorry"

"No!" I shouted and pushed him away from me.  
>"I'm not falling for that again!" I snapped, "Your ruined me you fucking bastard!" I hit his chest with both of my hands.<p>

"I feel guilty about it okay?! It wasn't meant to happen and I admit that I was a jerk!" Riven scowled.  
>"Well congratulations! You've just figured out you're a jerk after all these years!" I screamed. Riven sighed and paced around.<p>

"What am I supposed to do to make you forgive me?" Riven asked softly.  
>"I...I don't know Riv! My mind's messed up with all of these emotions so I don't know if I can forgive you! I...can't make decisions yet!" I cried. I didn't want to see him yet! I knew that it will end badly when I see him. We always have one of those crazy arguments.<p>

I also can't decide whether to forgive him. I don't want to be with him again coz he's hurt me so much but I also can't be friends with him coz I know I'll eventually fall in love with him again. I don't want that!

I let my tears fall down my cheeks. I looked at Riven in the eyes and all I could see in his eyes was hurt, and guilt. He should be guilty.

I walked slowly towards him and hugged him. I don't know what made me do it but I just did. Riven was taken by surprise but he responded by wrapping his arms around me too.

I remember this. I remember being so close to him. His muscular body pressed against mine, his strong arms wrapped around me and his breath tickling my neck. And I do admit, I miss hugging and being this close to him. Oh god, what have I done?

I hugged him so that we could at least end on good terms. Maybe not. But at least we won't end with shouting at each other. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I miss him. Hell! I miss him so much! It's been 4 freakin' years ever since I've been this close to him! The effect he always had on me that made me want to be with him again is taking over me... I knew I can't stand being this close to him again. I'm falling in love with him all over again...

I then released my arms from him and took a step backwards. I sniffled a bit and looked away.  
>"I'll get my bag" I said and ran back into his room to get my bag since I've seen it next to me on the bed. I quickly grabbed the bag and walked towards the door.<p>

"Riven...I'm sorry too...and I'll think about forgiving you soon" I said to him and he nodded. His face was in a frown and it broke my heart but I still have that one thing in my mind: _He's the guy that has hurt me._

I was about to open the front door but suddenly, Riven said something.  
>"Do you want me to uhh...give you a ride? I don't even know if you live in Magix but if you do I could give you a ride I guess" Riven said. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.<p>

"Only a ride, okay?" I asked. I really needed a ride coz I don't know where I am! I haven't learnt every part in Magix you know! I don't know what place Riven's house is in so I have no choice.

"Whatever" Riven said and walked past me and outside the door. He really hasn't changed much...has he? His car was an expensive car and it looked awesome. I went inside his car and he went in it too.

"Can you drive me to the park? My car is there" I told him.  
>"Okay" Riven simply said and kept on driving. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I miss him so much. And when we were that close again, it felt magical. I know it's wrong but it felt so right...<p>

The car ride was pretty in silence coz none of us talked. I really want to know what has been going on in his life and talk to him but we've only just saw each other. I did put down Riven's home address on a piece of paper in case I wanna see him one day. But does that mean he _lives_ in _Magix_?! Goddamn it! That was the one thing I hoped I could avoid!

But what's the worst that can happen? Riven lives quite far away from my house I think so it would be rare for me to see him again. I only met him in the park. And what if Melody sees him? a kid can't tell if a man is their father, right? But Melody's pretty smart so she might figure it out at the end. One thing I know is to make sure Melody doesn't see him. He has broken my heart and ruined Melody's life. Riven doesn't even know that I have a daughter! And yet he doesn't know that he himself has a daughter! But maybe one day they'll meet each other. Just not yet.

We finally arrived at the park.  
>"Bye Riven...and thanks" I managed to smile sweetly.<br>"Bye Muse" Riven smiled a bit and looked away. He really wanted me to forgive him, didn't he? I walked out of his car and Riven drove away. I walked towards my car and drove home. Melody's having her sleepover so I'll be alone tonight.

I changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed after I took a shower.  
>"Oh god..." I sighed. I can't believe I've seen Riven again! After all these years... I do miss him...but I don't think I still love him.<p>

**Riven POV**

I was dressed in my pyjamas and I'm in my bed. Today has been...crazy. It has. I was absolutely excited about seeing Musa again. And I wanted her to forgive me so that I don't have to feel the guilt every single day. But will it make a difference? The only thing that can cure my guilt is if I have a chance with Musa again. If I do have that chance, I'll make her the happiest girl alive. Not the most miserable girl alive. I did make her like that but I want to change. I hate feeling guilt but it's too late. I don't think I'll have that chance and that break up will haunt me forever...

Wait! She a princess! But why was she in Magix? But I guess that doesn't matter anymore.

Today, seeing Musa again was good, but it wasn't as good as I hoped. She'll never forgive me...

And when she hugged me, it felt like she had my heart again. I was so shocked. I also felt a connection. And I haven't been that close to her in years! It's probably the only time I can get that close to her. She's probably gonna ignore me now. She's probably at home now with her husband and kids if she has them. While I'm here alone.

I wish I can make things right...

**Hello guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It's only about their small arguments and their thoughts and feelings when they meet each other again, so it's not that good. And sorry I updated late! I promise this story will have a good ending and it will end with them being together :) Plz review!**

**I've posted a new story called The Clueless Crush. I know I posted it yesterday and I accidentally put the I Still Love You chapter in it instead of the new story and that was a mistake! I've already fixed it now so the Clueless Crush story has the correct document and make sure to read it! It will get better soon and all of the couples will be in it. (It's probably gonna end up having a lot of MusaxRiven and FloraxHelia or StellaxBrandon but the other couples will have BIG parts too!) Plz give that story a chance! I also posted the new Stella and Brandon story, and I'm gonna say that it's not a sad story! It's a romantic one!**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! I Still Love You will have a lot more chapters coming soon! And by the way, Melody, Musa and Riven will see each other again in the next chap so Plz review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Revealing The Truth!

**I Still Love You **

Chapter 7: Revealing The Truth!

**Musa POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock.  
>"Ugh!" I groaned and sat up. Melody's with Kath and Kath said that she's gonna get Melody and Lisa to school. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.<p>

I then put on a straight black skirt that ended just below my but, a red long-sleeved blouse that was loose and had a red ribbon and bow at the front, and red high heels that were strappy. My red blouse was tucked under my black skirt. I tied my long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail and tucked my fringe to the side. I also applied black mascara, eye liner, light purple eye shadow, and red ruby lip stick.

I took my small red handbag and went to Alfea.

**Riven POV**

It's another normal day at work. The children were doing some drawing while I was sat on my desk. I watched them as they draw. Melody was the best one at drawing. She's a very talented kid. I went towards her and looked at her picture.  
>"Who is that Melody?" I asked, pointing at the picture she drew. It looked very familiar. She drew a picture of herself and a woman. I wonder who the woman is...<p>

"She is my mommy" Melody looked up at me and grinned. I nodded and looked at the picture more closely. It did look familiar. Her drawing is very good and it looked almost life like. But when I saw the woman in the drawing...I couldn't help but think that it's somebody I know. The woman had dark blue hair and the eyes were navy. It looked very familiar, but I couldn't work it out. She said that the woman is her mother. And it looked like her mother is a beautiful woman. It might actually be Musa! Oh who am I kidding? Musa wouldn't have a child! It's not impossible but the thought of it makes me crazy. If Melody is 5 years old, then she must be born when Musa and I broke up. This kid isn't Musa's kid...I'm definitely sure of that.

"That is a very good drawing Mel! You're very good at drawing" I smiled and looked at Melody in her ocean blue eyes. Her eyes also looked so familiar. It's like a person from my past is looking right at me in the eyes.

"Thanks Mr Spencer!" Melody thanked.

"Hey kid, you can call me Riven whenever the other students aren't around" I grinned.

"Owkay Riven" Melody smiled and carried on drawing. I feel like I have a bond or a connection with Melody. I'm not sure what it is though...

It was finally the end of the day. I waited for my students parent's to pick them up. I was standing near the doorway but then I remember leaving my stuff at the reception. I walked towards the reception, but suddenly, I crashed into someone.

The force was so hard! I bumped into a woman but luckily, neither of us fell down. I looked up to see who It was...

"Oh sorry" I heard a woman say, "I was-"

The woman stopped in the middle of her sentence which made me look at her.  
>"Musa?" I said and her eyes widened when she looked at me. Musa looked so beautiful as always. But that wasn't the thing that caught my attention.<p>

"Riven?! W-what are y-you doing here?!" Musa gasped in shock. Her eyes showed worry and it looked like she was so nervous. It looked like she didn't want to see me at all and she was absolutely worried about something. But I also didn't want to see her. I know I miss her so much and the thing that happened yesterday was weird, but I absolutely don't want to see her! I really hate her in a way. She didn't let me give an explanation so it made me angry. So angry... and it felt like it's just a waste of time trying to get her to forgive me.

"It's none of your business" I said coldly. At least she doesn't know that I work here just yet...

"You know what?! I don't care any-" Musa got interrupted by a familiar voice. That voice that was so musical. I heard it.

"Mommy!" the voice screamed. I turned around and saw a little kid running towards...Musa? Why was she running towards Musa?! And the thing that shocked me the most was that...Melody was the one who was running towards her!

My eyes widened as I watched Melody run past me and hug Musa. Melody was unaware of me standing there. Musa looked down at Melody and smiled. But...did Melody just call her...mommy? No, it's probably a misunderstanding! Musa has a kid? No way! And MELODY is her CHILD?!

Melody pulled away from the hug and turned around to see me. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. Musa was looking at both of us and she was so shocked too.  
>"Musa? I-Is M-M-Melody y-your d-daughter?" I stammered and looked at Musa in the eyes.<p>

"Mommy? You know Mr Spencer?" Melody questioned in confusion.

"YOU are Melody's teacher?! Oh my god! I can't believe it Riven!" Musa scoffed, "Melody, Lisa is standing over there, how about you go to her?"

I looked up and saw Lisa, my student, standing near the door with her mother. Melody nodded and ran towards her. I then focused on Musa again, waiting for her answer.

Musa's face showed like she really didn't want to answer my question. But I need to know. Has Musa moved on already? And if she has, it's all my fault. Musa's lips shivered as she tried to let out the words. The words that can answer everything...

"Riven...I umm..." Musa sighed and took a deep breath. It must be really hard for her telling me what it is. Musa's face was in a frown. So it might be true. Melody is her daughter.

Musa then closed her eyes and nodded a bit.

"How come you never told me?!" I growled a bit. I tried to calm down but I couldn't help but feel angry...very angry. How come she never told me about this?! And who is the father?

"Riven, you left me so it's none of your business anymore" Musa hissed.

"Look, I now you hate me so much right now but just please tell me why? And who is the father, huh?" I scowled.

"How dare you ask me that Riven! YOU left ME! I've been miserable ever since that day and now you think you have the right to ask me that?!" Musa shouted furiously and looked at me in the eyes with pure anger.

"That doesn't matter Musa and you still haven't answered my question! Who is her father?!" I repeated and looked at her right in the eyes. Her eyes were now different. Musa's eyes showed hurt and her lips were in a frown. She closed her eyes and tears started to form. Damn it! I didn't mean to make her cry! It really hurts me every time I see her cry. It's so heartbreaking and I never want to see her cry again. And now it's definitely my fault...like it always is. I started to feel guilty for making her cry, again.

"Musa, I didn't mean to-"

"You're not the father...It's definitely not you, Riven" Musa said and went to Melody. She grabbed Melody's hand and ran out of the school with her. I stood there in shock. It felt like my heart just broke at hearing what she said. Her voice was cold and she was angry. She has every right to be. I know I left her so it is none of my business. She was right. But everything was still a shock to me. I just found out that MELODY, AKA my student, is MUSA'S daughter! I can't believe it! My favourite student turned out to be the daughter of the woman I used to love. Musa was my life, my everything...but I ruined it.

It's too late now. I'm clearly not Melody's father. So that means Musa's with someone else. She has a family...

I sighed in sadness and went to the reception to get my stuff. I kept on thinking about what happened... I hurt my Musa again. I tried my best to avoid it, but I just can't. I'm so angry that she has a daughter. But I do like Melody. She's a smart and nice kid. But the thought of Musa having a child that's not mine, makes me feel slightly...jealous. That means Musa has a husband. I'm really too late. And I never should've shouted and get angry at her. She has every right not to tell me who Melody's father is coz I'm not with her. She's definitely out of my life for good.

**Musa POV**

I was driving home in my car. I can't believe what just happened! RIVEN is MELODY'S teacher! I really can't believe it! That means Melody sees Riven every single day! But last week when I asked Melody what Mr Spencer looks like, she said Mr Spencer looked different and didn't have magenta hair! And I should have known that it was Riven all along...

It suddenly started raining...very badly. The rain was very heavy and I could barely see the window of my car! Well, rain to represent how sad I am and how the tears fall...it's like I'm crying a river...

I can't stand seeing him anymore. The hurt comes back and the break up is haunting me. I honestly don't know what to do anymore! And I would never have thought that Riven would be her teacher! It's all just crazy and I wish none of this ever happened! Why oh why did I have to meet Riven again? and I can't believe I cried in front of him again...

I wiped some of my tears and put on a confident face. No worries Musa...it's not that bad. Except that it's REALLY bad!

"Mommy? Are you okay?" I heard Melody's soft voice ask. I looked to my left where Melody was sat and I nodded. I could tell she was very sad and concerned about me coz of her voice and her expression. She frowned at me and fiddled with her fingers. I could tell that she was guilty about something.

"I'm okay baby...don't be sad..." I whispered and smiled at Mel reassuringly. I touched her hand and stroked it. She is so much like Riven... when she's guilty, she fiddles with her fingers, just like what Riven does. And she gets concerned about me when I'm sad...just like Riven.

"How do you know Mr Spencer?" Melody questioned.

I sighed, "I just do sweetie and it's a long story...maybe I'll tell you about it one day but not now, okay?"

"Owkay" Melody replied. I smiled at her and carried on driving. I know it's bad not to tell your daughter who their father is but Riven just doesn't deserve to know. And Melody deserves to know who her father is but if only her father hadn't hurt me. Riven left me and he's a total jerk so he doesn't deserve to know the truth. But I knew I couldn't keep this a secret any longer... they both need to know the truth. I'm sure it'll be easy to tell them someday...but I'm just not prepared to tell them now.

If Riven actually changed, I might consider forgiving him...but what am I thinking?! I can't just forgive him easily like that! I sighed again and frowned. I wish everything would be different...just different.

Suddenly, the rain became heavier making the window not visible.  
>"For god's sake!" I hissed and tried to see where I'm going. This is not my day!<p>

I heard the wheels of the car make a screeching sound that made my ears tingle.  
>"MOMMY!" I heard Melody scream so loud.<p>

Everything happened in a split of a second...that was it...

I could hear Melody's screams and the rough noises of the car crashing. It took me five seconds to realise what was actually happening...

I couldn't control it! I couldn't control my car! The wheel of the car somehow hit a huge rock and before we knew it, WE WERE HAVING AN ACCIDENT!

I had a huge head ache...my head was spinning and my mind was racing. I didn't know what happened. But one thing I knew I had to do was to save Melody. My daughter.

I mumbled a quick protection spell and pointed it at Melody. I then felt my body go front wards and I saw a big tree in front of us.  
>"Ahhh!" I heard Melody scream. Shards of glass touched my skin and damaged it. I felt the pain go through my skin and I felt blood running down my body...<p>

But then I felt a sharp pain go through my head. And before I knew it...everything went black.

**Riven POV**

I got into my car and started driving.

"Fuck! It had to rain hadn't it?!" I cursed. I hate rain coz it makes driving a bit harder. I know you can wipe the water off the window but I just hate it. What a sad weather for a sad day...

I don't even know if I want to see Musa again. I hate her now, I really do. Why does she have to make everything hard? But then again...I am the one who made it hard. I did hurt Musa. I really did. And I feel absolutely guilty about it.

I put my head down and sighed. Why the hell can't I get _her_ out of my head?! It's coz I still freakin' love her! I really do!

I looked out the window and spotted something. Oh...it's just a car that crashed into a tree. No big deal! Wait, what the hell?! Did I just see a car crash into a tree?! Damn! I need to help the person whoever crashed into that tree!

But why didn't anybody help anyway?

I put my coat on and parked my car at the edge of somewhere. Shit! It's still raining! But who cares? I need to help this person! I was walking towards the car. As I got closer to the crashed car, I heard screams and cries.

"Mommy!" I heard a little girl's voice scream. Strangely, I recognized it. I think I've heard that voice somewhere before...Shit! Melody! It's Melody!

I ran towards the damaged car and looked at it closely. The front of the red car was crashed into a tree and the windows weren't visible. They were all broken. I also saw a bit of blood near the front.

"Mommy!" I heard the voice cry. I immediately tore open the broken door and what I saw surprised me...

"M-Melody?" I gasped. Melody was sat on her seat with her knees up to her chest. Tears were running down her face and she looked terrified. She looked up to see me.

"Riven!" Melody cried and wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her straight away. I looked at the horrible scene in front of me.

"Holy shit! Damn, sorry Mel" I said, "Shh...it's okay..." I tried to comfort her and I stroked her back.

"M-m-mommy was driving but then she lost c-control! And she made a protection spell so that I wouldn't get hurt!" Melody sobbed and pulled away from me. I was horrified when I saw Musa! She still had her seat belt on and she was still wearing her red blouse and black skirt. Her hair was in a high ponytail before but now her hair was down and there was blood practically every where!

Musa's eyes were closed and she had a big cut on the side of her stomach caused by the shards of glass from the window. It also looked like she hit her forehead on the steering wheel coz there was blood dripping down her forehead. It wasn't a scene a 5 year old child should ever see. It was devastating and my heart broke when I saw Musa, the one I love, injured. She looked lifeless...

"Shh...it's gonna be okay Mel...let me check your mom" I soothed and went towards Musa. I unbuckled her seat belt and cradled her in my arms.

"Musa! Please! Wake up!" I cried and shook Musa's body. Musa's eyes were half open! It looked like she was still conscious! I shook her again and Musa's eyes fluttered open. Her breathing was heavy and she was weak.

"Riven..." she whispered and reached her hand up towards my cheek. Musa's eyes showed love and...guilt?

"Musa, you're going to be okay! All right?!" I cried. Tears ran down Musa's eyes and her eyes shut close. Tears ran down my eyes...

"Musa! Please don't do this to me!" I sobbed and shook her even more. All I could hear was the drops of rain, Melody's whimpers, and Musa's heavy breathing... she's still okay! Musa's still breathing! I'm not ready to lose her yet. My Musa needs to be okay!

I wiped the tears away and looked at Melody. She was crying and looking at me.  
>"We need to get your mommy to the hospital, now" I said and took off my coat. I wrapped my coat around Melody so that she won't get wet in the rain.<p>

Melody and I came out of Musa's car and I carried Musa bridal style.  
>"Come on Mel! We need to run towards my car, okay?" I said.<p>

"Owkay!" Melody nodded and we quickly ran towards my car. I looked down at Musa in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Musa..." I whispered and frowned. I opened the front door to the car and let Melody get in and I gently placed Musa on the back seat. I went in the car my car and started driving.

I can't believe what happened! God, I can't help but think that this is all my fault! Poor Musa...and Melody. Even though Melody's not my daughter, I still care about her so much. I looked to my left and watched Melody. Her face was in a frown. She did stop crying but I could tell she was still frightened.

"Mel...you mommy will be okay...I just know it" I assured her. Melody looked up and nodded.

"Owkay" Melody said and put her head down.

"Hey, she is going to be okay and I mean it. She is strong so she should be able to get through this. And I hate seeing you frown, so smile a bit kid" I said and lifted up her chin with my finger.

"Thank you Mr- I mean Riven" Melody smiled and I chuckled. I'm sure Musa will be okay. I know my Musa. She's been through a lot of stuff even worse than this. She can get through this...I'm sure of it.. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if Musa doesn't survive.

I love Musa...she is my life. And I hope she'll be okay...

**Hey guys! This is such a sad chapter! Ok, Musa did have an accident but Musa will be okay! this story isn't a sad story it will be a pretty happy one! And Musa won't die, am I really that mean? And Musa just met Riven and it's only chapter 7 so she will be okay. Musa will be okay in the next chap!**

**Musa and Riven will get closer in the future chapters and of course, it will have a happy ending! And sorry for updating late.**

**Thanks for reading and thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews! I will update soon so Plz review!**

**By the way, I will be writing a sequel to **_**The Hate and Love dilemma**_** very soon once I have finished **_**I Still Love You**_**. But I'm not sure what you readers would like the sequel to be about so Plz review or PM me to give me some ideas about it please! I'm really not sure what you guys want it to be about like a sad, happy, funny, romantic story so if you want to tell me then just tell me! Thanks a lot :) **


	8. Chapter 8: Why forever?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 8: Why Forever?

**Riven POV**

"Thank you Mr- I mean Riven" Melody smiled and I chuckled. I'm sure Musa will be okay. I know my Musa. She's been through a lot of stuff even worse than this. She can get through this...I'm sure of it.. And I wouldn't be able to stand it if Musa doesn't survive.

I love Musa...she is my life. And I hope she'll be okay...

10 minutes later...

Melody and I were sat on a small sofa next to a room in the hospital. We arrived in this hospital 5 minutes earlier and now we were waiting. Musa is being checked in the room and we're expecting the doctor to come out in a few minutes to tell us how Musa is doing. He might tell us whether Musa needs an operation or something but I'm honestly not sure. I feel so guilty about everything. I feel like it's my fault. maybe we should never have had that stupid little argument in the school.

Melody was sat next to me with her head down. I knew very well that she is worried about her mother. Poor kid... I feel exactly the same way. I do hope that Musa is okay. I haven't seen her much and the thought of her nearly in the edge of death it just make same feel horrible...just horrible. I wish none of this happened. I don't even know what exactly happened but I'm sure as hell gonna find out soon. I looked at Mel in the eyes and her eyes were closed. It looked like she really wanted to cry but she holds it in, like she doesn't want to show any emotion...I do that sometimes.

"Hey kid...I mean Melody, you can cry you know. You did cry earlier. I know you are worried about your mom just like me but you don't have to bottle up your emotions. You can let it out..." I said, not looking at her. Instead, I leaned my forehead on my hands and sighed.

"I know but I just... I don't know. I do want to cry but I just...can't. I want to be strong. I also remember something my mommy said once... she said that my father is a lot like me too. He doesn't show any emotions much" Melody explained. Wow, I've only known her for about a week and the first time I met her, she still speak like a three year old but now she's already very good at speaking very well. But my head immediately shot up when I heard what she said. Her father doesn't show much emotions like...me?

"Well it's okay now...and...Who is your father?" I questioned. Melody looked at me and frowned.

"I never met him" she replied.  
>"You never met him?" I said, surprised. Suddenly, Melody burst out crying.<p>

"Hey...Mel..." I whispered and_ tried_ to comfort her. I was never good at comforting...especially comforting kids! I wouldn't know would I?!

I then felt Melody getting closer to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. It was the least I could do.  
>"Shh...everything's going to be okay...you know that right?" I soothed and moved my hand on her back up and down. Melody sobbed and nodded a bit. But there was this some sort of...connection! it feels like I'm meant to be hugging her. Sure, I never hugged her before but it felt right. I knew I have a bond with her from the start...but I'm not sure what sort of bond I have with her..<p>

"I-it's just that...I never met my daddy and I'm also worried about mommy coz she's been through a lot! I sometimes hear her cry but I'm not sure why! I think it's coz of daddy...but I'm not sure" Melody cried.

I sighed and hugged her tighter. Poor kid...I feel really bad and how come she never met her dad? And who the hell is Musa's husband anyway?! If Mel never met him then he might have left Musa or they got divorced! If I ever find out who Musa's ex is then I'll beat the hell out of him! How could he do this to Melody?  
>"Your mommy will be okay, I promise" I started to cry as well. God, get a hold of yourself Riven! I normally don't cry in front of anybody and the only person I've cried in front of is...Musa. And now here I am with her child!<p>

I wiped some of my tears away and sighed. Melody wiped her tears away and stuck her small finger out to me.

"Pinky promise?" Melody asked with an adorable smile. I smiled back and wrapped my finger around hers.

"Now you promise me one thing, promise to believe in your mom and believe that she'll be fine, okay?" I asked.  
>"Owkay" Melody said in her cute voice and hugged me once again. It really felt like I'm Mel's father. Though I'm not sure why.<p>

Suddenly, we heard the door open and the doctor came out. God! Finally! We've been worried sick and waiting for some news! And hopefully, we hear positive news. The doctor is called Dr Clarke.

"Finally!" Melody sighed and stood up.

"Well I have some good news.." Dr Clarke explained, "It looks like Musa is going to survive and she will be okay. However, she did have some bad wounds and she was injured very badly so she needs to get an operation that won't take long and she will approximately wake up in 3 days or less. Would it be okay for her to undergo this operation?"

"Thank god! Yes definitely!" I smiled excitedly. Musa is going to be okay! But she will wake up in 3 days or less, but who cares?! She is gonna be fine! I looked down at Melody and she grinned.

"I already know that this young girl is Musa's daughter. May I ask you, who you are please?" Dr Clarke questioned, pointing at me. My eyes widened after he said that. Damn! What am I supposed to say?! I can't just say that I'm someone who knows Musa and used to date her! I'm practically a stranger to Musa now!

"He's my uncle!" Melody shrieked. She looked up at me and smiled. Wow, this kid just lied to a doctor! But, I guess I'll go along with it. That meant the doctors think I'm Musa's brother but we look nothing alike! She has dark blue hair and eyes and I have magenta hair and purple eyes! But...Melody does look _a lot_ like me!

"Is that true?" Dr Clarke asked. I nodded and smiled.  
>"It's funny coz you look a lot like the kid!" Dr Clarke grinned, "Well the operation is going to start in a few minutes and you are allowed to see Musa tomorrow since she needs her rest, though she isn't going to be awake tomorrow"<p>

Melody and I nodded and we sat back down. This was really awkward coz I've only known Melody for 5 DAYS, plus, I'm only her TEACHER! How does this kid even trust me? Maybe it's coz she knows I know Musa. Musa probably hasn't told Melody anything about me.  
>"Mel, the doctor said we can see your mom tomorrow but I'm not really sure what to do now coz I've only known you for about 5 days and I'm only your teacher" I explained.<p>

"But you know my mommy right? So I trust you. I think we should go home now" Melody said.  
>"Ok but if we go to my house, you won't have any clothes" I said. Melody picked something up from the seat next to her and gave it to me. It was the key to Musa's house. God, this kid is smart! I haven't even thought about that! The doctor gave Musa's belongings to us earlier!<p>

"Very good kid. So you're staying with me then" I smiled and stood up. It was about 4:15 PM now. We walked towards my black car. I drove to my house to get my clothes and some other stuff and now I'm driving to Musa's house. I

"Luckily it's Saturday tomorrow so I won't have school and you won't have work since you are my teacher" Melody smiled. I nodded and we finally arrived in Musa's house. I got the address earlier so I already knew where Musa's house is. Later on that night, I cooked some dinner and Melody got dressed in her pyjamas. We were now sitting on the couch and watching TV. I kept on looking around Musa's house. So this is where she lives... just with Melody. I actually thought she had a husband a few days ago! I underestimated her... and how has she been after the break up? I'm sure I broke up with her and left her heartbroken and I'm so guilty about that... but I want to know more about her past. The past after me. Who is Mel's father?

I heard Melody yawn and I realised that it was 7:30 PM.  
>"Melody, it's time for you to sleep" I smiled.<br>"No! I don't wanna sleep!" Melody whined and kicked her feet in the air.  
>"Oh come on!" I laughed.<p>

"No!" Melody crossed her arms.

"Ok if you don't then I will tickle you..." I teased and started tickling her tummy. Melody laughed out loud and tried to get my hands away. I also laughed. We were having a nice time. It's like I'm spending daughter and father time with her. But she isn't my daughter.

"Stop! Stop! Okay I will sleep!" Melody giggled and I stopped tickling her. Melody yawned again. I carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. Her room was quite nice actually...Musa did a good job! There were some musical notes and I could tell that Melody's favourite colour is magenta and red. She had a lot of stuffed toys and some other things.

Whoever Melody's father is, he has magenta hair, like me. My hair colour is exactly the same as hers but I know I'm not her dad. Maybe that guy I saw who was with Musa last time was her dad! I overheard their small conversation that time and I think his name was Jordan. He had dark magenta hair. Strange...

"Hello!" Melody waved her hand in front of me and broke my thoughts.  
>"Oh yeah...what does your mom do to get you to sleep?" I asked. I'm sat on the edge of her bed.<p>

"Normally sing or read stories but she rarely does it coz I don't want it. So it's okay..." Melody said.  
>"Ok then. Good night" I smiled. Melody sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck.<p>

"Thank you and goodnight Riven" Melody grinned and pulled away. I stood up but then Melody said, "Wait!"

I sat back down and looked at her.  
>"I just wanted to ask, you do know my mom but what was she to you?" Melody questioned. I sighed and thought about it. I can't just tell Melody that I broke up with Musa! She's too young to know that yet. I suppose I could say that I'm close friend.<p>

"You'll find out sometime in the future Melody...but all I can say now is that I'm a very close friend and I knew her for 4 years" I replied. Melody nodded.

"Are you one of the Specialists?" Melody asked. I looked at her in confusion and nodded.  
>"My mommy told me a bit about them and that she was in a group called the Winx, who are a group of fairies, and their boyfriends were called the Specialists. Were you my mom's boyfriend?" Melody explained.<p>

"Am...I...Musa's...boyfriend? No! Definitely not! Of course I'm not her boyfriend" I told her nervously and Melody nodded.  
>"Thanks and goodnight again" Melody smiled.<br>"You're welcome and good night too" I grinned and kissed her forehead. I turned her pink night light on and left the room.

I sighed and went in the spare bedroom. Melody told me that there was a spare bedroom here and it has a bed too. I lied down on the bed and thought about some stuff. Oh god, I just found out today that Musa has a daughter. It's still just a shock to me. I really can't believe it!

I then remembered that I still have Musa's house key so I decided to put it in Musa's room so it's safe. I walked towards Musa's room and opened the door. I crept quietly in her room and looked around. I placed Musa's keys on the bedside table and turned around to leave. But then I noticed something...

The sight of small shiny chains hanging out of the drawer caught my eyes. I walked towards the bedside table again and opened the drawer to reveal something that brought back so many memories. I took it in my hands and looked at it closely. It was a platinum necklace that had a Red Ruby gem shaped into a heart. I opened the Ruby gem and it revealed a small picture of me and Musa kissing in it. Under the picture were the words: _MxR forever_. I remember this. I remember it! This is the necklace I gave to Musa three days before the break up! I gave it to her so that she'll never forget me and that I love her so much. I remembered that day when we were so happy...that was until I broke up with her...

_~Flash back~ _

_**No POV**_

_Riven's heart beat so fast. He didn't want to be nervous but he couldn't help it. He paced around near the gates of Alfea with a worried look. He was never the romantic type so what would she think of the beautiful bouquet of red roses he held in his hands? _

_He took a deep breath and held the small box in his other hand. He was waiting for her to come since the Winx and his friends have decided to stay in Red Fountain for the night and watch a movie which meant him and Musa would have alone time together. People would always think that they don't like alone time coz they rarely show affection towards each other when they're in public but they never knew that they do show affection towards each other when they're alone which meant they love being alone together. _

_It was 6:00 PM and the sky was still blue, but turning darker by the second. Riven took a deep breath and waited. It was silent in Alfea and all he could hear was the mild cold wind that blew against him.  
>"Riven?" he heard the beautiful voice call his name. It echoed through his ears and he definitely recognised it. He looked up and his eyes widened by her beauty.<em>

_She's beautiful Riven thought. She crept silently towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck while he slipped his arms around her. She was wearing a red flowy dress that reached above her knees, the top part of the red dress was a bit like a tank top and it was quite tight at the top and loose on the skirt, the top part had a small red flower in between her breasts and the straps that were on her shoulder was very thin and small. Her long midnight blue hair was down and there was a red flower above her left ear and her fringe was resting on her forehead. She wore a pair of red strappy high heels. _

_He looked down at her and stared at her cherry red lips. Her ocean blue eyes met his violet ones.  
>"You look so beautiful, Musa" he smirked. A light shade of red appeared on her face and he chuckled at her. She was so cute when she blushed. Riven handed her the big beautiful bouquet of red roses and she gladly took them. Her eyes widened when she saw them and her eyes were mesmerised by the beauty of the roses. But the most important thing she cared about was the fact that he gave them to her presenting his love for her. <em>

"_It's so beautiful Riven! And you do know that roses are my favourite. Thank you!" Musa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Riven sighed in relief and shook the nervousness away. He didn't have to worry about her not liking them coz she loved them. A smile crept on his handsome face. He still had the other thing he wanted to give her but he decided to give it to her later. _

"_So...what do I get for giving you such a beautiful bouquet of flowers then?" Riven asked and placed his hand on her back and pulled her towards him. Their bodies were pressed against each other's and they were so close. Musa could feel his hot breath on her skin and it made her tingle. _

_Riven leaned in for a kiss but then he felt her finger touch his lips.  
>"Good things come to those who wait" Musa whispered sexily which made him want her even more. Musa smirked at him and Riven chuckled.<em>

"_Fine by me but let's see if you can wait" Riven smirked at her and pulled away. _

"_So...do you want to take a walk in the forest or go into my dorm and hang out instead?" Musa asked and played with the collar of his shirt. _

"_I suppose its better being in your dorm" Riven shrugged. Musa giggled and hugged him. They walked into Alfea and into Musa's room. _

"_Your room looks nice" Riven said and looked around._

"_Of course it is and I'm gonna get changed into my pyjamas since we're staying here for the night anyway" Musa told Riven and he nodded. Musa went to her closet which was next to Riven and started to undress. _

"_You don't mind if I change in front of you, right?" Musa smirked. Riven turned around to face her._

"_No...I wouldn't mind at all!" he chuckled. _

_On the other side it was Tecna's bed and stuff. Riven then spotted a book on Musa's bedside table and he picked it up. It was a red book and he thinks it's her diary. He was about to open it but then Musa came behind him._

"_No! Riven that's my diary! You can't open it!" Musa shouted. Riven turned around and his eyes widened when he saw her only in a red with black lace bra and panties. _

"_Whoa!" Riven smirked. Musa chuckled and stepped closer to him._

"_I bet your enjoying the view" Musa smirked at him. _

_She tried desperately to get her diary and she didn't want him to read it coz the diary is mostly about him and it would be embarrassing if he read it. Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and bit her lip. _

_She felt his hand run up her back and it made her shiver from the feeling of his hand on her bare skin. His hot breath touched her neck making her giggle. Musa's navy eyes locked into his violet ones as she dug her small hands in his hair. Riven pressed his body on hers and started kissing her shoulder and up her neck, the sensation was overwhelming and she almost forgot about her diary._

_Musa felt her body heat up; she loved the feeling of his caresses. His hand touched her stomach and went up her body. It was getting hot between the two of them until Musa looked up and gently pressed her soft lips on his lips. His hands stayed on her waist and her arms remained on his neck. _

_Musa let out a soft moan as the kiss grew deeper. They totally forgot about anything around them. They only wanted to stay together and like this forever. All of their emotions were expressed in that kiss as they tried to get as close as possible. That was until they had to pull away..._

"_Wow that was amazing..." Riven smiled with his eyes still closed. Musa shook her head while chuckling and then took this chance to get her diary back. She snatched it off his hands and took a step back._

"_You're evil" Riven laughed at her with a wicked smile. Musa pecked him quickly on the lips and turned around._

"_And that's why you love me!" She teased. _

"_By the way, you look super sexy" Riven smirked. Musa laughed and put on a red silk night gown that ended just below her but and the top of it had thin straps and it was like a tank top. She let her long hair down and took the little flower clip off. Riven also changed into some pyjamas he brought with him. Riven decided to walk towards the balcony to get some fresh air while Musa had to get something. _

"_Hey...what are you doing out here?" Riven heard her voice say. He turned around to see her holding a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. _

"_Getting some fresh air" he replied. Musa stood next to him and poured some of the wine._

"_Are you even allowed to have wine in Alfea?" Riven asked and took a sip of the wine. _

"_No but I'm a bad girl so I'm allowing it anyway" Musa laughed and poured some wine for herself. They both leaned on the balcony and stared at the stars in the sky._

"_It's so beautiful" Musa grinned. _

"_Your beautiful Musa" Riven smiled at her and turned to her. Musa blushed and cuddled up to him. Riven decided that it was the right time to give her the thing he's always wanted to give to her. _

"_Uhh...Muse" Riven whispered. Musa looked up at him, still in his arms. Riven pulled away and took something out of his pocket which revealed a small red velvet box. Musa's eyes widened in surprise. _

"_You're not gonna propose to me, are you?" Musa asked. _

"_Maybe...maybe not yet" Riven chuckled and opened the box. _

"_Wow" Musa gasped when she saw it. There, laid a platinum necklace with a red ruby gem shaped into a heart. _

"_Oh my god Riven, it's amazing! I love it!" Musa screamed in happiness. She definitely loved the necklace he got for her. She smiled at Riven and he smiled too. _

_She immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips, while he carried her and spun her around.  
>"I love you, Riven. I love you so much! Thanks!" Musa grinned. She cupped his cheeks with her hands. Riven put her down and kissed her again. <em>

"_I love you too" Riven smiled and gave her the necklace. _

_He wrapped his arms around her from behind as she looked at the necklace. _

"_Open it" he whispered in her ear. She did as he told and her eyes sparkled. She started to sob and tears formed in her eyes.  
>"It's beautiful" Musa smiled. It had a picture of her and Riven in it and under it had some words she'll always remember. <em>

"_Do you mean it?" Musa asked._

"_What?" _

"_Did you mean it? That we're gonna be together...__**forever**__?" Musa repeated. _

"_Yes I did...do you want to be with me forever?" Riven smiled.  
>"Of course I do! Thank you darling" Musa grinned. Riven put the necklace on her. <em>

_Musa hugged tightly and kissed him on the cheek.  
>"You know what this means?" Musa smirked sexily and grabbed his collar while bringing him in the room with her. <em>

"_Oh yeah" Riven smirked. Musa lied down on the bed as Riven crawled on top of her. _

_Musa brought his collar down and pressed her lips on his. Their lips fitted perfectly. But the kiss grew dangerously out of hand. It grew deeper and deeper until they didn't realise what they were doing. But that night, they were together. They wanted to be together...forever. And Musa still had the necklace on the whole time. She knew she wanted to keep it on forever. _

"_Musa, are you sure about this?" Riven whispered in her ear._

"_I'm sure" Musa smirked at him and they carried on with what they are doing. They loved each other, and they wanted to be together forever. _

_But they never realised what will happen if they do 'it'..._

_~End of flashback~_

I put the necklace down and sat on Musa's bed. Even that necklace itself brought back so many memories... I sighed and ran my hands through my magenta hair. Musa had the necklace on the whole night...while we made love. I loved that memory and I cherished it forever coz it was the best night of my life. I love Musa. And that was when we lost virginity to each other.

But a few days later, it was the break up. I regretted it. I felt so awful coz a few days earlier, I promised Musa that I would stay with her forever. That's why I hate the word 'forever'. Coz I promised that I would stay with the love of my life forever...but I couldn't keep that promise..

But the biggest question was...why does she still keep this with her? Does she still have feelings for me? I'm not entirely sure... but I hope she still does. I still love Musa...

**Hey guys! Sorry for late update again. I'm doing a new story very soon but I haven't thought of a title yet and it's gonna be another MxR story! Thanks so much for reading this story and I will post the next chap soon! Sorry there hasn't been much MxR moments in the past few chaps including this one, so there will be more romance coming very soon! I hope you liked it and thanks so much for the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh, and Musa will be okay in the next chap!**

**Plz review! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The one who saved me

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 9: The one who saved me

**Big Special thanks to Symphony911! She helped me on this chap, you're awesome!  
>And also thanks to MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever, hiiina and MusaxRiven! You guys are great too!<strong>

But the biggest question was...why does she still keep this with her? Does she still have feelings for me? I'm not entirely sure... but I hope she still does. I still love Musa...

I sighed and stood up to leave the room. I lied down on my bed and drifted off to sleep...

The next morning...

I decided that me and Melody should do something today. I just took a shower and I got dressed in my normal clothes. I peeked in Melody's room and she was still asleep. I smiled when I saw her. She's adorable.

I looked through Musa's fridge and saw some food that Melody might want to eat for breakfast. I decided to make pancakes with honey. I was mixing the batter of the pancake when Mel came in.  
>"Morning! Did you have a good sleep, kid?" I smiled.<p>

"Un!" she nodded and sat down at the table.  
>"Do you want a glass of milk with your pancakes?" I questioned.<p>

"Yay! We're having pancakes! And yes!" Melody grinned and I chuckled. Melody was already ready. She was wearing a little baby pink dress that reached her knees; it had a red ribbon around the waist part and a big red bow at the back. Melody's magenta hair was in a high ponytail with her fringe resting on her forehead.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
>"Can we go to the park and eat ice cream?" Melody asked.<p>

"Sure" I chuckled, "We are going to see your mom at 2 in the afternoon, kay?"

She nodded and I drove to the park. Melody and I had an amazing day together. We went to different places and it looked like she was having fun. We also went to this fair and rode some rides and I won her a baby pink teddy bear soft toy that she loved so much.

It was finally 2:00 PM. We drove to the hospital and went in. We were waiting outside the door until the doctor tells us if we can come in and see Musa. I do miss her. I sighed and leaned my forehead on my hands. I do hope Musa will be okay. I looked at Melody and her hands were shaking. She was also hugging the teddy bear I won for her. The soft toy was very big. Her face was in a frown and it made me sad too.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned, breaking the silence.

"Kinda" Melody replied simply and put her hands together, "I just hope mommy will be owkay"

"She will...I promised, remember?" I smiled a bit.

"Yeah" Melody smiled a bit too. All of a sudden, the doctor came.  
>"You may see Musa" Dr Clarke smiled and walked off somewhere. Melody looked at me and sighed.<p>

She took my hand around hers and we went in the room. My eyes wandered around the room until they froze when I saw Musa. She was on the bed, unconscious.  
>"Mommy!" Melody ran to Musa's side. She stared at her mother for a moment before letting tears run down her eyes.<p>

I frowned when I saw what was happening. I came next to Melody and picked her up. I placed her next to Musa on the bed and then I stared at Musa. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But I kept on reminding myself: she's going to be okay. But it's just horrible looking at Musa in a critical condition. But I know that she is gonna be okay coz she's strong. I know Musa.

Melody turned around and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and looked at Musa again. Melody let go and hugged her mother. I sat on the chair that was next to Musa's bed.

"Shh...it's gonna be okay Mel..." I soothed. Melody nodded and sniffed, wiping her tears away. I feel a bit guilty about the accident. I know it's not entirely my fault but I'm guilty about it.

We stayed in that room for an hour until Melody wanted to go home.  
>"Can we go now?" Mel asked.<p>

"Yes" I smiled a bit and Melody walked towards the door. I looked at Musa once more and sighed, leaning my face down towards hers. I kissed Musa's forehead and walked away.

"I hope you're gonna be okay tomorrow, Musa" I whispered and we left the room...

The next morning...

Musa should wake up today. But I was worried about seeing her. What if she doesn't want to see me? I know she hates me so much...so I don't think I can see her. She probably doesn't want to see me either! I was having too many negative thoughts in my mind and I got confused. Melody and I were already in the hospital and we were waiting...but that was until the doctor came.

I didn't want to see Musa. I can't face her again. I knew I had to leave.  
>"Good morning sir, we have just found some more people that might like to see Musa when she wakes up so the nurse called somebody named Stella to come here and I'm guessing she's bringing some more people" Dr Clarke explained. Wait...Stella? As in my friend Stella Solaria?<p>

I haven't seen her in years! And she's coming with the whole group! Shit! I know the Winx and my friends hate me coz I broke up with Musa, so they won't like to see me! Damn! What should I do?

I can't see them! Well...not yet anyway! I looked down at Melody with a worried expression.  
>"Mel...I can't see Stella and the group yet...coz I haven't seen them in years!" I said. Melody noticed the worry in my face and nodded.<p>

"So you can't see auntie Stella? And my other uncles and aunties?" Melody asked. I nodded.

"I can't leave you alone here...hmm...let me call Mrs Young to come here, she knows your mother, right?" I asked. Melody nodded. I quickly called Bella and she came. She came so quickly coz she herself is a fairy. I hugged Melody and walked towards Bella.

"Bella, please can you do me a favour?" I said. Bella nodded as I explained to her that I can't see some of those people and she understood.

"Alright Riv" Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"OMG! I'm so worried about Musa! I just got a call about her being in an accident and now we're here!" I heard a voice. A VERY familiar voice. It was of course, the perky blonde who people call Stella. I know we used to dislike each other but I do admit, I miss her. I miss everybody actually. I wish we could be a group again! But that voice got closer and closer by the second. I looked around and nodded at Bella.

I quickly hid behind a wall in the corner and watched as they walk towards Melody and Bella. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened when I saw them! All of the looked a bit the same but...but...there were kids with them! There were little kids! Each kid looked a lot like their mother and father. Oh my god, I missed out on a lot! I really did...and it's all my fault!

I sighed in sadness and walked away. Melody seems happy to see them. I also heard some screams of excitement from Musa's room. Looks like Musa's awake. I guess I can leave, now that I know Musa is safe...

**Musa POV**

"Ugh...what happened?" I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. I looked around to see everybody's eyes on me! The Winx, the Specialists and their kids were here. I looked to my side and saw Melody. A huge smile crept on my face.

"Yay! Musa! You're awake!" Stella screamed and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled as Stella pulled away and she picked Melody up and placed her next to me on the bed. I kissed Mel's forehead and looked at everyone in confusion.

"So...what happened?" I repeated. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you asking us what happened?! We don't know what happened! I just got a call and we had to come here coz apparently you had an accident! You tell us what happened" Stella said. I touched my head that was hurting a lot and closed my eyes to think._ I remembered being in my car...and suddenly crashing...and I got very badly injured. And...I did put a spell on Melody. But then...I fell unconscious. My head was bleeding and so was the side of my stomach. I couldn't remember anything else that happened..._

But why did I end up here? If Stella said they just came here today, then who brought me here?! I tried to think more. _And I remembered being picked up by somebody. __**  
>"Musa! Please! Wake up!" <strong>__I heard someone cry while shaking me. I looked up weakly and my blue eyes met violet amethyst ones. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek. _

"_**Riven..."**__ I whispered weakly. My eyes were closing..._

"_**Musa, you're going to be okay! All right?!"**__ the person cried. And after that, everything went black.._

"RIVEN!" I suddenly shouted. I was panting heavily and I was sat up. Everyone looked at me, confused. Their eyes widened when they heard the name I accidentally shouted.

"Oh please don't tell me it's another one of your dreams that has Riven rescuing you from the crash!" Tecna moaned.

"Yeah! I totally agree!" Stella and the others nodded.

"That's exactly what happened..." I whispered. Everyone was absolutely shocked by this!

"Exactly what happened in your dream, right?" Bloom said.  
>"No! It's not a dream! I was there, remember? Riven was the one who saved us and took us to the hospital!" Melody suddenly said. Everybody's eyes turned to her.<p>

"And...I stayed in my house with Riven taking care of me for two days!" Melody continued. Everyone gasped, even me.

"Musa...does she know that Riven is actually her father?" Aisha whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Guys...Riven turns out to be living here. I just found out last week" I said.  
>"Isn't that a bad thing Musa? He broke your heart!" Aisha growled.<p>

"But...he did save me! Actually he's been so kind to me! And I miss him so much! Don't all fo you miss him?!" I questioned. One by one, everyone slowly nodded.

"Go with what your heart tells you sweetie..." Flora smiled in a comforting tone.

Everyone was astonished. But I was the most shocked one. Riven saved me. I can't believe he would do that for me. And he took care of Mel. But I feel so guilty. So guilty that I'm keeping a secret from Melody and Riven. They don't know that they are related. But I'm gonna tell them the truth...one day.

**A few days later...**

I've rarely seen Riven for the past few days. I haven't even got the chance to thank him for saving me. I know I drop Melody off to school but I never see him in the school. Melody said that she does see him in school but he rarely talks to her. And it looks like he's avoiding me. I wonder why...

I was lying on my bed looking at the sun going down. Maybe I do need to talk to him. You know, sort out some stuff. I can't forgive him for breaking up with me yet. But I need to thank him for saving me. I could have died out there if he didn't save me! I owe him a lot. Melody was in her friend's house and her friend is called Kiara.

I went outside in my red pair of very short shorts and white tank top with my long hair in a high ponytail and my fringe resting on my forehead. I was about to go in my car but then I spotted a man with spiked up magenta hair walking out of a house across mine. Riven.

He was now walking on the path with his hands in his pockets. Bingo! I didn't need to drive to his house after all coz he was right across me!

"Riven!" I shouted. He turned around when he heard his name called and he stared at me. He looked at me for a minute before walking away, ignoring me. What the hell?! Is he ignoring me? Ooh! What a jerk!

I stomped off towards him and gave him a deadly glare.  
>"Why are you ignoring me?!" I snapped.<p>

"Here we go" I heard Riven mumble under his breath and started walking away again.  
>"Riven! Ugh! You are such a jerk! Why are you angry at me?" I yelled.<p>

"What do you want?" Riven growled and turned around. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I want to thank you...for saving me" I sobbed, "I could've died if you weren't there!"

I heard Riven take a deep breath, "Don't mention it...I'm sorry for being mean to you now...I just...I don't know! I've just seen you again and I'm guilty about 4 years ago so I promised myself not to see you again coz I'm afraid of...hurting you, again"

Riven stroked my hair and I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter.  
>He continued, "I...saw the Winx, and Specialists yesterday...and...and...it made me feel-"<p>

I silenced him down by putting my finger on his soft lips.  
>"Shh..." I whispered and looked at him directly in the eyes. "Can we just forget about it?"<p>

Riven's eyes looked so adorable coz of the way he was looking at me. I remember something similar to this happening back then when I was still with him. _I remembered that time near the park when he was apologising to me about being jealous of Jason and how he doesn't want to lose me. But that time, I placed my finger on his lips and then we kissed. _That was one of my most favourite moments with Riven. But the only different thing about now is, we're not together. And I wouldn't be able to kiss him again.

The way his cute amethyst eyes were looking at me made me melt. He nodded. A smile crept on my face as I let go my arms from him. It was quite awkward being this close to him again.

"I'm glad you're okay, Musa" Riven smiled a bit. I smiled at him too.

"Uhh...not that it's my business, but where's Melody?" Riven asked. I sighed. I wish he knew that it is his business coz he's her father. But I'm so happy to know that he cares about her. As if he loves her as his own child.

"She's at Kiara's house" I replied. But then there was silence between us.

"Do you maybe...want to have a cup of coffee in my house?" I asked.

"Umm..." Riven shrugged, "Sure I guess"

I took his hand and led him to my house. Riven took a seat on my sofa and I went into the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee. I put the cup of coffee on the table in front of him and he drank it.  
>"So...I haven't seen you for a while" I said, trying to break the silence. It was VERY awkward between us! What am I supposed to say?! We're on good terms at the moment so that's good but we have nothing to talk about!<p>

"Not that we need to...Musa, you didn't tell me that the Winx and Specialists has kids!" Riven suddenly snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well it is NOT my fault that you broke up with me!" I growled.

"Never mind...I don't want to quarrel anymore" Riven scowled.

"Never mind? For god's sake Riven! I can't just forget about it!" I shouted.  
>"Please don't start..." Riven mumbled.<p>

"I'm not starting! You did! And let's bring back the topic about YOU leaving ME!" I yelled.

"But I was talking about why the Winx had kids? And I don't want to talk about our break up! And by the way, I want to know who Melody's father is! And how come her father never met her?!" Riven shouted. _Coz you are the fucking father!_ I thought.

"I want to talk about our break up! You hurt me Riven! And...you don't deserve to know who her father is! It's not like it's your business or something! And who are you to care?" I screamed.

"Coz I feel sorry for her! I also treat her like my own child! And I'm starting to think the father left you coz you were being so damn annoying!" Riven scowled. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Just LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!" I screamed so loudly and finally let my tears come out. Why does he want to know who Mel's father is so badly? Maybe he cares about her but does he care about me? He left me! I still can't forget that and this time, he has gone too far!

I saw Riven's eyes showed guilt one more time. But that was it. I'm fed up with him. I hate him so much! Why does he have to do this? I hate him so...

He stood up furiously and left the house. Leaving me thinking about everything that just happened. I never should have invited him in for coffee. I should have just left him to walk away, instead of hugging him. But I didn't let any more tears fall after this. I can't stand him anymore!

**Riven POV**

I've finally made some decisions. I don't want to work as a teacher in Magix primary anymore, and I decided to work in Red Fountain. And I'm also gonna try to avoid Musa; as much as I don't want to, I have to. I've hurt her too many times. I can't stand seeing her cry because of ME again. I do still care about Melody, but I can't see Musa again. Avoiding her is the best thing to do...I hope it'll work out.

A week later... I haven't seen Musa or Melody for a week now. Today's gonna be my first day of work in Red Fountain. I hope it isn't gonna be that bad. And once they heard that I will be teaching there, they were so happy coz they knew I was like one of the best students in Red Fountain years ago. And they couldn't believe that one of the best students will be teaching there now. So don't think it'll be bad.

I'm still good at my fighting skills. I haven't forgotten one thing about it. I was already dressed and I drove to Red Fountain in my black car.

When I arrived, they told me to wait near the office coz they were gonna introduce me to other professors who I might be working with. I stood nervously near the office but I was feeling so impatient. What took so long?!

They also said that there's a new head master here. The headmaster is called Mr Knightly. It really sounds familiar coz I know that Helia's surname is Knightly. But it's VERY unlikely for Helia to be the head master, right?

Mr. Foster was the one near the office and he's the one who's gonna be introducing me to some of the professors. He said he will introduce me to three professors and the head master. I sighed and waited for another few minutes until the door opened so I stood up.

Who I saw made my eyes widened.

"Let me introduce you to Professor Brandon Pearce, Sky Cunningham and Timmy Roberts" Mr Foster said. There, stood my friends. My old friends. Their eyes widened too...

I can't believe it's actually them!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chap! I'm sorry if it's quite boring and you must want Musa and Riven romantic moments right? And I know this sounds like a very sad story but when you read it further, it actually turns into a bit of a romantic comedy! It will actually turn hilarious! And don't worry, Musa and Riven will be together again and the next chapter is going to be called the **_**Disastrous Date**_**! **

**By the way, as you read further on in this story, it will get better, well, hopefully! This isn't a sad story and there will be a point where Musa kisses Riven in chapter 11! Ooh and Melody gets kidnapped and Riven will be risking his life to save her, so does that change Musa's feelings towards him? Find out soon! And thanks so much for the great reviews! Plz tell me whether I should continue this or delete this and write a new Musa and Riven story! ****And Plz Review!**** Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10: Disatruous Date!

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 10: Disastrous Date

"Let me introduce you to Professor Brandon Pearce, Sky Cunningham and Timmy Roberts" Mr Foster said. There, stood my friends. My old friends. Their eyes widened too...

I can't believe it's actually them!

"Uhh...I'm Riven...Spencer" I replied. I looked at them again. They didn't look different at all. They pretty much look the same. I was shaking a bit nervously coz I haven't seen them for 4 years!

"You don't need to introduce yourself to us, Riven" Sky chuckled.

"Hey bro! It's so good to see you!" Brandon smiled. I got a bit confused. Aren't they mad at me? For breaking up with Musa?

Mr Foster got confused as well! Then, surprisingly, the guys came up to me and we shook hands.  
>"We used to be the Specialists! All of us!" Timmy proudly said. I grinned at them.<p>

"Wow! You all look the same" I smirked.

"Well I will be getting the headmaster now" Mr Foster said and he left me with the guys. They then gave me a questioning look.

"Why the hell did you break up with Musa?" the all said at the same time. I sighed angrily and hissed, "I'll explain later"

"By the way, the headmaster is Helia" Brandon said.  
>"WHAT?!" I said, shocked.<p>

Mr Foster came back with the headmaster, who is of course, Helia. Hmm...Head master Knightly...how weird. He will be deciding if I should be allowed to work here so I hope he gives me a nice welcome like the guys did.

"This is Riven Spencer" Mr Foster said and left to get something. Helia walked towards me with his eyes widened.  
>"Riven! What are you doing here?!" Helia growled. Wow, not a nice welcome!<p>

"I want to be a professor" I said.

"Forget about it" Helia said.  
>"Hey dude! Just hear me out! I know Flora is the comforting one and she had to be there <em>every time<em> Musa's upset and cries about me, but I have a reason why I broke up with Musa. And it's not coz I never loved her!" I explained.

The guys waited impatiently and Helia nodded. "Go on"

I explained to them the reason why I broke up with Musa.  
>"So you broke up with her coz of that? Well...it's nice to know you never stopped loving her but coz of your reason of breaking up with her, it does suggest that you love her so much. But I don't see why you didn't tell her? And instead you lied?" Helia said.<p>

"I know...but I can't do anything now. And I just found out that she has a daughter" I said.

"Did...did she tell you who her father is?" Sky asked nervously I looked at him in confusion but shook my head.  
>"Oh well...buddy, we can still be friends. And you can work here" Helia smiled.<br>"But please don't tell Musa the real reason why I broke up with her. I promise to tell her the real reason later but not now coz I've only just seen her after 4 years!" I said. The guys nodded and smiled.

I smiled back...

**A week later...**

I was getting ready in my house. I met a girl a week ago and her name is Veronica. Today we are gonna have a date in one of the most famous restaurants in Magix, and I can't wait! Maybe I am ready to move on from Musa after all...

Veronica is actually very beautiful and sweet I guess. But I've got to say, Musa is way more beautiful than her. I prefer dark hair girls but I don't really mind. My magenta hair was in its usual spikes and I was wearing a casual outfit, but it was more date-like, and similar to a black suit. I went in my car and drove to her house which was 7 minutes away. I also haven't seen Musa for 2 weeks now. I do miss her. But she's probably moved on now. I also bought a beautiful bouquet of roses.

I knocked on the door and a stunning girl answered it. She had long curled blonde hair that reached her knees; her eyes were the same as Musa's but lighter blue and she was wearing a strapless purple dress.  
>"You look beautiful" I complimented. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I gave her the roses and she pecked me on the lips and thanked me. We then arrived at the restaurant.<p>

**Musa POV**

It's 7:00 PM right now. I have a date with Jordan. I know, I know he's my best friend that asked me out when we were 12 but now we're actually going out for real! I couldn't believe it! I can't say that I fancy him straight away but I agreed to this date coz I wanted to forget about Riven. We had that fight and we haven't seen each other in 2 weeks. But I hope I can get over him. Jordan asked me out on a date a few days ago. And Melody is in Stella's house coz she wanted to have a sleepover with Alex, Stella's son. They are best friends.

I straightened my long midnight blue hair that nearly reached my ankles and curled it a bit so it had big curls, making my hair reach under my knees. My fringe was tucked to the side and I wore a red strapless dress that was tight at the top and very flowy on the skirt. The skirt was almost see through like and had a bit of black layers as well. I put on a pair of red heels and I applied red ruby lipstick with some mascara and eyeliner.

I heard a knock at the door so I opened it and Jordan was there.  
>"You look pretty Musa" Jordan smiled. I kissed him quickly on his cheek and we went to the restaurant. It was the most famous restaurant in Magix. But when we got there, it was FULL! We could barely see an empty table!<p>

One of the waiters came.  
>"I'm sorry but we are very full. There is one table left that can fit 4 people on but there is another couple waiting just like you. If you'd like to have that table, would you mind if that couple sit with you?" The waiter explained and asked. I looked to Jordan and he nodded. I kind of felt a bit disappointed by him. I do want to eat in this restaurant but I was hoping that we could have a table by ourselves so that we could get privacy. I guess he's just not that date type of guy. I remembered my many dates with Riven. He would always call me 'beautiful' instead of 'pretty' and he always brings me a gift like flowers. And we would always have a table to ourselves. I sighed. I do miss Riven, and I've gotta admit, he is better than Jordan.<p>

The waiter showed us to our table and my eyes widened when I saw the couple who sat there!

"This is your table" the waiter said. I noticed violet eyes staring at me in confusion but I tried to ignore it. I elbowed Jordan and whispered in his ear.

"I don't think this is a good idea. I want us to have a date alone! Please can we just go to another restaurant?" I whispered. Jordan shook his head.

"Come on! Stop acting like this Musa! Just be happy that we even GOT a table! And I think they are very nice people" Jordan whispered back and smiled at Riven...and a girl.

"Wait...Veronica?" Jordan shouted. I looked at him in confusion.  
>"She is my ex" Jordan smiled at me, pointing at Riven's date. I laughed awkwardly.<p>

"That's uhh...nice to know" I said.

"Jord, your ex is here, I don't think it'll be a good idea to have our date here" I said. Jordan shrugged it off and sat on the chair, ignoring me. But he doesn't know that Riven is my ex.

"Hey Ver! And I'm guessing you're her date? I'm Jordan" Jordan shook Riven's hand.  
>"I'm Riven"<p>

"Nice to see you again" Veronica smiled cheekily at Jordan and I could see that Riven doesn't like it at all.

I felt so angry at Jordan! How could he do this to me? And this is SO weird! Riven's date, Veronica is Jordan's ex and Riven is my ex! Oh god, this isn't going to turn out well.

I sat down on the chair and stared at Riven. he does look quite handsome tonight. I watched as Jordan complimented Veronica by saying 'You look so beautiful tonight'. I got a bit angry. He only called me pretty and he called his ex so beautiful? I can't believe it.

"Your look absolutely beautiful, Musa" Riven whispered. I smiled at Riven. He's better at compliments than Jordan! God, I knew Jordan is a jerk as well. I've known him since I was 12! He used to be the school bully!

"Oh...Uhh...Musa, this is Veronica" Riven introduced me to his date. I shook her hand. She seems nice I guess. I turned back to Jordan. He was totally ignoring me! He was busy talking to his ex!

"Jordan!" I said.  
>"What Musa?" Jordan sighed.<p>

"How about we tell them how long we've known each other?" I asked him and got closer to him.

"Sure. I knew Musa when we were 12 years old and I asked her out that time" Jordan smiled.

"That's nice to know" Riven eyes wandered to the glass of wine in his hand and then up to me, "It doesn't really matter how long you met someone, at least you get to be together, and I love Veronica already even though I've known her for a week"

Veronica giggled and kissed his cheek. I felt my face heating up. No, I can't be jealous, can I?

Our food then came and Veronica was talking to Jordan again. Riven and I were quite bored actually. We were doing nothing while our dates were ignoring us. I tapped my glass of wine and sighed. I leaned closer to Riven who was across me.

"You ruined our date by coming to this restaurant, you jerk!" I growled quietly. Luckily Veronica and Jordan didn't hear.

"Umm? You ruined my date with Veronica by coming here too!" Riven hissed silently. I leaned back in my seat and gave him an apologetic look. He was right. It's nobody's fault that both of our dates are ruined. And why does Riven have to be with Veronica? God! And why the hell does Jordan have to be Veronica's ex?! It just makes it worse!

But I miss Riven! I really do! I haven't seen him for 4 weeks! And Melody says that she never sees him in class again and that she has a new teacher. I wonder why Riven left. Was it because of the argument we had?

I looked over at the corner and saw a man proposing to a woman. They looked so happy! The woman said 'yes' of course. It was just beautiful to watch. And everybody clapped and congratulated them. I wish if Riven didn't break up with me, he would propose to me. Just like what happened to that couple. But why did everything end up like this?

I'm also trying to think when I should tell Riven who Melody's father is. I wonder how he'll react! He'll probably get angry at me. But that's all in my head! What if he's happy when he finds out? But the biggest problem is, will he forgive me for lying to him? That thought kept running through my head.

I was still watching the couple but I was frowning. I wish I have a happy ending..  
>"Musa? What's wrong?" Riven whispered. His eyes travelled to the couple and he was shocked of what I was looking at.<p>

I decided to get Jordan's attention back. I put my hand on Jordan's chin and whispered something in his ear. Riven noticed it and he had a confused look. Jordan smirked at what I said and whispered something back in my ear and nibbled by ear a bit. I giggled. I pulled away from him and smiled. at least I got his attention back.

I turned back to look at Riven and he had...a furious look? His face was red and it looked like he was absolutely angry. Was he jealous of me and Jordan? Maybe he still has feelings for me! Oh god, I shouldn't have whispered that thing to Jordan! Now Riven's jealous! I think he is jealous anyway...

I know it whenever Riven is jealous coz I remembered that time when I met Jason. God, Riven hates that guy so much! But it shows how much he loves me. If he doesn't love me, he wouldn't be jealous. I then saw Riven talk to Veronica and making her laugh. I forgot the fact that he likes to make jokes and makes me laugh. But now he's with somebody else! And I can't stand it. I think I still have feelings for him! God, I know it's wrong to think that but I think I still like him! But he's hurt me! I can't just forgive him like that!

"So...Musa, can I ask you something?" I heard Jordan's voice ask. I was too busy staring at Riven and Veronica that I didn't even pay attention to Jordan. My eyes widened when I saw...Riven kissing Veronica!

He was kissing her on the lips! God, this is the worst! Has he really taken his revenge by taking it this far just coz I whispered something to Jordan? I felt my heart beat so fast and my eyes beginning to water.

I took a deep breath, and without thinking, I stood up.  
>"Jordan, I'm so sorry, you are a really nice guy but I don't think we will work out" I sobbed and ran out of the restaurant.<p>

I ran outside and just walked on the path. Oh great! It just had to rain, hadn't it?

I felt the cold droplets of water land on my white skin and I felt the cold wind brushing my hair. It was cold, and it's raining. I groaned and kept walking. I'm furious at Riven. And I'm so upset that he kissed that girl! Ugh! Why did I even love that good-for-nothing jerk in the first place?! And I do admit, I was jealous! Okay, I was jealous, coz he kissed her!

I'm also feeling guilty for leaving Jordan just like that. He was a nice guy, but I don't think he's the best. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I'm so depressed! I stepped on a big puddle of water making my already wet dress, soaked. My hair was so wet and my body was freezing and shaking.

It's so cold! Mascara was running down my cheeks too. I'm such a mess! My house is quite far away from here. And I came here in Jordan's car. I also shouldn't have worn this strapless short dress! And I blame it all on...RIVEN! All of this is HIS fault!

"Argh!" I screamed and stepped on another puddle. All I could hear was the droplets of rain touch the floor. I'm so frustrated and my head was hurting. I wiped my face so that there was no more black liquid from the mascara on my face.

"I hate him! I hate that cold-hearted, hot-headed j-"

"Jerk?" I heard someone finish my sentence. I knew who's voice it was..

I immediately wiped my tears away and put my head down. I sniffed a bit and sighed in frustration.  
>"What do you want?!" I spat, still not turning around. My back was facing him. I could feel and hear his footsteps getting closer. I took a deep breath when I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and travelled down my arm and reach my waist.<p>

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it gave me a tingling feel. Soon, I could hear his breathing near my ear. My breathing was heavy coz it was cold. I felt his muscular body pressed against my back.  
>"Musa, I'm sorry..." he whispered, his voice trailing off.<p>

I felt all the rage inside of me reach its point. I turned around in a flash and pushed him away from me.  
>"HOW COULD YOU?! WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO?!" I screamed at him with flood of tears running down my cheeks. He flinched at the loudness. I felt all of my anger expressed in that one sentence.<p>

My face was distorted with rage.  
>"You hurt me! I just...I can't! When I saw you kiss her, it broke my heart! Coz..I...might still have feelings for you..." I shouted but whispered the last part. I then got on my knees and sat on the cold, wet floor. My dress was stained by the dirt and my knees were caked with it too.<p>

I leaned my face in my hands and cried...I just cried. I couldn't stand it! I can't stay away from him for so long! I still...I still...no! I can't! I hate him! I just do! I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Riven...I'm not sure what my feelings for you are! I'm so...con...confused!" I cried, leaking more tears. I then felt him kneel down in front of me.

"I left...Veronica, coz of you. I mean, Muse, I still have feelings for you too. And just like you, I'm also confused..." Riven whispered. I closed my eyes and looked away so that he wouldn't see my face. It was still raining, and he is wet too.

I felt him lift my chin up with his finger. He looked at me directly in the eyes with his beautiful amethysts. He frowned at me and touched my cheek with his thumb.  
>"I'm sorry for doing it Musa" Riven said. His voice was laced with hurt and guilt. I gulped and sniffed.<p>

I closed my eyes and pushed his hand away, turning my head to the side.  
>"D-do you m-mean it?" I stammered, taking a deep breath.<p>

"Yes..." I heard Riven whisper ever so quietly that if it wasn't for my sonar ears, I wouldn't have heard it.

I let a few more tears fall and I jumped up and wrapped my shaking arms around him. I buried my face in his neck and cried. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and I could feel his hand running up and down my back.

"Shh...it's okay, Muse. But I just want you to forgive me, for breaking up with you. And I understand if you don't want to forgive me. I get it. I've hurt you so much" Riven soothed. I felt him standing up and bringing me with him. We were now standing up with our bodies still pressed against each other's.

"H-how about we forget that anything happened today?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"I...agree" Riven whispered. The water that was dripping from his hair landed on my neck. I was still shivering. My whole body was shaking, trying to fight the cold.

Riven pulled away and took his black blazer off, revealing the white long sleeved shirt he wore.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked. Without answering, he wrapped it around my body. and that was when I realised what he did. I was so grateful to him. I never knew how sweet he is. He's willing to take his suit off so that I won't get cold.<p>

I smiled at him a bit and hugged him again. I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you...Riven" I whispered, with a smile. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could just melt into his violet eyes. I then felt him leaning closer to me. And somehow, my face was leaning closer to his too. Our faces were only inches away, our noses touching..

**Hey guys! Did you like it? Find out what happens next soon! I'm sorry its quite late.**

**Thanks so much for the great reviews! I really appreciate it and I love you all! Thanks for reading and please review! I will post the next chap soon!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pwetty Pwease?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 11: Pwetty Pwease?

**Hello guys! ****Please read this! ****Well, in the next chapter, Melody's powers will be revealed and I'm VERY stuck on deciding what her powers should be! Can you please help me?!  
>Please suggest some powers for Melody by reviewing, and if you don't give me any ideas of her powers then I wouldn't be able to post the next chapter! It has to do with music! Thanks! <strong>

**I was going to make Melody's powers as Sound but I don't think that will be good enough :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Musa POV<strong>

I smiled at him a bit and hugged him again. I finally looked into his eyes.

"Thank you...Riven" I whispered, with a smile. His eyes were looking straight into mine. I could just melt into his violet eyes. I then felt him leaning closer to me. And somehow, my face was leaning closer to his too. Our faces were only inches away, our noses touching..

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and he did too. Wait! What am I doing?! Oh god, this is wrong! I can't kiss him!

Before our lips touched, I opened my eyes and took a step backwards. Riven looked at me with hurt in his eyes.  
>"Riven, I don't know what we're trying to do but I know it's wrong...I mean-"<p>

"I understand, and I agree, Musa" Riven frowned and put his head down. I sighed and walked over to him. I touched his cheek with my hand and gave him a smile.

"I want you to know, that I...forgive you for breaking up with me. I finally can forgive you, but I don't think we can be together again" I explained and looked at him in the eyes. Riven sighed silently and nodded.

"Really? Thank you Musa...it means a lot to me" Riven whispered and smiled a bit.

"But...I want to know why you really broke up with me, I need the real reason, unless you really never loved me" I frowned at him and put my hand down.

"I never stopped loving you..but I can't tell you the real reason now. Maybe another time" Riven said.

"Okay" I said, "I understand"

"So, can we at least be friends?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, friends" I smiled.

"Friends" Riven grinned and we shook hands. I leaned up to him and hugged him, while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Once we pulled away, I looked around. It wasn't quiet coz it was still raining. But there wasn't any cars passing either.

It was getting very late. The sky was so dark.  
>"I better go now. I'm going to walk home" I said.<p>

"In the rain?" Riven asked, surprised. I nodded.

"I just feel like it"

"Umm...if you want, I could walk you home. Even though we're friends now, it doesn't mean I stop caring about you, and anyway, it might be dangerous at night. You'll never know what's out there, and I have car so we can drive home if you want" Riven suggested.

I chuckled, "I don't want to go home by car but I want you to walk me home"

Riven smiled. We walked sided by side together in the rain. My hair was soaked and so was his. I wasn't shivering anymore coz of Riven's suit but I became worried that he will be cold. And I'm sure that I will get a cold in the morning. Oh great!

We walked home in silence, not talking to each other. It was quite awkward now that we're friends but I'm sure we'll get over it soon. The droplet s of rain was so cold and my skin was freezing.

We finally arrived in my house. I stood in front of my door and I took his blazer off me and gave it to him. Riven was standing in front of me.  
>"Thanks, Riv" I smiled.<p>

"It's okay and I have to go now" Riven smiled.  
>"Are you walking back to the restaurant to go to your car?" I asked. Riven nodded.<p>

"But Riven! It's still raining!" I frowned.

"I don't really care Muse" Riven said and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Can't you stay in my house for the night?" I asked, hoping he would say yes. He turned back around and looked at me.

"Nah...I'm fine walking" Riven shrugged. He then started walking away. But I was worried that he'll get sick! I don't want him to walk in the rain again! I also care about him, just like the way he cares about me...

"Wait!" I shouted and ran towards him. He turned around again and I was now right in front of him.

"Riv, I care about you just like the way you care about me. So please stay for the night?" I begged. Riven stared at me for a minute before nodding.

"Only coz you begged" Riven smirked and I hit his chest playfully. We went back in my house.

"I think I have your spare clothes in my room from when we were together" I said to him as he waited near the living room.  
>"You still keep my clothes?" Riven asked. I blushed and my heart was beating ever so quickly!<p>

"Umm...w-well...I-"

"Never mind, forget about it" he chuckled. I sighed in relief and went in my room to get his clothes. Once I came back, I gave it to him.  
>"Are you sure it will fit me? I mean, I've been working out a lot more for the past 4 years so I'm even more muscular then before" Riven said.<p>

I laughed a bit and shook my head, "I'm sure it will fit"

"Do you want to take a shower after I have a shower?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure" he replied.<p>

I grinned at him and went in the shower. Since the rain was cold, I could use some warm shower. Plus, my knees were caked with dirt. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a small towel around my body.

I got changed in a red nightgown that reached my knees and looks like a tank top at the top and let my wet long hair cascade down my back. Riven then went in the bathroom to have a shower. I then remembered, Riven and I didn't have dinner coz we left the restaurant!

I quickly walked to the kitchen and began to collect some ingredients. I actually love cooking now coz I cook everyday for Melody and since Riv and I didn't have dinner, I decided to cook dinner for the two of us.

Riven came out of the bathroom in the clothes I gave him.  
>"Hmm...do I smell nice cooking?" Riven smirked as he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Well yes" I chuckled at him and put the glass of wine on the table.

"For a special occasion?" Riven wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed at him and shook my head. I served up the food on the table and we started eating.  
>"Hey, thanks Muse" Riven smiled at me, "By the way, the clothes you gave me is slightly small but it's okay for one night"<p>

"Ok and your welcome" I grinned.

"Wow, you're food is delicious! If any guy marries you some day, you would be a great wife and the guy would be so lucky" Riven smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh really?" I chuckled. He nodded. I sighed and carried on eating the food. I've always dreamt that Riven would be my husband some day. I just wish that would actually happen. But I still can't get over the fact that he broke up with me and said that he never loved me. That hit me, really hard.

But he did say that that wasn't the reason why he broke up with me. But I'm sure as hell gonna find out the real reason why he broke up with me...soon.

After we finished eating, we went to the living room and sat on the couch to watch TV.  
>"Is Melody at her friend's house tonight?" Riven asked. I turned to come face to face with him.<p>

"Yeah, she's at Stella's house in Solaria with Stella's son, Alex, who was born a day before Mel" I smiled. Riven nodded and turned his head to the side. I moved a little bit and saw him frowning. It breaks my heart when he's sad coz he's usually never sad. But I guess I'm not used to the new Riven yet.

I moved a little closer to him until our bodies touched. I touched his chin and turned his face to mine.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.<p>

Riven sighed and pushed my hand away, "I didn't know anything about this 'Alex' kid who you're saying is Stella's son coz I've missed out on a lot. I don't even know who the Winx's and Specialists kids yet. I just..."

"I understand" I whispered and touched his hand that was resting on his lap. "You did miss out on a LOT of stuff"

"And I'm kinda sad that if I meet the Winx, they would hate me, coz...you know"

"Yeah, I get what you mean. But honestly, they all miss you. And...I'm sure the Specialists would like to see you again. And you will see them again later, I promise" I smiled. Riven sighed again and looked into my eyes. I went a bit more closer to him and put my hands around his neck and leaned the back of my head on his neck.

"I've already seen the Specialists" Riven whispered.

"Yeah...wait! What?!" I asked.  
>"Well, you see...I work in Red Fountain now and some of the boys go there" he explained, "But I don't understand why Sky isn't in his kingdom?"<p>

"Oh, about that, he decided to take a break from all that royal stuff for a while" I replied. Riven nodded and took a deep breath, my head was still on his neck. I turned my head up a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Riven" I whispered and pulled away from him.

"Yeah, night" he muttered and stood up to go in the spare room. I got on my tip toes and hugged him. "Thanks, for being my friend, Riv" I whispered before walking into my room.

I lied down on my bed to think about all the things that has happened so far. But I'm not sure if I can stand being Riven's friend coz we've been through a lot and it hurts knowing that he was the man I loved, who left me, and came back a few years later...

I have a TV in my room so I turned it on. My room is very dark coz I turned the light off but the TV made the room a little bit brighter. I snuggled into my blanket and flicked through the channels to find a movie or something...

**Riven POV**

I was lying in the bed in the darkness and sighing. I wish I can fix everything. I wish Musa and I can just start over. I honestly don't like being friends, coz I want to be more than friends. But I understand that she doesn't love me anymore coz I hurt her. And if she does get over the fact that I broke up with her, then maybe she would give me a chance. Another chance to change and fix the broken part of our relationship... but I knew she would never give me another chance. I've already used up the last chance I had with her.

We've broken up plenty of times. But that one time, it was finally serious. And I never came back to her. And now we're nothing but friends. How great! Not. I want our current relationship to be more than it is, but it's impossible.

I looked around the room. I couldn't see anything coz the light was off. I sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard an ear-splitting scream.  
>"AHH!"<p>

I immediately sat up and my breathing was heavy. What the heck was that? But the voice...I recognize it.  
>"Oh no, Musa!" I shouted and quickly ran out of the room in the darkness. I bumped into the wall but then found the doorknob to Musa's room.<p>

"Musa!" I shouted again.  
>"AHHHH!" Musa screamed when she looked at me. She was sat on the bed, safe and sound watching TV, but when she screamed, she fell off the bed. Now, why the heck did she SCREAM?<p>

"Damn you Riven! You scared the hell out of me! Why are you here anyway?!" she snapped, while getting back on the bed. My breathing became normal again.

"I came here coz I heard you scream! And I got very worried that you might have gotten into trouble!" I growled. All of a sudden, Musa burst out laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing you brat?!" I scowled. She held her stomach while laughing.

"Coz...you..thought I was...in..trouble! I'm only watching...a h-h-horror film!" Musa said, in between laughs. I sighed in frustration.

"WHAT?! Argh...fine then. I'll go, but don't you dare scream again and make me worried just coz of a stupid horror film!" I growled and turned around to leave.

"But Riv, WAIT!" she yelled. I sighed again and turned around to face her, "What?!"

"Thanks for caring about me and willing to come here to make sure I'm alright" Musa smiled.  
>"Don't mention it" I grinned and touched the doorknob to close the door.<p>

"Wait!" she said. I sighed in frustration again and looked at her.  
>"Well, umm...I really want to watch this horror film, but...uhh...I'm terrified of watching it"<p>

"Then don't watch it" I said.

"But I really really want to watch it!" Musa said.

"Then watch it" I shrugged.

"But I told you, it's scary!" she frowned.

"Then don't watch it!" I snapped, I was getting very annoyed. Is this even the Musa I know?

"But I told you I want to watch it!"

"Ugh..." I groaned and face-palmed myself, "Make a decision then!"

"Well...uhh..I'm going to watch it, only if you stay here and watch it with me?" Musa smirked. I looked at her as if she's crazy.

"No!" I said and turned around to leave, and hopefully, I get to leave before she stops me. I was quite sleepy and I definitely didn't want to watch a stupid film.

"But Riven!" she shouted and ran after me. She touched my shoulder which made me turn around.

"Oh my god Muse, WHAT?!" I moaned. Musa gave me a pleading look.  
>"Please watch it with me, friend?"<p>

I looked at her in the eyes and growled. "No"

"Pwease!" she begged, "Pwetty pwease!"

She gave me the puppy-dog eyes and she pouted! Oh god, I always fall for her when she gives me those adorable big eyes. "Oh Musa...please don't" I mumbled and turned my head away. Musa put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Fine!" I growled as she jumped up and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she grinned and dragged me into her room. I sat on a chair next to her bed as she sat on her bed.  
>"You can sit on my bed if you'd like" Musa suggested. I shook my head.<p>

The movie was still at the beginning so I didn't miss a lot of the movie. But when Musa means it's scary, it's SCARY! Hell! It's the most scariest horror movie I've watched! And this is only the beginning!

I looked to Musa and she was shivering and covering half of her eyes with the blanket. I rolled my eyes and ignored the scary bits.  
>"Riven, come in here, now!" Musa snapped. I turned my head to her and she was motioning for me to lie down on the bed with her.<p>

"Nu-uh" I shook my head, "I can't be that close to you"

Musa growled a bit before covering her eyes again.  
>"I know, I know, but it's not like we're going to do anything!"<p>

I shook my head again.  
>"Just come here you jerk!" she shouted. I sighed and went over to the bed. She gave me some of her blanket and we carried on watching the horror film. It was really scary! Luckily Melody isn't here coz I think she would scream louder than Musa!<p>

As the film went on, Musa kept on scooting closer, and closer and closer to me. I didn't really mind it when her body was practically touching mine. It ended up with her head resting on my chest while we were lying down. Musa kept on covering her eyes and screaming throughout the movie while I just watched it. It was really scary but I don't show much emotion. I ended up wrapping my arms around her while we watched it. The film lasted so long and I didn't even know what time it was!

"It's scary!" Musa whined and snuggled her face in my neck. She didn't seem to realise what she was doing the whole time! She kept on getting closer to me without realising it! I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. Her eyes were slowly closing and so was mine.

I was getting very sleepy and I kept on yawning. My eyes were half closed and I was really tired. Musa's eyes were already closed. She was sleeping peacefully, and before I knew it, my eyes closed too...

**The next morning...**

I woke up the next morning to find myself in...Musa's room?

"Ugh...what happened?" I whispered and tried to move a bit but then I saw a sleeping Musa in my arms. I looked down and stared at her beautiful face. That's when I remembered everything that happened last night! Okay, so we watched a horror film and fell asleep and I got too sleepy to even leave the room. Oh well!

Musa was sleeping peacefully and quietly that I didn't even feel like waking her up. I smiled as I touched her cheek and then her lips. I wish we can stay like this forever. I still love her, but I've got to leave, now!

I quickly kissed her forehead and moved slowly to stand up. And once I stood up, I crept quietly out of her room. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see her again. I just can't stand being friends with her, knowing that she is still the love of my life. And I promised myself not to see her again coz I know that every time I'm around her, she always cries at end, because of me. I hurt her far too many times and I don't want to do it again.

I collected my stuff and left the house..

4 weeks later...

**Musa POV**

It's been four weeks since I saw Riven. I miss him so much! I really do! But I guess we have to move on with our lives. The last time I saw Riven was when he stayed for the night. But the next morning, I couldn't find him. I think he just went without telling me...oh well!

I was on my way to Flora and Helia's house in Linphea. Melody is already in their house coz she came this morning but then I had to come back to work for a few hours to do some stuff. The Winx and Specialists are already there so I'm the only one who isn't there yet. I was about to open up the portal until I heard my phone ring. I took my phone out and realised that it was Stella.

"OMG! MUSA, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Stella screamed!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you suggest some powers for Melody to do with music, or not, I wouldn't be able to update! Thanks for reading! Love you all and thanks for the reviews! Plz review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Rhythms and Tunes

**I Still Love You **

Chapter 12: Rhythms and Tunes

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing for Melody's powers! It was really helpful! I used a few ideas and big thanks to MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever! She was the one who suggested Rhythms and Tunes and she's my best friend! But thanks to those who have suggested some powers on reviews, and I might have added a bit of your ideas here! I'm just gonna tell you the other kid's powers:**

**Blake (Bloom's son) – power of Fire. (All the boy kids are sort of like wizards)  
>Skylar (Bloom's daughter) – power of Heat.<br>Alex (Stella's son) – power of Light.  
>Tim (Tecna's son) – power of Electricity.<br>Jimmy (Tecna's son) – power of computer (and hacking). **

**Well, Aqua (Aisha's daughter) is still young to have powers but her powers will be ****Water.**

**Musa POV**

I was on my way to Flora and Helia's house in Linphea. Melody is already in their house coz she came this morning but then I had to come back to work for a few hours to do some stuff. The Winx and Specialists are already there so I'm the only one who isn't there yet. I was about to open up the portal until I heard my phone ring. I took my phone out and realised that it was Stella.

"OMG! MUSA, YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Stella screamed!

"What?" I asked.

"Something happened with Melody! She made all of the windows in Flora's house break and she doesn't know how she did it! We think finally Melody has her powers so come quickly!" Stella explained.

"I'll be right there!" I replied and hung up the phone. I stepped through the portal and ended up right in front of Flora's house. I saw all of Flora's windows shattered which made me gasp.

I knocked on the door and Flora answered it.  
>"Come in sweetie" she smiled and let me in. The Specialists were in the living room with their kids and Melody was in the kitchen with the Winx. Flora took me to the kitchen and the Winx and Melody were there.<p>

"Hey girls!" I smiled and hugged them one by one, and then I hugged Melody.

"Mommy!" Melody smiled. I smiled at her too and turned to my friends.

"What happened then?" I asked.

"Something happened with Melody and we think she finally got her powers" Bloom told me.

"Really?" my eyes widened and a smile crept on my face. Melody has her powers! I was soooo happy! I've been waiting for Melody to get her powers for a few years now and she finally got it! That means she's old enough to have her powers. I'm so proud of her. Blake, Skylar, Jimmy and Tim got their powers last year, Lily got hers 2 weeks ago and Alex got his powers last week. Well, Aqua hasn't got hers yet coz she isn't old enough. I was so excited to find out what Melody's power is!

"Yes, it appears she used very strong sonic waves that can destroy pretty much anything" Tecna smiled.  
>"That means her powers is something to do with Music!" I grinned.<p>

"Just like you Musa!" Stella squealed.  
>"Tecna, can you identify what her powers exactly is like when you identified the other kid's powers?" Aisha asked. Tecna nodded.<p>

"Her powers are actually very powerful and has a lot of energy and she might be more powerful than any of the other kids. I think Melody's the fairy of Rhythms and Tunes...and maybe Harmonies" Tecna told us. That actually makes sense! Rhythms and Tunes! Just like music!

"Wow!" everybody smiled. I looked at Melody and she smiled too. She's always excited about getting her powers an she finally got it.

"So what can she do? I meant what spells?" Flora asked Tecna. You see, Tecna has this gadget that can identify powers and she used it for the other kids too.

"I'll read what it says on my gadget" Tecna started, "Well the one she just did is Strong sound waves similar like Musa's but louder and can destroy more things. But I guess she'll be even stronger when she's older. One of the things she can do is **Hypnotic music**, which is the ability to hypnotize others with music"

"Awesome! I don't know anybody who can do that" I said.

"**Musical weaponry**, ability to use Musical Instruments as weapons. **Voice manipulation**, the power to manipulate one's own speaking and singing voice. **Musical animation**, like Musa's, the power to solidify musical notes. **Siren song**, the power to emit irresistible sound that lures anyone who hears it towards the user. **Sound manipulation**, ability to manipulate sound and sound waves. And finally, **Musical spell casting**, the power to cast spells by using musical instruments and solos" Tecna explained.

"Wow! She must be stronger than any of the other kids!" Bloom said.

"But there is a few more simple ones. She can turn invisible when she plays a flute, she can make extremely loud sounds that is able to make earth quakes, she can read people's thoughts, she has the power to make people fall in love by using her music, and..." Tecna stopped in her sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"And...Musical combat? That's what it says here" Tecna pointed on her gadget.

"Hmm...what does that mean?" Stella asked.

"Well, Musical combat is kind of a rare power and it's like fighting. When Mel is older, she will have the skill to fight by using music but she can fight physically. Although, she doesn't need to use music to do that one. She is naturally able to fight" Tecna said.

"But I can't fight! How can she get that skill?" I said. That was the truth. I can't fight physically! I always use my powers!

"Wasn't Riven the winner of the best student at Red Fountain during graduation? Coz he can...fight?" Aisha asked silently but I definitely heard it. My eyes widened. That means...Melody has the skill to fight coz of...Riven? Everybody was silent in the room. They knew I hated it when we talk about Riven. But I was still surprised. Melody has Riven's skills. Riven wasn't actually born to have fighting skills...or was he?

Later that night...

I was at home now and it was night time. I was still thinking about what the girls and Tecna said. Melody turns out to be more powerful than I thought and she has Riven's skills in fighting! God, this is just too much for me! And I haven't seen Riven in a month or more! I do miss him and Melody misses him too.

"Mommy, does this mean I'm a fairy now?" Melody asked, looking at me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Yes sweetie you are. Do you know how to control your powers yet?" I smiled. Melody shook her head in an adorable way.  
>"Don't worry, you will get the hang of it soon" I said.<p>

"Is my power Rhythms and Tunes?" Melody questioned.

"It sure is" I heard a woman's voice say. Suddenly, a woman with black long hair and light blue eyes appeared in front of us and 4 guys appeared behind her. I gasped.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman laughed evilly.

"I'm Cadence, the fairy of dark music and these 4 men is Dorian, Mason, Reed and Damien, and we want your daughter" she smiled with an evil smile. I picked Melody up and stepped backwards.

"What do you want with her?!" I hissed, giving them a glare. The men chuckled and Cadence stepped a bit closer to me.

"You see, I want to control the Melody realm, your realm, Princess Musa" she told me, the evil grin appearing on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I'm not a Princess anymore so leave us alone! And how could you possibly control the Melody realm?" I snapped.

"I want to take your place as princess but it looks like Princess Galatea is in your place now but the only way I can control the Melody planet is to take your daughter's powers! Do you even know how powerful your daughter is? Her powers can give me everything! Give her to me now!" Cadence shouted.

"Never!" I growled, clenching my teeth, "She is still young! You can't take her powers!"

"Oh but I can. And you see...I'm Riven's childhood friend" she smirked. My eyes grew wide. Child...hood...friend?! What?!

"That doesn't matter! Just leave us alone!" I yelled, getting very angry. Melody was squirming in fear.

"Mommy I'm scared!" Melody cried, with tears in her eyes. I hugged Melody tighter.

"We just need Melody and we want her powers, so give her to us and we'll do you no harm!" Cadence growled. I mumbled a spell and a pink barrier appeared in front of me and Mel.

"Fine then, we will have to get it by force!" Cadence shouted and put her hands in the air. I had no idea what she was doing! Suddenly, black glowing musical notes appeared from her hands and they flew towards our barrier!

"Oh my god!" I cried. I haven't used my powers that much and my barrier was breaking down!

I mumbled a spell and tried to make the barrier stronger. I know I can do this! I'm from the Winx for god's sake! All of a sudden, the barrier broke.

I then heard a very loud sound that made my ears hurt.  
>"Argh!" I screeched, holding my hands against my ears.<p>

"You're not the only fairy of music you know!" I shouted and blast Cadence with my powers. But then, the four boys came in front of me. I mumbled a spell and hit them too. but I wasn't strong enough. I needed to transform...but no! I haven't transformed in years! I don't think I'm able to do it.

"Mommy!" I heard a scream and I turned around to see Cadence carrying Melody and covering her mouth!

"Let go of her now!" I growled, glaring at the evil woman.

"Sorry no can do!" she smirked as I was about to say a spell, but then very strong ropes appeared on my hands and feet and tied me up to the wall.

"Melody! No!" I screamed. I tried to burn the ropes with magic but I couldn't. I had no idea why!

"The ropes are magic free by the way so you can't get out of it. See you later...and maybe you'll never see your precious daughter again" Cadence laughed evilly.  
>"Harmony realm here we go!" Cadence said and left in a portal with the guys.<p>

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. My body was so hot and hurt. I couldn't believe what just happened! I couldn't even protect my own daughter! I feel like such a bad parent! But I couldn't have done it all myself! I need somebody to always be there for me.

I tried once again to get out of the tight ropes but it was useless. I can't believe I let that happen. I sniffed and put my head down. I wish Riven was here! Or maybe my friends!  
>"I'm sorry Melody...I'm sorry..." I whispered with more tears running down.<p>

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. I had no idea who it was!

**Riven POV**

Oh my god! Should I do it or not? I really want to go to Musa's house and see her coz I really miss her. And I mean, I also want to hang out as friends. And I also miss Melody. And now here I am standing outside of her house pacing around. Should I do it or not?!

I ran my hands through my spiked magenta hair and sighed deeply. Oh god, I have to do this! I haven't seen Musa for more than a month! Life just hasn't been the same without her, but will she b mad when she sees me? Fuck this! I have to talk to her! I just have to.

I walked towards her front door and knocked gently. But I didn't hear anything. She's probably not home. But then I heard a soft and weak voice say, 'Help me'. I wonder who it was but I definitely heard it from Musa's house. I knocked once again and the voice grew louder.

"Help me!" the voice shouted. And it was definitely Musa. I recognized her voice anywhere!

"Musa?! Open the door!" I shouted.

"Riven! Oh my god, I can't! Help me!" she yelled back. I tried opening the door but it was locked so I went to the window and looked through. My eyes widened. Musa was tied up against the wall and she was crying!

"Shit! Musa!" I called, which made her look up. I tried to open the window but it was also locked.

"Damn it!" I cursed, trying to open. That was it. Musa needed my help!

I went towards the window and hit the glass with my hands, which made the glass shatter. I then felt pain on my hand but I ignored it and walked through the window seal.

"Oh no...Musa" I ran towards her and lifted her chin. "What the hell happened?!"

Her face was wet with tears and she was still tied onto the wall.  
>"Riven?" her weak voice came out as a faint whisper. I quickly grabbed a knife and cut the rope.<p>

"Riven!" she cried and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'm so glad to see you! Thank you for saving me! I was just here until..."

"Until what Musa?" I asked cupping her face with my hands and wiping her tears away.

"A woman and three men! They came here and...and kidnapped Melody!" Musa sobbed and cried hysterically again. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair.

"They kidnapped Melody?!" my eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! Who the hell would do that?! Whoever did it, I will kill them!

Musa pulled away and stared at me.  
>"They did! The leader said that she wants Melody to control the Melody planet, my realm. I was trying to defeat them but then they tied me up with this magic free rope and took Melody!" Musa explained, wiping more of her tears.<p>

"Damn! We need to save her! Who was the leader?" I asked.

"Cadence. Apparently she's your childhood friend" Musa frowned. Wait a minute?! Cadence? I know her! I have been friends with her when we were 7 years old! Crap! What did she do now? I've always known her and she's pretty horrible to people.

"Are you serious or are you kidding?!" I questioned, with a confused look. Musa glared at me.

"Does it look I'm kidding to you?!" she growled and stood up. She stomped towards her room.

"Musa, look I'm sorry! It's just that...it's crazy! I've known her and I even had a crush at her at one point and I can't believe she can be this evil! Its so unbeliev-"

"Forget it Riven! All I care about is saving Melody right now!" Musa snapped. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her.

"Where is she?" I asked. Musa closed her eyes and tried to think.

"I remember your 'childhood friend' or should I say 'girlfriend' saying that she is going to the Harmony realm. That's a realm of dark music or somewhat" Musa explained.

"She is not my girlfriend! I've known her when we were 7 until we were 13 and ever since that, I never saw her again!" I sighed.

"Whatever Riv but I really need to find Melody. I have to go to that realm" Musa stood up and took a backpack.

"Ok I get that but what are you doing?" I asked.

"It might take a few days to find Mel so I'm packing clothes and a tent" Musa explained as she stuffed some clothes and some other stuff in her bag.

"Then at least let me come with you, Musa" I whispered, staring at her beautiful face. Her midnight blue hair was in a side braid/plait and her fringe was resting on her forehead, framing her face nicely. After I said that, she immediately stopped what she was doing.

"No," Musa sighed, "I can't let you come with me to save her Riven. I mean, why? And I don't want you to come and risk your life doing it. It's very dangerous"

"Please Musa. And I know how to protect myself and I just can't see you defeating them all alone. I know Cadence, she's quite powerful and I'm not the best student at Red Fountain for nothing" I said.

"Riven! I'm also from the Winx, AKA the most powerful fairies in the universe! We've defeated many villains and now you think I can't defeat them?!" Musa shouted, "You think I'm really that weak!"

"No Musa...that's not what I meant! I mean-"

"You know what Riven? I don't care! And I don't understand why you care about Melody this much" Musa scowled and carried on putting stuff in her backpack.

"But Musa, this is dangerous! Just let me come with you and I care about Melody just like I care about you" I frowned.

"No Riven, this is my fight. I have to save my own daughter and I don't need you to risk your life doing it so...leave" Musa glared at me.

"But Musa-"

"Leave" Musa hissed. I sighed and left her room. I can't do anything to convince her. I left her house and got in my car to go home. But I'm not giving up. Melody is like my daughter and I don't care if Musa doesn't let me help her. I need to help her.

**Musa POV**

It was still night time and the sky was dark. I gathered my backpack and my fold up tent and opened up a portal. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a black jumper over the tank top and some black boots.

Once I arrived, I ended up in a forest.  
>"Oh for god's sake!" I scowled and walked away. I really hate forests coz it's so scary here and it doesn't help the fact that it's night time. I was still tired from the fighting I did earlier so I didn't really have much energy.<p>

The stars was making the sky bright but it wasn't clear enough to see but luckily I brought a torch with me. I sighed and carried on walking for another 15 minutes until I stopped. I was getting very tired. I don't even know where Melody is but I know that she is in the heart of the forest which is quite a long way.

I couldn't transform just yet but I really wanted to. All I could hear was the sound of the owls and the sound of the leaves I'm stepping on. I wiped some sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. I was getting very exhausted, maybe I should continue tomorrow. It was about 11:00 PM right now and it's getting harder to see through the dark.

I then stopped when I saw a cave.  
>"Finally!" I smiled and went in the cave. I opened my tent and unpacked my blanket and stuff.<p>

I then took a bottle of water and drank a bit before lying down. I sighed. I feel really bad for being mad at Riven earlier. It's just that I don't want him to get involved in this. I also care about him and I don't want him to risk his life. But I knew he would definitely want to do it if he knew Melody is his daughter.

I spread my arms out and leaned my head on my hands. I can't help but feel a little...terrified! I mean, it's night time and there could be monsters out there...but I guess they are the least of my worries. All I could think about is Riven, and Melody. I hope Melody is okay. I'm really worried about her.

Suddenly, I heard sounds of the bushes shaking and I heard...footsteps? My heart was beating so quickly and my mind was racing. Damn it Musa! Don't be scared...it could probably just be a...MONSTER! God damn it! That's not helping!

I turned my small torch on and my eyes widened! There was a shadow on my tent and it looked so big!

I was so terrified. But it kinda looked like the shape of a person! But who could it...be?

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that this chapter is boring! I think it is and I bet you guys want more Musa and Riven moments right? Well the next chap will have more of Musa and Riven! And I promise the next chap will not be boring! I hope you liked his chap and thanks for the reviews! **

**I can't believe I got ****91**** reviews! Please keep on reviewing so that I can post the next chapter soon! And who could that person or something be behind Musa's tent? Who do you think it is? Plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 13: The Secret

**Musa POV**

Suddenly, I heard sounds of the bushes shaking and I heard...footsteps? My heart was beating so quickly and my mind was racing. Damn it Musa! Don't be scared...it could probably just be a...MONSTER! God damn it! That's not helping!

I turned my small torch on and my eyes widened! There was a shadow on my tent and it looked so big!

I was so terrified. But it kinda looked like the shape of a person! But who could it...be?

I quickly made a powerful spell that's shaped into a ball on my hand. I slowly unzipped the tent and was ready to blast the intruder when my eyes widened!

"RIVEN?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed with anger and jumped out of the tent.

"Geez Woman! It's only me! You don't have to scream!" Riven growled.

"How did you even come here you jerk?!" I snapped. I thought I told him not to come?!

"You're not the only fairy I know, you know! Veronica IS a fairy! And you don't have the right to call me that!" Riven hissed.

"I have every right to call you that! And oh so it's Veronica again, is it?! You still see her?!" I growled.

"It's none of your business who I see! And I only came here coz I care about Melody!" Riven scowled.

"But I don't want you here! I'm perfectly capable of dealing with this on my own thank you very much!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Well let's see if you can go through the night without me!" Riven yelled.

"Of course I can! And may I ask again, what are you doing here?! I thought I told you not to come?!" I screamed.

"You know what?! Forget about it! I'm leaving!" Riven scoffed and turned around to walk away. I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Argh...that asshole!" I hissed and walked back into the tent. "I don't need him anyway!"

I tucked myself back in the blanket and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about Riven! I'm so worried about him. I mean, he came here coz he cares about Melody. But I pushed him away and yelled at him. God! I feel so guilty! He must be outside in the cold right now! But wait, he might have just gone home! But I kind of doubt that...

I sighed and opened my eyes. I can't sleep while thinking about Melody! I mean, she's kidnapped! Only god knows what's happening to her. But I have to find her as soon as I can. I'm also saving my powers for when I find Cadence and her boys. I used a lot of my powers last week and I need to let it rest so that I can be more powerful later.

I mumbled a spell that takes 2 minutes to say and pointed at myself. The spell should make my powers rest and hopefully grow more powerful. So at the moment, I can't use my powers at all! It takes another 2 minutes to say a spell that will undo it.

I then heard a low growl coming from my tent. It didn't sound like anything I've ever heard before. But it was very clear.

I then heard the growls grow louder and it made me terrified. Sweat was running down my forehead and my body was shaking. I slowly turned the torch on and my heart beat so fast when I saw it. I saw a shadow on my tent!

It looked slightly bigger than Riven's shadow...wait! OF COURSE it's Riven! Who else would it be?

Ooh! That bastard! He's trying to scare me again? God, I swear, I hate him!

"It's not funny anymore Riven!" I huffed and sat up. I then heard the growls grow even louder, which made me FURIOUS! I started to unzip the tent and sighed in anger.

"Riven! I swear if you do this again I will kill-"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I couldn't finish my sentence!

There, stood a wolf-like creature that is two times the size of a normal wolf! It was staring at me with those deadly eyes like it was going to eat me and my eyes wandered to the sharp teeth it had.

My breathing was very heavy. Without thinking, I jumped up and ran away as fast as I can! Oh god! oh god! don't panic, it's only a gigantic wolf that is able to KILL me! I can't use my powers either!

"Ahhh!" I screamed as it was running after me. Oh god, what should I do?! The only thing I can do is: RUN!

I sprinted across the forest in my black boots and nearly tripped. I didn't dare to look back and see my nightmare chasing me from behind. That wolf was so fast! And now, I really wish that Riven was here! I regret pushing him away and being nasty to him! All I want is him right now!

It also didn't help the fact that it was dark. I kept on running until I reached a cliff. Damn it! Shit!

I looked down and my eyes widened when I saw that it was VERY deep! Oh my god! Is this really the end for me?!

The wolf was a few metres in front of me. I kept on stepping backwards but I knew I would fall off if I carry on. My breathing was very heavy and my body was still shaking in fear. I was terrified!

"Oh Riven, where are you when I need you?!" I screamed, my eyes filled with tears.

**Riven POV**

I was so frustrated with Musa! God, she is so annoying! Why does she have to make everything hard?! I care about Melody and I want to help her save her but she wouldn't let me! Why the hell is that?!

I was stomping through the dark forest with my magenta sword in my hand and my backpack on my back. I was wearing a normal shirt and trousers.

I wasn't going to just leave Musa here anyway. I still care about her...even though she's being such a pain in the ass! But we somehow always make up at the end...well, that always happens after we break up. But not this time.

I then heard a loud ear-splitting scream coming from my right. My head immediately shot up when I heard it. Wasn't the voice...Musa's? Crap! What the hell did this stupid pixie do now?!

I growled in frustration and put my backpack down. I guess I have to find her. But what if it's just a lame joke she's doing? I mean, she likes to play around all the time to make me angry and annoyed at her. But I was also thinking...what if this isn't a joke? She must be in danger right now!

"Oh Riven, where are you when I need you?!" I heard Musa scream. Somehow, that made me chuckle. She is hilarious sometimes. And I guess she really does need me!

I grabbed my sword and sprinted through the forest as quick as I can and when I reached there, my eyes widened.

"Oh fuck, Musa! What did you do now?!" I hissed.

I saw Musa with some big creature in front of her! And that's not even the worst part! She's about to fall off the cliff!

I saw Musa's eyes filled with tears and her body was shaking in fear, and it made my heart broke.

The wolf creature was about to pounce on her, and I immediately dashed towards them and positioned my sharp sword near the Wolf's neck. I quickly slice the wolf's head and it dropped to the ground.

I looked up at Musa who gasped with her mouth formed into an 'O'. But she wasn't realising that she was only 1 centimetre away from falling down the cliff! God, Stupid pixie!

"Damn it!" I hissed and quickly stepped forward and spread my arms out behind her back. Suddenly, Musa pounced on me and wrapped her arms around me, ever so tightly!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Riven! Please stay with me! I need you! I didn't mean to be nasty to you and I can't be alone in this god damn forest!" Musa cried, "Thanks for saving me!"

I chuckled and smirked at her.  
>"Okay! Okay! You don't have to squeeze me to death!"<p>

Musa immediately pulled away with her arms crossed and her face in a glare.  
>"Ooh! You are soooo getting it!"<p>

"Oh so now you're angry?! Damn you Musa! You're such a prick! Forget about it! I'm heading home" I growled and turned around, starting to walk away. But deep inside, I was smirking. I love making Musa angry. This is going to be fun...

"But...RIVEN! Ooh! You bastard! I hate you so fucking much! You're an asshole! You know that?!" Musa screamed and hit my back. I chuckled and ignored her.

"You can't just leave me here! I...I..need you!" she shouted with anger. I smiled and smirked, still walking away.

"Leave me alone Musa" I scoffed but chuckled afterwards.

"I hate you Riven! I hate you to bits! You're a JERK!" Musa yelled so loudly.

In a flash, I turned around and dipped her. My hand was holding her back and her head was a metre away from the floor. My violet eyes looked into her beautiful navy ones. But I smirked, yet again.

"And I'm you're jerk" I smiled. A light shade of red then appeared on her beautiful face.

"You know...I would actually kiss you right now if I wanted to. And believe me, I REALLY want to...but it doesn't necessarily mean I have feelings for you..." I whispered, getting closer to her.

At hearing this, Musa blushed even deeper but she turned her head away in embarrassment.  
>"Well then, I should let you know that if you kiss me, it won't mean anything" Musa whispered back, looking at me in the eyes again.<p>

God, I have to fight the urge to kiss her! But how? She was just too tempting! I stared at her pink luscious lips and looked back at her. When can I ever kiss my beautiful Musa again? The last time we kissed was 4 years ago! I wish I can do it again...but I had other things in my mind.

I let my hands go which meant Musa would fall down! She landed on the floor as I stood up. I walked away, laughing my head off! It was hilarious! This is definitely something I will never forget!

Musa stood up furiously with a deadly glare. She stomped off towards me and did something unexpected...

She jumped on me which made both of us fall together but there was a hill beneath us so we rolled down the hill together. Musa's eyes were still looking at me with anger until we reached the bottom. I ended up on top of Musa.

"Umm...is this the time I should say 'sorry'?" I laughed nervously, knowing exactly what she will do.

She pushed me off roughly and stood up. I stood up lazily and put my head down. I am so going to get it! Damn! Maybe this IS the right time to apologize to her! I knew I would be going through a session of yells and screams...oh boy.

"RIVEN! I can't believe what you just DID! Oh my god, I hate you so much! Now I'm actually happy that you even broke up with me! I just can't-"

"Look, Musa I'm sorry" I apologized with a frown on my face. I put my head down and stood there nervously. I expected her to probably say 'No way am I forgiving you!' but I got something different.

She wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry too...for shouting at you earlier. I don't want us to fight all the time!" Musa whispered. she pulled away and looked at me in the eyes with her arms still around my neck.<p>

My face was only a few centimetres away from hers and she gave me a cute smile. I leaned my face closer to hers and smirked, leaning closer...and closer...and closer...until..

"Don't even think about it! You lost your stupid chance earlier when you dropped me!" Musa growled and immediately pulled away.

"Your right and I really REALLY regret it!" I laughed as she playfully hit my arm.

"Let's go back to the tent" Musa sighed and we walked back to her tent.

"Umm...Musa, I don't have a tent" I said.

"You didn't bring one?!" Musa scowled.

"Yeah apparently...does that mean I get to sleep with you?" I smirked at her. She cursed something under her breath before nodding.

"Fine! You can sleep in my tent, but nothing happens! Kay?" Musa snapped. I nodded and smiled at her. She went in the tent and I followed her in. Luckily, I brought my own blanket.

Musa snuggled into her blanket and turned away from me. And I did too.

"We'll find Melody tomorrow...I just hope she will be okay..." Musa whispered and I could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. I sighed.

"She will be, Musa. I promise..." I whispered back and drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning...**

I woke up to the very loud sound of my alarm. I moaned and tried to find my phone that was somewhere in the tent. That was until Musa woke up...

"Ugh...Riven! What the hell is that loud noise?! Turn it off!" Musa shouted with her eyes half closed.

"I can't! I don't know where the hell my phone is!" I snapped.

"Riven! It's very loud! Just find it!" Musa huffed.

"I can't Musa! I can't!" I growled and sat up. It was only 6:00 am. God, it's way too early! Stupid alarm! And Musa's more angrier about it than me!

She sat up and glared at me.  
>"Thank you very much Riven for waking me up INCREDIBLY early!" Musa groaned.<p>

"It's not my fault! And anyway, at least we get more time to look for Melody! She is your daughter you know!" I hissed.

"And she's yours-"

Musa stopped in her sentence with her fingers covering her lips and eyes widened.

"What were you about to say?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

"N-nothing! I wasn't going to say anything!" Musa said suspiciously.

"Are you sure? I knew you were about to say something" I said.

"Riven, it's nothing! I'm gonna...get some fresh air outside" Musa said nervously and unzipped the tent, walking out. I was confused. I was so sure she was about to finish her sentence but then she stopped. I wonder what she was about to say...

**Musa POV**

I quickly left the tent and started to walk. Oh my god! crap! I nearly told Riven that Melody is his daughter! I was this close to getting my life ruined! Well, my life wouldn't be ruined but of course Riven will hate me for not telling him! But it's not MY fault, is it? It's his fault for breaking up with me!

"Damn! Get a hold of yourself Musa! You nearly told him the secret! Keep it together!" I hissed to myself. I knew I had to tell Riven that Melody is his daughter one day. But not now. now isn't a good time. But he does have a right to know I suppose. But I don't think he deserves to know! I know he's supposed to-

My chain of thoughts broke when I heard a voice. A rough but wonderful voice that I love so much. But my eyes widened when I heard what he said...

"What secret?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Hope you liked this chap! Thanks soooo much to all of you people who review for this story! You guys are AMAZING! I love you all! I wish I could've replied to reviews from the start! But oh well, maybe I'll do it in my new Musa and Riven story that will be coming up very soon!<br>I will update very soon and thanks for reading! Plz review!**

**Sorry if this chap was boring, but I promise it'll get better! And Melody will be okay :) by the way, there will be a few more chapters left for this story! Maybe another 5? Or 7? Or maybe more! **


	14. Chapter 14: Scary and Romantic

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 14: Scary and Romantic

**Musa POV**

"Damn! Get a hold of yourself Musa! You nearly told him the secret! Keep it together!" I hissed to myself. I knew I had to tell Riven that Melody is his daughter one day. But not now. Now isn't a good time. But he does have a right to know I suppose. But I don't think he deserves to know! I know he's supposed to-

My chain of thoughts broke when I heard a voice. A rough but wonderful voice that I love so much. But my eyes widened when I heard what he said...

"What secret?"

I turned around to see him standing a few metres behind me with a serious look. I was speechless! I don't know what to say! I can't just tell him that Melody is his daughter! I have no idea what his reaction will be like if I do tell him. I'm sure he'll be furious that I kept that secret for 4 years...

"I..u-umm...well I..." I stuttered and noticed him stepping closer and closer to me. I started to step backwards as he got closer to me.

He stared into my navy eyes with serious eyes like he was waiting for my answer. My eyes were still wide and my mouth was slightly open. I then felt hard, rough feeling behind my back. I was already leaning on the rough tree bark as he got even closer.

"Riven..." I gulped, looking into his eyes, still trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Musa, what's the secret that you're keeping from..me?" he asked again, his body and face only a few inches from mine.

I sighed nervously, "I can't tell you,"

Riven got a bit closer and his handsome face still had a serious expression, and I didn't like it at all. He can't make me tell him the truth; now isn't a good time to tell him. Or was it? Should I tell him?

"Look, I know the thing you're keeping from me sounds very serious coz I can tell by the look in your eyes, so I want you to tell me, Musa. I'm serious," he whispered. He put his hands on either side of my head and touched the tree bark, caging me in his arms.

"Riven, don't" I whispered, closed my eyes, and turned my head to the side.

"Why Musa?! It's been freakin' 4 YEARS since we broke up?! And I think this stupid 'secret' you're keeping from me is something to do with it! Why can't you just tell me?!" Riven shouted. I flinched at how loud his voice was so I finally opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Riven do you expect me to just tell you every single thing that happened in my life AFTER the break up?!" I snapped, my eyes glaring at him. He can't just force me to tell him the secret! How could he?! But when I thought about it, I think he is right. He kinda does have the right to know that Melody is his daughter. He definitely is her father... but I'm worried that bad things will happen if I do tell him!

"Well, YES!" Riven scoffed.

"Pffh! That's lame! You really expect me to tell you now after you just said 'Well, YES'?!" I teased annoyingly. Riven sighed and shook his head.

"This is not a joke Musa!" Riven hissed.

"Well I'm SORRY if I do think it is! Coz it freakin IS!" I screamed at him and tried to go away from him but his hands and body were still caging me in. I put my hands on his very muscular chest and tried to push him away. But he's way too strong! I blushed when I touched his strong abs. He really has worked out more after the break up and he's even more muscular then before!

I grunted as I tried to shove him away but he wouldn't budge at all! Instead, he's getting even closer to me! He ran his rough fingers down my arm, up to my elbow and he gripped my wrist firmly. I tried to push him again but his grip was quite tight.

"Musa, you know you can't push me away" Riven whispered and looked into my navy eyes. I sighed.

"I give up!" I scowled and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He was already closer to me now and I could feel his hot breath near my neck and it tickled a bit.

"I'm serious, Musa! I'm not joking about this" Riven said with yet another serious expression.

"It's nothing! Okay! Now can we get going?! Don't you care about Melody?! If you do, we should be looking for her right now!" I yelled. But then I felt my face heat up after thinking about Melody. Oh my god, I'm so worried! What if something bad happens to her? What if..what if she really needs me right now and she's in danger! All these thoughts came racing through my mind.

I then felt hot tears run down my face as I sniffed. Riven let my hands go but put his hands on the tree behind me again so that I was still caged in his arms. But I didn't feel trapped; I felt protected.

"Musa..." Riven whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout at you,"

My eyes wandered up to his face and I could see a frown on his handsome face. His eyes showed hurt and it broke my heart.

I shook my head and sobbed, "I-It's not you.. I'm just...just worried a-about M-Melody"

Riven looked into my eyes and frowned again. I wiped my tears that were still falling down my cheeks and I saw Riven's hands drop to the side.

I then felt him get closer and closer to me until his face was right next to my neck. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body as he pressed his muscular body on mine, in a hug.

I leaned my face on his neck and cried a bit more until I wiped my tears away with my hand. The hug lasted for about 2 minutes until we both pulled away. Riven coughed a bit and looked away.

"We should...uhh...get going" Riven said. I nodded my head at him and stepped away from the tree that was behind me. We then packed all of our stuff and started walking.

It was kind of awkward between us after what happened a few minutes ago so it was silent between us.

"So where is Mel anyway?" Riven asked, looking around the forest.

"I think she's in some type of hideout with Cadence and the boys. The hideout must be in some sort of...cave" I replied.

We carried on walking until we got into some type of jungle.  
>"We're going through this jungle, unfortunately" I sighed, looking into the jungle that we're about to go through. I had lots of trees and long stems that hung around...EVERYWHERE! Oh boy, it's gonna be hard getting through it!<p>

"Are you serious?! I'm not going through that hell hole!" Riven scowled, crossing his arms.

"Well deal with it! I never asked you to come with me in the first place, right?" I smirked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Whatever" Riven said coldly and walked past me. We were walking into the green jungle and there were always trees everywhere. Some of the branches were pretty sharp and could easily cut my skin.

I walked next to Riven awkwardly with my hands to my side and my eyes wandering to his. I'm not even sure what we are anymore! Maybe we're friends, or maybe we're just acquaintances...we'll never know.

"So...umm...what are Melody's powers then?" Riven casually asked like he didn't really care but I could tell that he did.

"Well, I think it's Rhythms and Tunes...something to do with my powers. She has various music abilities, some I can't even name but there are a few simple ones she can do like she can turn invisible when she plays a flute, she can make extremely loud sounds that is able to make earth quakes, she can read people's thoughts, she has the power to make people fall in love by using her music" I explained, and finally noticed him staring at me.

I gave a small smile at him and looked in front of me, ahead of the jungle.

"Ooh! She will have really good fighting skills when she's older, but I have no idea why!" I blurted out. Damn it! I accidentally blurted that out! He wasn't meant to know that! Shit! He's going to be suspicious on why Mel will have those abilities now!

"Fighting...skills? uhh...you can't fight" Riven said simply which made me sigh in relief.

"Yeah...it must have been from her father...he had those skills" I sighed and looked to the side.

"Her...father?" Riven whispered, "Who is her father?"

I really couldn't answer that question right now. I couldn't. All of a sudden, I saw a monkey coming towards me, swinging on one of those long hanging stems. Oh my god! I'm terrified of monkeys!

"Ahh!" I screamed and immediately ducked so the monkey landed on...Riven's HEAD!

I'm so scared of monkeys! What should I do?!

Suddenly, the monkey started running around Riven's head and before I knew it, I burst out laughing!

I put my hands on my stomach and kept on laughing as Riven struggled to get the crazy monkey off of him! Oh my god! It's hilarious!

"MUSA! Get this stupid little thing OFF OF ME!" Riven shouted, "Don't just stand there! Do something!"

I giggled a bit more and said, "You are a hero you know! Getting a crazy monkey off of your face should be easy!"

Riven growled loudly and the monkey eventually went away, and I immediately stopped laughing. I stared at him. His magenta hair was messy and his face was emotionless. He looked kinda hot when his hair is quite messy...

He gave me a deadly glare and walked off.  
>"Oh come on! Don't ignore me and be grumpy just coz I didn't help you get that monkey off of you! Believe me, I was terrified of it! What was I supposed to do?!" I snapped. But he just ignored me.<p>

"What did you expect me to do, huh?" I sighed.

"Do me a favour by leaving me alone. By the way, my hair is practically ruined right now coz of you" Riven rolled his eyes. I stared at him which made him look at me.

"You care about your hair the most?!" I giggled a bit and tried to stop laughing. Riven glared at me and scoffed.

"Well, I think you kinda look...hot when you're hair is messy" I mumbled and turned my head away shyly.

Riven looked at me with a sly smirk on his handsome face.

"Get that stupid smirk off your face!" I snapped, hitting the back of his head playfully.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?! I just think you're cute when you blush, like what you're doing right now" Riven rubbed the back of his head and smirked again.

Oh my gosh! I'm blushing? I didn't even notice!

"You idiot" I muttered and glared at him for smirking at me. Riven chuckled and looked away.

We were nearly at the end of the jungle and Riven couldn't wait to leave this wild place. I was so exhausted as well! It's been very tiring and all I wanted to do was sleep in a bed wrapped in Riven's arms... WAIT! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Here I go again, thinking about Riven and how I really wished we were together again. But I just hope I don't have to think about that jerk again.

I turned to Riven and he was pretty exhausted too. I took my backpack and got a big bottle of water out. I was pretty thirsty too. It almost felt like we were stuck in a deserted island but I hated thinking about that coz I would have to be stuck with him. Of course, him. Ugh... I've seriously got to forget about Riven! And I promise that after this, I will never EVER see him again.

I drank some of the water and looked a Riven. I wondered if he brought some drink with him.  
>"Umm...did you bring a drink with you?" I questioned, not really caring about whatever his answer's gonna be.<p>

Riven sighed, "Yep but it ran out a few hours ago"

I thought about it for a minute before handing him my bottle of water. He looked at me in confusion.

"Have a drink, you'll get dehydrated" I said.

Riven narrowed his eyes at me, "You don't mind? From my mouth?"

I chuckled a bit. "We used to share bottles a few years ago...don't see why this is any different"

Riven shrugged and took the bottle. "Thanks"

It was now night time. I yawned and decided that we should sleep and start looking tomorrow. We've only got a few more miles to walk anyway. We found a little place near another cave and it had a small lake next to it surrounded by trees. I made the tent and put it near trees and the tent was in front of the small lake.

Riven was sitting at the edge of the floor and lake. He was staring at the dark blue water and the dark midnight sky. I was sat on the edge of the tent. I actually thought I wanted to sleep, but then I realised I can't sleep. I wasn't much sleepy. I was only wearing a small white tank top that showed my stomach with short red shorts and my long midnight blue hair was down and reached my ankles.

I stared at Riven and decided to walk towards him coz I noticed that he was frowning. I sat right next to him and looked at the water.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Riven glanced at me and sighed, "Just thinking..."

I shivered a bit coz it was cold, and it didn't go unnoticed by Riven.  
>"You cold?" he whispered. I put my arms around my body and shook my head.<p>

"What were you thinking about?" I questioned, looking around the jungle. It was so silent all of a sudden.

"Forget about it" Riven said. That's when I thought he might be thinking about...us. Maybe about what happened a few years ago.

"Why won't you tell me about it?" I questioned, looking into his eyes but he wasn't looking into mine. Instead, he stood up and went inside the tent. I sighed in frustration and went in the tent too.

I was snuggled with a blanket and I was in the tent. Riven was right next to me with a blanket too. I closed my eyes, thinking about Melody. I just hope she'll be okay. I miss her. My thoughts went to Riven. God, I miss being with him. I mean, I was so happy before he broke up with me. Sure, we had our many arguments about the littlest and stupid things but that was what made us stronger. But maybe I just lost hope in us. We'll never be together again, but I honestly wish we could...

My eyes fluttered open when I felt something sliding on my leg. I was still so sleepy and it was in the middle of the night. I yawned and closed my eyes again, ignoring it. I was too sleepy to care.

But a few minutes later, I still felt it roaming around my legs. I quickly assumed that it was Riven's fingers running on my bare skin coz I've felt his excellent fingers caressing my skin before, and it was a great feeling...but why would he be touching me? Didn't we break up a few years ago? God, this is wrong!

I groaned lazily, "Riven, whatever you're doing, stop it"

I said that without bothering to look back. My back was faced to Riven and my face was in front of the tent. I closed my eyes tight and took a deep breath.

I then felt Riven's fingers going up my body, and my arm. Oh my god! I'm starting to think this isn't Riven! But it has to be! Who else would be running their fingers on my skin?! Riven's the only person in this tent with me...right?

"Riven, stop it NOW!" I growled. I suddenly felt afraid of looking back. No, it must be Riven...or some type of animal! I'm sure I zipped the tent after I came in... but I think I forgot to check..

I then heard a low hiss and my eyes widened. Oh my god! I hope it's not what I think it is! Please don't let it be what I think it is!

I turned around slowly to see Riven's back facing me. Oh my gosh! He's still sleeping! Then the thing that's crawling on my arm is...

I looked back and down and saw something twitching and without thinking, I screamed.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in horror so loudly and I sat up which made Riven jump up and stare at me.

"Musa?! What the he-"

"Riven! THERE'S A SNAKE IN THIS TENT!" I yelled.

"Holy shit!" Riven cursed and looked around the dark tent. I let a few tears run down my face and I squeaked when I saw Riven holding the snake. The snake wasn't big, and wasn't small either. It was medium actually...but still TERRIFYING!

"Geez Musa! Stop screaming! It's only a little snake!" Riven growled, still holding the scary thing in his hands.

"Shut up! And get that thing away from me!" I snapped. Riven smirked at me.

"Aww wittle Moosa is scwawed owf snakes!" Riven teased playfully and I stuck my tongue out to him.

"Stop it you jerk!" I scowled and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Nowpe!" Riven said as he made the snake get closer to me.

"Chillax Muse! This type of snake isn't poisonous" Riven said. I pretended to cry by putting my head down and letting a few tears run down my cheeks. Riven immediately put the snake outside and zipped the tent.

"Muse, I'm sorry" Riven frowned. I smirked and instantly pushed him to the floor so that I was lying on top of him. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out.

"Ugh...should've known you were still the little devil I knew" Riven muttered and stared into my eyes. But the way he stared at me was like he was in love with me. Like that time when we were so happy together...

I stared into his eyes too. Our faces only a few centimetres away.

"You look so beautiful...like a goddess" Riven gave me the sweetest smile ever and tucked some of my hair behind my ears. I blushed and smiled.

But that was when I realised how close we where.

I coughed a bit and got off of him.  
>"We better get to sleep and if you dare put that stupid snake near me again, I will kill you, mister!" I snapped.<p>

Riven laughed and put his hands up to defend himself. "Okay..okay, I'm sorry and I promise, Muse"

I closed my eyes to sleep again but it suddenly got very cold. I shivered again and tried to get warmer by wrapping the blankets around me.

All of a sudden, I felt Riven's arms wrap around me so I turned my head to look at him.  
>"I you're cold, then get close to me, if you're not then feel free to pull away" Riven shrugged and closed his eyes to sleep. I thought about it for a minute before resting my head on his muscular chest and wrapping my arms around him. I guess it is warmer being around him...<p>

The next morning...

We already got changed into normal clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of black boots that reaches under my knees. My hair was still down with my fringe resting on my forehead.

We already packed everything and we were now starting to walk again. We were very close to the area where Melody might've got kidnapped. We took another few hours until we stopped near the entrance of a cave.

"This must be it" Riven said.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I hope Mel's okay"

"She is Musa. I know it" Riven smiled a bit and wrapped his hand around my hand. I looked down at our hands and looked up at him, grinning.

"Thanks for coming" I said. Riven smiled again and kissed my cheek. "Don't mention it"

**Riven POV**

We were walking through the caves until we reached to a part of a cave that had two caves leading into different directions.

"Muse, I think we better split up right here, just to make sure we cover every inch of the place and find Melody" I said.

"O-okay.." Musa whispered with a frown. I pulled her close to me and looked down at her, staring into her beautiful midnight blue eyes.

"Musa, I know you're sad about splitting up right here, knowing one of us or both of us could be in danger but I promise, it'll be okay. Maybe you can use your powers to communicate with me if something bad happens to you. We have to find Melody..." I said, closing my eyes.

Musa closed her eyes and let a tear roll down her cheek.  
>"Promise me you'll be careful, please? Those people who kidnapped Melody were so powerful. I just don't want you to be in any danger too. good luck, Riven" Musa sobbed.<p>

I lifted her chin up with my finger and stared into her eyes.

"There is a chance that one of us doesn't survive to come out of here, but Melody will be okay, think about that. You love Melody, and I love her as my own daughter too" I said and smiled a bit.

Musa looked at me for a second and nodded. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek.  
>"Riven, I...I love you...as a friend" Musa whispered and looked away.<p>

I nodded and leaned my forehead on hers. "I love you too...as a friend" I chuckled a bit.

Musa hugged me and walked away into the darkness. I knew that there's a possibility that one of us might not survive coz these caves look really dangerous. I knew Cadence, she's so powerful. I just hope my Musa will be okay... I love her too. But I wish we were more than friends...

I turned to the other cave and crept in...not knowing what I'll see when I go in it.

**Hey guys! Soo sorry that this is late! I've been very busy and I had writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! this story will be ending very soon, just a few more chapters left. I'll update as soon as I can and plz review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Stay with Me

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 15: Stay with me

**Riven POV**

Musa hugged me and walked away into the darkness. I knew that there's a possibility that one of us might not survive coz these caves look really dangerous. I knew Cadence, she's so powerful. I just hope my Musa will be okay... I love her too. But I wish we were more than friends...

I turned to the other cave and crept in...not knowing what I'll see when I go in it.

**Musa POV**

I was still walking inside the dark cave and my thoughts kept leading to Melody. What do they want from her? Is it just coz of her powers? But I've got to admit, her powers are very powerful. But she can't exactly use her powers yet. I think she'll be able to use little and simple spells and then use the more advanced ones when she's a bit older. After all, she's only 5 years old;

I sighed and wiped a drop of sweat with the back of my hand. I'm so exhausted, but I'm never giving up. Then, I could feel my ears shaking a bit when I heard a sound.

I hid behind some big rocks and peered slightly out of the rocks, and listened.

I gasped when I saw Cadence and those boys of hers. They were crowding around what looked like a crystal ball. But the only thing I noticed was...where is Melody?

I watched as one of the boys came out of a hidden...room? Why was there a room in the middle of a cave? But I guess anything is possible in this magical dimension..

"The kid is in the room and she was silent and all. I couldn't bring myself to chain her up to the wall coz she's only a kid, plus, she wasn't screaming or angry or anything. She was just silent" the man told Cadence.

"What?! Mason, you didn't chain her up?! But she can still do anything even if she's a kid! She might be doing a trick!" Cadence growled. I then realised that the 'she' Cadence and Mason was referring to is Melody. I sighed in relief. She was okay.

Now all I needed to do was get to Melody. I took a deep breath and started to tip-toe to the room, trying not to make a sound.

But all of a sudden, I stepped on a stick and of course it made a sound! Cadence and the others immediately looked up.

"Shit!" I cursed.

"Wow, wow! Look what we have here..." Cadence smirked, walking towards me.

"Look, I don't want to fight you or anything. I just want to rescue my daughter" I explained calmly.

"Do I look like I CARE?! And how the hell did you get out of those chains?!" she screamed at me. I gasped with my eyes wide. I can't just tell her that Riven saved me!

"It doesn't matter" I mumbled.

"Oh did my boy friend save you?" she chuckled. I looked at her in confusion.

"What...what do you mean your boyfriend?" my voice was slightly weak coz I began to think that her and Riven are dating... then wouldn't that mean Riven betrayed me!

"Riven, he is my boyfriend, obviously" she scoffed, "Do you even know why he was with you? He used you! He and I made a plan together and I let him sleep and be with you, coz I know that you and he would make the most powerful fairy in the world! So basically, all of those precious little memories were a lie! And Riven and I definitely succeeded. You see, I also have the power to see the future. So right now...he is your main enemy"

I couldn't believe what she was saying! Riven couldn't be...no! he can't just lie to me! Or maybe he did.. And he broke up with me and dated Cadence again! Why haven't I seen this before?

I felt hot tears running down my cheeks. I still couldn't believe the man I loved, or still love, actually betrayed me!

"I...I don't believe you!" I screamed. She scoffed again and shook her head.

"Believe all you want" she said, "But I'm still getting your daughter!"

I gasped again when I felt something tight around my neck. That's when I realised someone's hand was on my neck and pulling me up. It made it very hard for me to breath.

"Oh just give up loser" I heard Cadence hiss and it was her hand around my neck. She was trangling me!

"Never!" I managed to huff and tried to use my powers to make her let go. She started chuckling evilly. She was now holding me up by the neck a few metres from the ground. Boy, she was strong, but she was also a fairy...a different kind of fairy.

I coughed a bit and was about to choke and I was nearly at the edge of death until I heard the most beautiful voice in the world...wait a minute! Am I falling for that stupid jerk again?!

"Let her go" I heard a low hiss which made me look up to see no other than the jerk himself, Riven. I growled a bit, I just hope he didn't come here to rescue me and act like he cares about me! So I was determined to get out of this situation myself.

I scratched Cadence's face with my long, perfect nails which made her scream in pain and let her hand go, which made me fall to the rough and hard ground, and I winced when I landed the wrong way.

My ankle got hurt in the process.

"Musa!" Riven shouted in concern but I scoffed. Ugh, like he really cared.

"Ugh! You stupid...whatever! Ughh!" Cadence screamed, putting her hands on her face where I clawed it. She had a big and long scar too! Serves her right!

I watched as Riven ran to my side, but I ignored the pain and stood up myself.

"Go away Riven!" I growled, glaring at him. He just gave me a confused expression.

"What? What do you mean Musa?" he said.

"You know exactly what I meant!" I snapped and made a powerful magic ball in my hand.

Riven narrowed his eyes at me. "Musa, what are you talking about?! And please don't tell me you're going to blast me with that!"

"You betrayed me! How could you!" I screamed from the top of my lungs and I blasted the spell at him with all my strength just when he was about to go closer to me.

"Wait Musa- AHH!" Riven hit the wall behind him after I blasted him. I still can't believe him! And he still lied EVEN AFTER I FOUND OUT THE SECRET! Does he think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again?! I then turned to Cadence who was still on the floor but then I saw her boys coming towards me. That was it! I needed to transform.

I mumbled something and felt the forces reacting around me and I flew in the air, dancing. It's been a while since I've transformed and it felt great to be in my fairy form again. I looked down at my red outfit. It was my Sirenix.

I then used some of my powerful spells to hit the boys, and I succeeded.

But then I remembered about Riven... I did hit him pretty badly. I immediately felt guilty when I saw his weak body on the ground, it nearly made me cry. But when I thought about all the times we spent together, the guiltiness faded away. It was all a lie.

I sighed and looked down. What have I done?

I then turned around to see Cadence walking towards me, with the scar on her face. She did have a bit of blood on her face too, but I had to do it coz she could've strangled me.

"You are stupid" she smirked, "You actually fell for my story about Riven!"

"Wait! W-what do you...m-mean?" I gasped.

"You made a silly mistake! That story I told you about Riven lying to you and using you...that was all a lie! I made that up!" she chuckled and shook her head in shame of me, "You just hurt the person who cared for you the most"

I couldn't believe it! So Riven did actually love me? So Cadence was lying? Oh my god! I hurt Riven who was actually trying to save me! Damn it! I made another horrible mistake!

I let all the rage go through me. I was furious about what I just found out, and I definitely have to pay Riven an apology. I just hope he's all right.

"You...you witch!" I screamed in anger. She smirked. I noticed her mumbling a spell and before I knew it, she was aiming it on me but all of a sudden, Riven came up and bounced it off with his sword and hit Cadence.

"Riven! I'm so happy you're okay! I'm sorry for blasting that spell on you. Cadence did a trick-"

"It doesn't matter Musa! Get Melody now!" he demanded.

"Damn! I forgot about her!" I cursed and quickly ran to into little room and kicked the door open.

Melody was sitting there, with a scared expression. But her eyes lit up when she saw me.

"Mommy!" she screamed, running towards me and wrapping her little arms around my neck for a hug. I giggled and hugged her back.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked in a gentle tone, and in concern. She grinned at me and nodded. I smiled back at her and took her hand, "We need to go and help Riven"

We walked out of the room to see Riven fighting the boys all on his own while Cadence was watching. How dare she!

"Melody, I will make a barrier around you okay, while me and Riven fight the evil people" I smiled and held Mel's shoulders. She shook her head cutely which made me narrow my eyes at her.

"Nuh-uh! I'm helping!" she said. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a bit.

"No you are not! It's too dangerous!" I scolded, shaking my head. Melody crossed her arms and hit the floor with her foot.

"It's not fair!" she whined. I sighed and shook my head. I made a barrier around Melody which made her annoyed, but hey, I had to do it.

I then looked back at Cadence and she wasn't there. Damn it! I'm in such big trouble now...

"Musa! WATCH OUT!" I heard Riven suddenly scream so I turned around to see Cadence running towards me. I tried to focused as hard as I can and I used the best spell I can think of, and I shot it everywhere in the room. I knew it was very risky to use that powerful spell coz it could end up breaking everything around us. It was like a sound wave, but not any ordinary sound wave. This was the most powerful one, and everyone in the room could get hurt! But... I wish I have thought about that sooner...

Damien, Mason, Reed, and Dorian were greatly affected by my powerful spell so they fell unconscious to the ground, unfortunately, since Cadence was also a fairy of Music, she could easily control it! Crap! I haven't thought of that! But the worst thing is...I HURT Riven! the walls of the caves started collapsing...

"Riven!" I cried, seeing him drop to the ground. Oh my god! I used MY own spell and it hurt Riven!

Melody didn't get affected by the sound waves since she's my daughter and her powers are also music. I let a few tears run down my cheeks when is saw Riven's lifeless state.

I ran to his side. "Riven, I'm so sorry..." I sobbed, "I forgot what that spell can do!"

"It's okay Muse, take Melody home and get out of here!" he demanded, his voice weak.

"No! I'm not leaving you here!" I screamed.

"You have to, Musa! Just don't care about me and think about you and Melody! You really need to get out of here! And just remember," Riven scolded, "That I'll always care about you, and...Love you" the last part came out as a faint whisper, but I could hear it. I was so touched; he really did care about me! And...He said HE LOVES ME!

"Riven! Stay with me! I...I don't know what I would do without you!" I cried, realising that his eyes were closing. I couldn't believe I let my own spell hurt Riven! I was just so desperate in defeating Cadence that I forgot the effects of it!

I touched Riven's shirt and held it tight in my hands. I didn't know if he was going to be okay, and I started doubting it!

"Awwh your precious little boyfriend is...DEAD! Wow, and he was killed by no other than YOU!" Cadence giggled, pointing at me. My blood started to boil and my heart was pounding.

"He's...he's not dead! And I thought you would care about him since you used to be friends with him!" I screamed in anger. Her expression changed to a sad one but then turned back evil.

"I never cared for him" she bitterly said, "He's not my business anymore!"

The walls started collapsing again and giant pieces of hard rock's started to fall down. I began to panic when I realised what was happening!

The rocks grew bigger and bigger every time and one of those rocks could easily kill me!

"What's happening, Mommy?!" I heard Melody yell. I frowned when I remembered that Melody was still in that barrier. The rocks could break the barrier so easily too!

I took the barrier off and Melody ran towards me.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Cadence screamed angrily at me. She started to mumble spells to try to recover the cave and make it back t normal, but I knew it would take a very long time to do it. So I had no other choice but to get out of here, just like Riven said.

But I wasn't going to leave without him. No way am I doing that!

I grabbed Melody's hand and I helped Riven up. He was so weak but he was still conscious, but I knew that wouldn't last for long.

"Musa, just leave me here!" Riven groaned, when I was helping him up.

"You know I would never do that Riv" I frowned at him and gave him a serious expression. I then saw as Melody touched Riven's hand, and it was just so ADORABLE!

"Come with us, Riven, please?" Melody begged, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Riven sighed and anaged to give her a smile. Wow, this is just cute! I very rarely see Melody and Riven moments, and it would be amazing if they knew that they were related!

But then I focused again. I turned around to see Cadence in the middle of the cave, trying to fix everything.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at her.

"This cave or should I call my home, has been the place I've been living in since I was a child! I'm never leaving it and if I should die here, then I should" Cadence said. But I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I know I'm going to regret this," I frowned, "But...come with us!"

Cadence gave me a horrified expression. "You care about me?" she said.

I took a deep breath, "No but I don't normally kill my enemies"

She then shook her head. "Go, just go! I want to be here. it's where I'm meant to be!"

She frowned and sat in the middle of the cave. Riven frowned at me.

"Mommy!" Melody suddenly screamed and my head shot down when I saw a big rock coming towards her, but surprisingly, Riven quickly grabbed Mel and saved her.

I nodded a thanks to Riven and opened a portal. We then stepped through it and ende up back In my house.

I was exhausted, everyone was. "Oh god.." I touched my head, which was hurting a lot. Melody was still shaking in fear and Riven...was getting weaker coz of the spell I used. But I was so surprised he's kinda okay at the moment coz the Cadence's boys fell unconscious immediately. I guess my Riven is so strong..

"Riven! Are you okay?" I frowned at him, seeing him getting weaker and his skin becoming paler.

"Riven?" Melody said in concern.

Riven held his hands up an shook his head. "I'm fine"

"Mommy, I'm going to get a drink for Riven" Melody said, and I nodded as she went to the kitchen.

"You're not okay" I said, with a serious expression.

"I am okay Musa! I'm fine! God! How many times have I got to repeat that?!" he scowled. He started walking towards the sofa that was I front of my room.

"You're not fine Riv! I used one of my powerful spells without realising that it would hurt you! I'm... I'm sorry" I frowned, tears starting to form.

Riven took a deep breath again, and nearly reached the sofa. But all of a sudden, he dropped to the floor.

"Oh my god!" I gasped.

I immediately ran to him and touched his forehead. It was really hot. And his skin was so pale. His eyes were now closed, and just like before, he looked lifeless. But he was still breathing.

"Riven, tell me you're going to be okay!" I screamed in panic. I shook his body and tried to wake him up.

"Riv! Please be okay!" I begged with tears in my eyes. But he wasn't waking up. I was getting super worried.. I had to do something.

I got up and picked my phone up. I just hope the Winx and Specialists can do something...

**Hey guys! I know, okay I know this is really BAD! Its rubbish talking about to fight and stuff, but I wasn't really in the mood of writing right now. And the end is coming soon anyway! But I hope you liked this chap!  
>In the next few chapters, there will be some more bad stuff happening to do with Musa and Melody's house getting destroyed, but the best part is, they get to live with Riven! And the next few chapters will have Musa, Melody and Riven spending time together as one family! It will get better, I promise :) I'm sorry I updated late, I was very busy. But Plz review! I promise to update sooner! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: A daughter and dad's bond

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 16: A daughter and dad's bond

I immediately ran to him and touched his forehead. It was really hot. And his skin was so pale. His eyes were now closed, and just like before, he looked lifeless. But he was still breathing.

"Riven, tell me you're going to be okay!" I screamed in panic. I shook his body and tried to wake him up.

"Riv! Please be okay!" I begged with tears in my eyes. But he wasn't waking up. I was getting super worried.. I had to do something.

I got up and picked my phone up. I just hope the Winx and Specialists can do something...

I called all of my friends since I have no idea what I would do in this situation! I know it's my fault and it was MY spell that caused Riven to be like this, and I feel so guilty about it. I just hope my friends know what to do.

I kneeled down and helped him to get on the bed. I took a deep breath and stared at him, running my index finger down his jaw. "Please be okay... I love you" I whispered so quietly, "I just wish you knew that"

I closed my eyes and sighed. All of a sudden, Melody came in my room with a glass of water in her hands. She gasped when she saw Riven lying on the bed, looking lifeless.

"Mommy! Is Riven going to be owkay?" Melody frowned in concern and jumped into my arms.

"I don't know sweetie... I don't know..." I whispered silently and stroked my hand on her back.

"Will Alex be coming here?" Melody suddenly asked. Hmm...why would she be asking about Alex? AKA, Stella and Brandon's son? I raised my eyebrow but nodded anyway.

"Why?"

"Nothing..." Melody whispered with a smile as her cheeks started to get red, "I'm just excited to see him...that's all"

I giggled teasingly and stroked Melody's long magenta hair while smiling at her. Her beautiful hair was down and her fringe was swept to the side.

"Excited to see him, huh?" I grinned at her. She immediately pushed my hand away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Stop teasing me!" she snapped but I couldn't help but giggle even more coz of her cuteness. She is quite short-tempered, just like me.

"Okay...okay..." I smiled at her and stood up when I heard the bell.

Melody's face lit up as she skipped happily towards the door and opened it.

"Hey!" she grinned brightly at my friends, including her little group of friends too.

"Hello Mel!" they greeted and smiled at me.

I opened the door wider and let them all in. I took my friends to the large living room and let them sit down on the couches.

"So what's the emergency Musa?" Bloom questioned. I sighed and made a guilty face.

"I hurt..._Riven_" I frowned, sighing in disappointment. I closed my eyes in guiltiness.

"What do you mean you hurt Riven?" Helia asked.

"Riven isn't here, is he?" Stella raised her eyebrow.

I slowly looked up to meet everybody's eyes.

"He is here," I whispered, "Well it all started a few days ago, some group of people who have powers came and kidnapped Melody coz they want her powers, and apparently Melody is very powerful. And I went to the Dark Harmony planet and well it would take a few days to find Mel so I packed some tents and stuff. And I then realised that Riven actually followed me here and he claimed that he came coz he cared about...Melody"

Everybody shared a knowing glance and nodded for me to continue.

I sighed. "Well anyway we had the battle at the end and I thought if I used this type of powerful spell I could defeat those evil guys, and it worked on everyone and of course, Melody didn't get hurt. But I totally forgot about the effects it would have on...Riven"

I nearly cried the last part when I whispered his name but I just can't believe I've even used my own powers that nearly killed him!

"Oh my god..." some of the Winx and Specialists gasped. Flora immediately scooted on the couch and ended up right next to me. She wrapped her arms around me as I let floods of tears run down my cheeks.

"Shh...Sweetie, it's going to be okay... be strong for Melody too..." Flora's comforting voice calmed me but I still couldn't stop crying.

"But I nearly KILLED him!" I cried even louder. The Winx surrounded me and gave me hugs. I'm so lucky to have the best friends in the world... but I knew only Riven could comfort me right now.

I pulled away from my friends and stood up.

"I told you guys to come here since I have no idea what to do! Riv's not waking up at all!" I sobbed, running my hands through my incredibly long hair that reached my ankles.

"Do you girls know any powers that can cure him?" Brandon eyed the Winx.

"We should take a look at him" Tecna said. I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"You can't blame yourself, Musa" Nabu said gently.

"Gee, I wish I can't blame myself but I'm guilty about it. And I can't imagine a life without Riven" I sighed.

"But you did live a life without Riven! Well, only for 4 years and he just suddenly came back! And now you can't live without him, you're not over him yet, and you'll probably love him again!" Stella blurted out by accident which made everyone, and I mean EVERYONE look at her! That includes MELODY!

All of a sudden, Melody looked up after Stella said that. Crap! Damn you Stella! Now Mel's gonna be suspicious after Stella just basically said that I used to love Riven! She's probably gonna think Riven's her father now...

"What do you mean Aunt Stella?" Melody asked in confusion which made Stella's face go red. I glared at Stella and so did the others.

"Nothing sweetie! I didn't say anything!" Stella looked away in embarrassment as I face-palmed myself and growled in frustration.

"But you... didn't you say that mommy used to love...Riven?" Melody said.

"No... I'm talking about a different Riven!" Stella tried to think of better excuses. Melody is quite smart so I guess she really knows what she's saying. I then saw Alex looking at his mom and looking back at Melody and I think he knows that something's up.

Melody looked at Stella again with suspiciousness and it looked like she knew Stella was lying. She was about to open her mouth to say something until someone spoke up.

"Melody, I think my mommy is telling the truth" Alex said as if he was reading her mind, and held Melody's soft hand in a sweet way. Awwh... I swear, when they're grown up, I bet they are gonna be together! They are so cute! Even Stella agrees!

"Owkay" Mel mumbled and smiled when she looked into Alex's honey coloured eyes.

Everybody sighed in relief and my heart stopped beating very fast and crazily.

"We'd better check on Riven if we want to find a cure for him" Aisha said as the Winx and Specialists walked to my room. Riven was still unconscious on my bed. Though, he still looked incredibly handsome.

I sat on the edge of my bed, next to Riven. But then I didn't realise when Melody and the rest of the kids followed us, coz Melody sat right next to me. I shrugged and looked up at my friends.

"The power I used was sort of like extremely loud sound waves. He got unconscious when I brought him back home" I explained, cupping Riven's cheek. I frowned and sighed.

"How are we going to find out what spell can cure him then?" Sky questioned.

"Timmy and I will do some research while you guys try a few spells, okay?" Tecna said. Everybody agreed and started talking about spells and stuff to cure Riven. I was staring at Riven and stroking his gorgeous short magenta hair that I've always loved.

"I'm sorry Riven... I'm so sorry..." I whispered, closing my eyes and sobbing. But I still kept stroking his soft magenta hair that reminded me so much of Melody.

I was so worried because Riven is on the edge of death. I hate that word, and every time I hear it, I flinch. Death was something I wasn't too fond of. Its coz the people I love so much has died. My mum... and I also remembered my uncle's death 3 years ago. And now... it's _Riven_. I know I did love him, and people think I don't love him anymore, but I do love him. He's my soul mate and I wouldn't be able to live if he dies. He's the father of my daughter. _We_ created her... and all I want is for us to be one happy family.

I shivered when I thought about us being one happy family. Just me, Melody, and him. But I frowned when I realised that that would be impossible. But in my heart, I knew it wasn't impossible. I just need to say 3 simple words to make that possible... but I can't say it. Not yet.

I felt Melody move closer to me and hug me. "Mommy... scared..."

I frowned and pulled away to face her. "Why sweetie?"

She looked at me for a moment and then looked at Riven who was still unconscious.

"I'm scared that Riven might not wake up" she replied, and I could almost feel her sadness. She was scared that her _father_ might die. I think she already has a bond with Riven, and I'm scared if that bond will get even stronger.

"Me too honey, me too..." I whispered sadly and kissed her forehead. A watched as a tear dropped down her cheek which made my heart broke.

"He's going to be okay, sweetie, please don't cry..." I frowned again and felt myself crying too.

"But mommy, I feel some connection with him. It's like he's my d-daddy..." Melody sobbed and hugged me again, but tighter. I wiped some of my tears and I could see everyone frowning and staring at us too. It was also like they're a bit annoyed at me coz I never told Riven and Melody that they're related. They knew what bond Melody and Riven will have and that bond can defeat anything. It's so strong, and I'm the one who is trying to break it.

"You'd better tell him" Stella and my friends mouthed at me. They definitely wanted me to tell Riven. But I had a lot of things in my mind, and I couldn't bring myself to spill the secret yet.

All of a sudden, Tecna came over to me and Melody. Mel pulled away from me and sat on my lap.

"Musa, unfortunately, we can't find any spell that can... cure Riven" Tecna whispered with sympathy in her voice. I froze, and everyone gasped. My eyes widened after I heard it. No... NO! That can't be it!

"It's kinda like what happened to Nabu. He had a coma for a few years but he did came back a few years later... but we don't think Riven could wake up like Nabu did" Tecna explained again. I felt tears running down my cheeks. But I didn't say a word.

It's all my fault. It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

I kept repeating that in my head. My head was spinning, and my body was getting weak. I didn't even take a breath after that. I could feel everyone's sympathy, but it wasn't enough. Riven HAS TO BE OKAY!

"No... NO! T-that c-c-can't h-happen!" I stuttered, my heart pounding extremely fast.

Melody leaned over at Riven's body while crying. My face heated up and I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath for so long. I exhaled slowly and closed my eyes, letting all the pain go through me.

"There's no cure at all? He's... he's... Dead?" I whispered, while sobbing.

"Musa, we'll find another way..." Flora said. I moved closer to Riven as I watched Melody hugging Riven. I have definitely ruined everything. I also ruined my daughter's childhood. She doesn't deserve to live her life after discovering that her father, who she assumed was just my friend, actually died...

Everybody was crying too, and they were hugging each other. I was still shell-shocked. I couldn't believe it.

Melody was leaning over Riven as she placed her small soft hand on his cheek. She stared at his face and closed her eyes.

Everyone was looking at Melody now. I was also staring at Melody, wandering what she's about to do. All eyes were on her. I have no idea what she's trying to do.

Melody closed her eyes, letting a few tears fall, still with her hand on Riven's cheek.

All of a sudden, Melody and Riven started to glow. Their bodies started to glow...magenta?

Everyone's eyes were wide. They were confused and shocked at the same time. Even me. Why was my daughter and Riven glowing? There was a magenta coloured glow around them.

But everyone's eyes were still on them. Watching carefully...

Their glow started to grow lighter, that it nearly blinded our eyes. But then, a soft and wonderful piece of music started to play...

The melody was so wonderful, and amazing. And it was coming from MY daughter and Riven! Their bodies were glowing, and that music was still playing.

Suddenly, we felt a huge and powerful force hit us. It felt like nothing I've experience before. It was amazing... but I still couldn't understand why it happened. That powerful made everybody in the room fall to the ground except for Melody and Riven.

The force was so bright, but then it disappeared. It just disappeared...

I opened my eyes slowly. I was shocked at what just happened. But I was still confused of what actually happened!

The Winx and Specialists' eyes started opening too, and they all stood up, including me, to look at what made that powerful force.

I saw Melody, sitting at the edge of Riven's bed, with a smile on her face. The tears on her face were completely gone. Wait... what just happened?

"OH MY GOSH! MELODY CURED RIVEN!" Stella suddenly yelled.

I looked down at Riven's who started stirring as his eyes opened slowly. I was barely breathing after what I saw. My daughter... cured her... father! This was so UNBELIEVABLE!

"Riven..." I gasped, and instantly at beside him. My expression changed to love and care. I was so glad he survived, and he survived coz of his own daughter!

Everybody started to sigh in relief and they smiled. But Riven was completely shocked.

I cupped his cheek and smiled again at him, warmly.

"Tecna? I thought you as there are no other spells that can cure him?" Bloom asked.

"I thought so too" Tecna said, but then se forced the group to move away a bit.

"But a father and daughter's bond can break anything..." Tecna whispered with a smile. I heard it, of course, coz of my sonar ears. Melody didn't hear it since she's still young so her sonar ears aren't powerful yet, but I was glad at what Tecna said. It was right. A daughter and father's bond can break anything...

"Riven, are you feeling all right?" I whispered softly, leaning closer to him. Riven gave me a confused expression.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We'll give you two privacy" Stella winked at me and dragged the kids and my friends along, "Melody, we just need to talk to you, Hun!"

Melody nodded and smiled at Stella. Melody quickly went over to Riven and hugged him. I smiled to myself and I felt my heart melt when I watched her hug him. She then kissed his cheek and walked out the door, leaving me and Riven alone in the room.

I sighed as I watched her leave the room. I turned back to Riven who was already sat up.

"So... umm... what happened?" Riven asked softly. He still looked pretty exhausted but I was so happy to be with him right now.

I fiddled with my fingers and looked up at him.

"You... you were on the edge of death coz of the spell I used to defeat Cadence..." I whispered, my voice breaking any minute now.

"What do you mean on the edge of death? And _you're_ spell?" he said, looking confused.

"Yes, my spell. It... It nearly k-k-killed you Riven! And Melody managed to cure you! But I just couldn't believe I nearly k-killed you..." I cried, tears running down my eyes again. Geez... get a grip! I can't just cry all the time. But I couldn't help it! I am an emotional person!

"Musa, you can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault..." Riven whispered.

"NO! IT WAS MY FAULT!" I cried even more. Riven's hand was nearly approaching me but then he put it down. He didn't want to touch me? Why?

"I nearly KILLED you!"

"But Musa, don't be like that. I don't blame you for nearly killing me! Honestly, I'm fine now.." Riven said, frowning. But in this situation, he would usually wrap his arms around me and attempt to comfort me... but why wasn't he? I don't get it...

I put my knees up against my chest and leaned my head on my hands, still crying.

"I feel guilty. I couldn't risk losing another person I truly love the most, Riven. You were the only one I had left, and to think I was losing you coz of... me" I whispered.

I heard Riven wince after what I said and I could also feel him getting closer. I just suffered too much pain to handle... I can't handle it anymore.

"Muse, I don't blame you, how many times have I got to say that?" he repeated and I could feel his muscular body on my back, "I'm okay now. Isn't that all that matters?"

I slowly turned around and nodded. That's when I could feel his hot skin touching mine...

Riven slowly wrapped his large warm hand around mine and held it, stroking my skin. He looked down at our hands and smiled.

"Thanks for caring for me so much, Muse" he whispered, his voice low and husky. But very soft and gentle.

"I'm sorry that I nearly killed you. I can't be near you again knowing that I could kill you with my own powers..." I gently removed my hands out of his and looked down with a frown on my face.

Riven sighed softly and tried to get my hands again but I pushed his hands away.

"I can't be near you again Riven! I could hurt you..." my voice was sounding like it was about to die. But this pain is too much.

"And so could I" Riven said softly, lifting my chin up with his thumb, "I could hurt you too, without powers, but with my own hands..."

I looked at his gorgeous, warm violet eyes as he frowned, "But I would never... I would NEVER hurt you Musa..."

His voice was so gentle, soft, and I could almost feel all the love in it. A smile crept on his face, which melted my heart. But I started pulling away again.

"I know, Riv. But I sti-"

I was cut off when Riven gently placed his finger on my lips and bringing me closer to him.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck, as he went closer. And my face was near his warm chest. His strong arms were around me and my arms were around his neck. He stroked my back with his hands and tangled strands of my hair around his fingers.

I softly pressed my lips to his cheek as my lips curled up into a smile.

"Don't say another word about you being guilty, Muse. I don't want to hear it" he said silently, and looked into my eyes.

"Okay..." I nodded but then realised how tired he looked so I placed my hand on his muscular chest which made me blush as I pushed him down on the bed until he lied down.

I slowly lied down on top of him and smiled at him, my body on top of his.

"You need to rest" I said seriously.

"Nah... and geez! Stop looking at me with that serious expression" Riven chuckled which made me giggle.

"You look exhausted after the fight we had in the Dark Harmony realm, so you have to take a nap" I whispered and smiled again at him. He shot me with one of his rare sweet smiles and pouted.

"Only if you sleep with me" he smirked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No... I meant sleep as in sleep beside me! Not sleeping as in 'sleeping', although, we have done that before..." his mind wandered to something else so I slapped the back of his head which made him scowl at me.

"Don't get any ideas!" I snapped.

"I wasn't!" he lied at me but snorted afterwards.

"Ugh... okay I'll sleep with you" I pretended to be annoyed by this but I was actually excited abot sleeping in Riven's strong arms.

I pecked him quickly on his cheek and lied down beside him, his arms around me.

"You are a jerk, you know that" I mumbled seductively into his ear which made him groan a bit.

"Why?" he asked like he didn't already know.

"For coming with me to save Melody in the first place and risking your life!" I snapped at him.

"Hey! I thought we forgot about that, besides, you wouldn't have been able to get out of there without me" he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please! I didn't need your help!" I said.

"Yes you did!" he smiled at me, but then yawned.

"You've got to get your rest, sleepy head" I yawned too and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes, happy that everything turned out just fine! Riven survived because of the bond he and Melody had... and everything's just perfect.

But I know I had to tell Riven that Melody's his daughter now... there's no turning back...

**Hi! I hope you liked this chap! By the way, I have already planned for Melody and Alex to be together even before I started typing this story since my second favourite couple was Stella and Brandon! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Plz review!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all! :) **


	17. Chapter 17: The surprising letter

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 17: The surprising letter

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... sorry this is SO late! I've been soo busy these days and well, as you know, I just moved houses a few days ago, and I'm not finished unpacking. And, I'm only 12 years old so I would have school at the moment, and I have the tests... so...<strong>

**And well, I got many people asking when will Musa tell Riven Melody is his daughter, and I will just say that she will be telling him near the end, and many people asked why Riven broke up with Musa in the first place, that will come near the end too! This story will probably have about another 8 or maybe 10 chapters, or maybe less, I'm not sure. **

**Anyway, hope you'll like this chap! I'll try to update soon next time :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Musa POV<strong>

"You've got to get your rest, sleepy head" I yawned too and snuggled closer to him.

I closed my eyes, happy that everything turned out just fine! Riven survived because of the bond he and Melody had... and everything's just perfect.

But I know I had to tell Riven that Melody's his daughter now... there's no turning back...

But then I thought about Riven and Melody's bond... and I felt guilty about not telling them the truth. Riven has every right to know that Mel's his daughter, but my heart tells me that I shouldn't tell him yet. I wasn't ready. But I was so fascinated with their bond...

The bond was kinda like the thing that happened a few years ago when the Winx and I were in the oceans, in our Harmonix. Riven and Melody's bond was like me and Sonna, my bonded selkie's bond. Sonna broke the spell by bonding with me... and melody bonded with Riven, thus, saving him... _from my own spell_... I still felt bad about it.. I just can't help it.

My heart told me to just tell them the truth...

But my head told me to wait a while longer, until you can trust Riven again.

I sighed, shaking my head. If I can't follow my head or my heart, then what? What should I do?

I looked up at Riven, who was already asleep. He must be very exhausted from the battle. But I'm happy he's okay now, with me.

I reached my delicate soft hand to his cheek and gently stroked it, with a grin on my face. I still wasn't sure what I should do. This is so hard! I can't just tell him the truth! And I definitely can't keep this secret any longer!

I took a deep breath and ran my finger along his lips; they were thin, but so soft. I remember those lips of his I used to kiss... and it was pure bliss. Riven is a good kisser, but I wish I could just feel his lips on mine one more time. His kisses are so amazing, and are like nothing I've felt before. It's been so long... and we haven't been this close in years.

I ran my fingers down the soft skin of his neck and stopped at his abs, strong, muscular abs.

I then felt his heart. I felt his heart beating... I remember a memory... such a sweet one too.

I remember those times when there was thunder. He knew that my ears are so sensitive to loud sounds like thunder; my ears would hurt hearing it. But he would always be there for me when there was lighting... and he would lie down on the bed with me in his arms, and he would place my head gently on his shoulder, leaning my ear on his chest, close to where his heart was beating, and he would put his hand on my other ear. My ears would hurt when I hear the thunder, but when I'm with him like this, I couldn't even hear the thunder, I would forget all about it. Because all I could hear was the sound of his heart beating softly... which relaxed and calmed me. I would always belong in his arms, and in his _heart_...

I sighed again; I had to forget about these stupid memories! These freakin memories are killing my mind! I had to move on from him! But he means so much to me...

I slowly wiggled out of his arms, and carefully stood up, careful not to wake him.

I'd better check on the others. The Winx, Specialists and the kids are in the living room, and I have no idea what they were doing. They are probably waiting for Riven and I to come out, but I had already told him to sleep since he was exhausted and he needed to get some rest.

When I was about to walk away, I felt a hand grab her wrist, which made me turn around.

"Where are you going, Musa?" Riven whispered softly, and yawned quietly.

"I... was... I was going to..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say. My mind drifted on the thing I thought earlier, about whether I should tell him the truth or not. Whether I should go with my heart and tell him that Melody is his daughter, or whether I should go with my head and wait a little longer, until I could officially trust him...

I looked into his gorgeous violet eyes, before taking a deep breath, and letting it out.

"I want to... tell you...something... I've been wanting to tell you for a... long time" I sighed, looking to the side.

"Sure, you can tell me anything, Musa" he said softly, tapping the bed, signalling me to sit beside him. Damn it! What should I tell him now?

I reluctantly sat on my bed, and fiddled with my fingers nervously. This was it...

He sat up, rubbed his eyes a bit, and then stared at me, waiting for an answer.

Should I go with my heart? Or my mind?

"Well, for starters, uhh..." I whispered, scratching the back of my head, and looking at the floor nervously, "I... It's about... us, and Melo-"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence, and bit my lip. Hell, I haven't even made a decision yet! I know this decision sounds very straight forward, but I tell you, IT ISN'T! I can't just go ahead, admitting that Melody is his daughter and say nothing after that as if it isn't a big deal. This IS a big deal!

Then again, if I didn't tell him, I would make this situation harder for myself... since Riven definitely had a right to know Melody is his own daughter, and if I tell him the secret after a few more years, he might get furious for not telling him sooner. I knew he loved Melody as his own daughter, but I just can't agree to it yet.

"Uhh... what did you say?" Riven asked, staring at me as if I was crazy. Since my mind drifted off somewhere else, I think I might have just sat there for a minute, not blinking and not doing anything.

I took a deep breath, and let it out. This was the time. He had to know. But I didn't think this was right at all. It's supposed to be the right thing... but I don't think it is. I'm not sure... I don't know what I'm thinking!

I opened my mouth, and stared at him right in his eyes, his eyes looked so... serious. It was like he was very serious about this stuff, and he wanted to know what I will say. It was like he HAD to know what I was about to say. The way he stared at me was like he stared straight into my soul...

I parted my mouth to say something... but that something wasn't what I _wanted_ to say... it was more like it's something that I _had_ to say...

Riven stared boldly at me, not blinking at all. He was very serious about this... it's kinda scary..

Should I go with my heart... or my head? My heart . . . or . . . head? Heart... head... ugh!

I opened my mouth wider, and I was certain that I'm finally going to tell him the truth, when all of a sudden, the door opened and Melody skipped in.

Riven and I stared at her as she happily walked towards us and wrapped her small arms around me.

"Mommy!" she smiled and I giggled. I was so happy that she came in and interrupted us, coz in that moment there, my mind was going crazy! It felt like it could explode!

Riven smiled brightly at me and watched as Melody pulled away from me and looked into his eyes.

"Are you owkay, Riven?" she politely asked, looking into his violet eyes with her ocean coloured ones, "I was very worried when you weren't well... but I have no idea how I cured you.."

Riven smiled at her, "I'm okay, Mel, and I don't know how you cured me as well... oof!"

Riven huffed a bit when Melody suddenly jumped up and wrapped her arms around him abruptly, surprising him. It also nearly made him fall back onto the bed, but when I saw him hugging her back, my heart melted... literally... okay, not literally but it really did feel like it.

But a father and his daughter hugging... is just... so... freakin... ADORABLE!

I felt like crying right there! I could almost feel the tears running down! It was just soooo sweet to see my ex who I think is still love, and my daughter... I mean, OUR daughter hugging him just made my heart melt! It was so SWEET!

But if only they knew that they were related... very closely related...

I suddenly felt guilty, really guilty... I didn't think Riven deserved to know Mel is his daughter, but Melody does have a right to know who her own father is. I don't want to be the one keeping them from being apart... I never wanted that at all... but now when I see it, I finally realised it. I'M the one keeping them apart, even when they want to spend more time with each other and have some father-daughter time... I'm the bad parent... I'm such a bad parent... am I?

I then saw Riven staring at me, with a beautiful smile on his handsome face. He gently stroked Melody's back and she pulled away from him.

"Thank you, Melody, for saving me... you saved my life" he grinned at her, stroking a strand of her magenta hair and tucking it behind her ear, "Without you, kid, I would never have woken up. You're a smart kid, you know that?"

Melody blushed and smiled at him too, while nodding.

I didn't realise that a small drop of tear escaped so I immediately wiped it away and smiled at both of them.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They all are in the living room, and I was playing with Alex" Melody said, and blushed when she said Alex's name, which of course, didn't go unnoticed by Riven.

"Hmm... who's Alex? Your boyfriend?" Riven teased, which made her punch him very lightly, he barely felt it since he was incredibly strong, but he pretended it hurt by wincing. I giggled.

"No... he is my friend!" Melody said and ran to the door, "Come on! My auntie and uncles are waiting to see you Riven!"

She ran out of the door and Riven gave me a questioning look.

"Alex is Stella and Brandon's son, Riv" I smiled.

"I already know that, but weren't we in the middle of a conversation before Mel... came in?" Riven asked suspiciously.

Oh my god! Does he still remember that? Damn you Riven and your good memory!

"I... I d-don't... think s-so" I stuttered a bit, trying to make him to just drop the previous conversation and forget about it, and just move on. I stood up and stood near the door.

"Now are you coming or not?" I questioned, staring at him while he was still looking at me with a confused expression. He lowered his gaze for a minute and shook his head and then walked out the door with me.

I just hope he wouldn't bring it up again... I wasn't ready to tell him the secret yet . . .

We reached the living room to see the others, sitting on the sofas.

Riven and I sat down on one of the couches as Melody wandered off to the other kids.

"So... are you kay, dude?" Brandon asked, smiling at Riven.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But man! I missed out on a lot..." Riven sighed, frowning, looking at the kids across the room.

"It's your fault," Stella said, "You were the one who left Mu-"

"Stella, don't" I mumbled, staring at her and then looking at Riven who seemed uncomfortable.

"But Musa! You deserve to know why he left you!" Stella argued, glaring at Riven slightly, but Riven just stayed calm and ignored her.

"I agree with Stella!" Aisha agreed. Oh damn you, guys! I don't want any trouble caused!

I really wish Stella never said that. I hate talking about Riven leaving me all those years ago, and honestly, it hurts me every time I'm reminded of it. I don't want to think about it anymore... the past is the past.

"I... I don't want to talk about it, the past is the past..." I bit my lip nervously and gulped, "Besides, I already know why"

"But... but..."

"Enough!" I shouted a bit, "I know you and Aisha and probably the other girls are concerned for me, but honestly, I just don't CARE! I don't want to hear anything about our break up again!"

Everyone in the room flinched slightly. Even the kids. Oh god, OH GOD! I can't believe I got so angry about that that I even shouted at my friends! But I just couldn't stand hearing about it!

Brandon and Nabu shook their heads at their wives which made them quite. At least the guys defend Riven, but I guess the girls care about me more since I'm friends with them closer.

"I'd better go... I think I've got a call" Riven said, standing up.

"No!" Stella suddenly said, and Aisha looked at her, "I'm sorry. But I was just concerned about Musa. I really think she does deserve the truth"

"I'm sorry too" Aisha said.

Riven sighed and nodded slightly, "Thanks... but I've got to go"

"No, Riven! You have to stay here with us! We don't normally spend times like these like in the old times... and tonight's the chance to get together... and talk, so please will you stay?" I asked, frowning at him a bit. I felt slightly bad coz the girls were like that, but I also didn't want Riven to leave. I'm not sure why...

Riven looked at everyone, and they wanted him to stay too. He sighed again and sat back down. I smiled slightly and sat back down too.

"Umm... Riven, you should meet the kids, since you don't know them yet. They are great kids" Timmy coughed a bit and then smiled. Riven relaxed, smiling and the atmosphere was back to normal. It was so intense and awkward a few seconds ago...

"I will, later. And I'm guessing those two ginger haired with streaks of pink haired boys are your kids?" Riven asked, chuckling.

"Yep, you got that right" Timmy chuckled too. I then watched as Riven looked at the kids, who were playing some games, and he then looked at Melody, and sighed. I wonder what he was thinking about when he looked at Melody... I just hope he won't get ideas like he thinks Melody is his daughter... I don't want him to think Melody is his daughter... but it would be impossible since she looks a LOT like him!

"Guys, I think Helia and I should tell you this now..." Flora said, grinning.

Helia was sat next to her, his arm around her waist, stroking her soft arm.

Everybody turned to them including me, waiting for the thing they wanted to say.

"Is it good news? Bad news? Oh please don't let it be bad news!" Stella said, making everyone giggle.

Flora giggled softly, and turned to Helia, looking into his eyes. He gently stroked her hand with his hand and nodded.

"Uhh... I'm pretty sure it's good news" Flora smiled, blushing slightly and putting her head down. The kids gathered around us too after hearing what Flora said, and Lily, her and Helia's daughter, seemed excited too. Even I was!

"What is it mommy? What is it?! I'm dying here!" Lily squirmed. Helia grinned at his daughter and turned back to Flora.

"Well... I know it's probably early to say this, but... I'm... pregnant!" Flora grinned excitedly, and everyone's eyes widened with joy.

"OMG!" Stella squealed, "I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"Congratulations Flora, Helia" everyone said and smiled. I looked at Lily, and she was jumping around in joy too. I also congratulated my friends, pretty much everyone did.

"And, since in Linphea they can detect what gender it is very early, we found out we're having a...boy!" Helia grinned, and everyone's smiles grew wider.

Lily and the other kids were excited that there was gonna be an addition soon to their little 'group', and I'm so happy about it. I also couldn't wait until the baby boy is born. I wonder what he will look like... Lily has dark brown hair, and she got it coz Flora's hair is light brown and Helia's is light black, and combined together is dark brown, and she has green eyes, so I'm predicting the baby will either have Flora's hair or Helia's, and Helia's eyes. I don't even know why I'm thinking about this... but if I ever have a baby boy one day, he probably would have black hair, the same colour as my mother's hair, and violet eyes... Riven's violet eyes... wait! Am I actually thinking of having a baby with that jerk again? No way! He'll probably leave me again! But if we do end up together, which I doubt, I think we would be one perfect family... ugh.. it's probably in my dreams..

"Aww! A baby boy! That's great!" Bloom and Sky smiled.

After a few more minutes of the surprise, I noticed someone was missing. I couldn't recognize who... but then I realised who was missing. Riven was.

I stood up, and left the room, and I walked to the front door. And to my luck, he was standing there, about to leave. I guess I was in time!

"Riven! Wait! Where are you going?" I asked, staring at him, as he put his hands in his pockets.

He sighed, "I just wanted to go for a walk"

"I... I don't think that's the reason why you're about to leave" I said boldly, as he looked straight into my eyes.

Riven groaned loudly, "Ugh fine..."

I raised my eyebrow and placed my right hand on my waist.

"I just... I mean, I..." Riven stuttered, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Is... is I about what Stella said?" I asked, frowning a bit. I could tell something was wrong... and I could feel that he is feeling sad.

He lifted his gaze into my eyes and nodded slightly.

"It's like that. I just... I-I feel guilty about the break up... and... and you do deserve the . . . truth" he finally said, sighing a bit, and I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, "But I just... I just feel guilty that I... I can't! I just can't tell you the truth right now... now is too soon, I wish you can understand"

I can understand. I can understand very well... I think he's in the same position as me. He really wants to tell the truth why he left me all those years ago, but he just can't at the moment. I understood that. I really want to tell him that Melody is his daughter... but I just can't at the moment. So we really aren't in a different position aren't we? Me and him are in the same position. We want to tell each other the truth _so bad_...

But we just can't... at the moment.

"I do understand," I admitted, putting my hands behind my back nervously, "I'm in the same position as you"

"Really?" he suddenly said, hope n his eyes.

"Yes Riv, I have something I want to tell you too, but just like you, I can't tell you it... at the moment. So I understand, very well" I explained softly, smiling a tiny bit.

"Thanks Muse, but I hope we can just be friends for now... and I really do hope we exchange our secrets one day... if you know what I mean" he grinned a bit too.

"Of course we can be friends, and put the past aside for the moment. And it's okay, I know what you mean, one day, we would have to tell each other our secrets. I have to tell you the thing I really want to tell you, and you tell me why you really did break up with me... so deal?" I chuckled a bit, reaching my hand out.

"Definitely" he sighed in relief and shook my hand. I leaned closer to him and gave him a hug, and he responded immediately. I felt safe, and happy in his embrace. It's the only thing that makes me feel... _complete_.

I closed my eyes for a minute, and opened them, and I noticed something on the floor. Riven pulled away as I ducked down and grabbed the thin object, which I guessed was a letter, since it's from the mail.

"What is it?" Riven asked, leaning over me and taking a quick look. The envelope had gold musical patterns on and a lot of sparkling silver glitter. It looked like some kind of letter you would normally get from a royal. I turned it around and gasped when I read who it was from.

"Jared?" I squeaked.

Riven groaned loudly and stepped away from me. "Not that creep again... I hate him!"

I giggled quietly but narrowed my eyes at him, "You hated him coz he liked me? Right?"

His eyes widened a bit as he blushed, which made me giggle even more. It means he maybe still liked me...

"Well what does this creeper want?" Riven scowled.

I sighed, shaking my head as I opened the letter. And like the envelope, there were several shiny gold musical notes on the border with more of the silver glitter, and a few decorative pink pearls.

Riven leaned closer to me as he read it as well. It was quite long to read so I skipped to the important part. It looked like a royal wedding invitation.

"Jared is..." Riven said, his eyes widening.

"...going to be married to Princess... Galatea?" I finished for him, my eyes widening too as a gasp escaped my mouth...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi again... just gonna say, hope you liked it! I know it's so boring right now and nothing really is happening but things will get more exciting... <strong>

**If you guys have any ideas, plz just PM me or if you're a guest, then review, coz I'm having problems with this story, and don't be shy to PM, coz I PM a LOT of people from fanfiction, and I get along with them very well :) thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: Goodnight beautiful

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 18: Goodnight beautiful

**Musa's POV (Point Of View)**

Riven leaned closer to me as he read it as well. It was quite long to read so I skipped to the important part. It looked like a royal wedding invitation.

"Jared is..." Riven said, his eyes widening.

"...going to be married to Princess... Galatea?" I finished for him, my eyes widening too as a gasp escaped my mouth...

Riven and I stared at each with wide eyes and our mouths made an 'o' shape.

"Oh my god! I didn't expect . . . THAT!" I screamed in shock, staring at the letter, wide-eyed.

Riven took a step backward and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn! Didn't expect that too... I actually liked Galatea.. and I even tried to make a move on her..." Riven sighed, and I narrowed my eyes at him, "Can't believe that creeper got her..."

My eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean you liked Galatea?"

Riven stared at me and chuckled a bit, "Oh yeah, never told you this, but after I broke up with you... I kinda saw Galatea in Alfea and I remembered that she is your friend, so we talked a bit... and she's kind... but WOW, she's hot"

I narrowed my eyes at him again and blinked, "Are you serious?"

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Does it look I'm kidding?"

"Well... no" I scoffed, "But really? You found her hot? You actually wanted to hit on her? You found my best friend... hot?!"

I kinda raised my voice a bit, and bit my lip. Somehow, this made me... feel... so... hmm, I don't know. Angry? Was it angry? Or was it frustrated? Did I think it was annoying? No, it's definitely jealousy...

Damn it Musa! Why are you jealous about this little thing? Just coz your ex actually tried to ask your best friend out makes you JEALOUS? Come on! You can do better than that!

"Well... YES! Galatea is actually a very beautiful blonde... I love her silver/blue-ish green eyes, and her amazing smile... and... and her-"

"YES! Yes I get it! She's pretty!" I scowled, cutting him off.

Riven raised his eye brow at me and smirked, "Are you... _jealous_?" he asked me in an irritating way, which made me glare at him.

"What? JEALOUS? No!" I snapped, pointing my finger at him, "And anyway, she's about to get married to the guy YOU hate the most!"

"Yes, I don't really care about that! But I can't believe you are jealous!" he laughed annoyingly, still not taking that stupid smirk off his face.

"Shut up! I'm not jealous, you jerk!" I growled.

"Just admit it!" he smirked again.

"No I won't fucking admit it!" I shouted.

"Why?" he questioned, his smirk going away but being replaced with a smile.

"You are getting on my nerves..." I hissed.

"HEY! Hey hey! What the hell is going on here?" Stella suddenly barged in, glaring at me and Riven.

"Musa's jealous about me showing interest in-"

"No I wasn't, we were just looking at a letter from Jared. It looks like he's going to marry Princess Galatea of Melody" I explained, once again, cutting Riven off coz he was about to say something stupid.

"Oh... wow! So you're invited?" Stella asked excitedly.

"All of us are" I smiled a bit, calming down after Riven wind me up.

"OMG! We're going to a WEDDING! More dresses, more shoes, more makeup! Oh god! I HAVE TO tell the others!" Stella squealed, smiling at us.

"Of course you have to..." Riven and I said at the same time, sighing and rolling our eyes. Stella shot us another smile and ran off into the living room to tell the others about the wedding. Riven turned to me and was about to say something until I glared at him.

"Don't you dare say another word about that thing, I'm not jealous, okay!" I scowled.

"Sure, sure" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh... I'm not, idiot!" I growled, and punched him on the arm roughly.

"Ouch! Okay! I'm sorry okay! You don't have to punch me to death!" he said sarcastically and rubbed his arm where I punched him.

I took a deep breath to calm down. But that jealousy was still there. Stupid Riven... but why do I have to be jealous when she's marrying Jared, AKA, the boy who used to have a HUGE crush on me? It won't matter anymore... so I guess It doesn't concern me... even Riven was extremely jealous when I went out with Jared! But I guess everyone gets married at the end... even if it's unexpected...

I mean COME ON! Did I really expect that Galatea and Jared would get married? Not even in a million years! It's coz I never really introduced them to each other but it looks like soul mates find their own way... gee, I wish I was like that. I wish I could find my _right _soul mate...

"But god, that was unexpected! Who would have ever thought Galatea and that creep would get MARRIED one day?" Riven questioned dramatically, which broke me out of my thoughts.

"Stop calling him a 'creep'" I mumbled.

"Well, it's not MY fault he is one!" Riven said innocently, so I glared at him.

"Okay! Okay, I'll shut up!" he scowled, turning to walk to the living room.

After Riven broke up with me, I only saw Jared for about 2 times, and he became a great best friend! He was there when I talked about how upset I was about the break up, and he understood. I actually liked hanging out with him, and I wasn't surprised when he said he didn't have feelings for me anymore. I did kinda hurt him, by going with Riven. He was a great guy, but I guess we weren't meant to be, and I probably made the wrong decision to stay with the jerk. But, oh well. The past is in the past!

And after that, I never really talked to him again. But we did text each other often. And... I guess, Riven was really the one who brought the other side from me. He made me a better person, and I made him into a better person too. Who brought the best out of me, and he always made me laugh, made me angry, but in a teasing way, and he always made me... _happy_.

He always has... until now.

I followed Riven into the living room, to see some of my friends stood up.

"Hey, Musa, and Riven, if you don't mind, we'd better get going. It's very late and Lily has school tomorrow, so she'd better sleep early" Flora grinned at us. Her voice was very mother-like, if you know what I mean. She's become a great mother to her child and I bet she would be even better with two children!

But seriously, I just think two kids are a handful! Even though I only have one...

"Okay Flo. And once again, congratulations about the wonderful news!" I grinned at her, and she smiled at me in a thankful way.

Helia, Flora, and Lily left the house. Tecna and Timmy then stood up.

"Got to go, before the boys stay up all night on those video games" Tecna chuckled, referring to Jimmy and Tim, her boy twins. She smiled at everyone and left with the twins and Timmy. Soon enough, Bloom, Sky, Aisha and Nabu stood up too.

"We'll go, come on Blake, and Skylar" Bloom smiled.

"We're going too. Aqua, do you wanna say bye to Mel?" Aisha grinned at her little daughter, and watched as her daughter skipped to Melody and hugged her.

"Where's Alex?!" Stella suddenly screeched, making Riven, Brandon and I turn to look at her. I immediately assumed that Alex must be with Melody... since they do hang out a lot.

"They're there" I pointed to the other sofa on one side of the big living room, which had a sleeping Melody and Alex on it. They were sat down, but their hands were holding.

"AWW! OMG! THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Stella squealed in happiness, but Brandon shushed her since Alex and Melody were sleeping.

"Aww... they are!" I smiled, as Riven came to stand next to me, and the looks on his face was... hart melting. He had an adorable smile on his face and his eyes were filled with adoration and love.

"You know what, Musa? Melody and Alex should be together!" Stella whispered slightly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey! No way! They are still 5!" I scowled.

"No, I mean when they are older! They would be cute... they should be betrothed" Stella smiled.

"Haha, we'll see" I chuckled.

Melody started to move a bit, and she rubbed her eyes. My kid really does have an excellent hearing! Oh, and I forgot, she can read almost everyone's thoughts... but Tecna said there is a way for me to block some thoughts from her...

"Hey Mel..." I whispered, coming closer, "You fell asleep honey?"

"Uhh... yeah mommy" she yawned, and smiled. As she sat up, Alex started to wake up too.

"Mom? W-what are you doing here?" Alex blushed in embarrassment, staring at Stella. He's probably embarrassed about waking up to have a girl next to him, and the best part is, him and Melody's arms were around each other, like they were hugging. I found it adorable.

"We've got to go, Al" she said, going with Brandon. He nodded and stood up, before giving Melody a soft kiss on her cheek, and immediately walking out the house with his parents.

I noticed Melody blushing, so I giggled. "You'd better sleep too, and I'm gonna have a shower, okay hun?"

"Okay mommy" she yawned. I turned to Riven and decided to ask him something. I didn't want to be too mean so I actually want him and Mel to be closer, coz I haven't even told them the truth yet. So I guess a little more father and daughter bonding would be okay...

"Hey, Riv, do you mind tucking Melody to sleep?" I questioned, smiling at him adoringly. Riven's eyes widened. Melody looked at Riven and grinned at him. I already knew she liked him already.

Melody stood up and started walking upstairs.

"Musa! I don't even know what to do? I'm not used to these kind of stuff!" Riven hissed a bit, not angrily, but more like in a confused way.

I stared at him for a second and grinned, "You'll be okay, and she doesn't even like stories. She'll probably ask you a few questions and then she'll fall asleep by herself, just imagine she's your own daughter"

I smiled and patted his shoulder, before walking into the bathroom. And I'm definitely sure I saw Riven going upstairs to Melody's room.

**Riven's POV**

I walked into a room, which I assumed was Melody's room, and looked around. The walls were baby pink, but very light, and had small red glittery musical patterns printed on it. Her furniture was a lilac colour and she had lots of toys, and a desk with a chair. In the corner of the room, I spotted her small single bed, which was a baby pink colour, with magenta patterns, the same colour as her hair . . . and_ my_ hair.

I saw her looking into her wardrobe and trying to find some pyjamas.

I crept towards her and kneeled down.

"Are you looking for some pyjamas?" I questioned softly, staring at her, and then at the perfectly folded clothes in her wardrobe. Wow, magic really is useful.

"Un!" she nodded, smiling at me a bit. I dug through her probably hundreds of clothes, and picked out a pretty red dress. Geez! How many does this kid need? I guess it's the work of Ms Blondie. Stella's the only one who loves all these bloody things! And I recently found out that Stella really wanted a daughter, so she really does show a lot of attention to Melody, Lily, Skylar, and Aqua, since they are all girls.

"This?" I asked, and held the dress out. God! I don't freakin know what girls wear! I usually see them wearing dresses, and skirts...

"No! That's a dress I wore for my birthday" Melody said. I sighed and picked out another one, which was a plain lilac dress, that kinda looked suitable for sleeping.

"No" she said, "Pick a pair of trousers and a shirt!"

I nodded, rolling my eyes and finding more, and I finally think I picked out a right pyjama, and when Melody saw it, she smiled.

She jumped up and gave me a hug, "Thank you Riven!" she grinned, and I chuckled.

"Kay, kid. Better get changed then. You... you can put these on yourself right?"

"Yes" she nodded, and quickly ran into another room, and came back a few minutes later. She jumped on her bed and went under the covers.

Gee, I didn't know what to do now!

Melody stared at me and smiled. Without thinking, I sat on the side of her bed, and turned the light off, but I turned the bright baby pink night light on.

I then turned to Mel and smiled at her.

"So... did you have fun today?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I can't wait to meet Aunt Flora and Uncle Helia's baby! Don't you?" she adorably asked.

I laughed quietly and nodded, "Of course. It will be amazing to meet him"

She then looked to the side and frowned, "W-will you... be t-there? When Aunt Flora has her baby? I mean, if you used to be a Specialist, then you should've been here since I was a baby, right? But you weren't there..."

I gasped a bit and stared at her wide-eyed. I can't just tell her that I broke up with her mother, and left her mother! I mean, what was I supposed to say? That I broke up with her mother and left her heartbroken and then her mother became with someone else and had HER? God, I'm terrible with kids!

"I... uhh... umm... well, I had to... leave" I said nervously, "I didn't mean to leave you guys, but I had to"

Melody narrowed her eyes at me and nodded, "Owkay..."

She then yawned and lied down on her bed.

"I wish I can meet my daddy one day... I don't even know him, but I miss him..." Mel frowned and sighed in sadness.

"Hey..." I said softy, reaching my hand out, "You will honey, I know it. He must be out there somewhere, and I'm sure he misses you too. I'm sure he loves you..."

Melody smiled slightly and leaned into my hand. I gently stroked her cheek and smiled sweetly. God, I'm not this type of person! What the hell am I doing? But every time I'm around Melody, I become all soft...and sweet... ugh!

But I don't regret it though. I feel happy around this kid. And I will be so damn angry when I find out who Melody's freakin father is! He left such a sweet little girl, and... and Musa. Musa's amazing, beautiful, smart, and all those other stuff... I can't believe a jerk would leave them. Whoever the father is, I would be so furious.

"Thanks, Riven" she smiled softly, rubbing her eyes, and yawning. I stroked her beautiful magenta hair and grinned.

"Will you pwomise me to stay with us . . . forever?" Melody asked kindly.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Of course, sweetie"

She smiled again and mumbled, "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight" I whispered softly, staring at her as she closed her eyes dreamily and smiled.

"Riven . . ." I heard someone's faint whisper, which made me turn around, to see Musa. She was standing near the doorway, only in a tiny white towel, with droplets dropping from her wet hair. The towel only reach her but and she looked unbelievably...HOT!

I smiled, sighed and looked back at Melody, before standing up carefully and walking to Musa, and closed the door.

"Don't you need to-"

I was cut off when Musa dragged me into her room.

She immediately closed the door, locked it and plopped herself down on her bed. I looked at her wide-eyed after what she did. Was she... was she trying to...

She narrowed her eyes at me and sighed.

"It's not what you think, perv! I only dragged you in here with me wearing a tiny towel and I locked the door and sat on the bed coz I wanted to talk to you!" Musa said boldly.

"Oh... I wasn't thinking about... about THAT!" I said, feeling my face heat up a bit, "Did you seriously think I thought we were gonna do **IT**?"

Now it was her turn to blush in embarrassment, "Well, umm... ahhh... no... but the look in your eyes . . . made me think... I mean, we're not together but still it was..."

"You know what? Let's just... uhh... forget about it..." I said nervously, my eyes lowering to the ground. Wow, this was so damn _awkward_...

"Uhh... yah, I agree" she said shyly and patted her bed, "So can we talk or not?"

"I... I guess so..." I sighed, slowly walking towards her and sitting on her bed, trying to ignore the fact that she was_ only_ wearing an incredibly tiny TOWEL!

But man, her body shape and figure was still as awesome as before! She hasn't changed one bit!

She stared at me for a few seconds and it looked like she was trying to think of what to say.

"Well hurry up then! Tell me the thing you wanted to tell me!" I growled impatiently.

"You don't have to be mean! Jerk..." she mumbled angrily, glaring at me, but then her expression changed to love and adoration, "That... that was really sweet... what you said to... Melody"

My eyes widened slightly, "You heard the WHOLE thing?!"

Musa bit her lip nervously and shook her head, "Just at the end when she asked you to keep that promise..."

I growled in frustration, "Oh damn..."

"Hey... don't worry, it was...sweet" she assured me, stroking my cheek softly.

"That was what I was afraid of" I scoffed. Musa leaned closer to me and hugged me from the side.

"You still wanna be that brave emotionless hero, huh?" she chuckled, staring straight into my eyes.

I felt drops of water from her wet hair and it got me distracted when I realised how close we were and how much skin contact we had.

I gulped and tried to look at something else other than HER but it was so fucking hard! She was so... sexy!

I just had an urge to kiss her and make her _mine_ for the night... but... that would be a mistake... I think.

After she waited for a few more seconds for me to respond to her joke question she finally realised why I hadn't said anything.

"Why aren't you... oh... OH! Sorry! I didn't realise that I'm distracting you! I'll... I'll get changed immediately!" she screeched, standing up.

"Wait! You don't have to! I mean, I like you in that towel... wait! I wasn't meant to say that... I meant..." I accidentally blurted out, and I blushed in embarrassment.

Musa chuckled and smirked at me, "You never change..." she giggled.

She then went to her wardrobe and picked out a small red tank top and a pair of tiny white shorts that had red lipstick kisses patterns on it. She also picked out a red lace bra... oh damn it, I wasn't mean to see that!

She was about to take her towel off when she realised I was still staring at her.

"Turn around!" she said.

"Oh... yeah" I gulped, and turned around on her bed.

"So... umm... are you excited about Flora and Helia having a baby?" I questioned.

I heard the towel drop on the floor which made me shiver slightly.

"Yes! Of course! It's amazing... and the best part is, you'll be there this time, to see one of our best friends have a baby" Musa called out.

"Yeah, it's great. Uhh..." I said.

"You can turn around now" I heard Musa say, which made me turn around.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was only wearing a bra and the panties!

"God, Musa!" I gasped.

"Hey! It's not like you haven't seen_**this**_ before!" she smirked, slipping the pair of shorts on. She dropped her shirt on the floor so she picked it up, but it showed her body even more... and it wasn't that I didn't like seeing her half naked, it was just... I don't know... _awkward_!

But damn! She was hot!

Musa slipped the tank top on and started to brush her long, ankle-length hair.

"Hey, umm, I think I have to go now. It's already nearly 11 PM" I sighed, standing up.

Musa frowned and looked at me, "But... but I... I don't want you to go... yet!"

I chuckled and stared at her beautiful face, "Why not?"

She bit her lip and lowered her gaze to the ground, "I... I don't know..."

I sighed and walked to her door. "I have to go, but I'll see you some time. Besides, I got work tomorrow at Red Fountain"

She followed me to the front door and stared at me, "Uhh... bye I guess..."

Musa sighed in sadness and frowned slightly.

"Hey... I'll see you again soon, alright? I like hanging out with you too, and I can't wait until we can see each other again, but, I've got to go. But promise me you won't be sad?" I said softly, stroking her soft cheek.

Musa put her head down, looked up, nodded slightly and gave me a sweet smile. I grinned.

"That's my girl... I mean..." I stuttered, staring into her eyes but then she kissed my cheek gently and smiled at me again.

I sighed I relief and started walking to my car. But then I turned around.

"Goodnight, beautiful" I whispered.

"Goodnight handsome" she replied with a grin. So I walked into my car and drove away.

Musa and I are just friends, and I think I like it that way. All the teasing, the laughter, and the happiness... I've got to admit, it's wonderful.

But I do wish we can be more than friends... and that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

**Hi guys! Hope you liked it! Plz review!  
>Btw, I have decided that Musa will tell Riven that Melody is his daughter VERY SOON! By I mean very soon, I mean like 2 or 3 chapters away! Hope you're excited!<br>I also expected this story to be longer, and when Musa tells Riven the secret, there will still be PLENTY of chapters after that, coz I planned for this to be a long story! Probably it will go up to 28... or 30! So please review more! I want to at least reach 200!  
>There will be something very <strong>_**unexpected**_** happening in this story later on, and If you want that big spoiler, then just PM me, coz I'll be happy to tell you. **

**Bye for now! **

**-MR125**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby-sitting disasters!

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 19: Baby-sitting Disasters!

**Riven's POV**

I sighed in relief and started walking to my car. But then I turned around.

"Goodnight, beautiful" I whispered.

"Goodnight handsome" she replied with a grin. So I walked into my car and drove away.

Musa and I are just friends, and I think I like it that way. All the teasing, the laughter, and the happiness... I've got to admit, it's wonderful.

But I do wish we can be more than friends... and that's exactly what I'm trying to do.

My goal is to get Musa back! Wait... did I just thought of THAT! I can't believe it! I mean, I don't even know if I still love Musa...

I wasn't sure. I definitely knew why I broke up with her, and that reason was something I will keep to myself. But then again, I would have to tell her why I broke up with her soon... I gulped. I don't think I would be able to do that. It would be too risky. And I have no idea what Musa's reaction will be when I tell her. But there's one thing for sure:

I can't tell her now.

Maybe one day, but I'll have to wait. I still have to find where my heart is. I don't know if I want us to be together again, but I knew I never really stopped loving her . . .

I regretted breaking up with her, I really do.

If Musa EVEN loves me back, then I would be so thrilled, and I would be lucky to have her. But there are too many things to think about! Musa has her daughter, Melody. I don't mind her actually, she's a great kid. But... what if... what if she doesn't accept me... as her . . . _father_? Well, in this case, step father?

2 Weeks Later

**Musa's POV**

It's been two weeks since the day I found out Galatea and Jared are getting married, well; it was also two weeks since the fight with Cadence. Melody has been going to school every day except for the weekends, and she's doing pretty well. She admits that she misses Riven being her teacher, and I just think that's adorable! She also says she misses Riven, since she hasn't seen him for two whole weeks, and I've got to admit, I miss that jerk too.

I was standing in the kitchen making some tea, and I was dressed in a pair of denim short-shorts and a red tank top, and my hair was tied up in a high ponytail, my fringe swept to the side, and I had red ruby lipstick on. It's only 11 AM at the moment, but I was pretty busy.

Today, I'm babysitting some of the Winx's kids, which is actually a HARD work to do! They're all so naughty! Seriously, they are! I'm looking after Stella, Bloom, and Aisha's kid's coz apparently, there's a royal meeting and all the Queens, Kings and all those royal people had to go to this meeting, which meant Stella, Bloom and Aisha had to go, including their husbands.

And I had to be the one looking after Alex, Blake, Aqua and Skylar! Tecna and Flora are very busy with some other stuff, which only left me to look after them, coz they couldn't find anyone else, and I was very happy to babysit them... at FIRST!

Now they're a handful! I mean, I got like 4 very mischievous and hyper kids... including Melody. But I guess I didn't mind much. But if someone was here with me to look after them, that would be soooo much BETTER!

I took a sip of tea until Melody suddenly came. The other kids were still playing games in the living room, and probably making a mess, just like I predicted. Melody stood in front of me and frowned.

"Awwh, what's wrong, honey?" I asked softly, kneeling down to see her face.

Melody sighed and lifted her gaze to me.

"I... I miss Riven" she admitted, sighing. I smiled slightly and pulled her in for a hug.

"I do too, sweetie... don't worry, you'll see him again very soon" I assured her, grinning slightly and staring at her pretty little face, which looked a LOT like mine and Riven's...

But I wondered why she misses Riven SO much... I mean, she's been saying this nearly EVERY SINGLE DAY! But I don't blame her, I mean; she is after all, his daughter. And ever since that bond between Riven and her, she's become so happy around him, and it's like she can never be torn apart from him.

But I guess, Melody and Riven were meant to live together anyway, with me, as one happy family... but I knew that wouldn't be possible . . . right now anyway...

"But . . . but I wanna see him NOW!" she whined, stomping her feet on the ground lightly. I sighed and looked straight into her eyes.

"Aren't you having fun with Alex, Blake, Skylar and Aqua?" I asked.

"Yeah... but if Riven were here, it would be so much better, so can you ask him to come, please?" Melody asked sweetly, smiling a bit but her voice sounded like she really does want to see him, and it sounded like she begged for his presence.

I kinda miss Riven too, honestly, I actually DO! But I just wasn't sure if he was busy or not, coz I definitely didn't want to interrupt him if he was busy. But I guess I'll do it for Melody's sake. She begged to meet her father, and I guess she has a right to.

"Oh... okay sweetie" I giggled and picked up the phone. Melody grinned brightly, hugged me quickly, and then skipped to the living room.

When I was about to type in Riven's number on my iPhone, the door bell suddenly rang. I put my phone down and ran to the door, and when I opened it, I was shocked!

There, stood the muscular, tall, handsome man I've always knew, MY Riven. Wait, did I just cal him MY?

"Riven?" I said in surprise.

He simply grinned and looked at me in the eyes.

"I... uhh... I left my sword here the night we fought Cadence..." Riven said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh... OH! Yeah right! Sorry, forgot about that! Let me just get it" I smiled, walking into another room and returning with the sword in my hands.

I gave the sword to him and he grinned at me.

"Thanks"

"Sure, sure" I replied, smiling too. I honestly wanted to hug him right now, but wouldn't he wonder why? But I really do freaking MISS HIM! Two weeks is waaaaayy to long!

I looked back and then back at him, "Do you maybe want to... umm... come in, for a cup of coffee?"

Riven stared at me but then shook his head, "Nah... I think I'm good"

I sighed, trying to think of a way to get him in this house! Melody really wanted to see him... oh yeah! I forgot about that! Plus, I missed him like hell too and I really do need a hand babysitting the kids.

Riven was about to turn around when I interrupted him.

"Wait! Riven, please come in! Melody really misses you! I mean, she's been bugging me about missing you nearly every day, so can you come in for a while?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow and stared at me, "Is that the only reason?"

I blushed and smiled a bit, "No... I miss you like crazy... too"

Riven snorted, smirked and started to step closer to me.

"Plus, I'm babysitting Alex, Blake, Skylar and Aqua, since the girls had to go to a royal meeting, and I need a hand taking care of them... they're a handful... or more" I chuckled a bit, still blushing.

Riven sighed and nodded. I grinned at him and let him in. I led him to the living room, and as soon as he stepped in, the kids started to crowd around him. And oh my god, there was paper and crayons scattered everywhere!

"Uncle Riven!" the kids said at the same time, grinning at him. The kids started to like Riven and they haven't known him that long since he did just join the Specialists again. But when I saw the kids, I was horrified! They were covered in paint!

Riven smiled at them all and his smile grew bigger when he spotted Melody. Did he even notice the kids are smothered with colourful paint? Melody was the only one who didn't have paint on them, that's a good girl!

"Uncle Riven!" Melody screamed in excitement, jumping up and down happily and indicating to him that she wanted to hug him. I grinned as I watched Riven picked Melody up and hugged her. Oh gosh, Mel really was excited to see him!

And it made me happy that her father was the one who made her happy...

"Wow, you calling me Uncle now, huh?" Riven smiled, looking at Melody.

"Well... I just thought it would be more polite to call you that" she grinned at him, and he gently placed her down.

"So what are you guys doing?" Riven questioned, taking notice of the paper and crayons and toys and food and accessories, there's also paint, water... glitter and other stuff! It's a MESS!

"We're drawing pictures and painting some stuff!" Aqua replied.

"Awesome," Riven flashed an adoring smile, as the kids sat back on the floor to continue making a MESS!

"AWESOME? Really Riven?!" I snapped and punched his arm.

"Ow! Chillax muse, they're just kids" Riven chuckled, "But I agree with you, this is NOT awesome!"

I chuckled and stared at the kids.

"You're lookin' hot by the way" Riven smirked and winked at me. Somehow, it made me blush deep red! Oh how this guy has this crazy effect on me!

Riven then walked towards the kids and sat by them, examining their paintings.

I sighed and looked behind me to make sure I closed the door, but all of a sudden, I felt something cold, and wet touch my arm.

My head shot up and my eyes widened. HE. DID. NOT. JUST. DO. **THAT**!

There was red paint pouring on my arms and when I looked up to see who has thrown paint on me, GUESS WHAT? Of course it's that... that jerk!

"You did not just do that!" I snapped.

"Oh yes I did!" Riven chuckled, all of a sudden starting to laugh, and the kids laughed along with him.

"You're so going to get it!" I growled, picking up a pot of blue paint.

"YAY! PAINT FIGHT!" Alex screamed.

My eyes widened after he said that. NO! No way in hell am I letting that happen! This is my living room and at the end of the day, I'll have to clean it up! But... I guess I have magic so...

"No no no!" I snapped, stepping closer to them, "No paint fights, not today"

The kids 'awed' in disappointment and Riven stared at me.

"Hmm... so you're not gonna get revenge for what I did?" he smirked at me, making me furious.

I gripped the pot of blue paint tightly and stepped closer. "Maybe I will"

Riven had a horrified expression clearly written on his face and I was smirking, "Get ready for it!"

I put my hand in the pot of paint making my hands covered in blue paint, then ran towards Riven in a flash, smothering all the paint on his face.

"And that's REVENGE!" I stuck my tongue out, teasing him.

He glared at me and the wiped the paint off with the back of his hand.

"You're no fun!" I teased.

"Oh really?" this time, he smirked that smirk I love so much and grabbed a pot of black paint.

"Come on guys, let's join them!" Blake shouted in excitement, making all the other kids including Melody smile in mischief. Ugh! I've always known Blake to be the 'naughty' one of all! He's full of mischief! And that includes Alex, his team mate who plays along with him! But Blake's twin sis, Skylar, she's just about the same!

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled, "NO MORE PAINT FIGHTING!"

"Aw... but MOM!" Melody huffed.

"No more, and that's it. Look at the state of this living room!" I scolded slightly, but I just couldn't help it. I'm sorta like Flora, who loves being clean and must have the house spotless. But I'm sure nothing gets worse than THIS! At least the kids didn't join in mine and Riven's paint fight, but they were still covered in paint from painting before.

"Can we at least go to the park and eat ice-cream soon, aunt Musa?" Aqua, the youngest of the kids, asked.

"Yes hun, but after you tidy up the papers and crayons while me and uncle Riven clean the paint" I said with a small smile, as the kids groaned and started tidying up.

Riven came to me and chuckled, "You're quite strict as a mother... not that strict but you do handle them well"

I sighed and looked at him, "I'm not as strict as Stella, and thanks. I never needed a... husband anyway. All guys are jerks" I said with a scoff.

I could feel Riven's eyes staring at me for a few seconds and it looked like he was trying to figure out something... I wonder what he's thinking.

I ignored his stares and mumbled a quick spell, instantly removing the paint off me, Riven and the kids.

"Let's go then" I gave everyone a quick grin and let them walk out the door.

"Can we walk to the park?" Melody asked.

"Sure sweetie" I replied.

Riven and I walked side by side as the kids walked in front of us.

"Hey . . . umm... just wanted to say, you're a great mother... to.. uhh... Melody" Riven spoke softly, placing his hands in his pockets.

I smiled, "T-thanks,"

"When you meet the right guy one day, he'll be so lucky to have you, and I mean it, Musa, you're amazing" he said, slightly whispering. I wondered why he was telling me all THIS!

"Okay? But I don't think I can trust another... umm... guy again" I silently said, hoping that he didn't hear it, so I bit my lip. But then, he looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"It's because of me" he simply stated.

I shook my head and turned to him, "No! Don't... blame yourself for it... I mean..."

"Just admit it Musa, it is because of me. I did this to you. I should never have broken up-"

"I don't care Riven! Please can we just stop talking about this?" I snapped, raising my voice a tiny bit.

"No Musa! We need to sort this out-"

"I don't think so! And actually, I'm GLAD you broke up with me!" I growled slightly, stomping a few metres away from him. I could actually feel the hurt from him, I knew I hurt him. I didn't mean to! I mean, oh gosh... I said I was actually glad that I broke up with him... god, I'm so horrible! What was I thinking? But I had to get that out! He was clearly trying to push me into talking about the past, when I'm in no mood to. I hated talked about it, so why does he have to bring it up again!

But I felt extremely guilty for saying those nasty words to him... I'm so bad... but... but... it wasn't true. I'm definitely not glad that he broke up with me! I was depressed, devastated, and all those other negative words that could describe how I feel when he broke up with me. But definitely not glad. Hell, I was nowhere near GLAD when he left me!

Oh god! Did we say all of that in front of the KIDS?!

I then turned and I couldn't see the kids in sight! Oh god, oh my gosh!

Where've they gone? I gasped a bit.

It was good coz we were in the park already, coz it isn't far away, but I couldn't see the kids!

I turned back to see Riven standing there, with a moody face. He sometimes doesn't show sadness and replaces it with anger, and that's exactly what he's doing now. I could tell he was hurt about what I said.

But hell! I don't care about this right now! The kids!

"Riven! Have you seen the kids?!" I questioned in panic. Oh my god, if Stella, Bloom and Aisha found out I haven't been able to look after their kids and got them missing, they would be more than angry! They would kill me! Not literally though...

And Melody is with them!

"They're over there" Riven sighed, pointing to the play ground, where all the kids were running around.

"Phew..." I sighed in relief. I looked back at Riven who was looking away and sounding casual even though I could tell he was still upset about what I said. "Uhh... let's go"

Riven turned his head and stared at me, then walked past me. We walked towards the kids and sat on a bench in front of them, to watch them.

I watched as the kids played some games to do with running and I noticed a lot more other kids there too. I just hope I will keep an eye on them well but its hard coz there's a LOT more other kids too.

My eyes wandered to Riven, who was sat next to me. I noticed how much space there was in between us, and it kinda made me feel . . . shy? Humiliated? I wasn't sure, but I knew I felt very bad for saying that I was glad that he left me, but he just made me so damn angry! But the guilt is building up inside of me and I wish I can do something... or anything to take those horrible words I said back.

I knew he didn't mean to leave me just like that, coz he told me so. He told me that it wasn't true when he said that he never loved me, and apparently, he has a different reason for leaving me all those years ago. And I'm so damn impatient to find out! But then again, I would also have to tell him my secret!

I bit my lip and sighed, and I even coughed slightly too, to at least get Riven's attention but he was ignoring me. He ignores people when they upset or make him angry. Hmm, typical Riven.

"Hmmph... so you're ignoring me now?" I huffed, crossing my arms and leaning my back on the bench.

I heard Riven sigh and lean forward, leaning his elbows on his knees and placing his face in his hands.

"No" he replied causally.

"Then?" I asked, looking from the corner of my eye at him.

"I'm just thinking," he said softly, lowering his gaze to the ground. God, I wish his gaze were on me..

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" I grumbled a bit, and sat up to look at him. He didn't react at all. Did I really hurt him that much? But if I did, I'm feeling so guilty. If anyone said the words I said, they would be really hurt and shocked... just like he is.

But he still didn't do anything, not even a reaction. It got me to the point of tears, since I could feel my vision turning blurry coz of the tears in my eyes. Damn it, why am I so emotional and sensitive? I cry just at the little things... but no, it wasn't little. This was a big deal.

I gulped and tried my best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I...I'm s-s-sorry . . . I didn't really mean what I said. I was being stupid, selfish and-"

"It's fine" he cut me off, looking up at the children, "Really,"

I sobbed and sniffled right after what he said, and I could almost feel those tears falling. But only one drop of tear fell. I knew he was still devastated inside, so my apology probably meant nothing to him, and he didn't even look me in the eyes... which made me want to cry more. I was ashamed of myself...

Riven definitely heard this coz he sat up and finally lifted his gaze to me, and that's where I want it to be. I want him to look at _me_. Just me. And when he looked straight into my eyes with concern, I instantly felt a bit of relief, and I loved having our eyes looking into each other's... its _magical_.

"Muse, are you okay?" he softly said, fixing his strong gaze into mine, and staying still. DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? Gosh, I wish I can snap that at him! But I can't, my voice is just too weak and quiet to!

I actually hoped he would at least attempt to comfort me, or maybe put his arms around me... I wish he could do that. But I knew he wouldn't. Of course not. But I wanted to be in his embrace, so bad.

I took a deep breath, my eyes locked into his beautiful ones, and sighed, "I... I'm f-fine"

Riven gave me a concerned expression, so I just turned away from him and tried to hold back the tears. I can't stand it anymore. I'm over reacting, and I know it. But I can't help being so sensitive!

I heard Riven's movements as he leaned back on the bench again. I was still sat up so I leaned back as well but tried my best to avoid his gaze. A lady happened to sit on a bench that was next to the bench I'm on.

All of a sudden, Melody and Alex came walking towards us.

"Mommy, when are we going to buy some ice cream?" Melody sweetly asked, grinning at me and Riven. Alex was always right beside her, and it just makes me giggle, thinking about Stella talking about how her son should be betrothed to my daughter.

Alex smiled at me and Riven too with his adorable smile. He got his good looks from his mommy, AKA Stella, and his daddy, AKA Brandon. Him and Melody would be cute together when they're older, but of course, it'll have to wait.

I shook my head to forget about Riven and I's little argument and grinned at both the kids, "Sure, we are sweetie, we'll get them in a minute. How about you and Alex call the rest of your friends here?"

Melody and Alex nodded with a smile, and Melody hugged me and Riven very quickly before running off with Alex to get the other kids.

I sighed with a smile and leaned my back on the bench. Riven was still sat there looking around the park.

"You're daughter is so adorable, and you have a wonderful and cute family," I suddenly heard a voice say and I looked to realise the lady who was sat on the bench next to mine was the one who said that. She had a bright grin on her face.

Riven instantly sat up from the bench and inched forward, and I could feel his body right next to mine.

"Oh... uhh... umm..." I stuttered, trying to think of what to say. It was nice of this lady to tell us that we're a cute family, but the problem is... let me get this straight, WE'RE NOT A FAMILY!

It is true. We're not. At least I don't think we are anyway. I mean, I AM Melody's daughter, and her father IS Riven I guess... but... I don't think we are a family, yet. They don't know that they are related. And anyway, Riven and I are DEFINITELY not together!

"We're not a family," Riven replied and smiled a little bit at the lady.

The lady looked shocked for a second, and I guess I can understand why. She then blinked and nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were. The little girl looks a lot like you both, and she's beautiful"

Mine and Riven's eyes widened slightly, and my eyes widened coz she said that Melody looks like me AND Riven! Wouldn't Riven ask me why Melody looks a lot like him? But I guess I can't cover that up. Melody looks a lot like me and Riven, and you could very clearly see that.

"Yeah... she does" I grinned at her.

"But really, she does look like you both. She has the good looks from both of you, even if you're not a family" the lady smiled one more time.

"T-thanks," Riven and I said at the same time, which was unexpected.

A few seconds later, all the kids came running to us. We then walked to an ice cream parlour and bought each of the kids a cone with a scoop of their favourite ice cream flavour.

"Can we go through the forest and lake way?" Skylar questioned, as the others kids nodded in agreement. They wanted to go to the forest which was a two minute walk from here, and has big spaces for picnics and other fun stuff to do. There was also a lake there.

"Umm..." I said, looking back at Riven, "Should we?" I silently asked him.

Riven casually shrugged and smiled at the kids, who nearly finished their ice creams.

"Fine" I sighed, which made the kids run around in excitement. Suddenly, they all started to run ahead of me and Riven in a tremendously fast speed, it was so unexpected.

"Wait! Guys! Wait there!" I screamed after them. God, these kids are very naughty!

They've already ran ahead of us and they were laughing and shouting out 'Hide and Seek!'.

My eyes widened when I heard them say that they were gonna play hide and seek, "Oh no, not now..."

I slapped my forehead with my hand and groaned in frustration.

"It's gonna be hard to find them now... looks like they're giving you a hard time" Riven chuckled. I glared at him because he was laughing at me coz of my frustration.

"Tell me about it!" I sighed, "Let's go look for them"

"WHAT? Are you kidding me? I ain't tagging along with you to look for 5 mischievous little kids! I'll leave that job to you!" Riven scowled, turning around like he was about to leave.

"Wait! Don't just leave me here! Why can't you help me look after them?" I questioned, feeling my anger rising.

"Do I really have to help you?!" Riven groaned, looking at me.

"You're obligated to, by me" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"I'M OBLIGATED TO?!" Riven shouted, "God woman! You're so..."

"I'm so what?!" I snapped.

"You're so _irritating_!" Riven muttered, but then he chuckled afterwards.

"I'm irritating? Is this some kind of joke?!" I snapped, and seeing him laugh made me even angrier, "That's it! You're SO getting it!"

"No! No! Sorry! I take that all back, and now let's get the kids!" Riven immediately apologized and smiled softly at me.

"That's more like it" I smiled at him and got on my tip-toes to gently kiss him on the cheek, and when I pulled away, I saw him blushing. Or, at least I think he was blushing...

"So should we just split up to look for them?" Riven asked.

"Yes, and I'm very worried that they'll get lost. I mean, this forest and park is huge! They must be lost right now if we don't find them... I'm just really concerned" I frowned, looking around but the kids weren't in sight.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it gently stroked my skin, making me shiver slightly.

"Don't worry Muse, we'll find them" Riven assured, smiling at me. I grinned at him back and we started going in our separate ways.

After about 5 minutes of walking around, I finally heard something... like silent snickers...

I stood up straight and smirked. The kids must be hiding in the bushes. How the hell didn't I think of that before?

I then heard more chuckles and laughter, so it must be the kids. It's definitely them.

"Guys? Mel? Al?" I asked, getting closer to the bushes. I then heard whispers that were so quiet, and I could also hear 'Shh'.

"Kids, come out of there this instant!" I demanded. I then turned around to see who I thought was Blake and Skylar, running through the woods in high speed, that I barely got a chance to talk to them! Are the kids really playing hide and seek? Coz it looks like a mixture of tag as well!

"They're they are!" I heard someone shout, who I thought was definitely Melody. And all of a sudden, Mel and Alex jumped out of the bushes and chased after Blake and Skylar so quickly too! damn it! what are they doing?

"Wait! Sweetie! Come back here!" I shouted after them, but they already ran away. Damn these heels I'm wearing! I'm wearing super high heels so I can't run quickly.

But oh boy, the kids are really getting naughty. Okay, I KNOW they're playing games and they should be allowed to run around and stuff but we're in the woods and I'm very concerned for them! Me, as a mum, am scared and worried for my daughter, and I'm concerned about the other kids too.

I kept on walking for another 4 minutes until I got a bit tired from walking in heels, so I stopped and scanned the area. It was full of trees, and bushes and there was even a lake so how in the world am supposed to find them?

It was getting very late soon and we had to go home, so I was determined to find the kids now.

Damn it Musa! Why haven't you thought about this before? You do have POWERS you know?

That's right. I'm a fairy of music, I could easily find them by listening to the sounds with my powers. Maybe I could track them like that!

I started mumbling a spell that made me hear even better than my sonar ears, and that's when I heard sounds of running, crying, and laughter? That's definitely the kids!

Yes! Oh boy, when I get to them, I have a serious list of questions and scolding to do!

I began running towards the voices in a very fast speed but all of a sudden, I bumped into somebody very roughly and landed on the ground hardly, which made me wince in pain, but unexpectedly, whoever I bumped into, landed ON TOP OF ME!

Omg, whoever this GUY is, he's so going to get it! but wait a second, did he bump into me or did I bump into him?

The guy started swearing and muttering under his breath and when I looked at his face closely, my eyes widened.

"Riven?" I squeaked, staring at his face that was practically in front of mine and only a few centimetres away.

"Oh of course YOU would be the person that was clumsy enough to BUMP into me! Geez, I guess that was supposed to be expected since you're so clumsy!" Riven muttered.

My breath was stuck in my throat when I felt his hot breath under my lips... damn! It's him and his effects on me... AGAIN! Why is it only him who has this crazy effect on me?

"EXCUSE ME? I'm clumsy?!" I growled, glaring at him.

"Well...uhh..." he gulped when I gave him a more deadly glare. I don't know why, but I always found him extremely cute when he has that innocent face he makes when he's trying to stay away from troubles.

I know this may sound random, but I seriously felt like laughing in his face! And I did!

"What's so funny?" Riven growled.

I laughed even more when I saw his angry and confused face, which was one of my favourites. He was looking at me like I was crazy!

"Hey! What's the big deal?!" he muttered. I finally regained myself and I poked his nose lightly, which made him glare at me, in a cute way, I say.

"Nothing! It's just that you look so..." I paused and looked at him in the eyes. Those beautiful violet eyes I've always get lost in. And it looks like I'm starting to get lost in them right now...

"So...?" he asked.

"You're so...unbelievably..." my eyes wandered to the left and then back at him again. Having him right on top of me is too close, maybe I should tell him to get off of me right now. but there's something in me that... I don't know... likes this.

"Unbelievably..." I bit my lip, and decided to tease him a bit. It's always fun to tease Riven, coz he sometimes takes jokes seriously. I looked at him with an evil glint in my eyes as a smirk crept on my face, "Hot"

Riven's eyes widened and I think his mouth went dry right after what I said. he didn't say a word, he just simply stared at me expressionless. But that soon changed into a smirk.

"Hmm... really?" he smirked at me, and chuckled too.

"Yeah..." I whispered in his ear seductively, and I could feel his body shiver on top of mine. And that's when he leaned his face next to mine and buried his face into my neck.

"Do you know what I think of you?" he whispered against my neck. It sent waves of different feelings around my body, to have HIM this close to me.

My breath was once again caught in my throat, and I can't think of any words to describe how I'm feeling...

I haven't been this close to him in YEARS! This is the closest ever since he left me... and oh damn it, please don't tell me I'm falling for him again... coz it clearly looks like I am! His effects on me never change, and his scent is so intoxicating to me...

"Uhh . . . n-n-no..." I stuttered, breathless. I could feel his lips against my neck, and it was just too much! But I liked it, and I can even admit it. I missed this. I really do. I want to feel him again... I want to feel him with me, always.

Suddenly, Riven chuckled against my neck and carefully and gently stood up, leaving me lying on the floor.

"Come on Muse, the kids must be waiting now..." he said softly, offering his hand.

I felt my face heat up, and before I knew it, I was blushing. Damn it to hell! Why do I have to blush IN FRONT OF HIM? He must be wondering why I'm blushing right now, and by the looks of his face which was in a smirk, he knows why I'm blushing. It's because of him. Him and his effects... ugh...

He stood there with his hand out for a few more seconds and I was still on the ground, feeling a little embarrassed, or more like shy... or nervous..

I heard Riven cough a bit, "Uhhm... Musa?"

I looked up at him and shook my head to kick my crazy thoughts off and took his hand as he helped me up.

"T-thanks" I gulped nervously, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Sure, sure" he simply grinned, "Let's go"

We then reached the kids but we couldn't see some of them, and I couldn't see Mel or Alex or Blake.

"Oh my gosh, Aunt Musa, Uncle Riven, you can't believe what's just happened!" Blake laughed, taking a look back for a second and then facing me and riv.

"What Blake?" I asked.

"Oh my! Melody and Alex just kissed!" Skylar, his twin sis, grinned at us while laughing.

"What?!" I exclaimed, surprised.

"It's true! Look, ask them!" Aqua said.

All of a sudden, Melody and Alex came walking, and Melody was blushing, and you could VERY clearly see it on her face.

"Mommy it's not true!" Melody chirped, blushing even deeper when Alex stood beside her.

"It is so TRUE! I've seen it with my own eyes!" Blake, the naughty one, burst out laughing again. but then, Alex ran towards him and tackled him. he only tackled him in a playful way, they weren't hurting each other.

"Stop it Blake!" Alex shouted in anger.

"Get off of me!" Blake screamed. It looked like they were only joking but I was scared that they were actually serious!

"Riven, do something!" I told Riven, and he nodded and walked towards the boys, and easily got Alex off of Blake.

"Stop making Mel embarrassed! And we didn't kiss OKAY?!" Alex said.

"Whatever" Blake shrugged.

"Sorry Mel, I apologize" Skylar frowned at Melody.

"Me too" Aqua said.

"Ugh... fine. Me three" Blake groaned.

"It's okay..." Melody took a deep breath, and then looked at me, "Mommy, it is true. We... did kiss"

Alex's eyed widened but he didn't seem to b angry about it, just... surprised.

"SEE!" Blake shouted in amusement, but Alex glared at him. I'm glad Alex is protecting Melody about this, and he didn't want Mel to feel embarrassed, which was so good of him. He'd be the perfect boy for my daughter when they're older.

"Awwh sweetie, it's okay that you did, I'm not angry. In fact, I think it's really... cute" I admitted, grinning and pulling my daughter in for a hug.

Alex smiled too and he and Riven came toward us.

"Ooh, and may I point out, you kissed Lily 2 months ago, remember Blake?" Alex smirked at Blake, and smiled at him mischievously.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Omg, that was SO hilarious!" Skylar said and stuck her tongue out at her brother when he gave her a glare.

"So all of you guys are ok now, right?" I grinned at the kids, and they innocently nodded.

"That's great" I said, smiling at Riven, "Well then let's go home since your mom's and dad's should be coming in 10 minutes"

10 minutes later, we were in my house and Aisha, Bloom and Stella came with their husbands, AKA, Nabu, Sky and Brandon.

"Hey Musa! How was baby-sitting the kids?" Stella grinned.

"A NIGHTMARE! I'm never doing it ever again!" I sighed in frustration, and everyone laughed.

"Thanks so much for taking care of the kids Musa, we're very grateful" Bloom smiled and the others nodded.

"No problem," I said, and turned to Riven and gave him a smile, "Riven helped too, and I couldn't have done it without him"

"Well, okay then. Bye Musa, see you at work tomorrow" Aisha grinned as everyone except for Riven left. Melody was up in her room to get changed into something better since she got a bit of dirt on her dress from running around in the woods.

"Wow... today was such an exhausting day..." Riven sighed.

"You think?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, I can't believe I even survived through all that!" Riven muttered. I giggled and leaned back in my chair.

"Thanks again though," I smiled. Riven nodded and sighed.

Then, Melody came down in her pyjamas.

"Can you tuck me into bed mommy?" Melody smiled.

"Of course sweetie" I said, standing up.

"Can you come too, uncle Riven?" Mel sweetly asked.

Riven looked at me and I grinned at him which made him smile and nod.

All three of us walked upstairs together and went into Mel's room.

"So... did you have fun today, kiddo?" Riven asked nicely, flashing a grin at Mel.

"Yes I did..." she replied with a smile but then she frowned.

"What's the matter sweetie?" I asked with concern.

"Was it okay that Alex and I kissed? I mean, we're only friends... but we just wanted to... try... that's all" Melody bit her lip nervously and took a deep breath.

Riven and I looked at each other and looked back at her.

"Of course It's okay hun, I promise you, it is. But you only did it once right?" I said. Melody nodded and got more comfortable on her bed.

"I like Alex..." Melody sighed with a smile.

"You really do don't you?" Riven grinned and she nodded.

"He's the best boy-friend. Not boyfriend, but boy-friend" Melody said.

We both chuckled and checked the time.

"You'd better get to sleep honey, school's tomorrow" I reminded her. Melody nodded and hugged both of us, and gave us kisses on our cheeks.

"Good night mommy ad goodnight daddy," Melody whispered, closing her eyes.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Did she just say... DADDY to call... Riven?!

**Hey guys, so sorry this is late. I was very VERY busy and I would understand if you won't like this chap coz it was bad and I kinda did it in a rush. But this chap is longer than the others.. bye for now and I will update soon :)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding Surprise

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 20: The Wedding Surprise

...

**Sorry for updating late, as you know I'm on a holiday... but hope you'll like this chap!**

**And to those of you who asked me to write Sex scenes, higher level of romance or M rated stories, I'm very sorry but I can't. Honestly, if I can, I would write it as long as it's about Musa and Riven. But at the moment I can't write those type of stories because I am ****ONLY 12 years old****! I'm not allowed to write about those stuff at this age... so... very sorry. But I appreciate the reviews about it... and I wish I was older so that I could write it. But in a couple years time, I promise I would write them. But I do take requests so if you want me to write any story about something in particular, then I would. Thanks :)**

**...**

**Musa POV**

"Good night mommy and goodnight daddy," Melody whispered, closing her eyes.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped. Did she just say... DADDY to call... Riven?!

I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!

I looked over to Riven and he was shell-shocked too! I mean, who _wouldn't_ be astonished by THIS?!

Melody opened her eyes and stared at both of us.

"Can I call you daddy? Umm... if that's okay?" Melody grinned slightly at Riven, and looked at him.

Riven gulped right after that question and I heard his breathing become slow.

I was so shocked coz Melody asked about... about THAT! OMG! OMG! OMG!

I WASN'T EXPECTING IT AT ALL!

My mouth went dry when Riven turned his head to me, as if he was begging me to answer the question for him, since he couldn't answer it and he was desperate.

I took a deep breath and lowered my gaze to Melody, and she was looking at both of us in slight confusion.

I opened my mouth and was about to say something but then I closed it. Heck, I didn't know what to say! And ANYWAY it IS Riven's question! It's not meant for me!

"Uh... uhh... Uhhm..." I stuttered.

"Can I Riven?" Melody turned to Riven again and grinned at him brightly with her adorable smile.

Once again, Riven turned his head to me. Damn it! That jerk's making it hard for me AND himself! I'm too much under pressure right now! I mean, MY daughter asks a man who is my ex, if she can call him as her dad even though he is her dad but you don't want her to know that he is her dad because all of this is a DAMN MESS!

God, that was so confusing! I didn't want Melody to know that Riven is her father and I don't want Riven to know that Melody is his daughter yet, either. But if she calls him as her dad everyone'll think he is ACTUALLY HER DAD and bam! From then on, the secret will be revealed! The only people who know that Melody's dad is Riven is the Winx and Specialists!

But to make this situation less awkward and confusing, I simply nodded at Riven.

"Umm... s-s-sure I g-guess..." Riven said uncertainly, and let out a deep breath afterwards. Wow, I think he actually held his breath ever since Mel asked that question, and to come to think of it, I think I did too!

"Yay! Thanks daddy, and mommy!" Melody smiled cheerfully and hugged us both quickly before turning her body on the bed into a sleeping position.

"Good night sweetie" I whispered with a smile.

"Good night, kid" Riven said with a cute grin as he and I stood up.

"Good nightie!" Mel yawned and closed her eyes. Riven and I left Mel's room and we entered the kitchen. Once we were there, we BOTH sighed so freakin deeply!

Riven leaned on the kitchen counter as I turned on the kettle to make some tea.

"That was... umm... awkward!" Riven said, awkwardly.

"Tell me about it!" I sighed, chuckling a bit, "I didn't expect it and I'm suspecting you didn't either"

"Are you kidding? I would NEVER have thought THAT would happen. I know it's kinda silly of me to think of it as a REALLY big thing, but honestly, for me, it was!" Riven said dramatically and laughed, "I'd never thought she'd call me 'daddy'"

I sighed again and stared at him as he lowered his gaze to the ground like he was thinking about something. Meanwhile, I'm trying to forget what just happened.

"But... don't get used to it. I mean, you aren't really her dad..." I reminded him and put my head down.

"I-I it's fine, I won't" Riven replied, but his voice was so soft and quiet, almost a whisper. I could also hear the hint of sadness and disappointment in it. I slowly looked up to see his head down and his expression... It was so hard to recognize his expression. But when I looked in his eyes, it was definitely sadness.

Why was he sad? Did... did I do something wrong? Wait... is it coz of what I said?!

I think it was. Damn it! I was being too harsh to him. I didn't mean it like that! I just didn't want him to get used to it and I didn't want him to make other people assume immediately that he is Melody's dad. I know I sound selfish, coz Riven actually IS her father, but... I'm honestly not ready for it.

But I felt so damn guilty about it.

"Riven," I started but then I heard the kettle turn off which meant the water has boiled. I very quickly looked at him but his head was still facing down.

I sighed and walked over to the kettle. I took two glass mugs out of the cupboard and took some tea and sugar. I held the kettle carefully with my right hand so that it wouldn't spill and held one of the glass mugs on my left hand. I then stared back at Riven, who hasn't spoken for a few minutes and stayed in that same position he's in. I decided to offer him tea.

"Do you want some- OW!" I suddenly screamed, accidentally spilling the BOILING water on my feet and what's worse is I dropped the glass mug on the table and when it hit it, it cracked to pieces and the sharp shards of glass cut through my skin. IT BURNS LIKE HELL!

"Oh- shit!" I cursed loudly, feeling the pain on my hand AND my feet.

Riven's head instantly shot up and he stared at me in... anger?!

"Crap! Musa!" he yelled in frustration, running towards me.

Ok, I know I'm like nearly 23 years old, but still, I do cry! I mean, two different pain sensations can still make you cry even though your 22, right?!

I sobbed a bit and felt drops of tears running down my cheeks. Riven stood right in front of me and getting some of the pieces of sharp glass away. I slowly looked down to see my hand covered in blood.

"Damn it! Stupid pixie..." I heard Riven hiss under his breath, and it made me very angry.

"Don't you dare call me pixie! It's fairy! Idiot..." I growled but mumbled the last word. I saw him going to the cupboards and looking through it.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I snapped, wiping a tear. I wasn't really crying anymore, but it still hurts.

"Finding bandages or something! Look, do you want me to help you or not?!" he growled.

"Like you care about me!" I scoffed.

"Of course I do! Damn it woman, why do you have to be such a pain in the..." he paused.

"Pain in the what?!" I asked angrily.

"Nothing, never mind... just let me help you!" he muttered.

I sighed and nodded. My cut burns so much so I guess I have no choice. I was also so surprised that he actually cares and still wants to help me even though I'm snapping at him all the freakin time!

I quickly mumbled a spell so that my feet was cured after the boiling water hit it. I wish I had a spell to cure the cut, but I don't think I remember it and that last spell took a lot of energy.

Riven walked towards me again with the bandages in his hands, "Do you... want me to carry you into your room? So it's easier to help you there?"

I thought about it and sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Fine" I said as he gently lifted me up and carried me into my room. He closed the door.

He carefully placed me on my bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"You got a deep cut on your wrist and a cut on your palm," he said softly, examining my wrist and palm. I just nodded, trying my best to endure the burning pain. I was also trying not to wince and whimper like a baby.

"Ouch!" I winced when he touched the cut, "I hope I don't need stitching... do I?"

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not a doctor am I?!" he snapped slightly, looking at me. I glared at him coz of the way he said it.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I don't think you need stitching coz I had a cut very similar a few years ago..." he muttered, lowering his gaze to my cut again.

He then got some bandages and other stuff and started treating it. I was shocked coz he done it so gently. It's like he's trying his best not to hurt me too much. As he treated me more, his body kept on getting closer to mine, and it gave me a tingling feeling.

I watched as he treated my cut. I then shifted my gaze to him. His so-beautiful violet eyes were concentrated on my cut, and his expression was so hard to tell. His touch was so gentle, so careful, and so soft, I liked it. His big hands around mine, and his soft fingers trailing down my skin...

"Ow... uhh..." I whimpered.

"Shh... it's okay. I'm being as gentle as I can" Riven whispered softly, and I could actually see him smile. His eyes lifted up to look into mine. That was when those gorgeous pair of amethysts stayed staring at my eyes, for what seemed like forever.

A soft smile crept upon my face.

"I... I know." I stuttered, and whimpered again. He chuckled and lowered his gaze again, which broke the connection we had with our eyes.

I watched him as he got to his work on my hand again. I stared at his face. He was so... handsome. How was I lucky to have HIM as a boyfriend a few years ago? I mean, he really is SO good-looking! But then again, so am I. Well, that's what people say... I don't really care about my looks so much, well, Stella does... but other than Riven's looks, it's his personality that counts! He's so caring. To me.

Damn it, he actually DOES CARE! Why was I so effin selfish about the whole 'dad' thing?! I'm such a terrible person! Riven is so kind to me, and I'm being so inconsiderate! I feel so pathetic of myself!

Riven actually is kind, I mean, he actually really is! Despite the fact that we argue a lot, he is actually not what I think he's like! And that just lead me to believe that he HAS changed over the past 4 years of being apart from him!

Maybe he has. But I just haven't seen in yet. But I believe it. Maybe I do...

He was being so gentle, and caring... wow, how I wouldn't expect this years ago!

"Riv?" I said quietly.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not looking up, still concentrated in wrapping the bandage around my arm.

I wanted him to look at me straight in the eyes. I wanted to see those beautiful violet eyes that I'm obsessed with so much.

I gently lifted his chin up with my finger so that his eyes were staring directly into mine.

"I'm... I'm sorry... about what I said... earlier" I apologized, mumbling so quietly that he probably didn't hear it. I sighed and looked down, feeling guilty.

"Hey..." he whispered softly, turning my face up to face him again, "It's okay..."

"No... no it isn't!" I snapped, looking at him again, "I'm so guilty about what I did. I'm sorry... I'm just terrible!"

"No you're not terrible, Muse, you're wonderful. You don't have to say sorry, coz I'm sorry..." Riven said softly.

"Stop saying that I'm wonderful and sorry for what?" I whispered.

"You're more than wonderful Muse... and... I frankly have no idea!" he chuckled, which made me chuckle too.

I looked down at my hand and arm and smiled, "Thanks Riv"

"Sure, sure" he replied.

I jumped up and hugged him, but winced in the process.

"Your hand will obviously still hurt so you'd better get some rest, and sleep. It's very late now..." Riven said.

"Ok Rivie!" I giggled, laying down on my bed and pulling the covers on.

"Wait, what? Rivie?!" he asked, amused.

"Haha, yes, that's one of your new nicknames! Unless you hate it..." I laughed and mumbled.

"No! No! I actually love it!" he grinned softly. I smiled at him and frowned when he walked to the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" I snapped.

"Umm... home? Obviously?" he said like it was obvious.

I sighed in sadness and bit my lip, "Do you... have to?"

Riven looked at me with a confused expression and sighed, "Oh come on Musa! You know I have to! I can't just sleep here with you in your room! Or even your house!"

I thought about it. I think I would actually like it if he slept here with me in my room... but, I just realised that I'm being so crazy. WE ARE FREAKIN NOT TOGETHER! NUH-UH!

Plus, he did break up with me a few years ago which means he is my ex. So... it would TOTALLY be weird if he was here sleeping under the same roof as me!

"Oh... ok" I sighed.

"I'm going home then. I'll see you later then?" he said. I nodded.

"We're going to Jared and Galatea's wedding in a few days, remember?" I reminded him.

He nodded, "Sleep well Muse and get some rest... I hope your cut will heal quickly"

"Thanks Riv." I grinned brightly at him. And then he left.

I snuggled into my covers and let out a deep sigh. Today's been... just... wow!

**A few days later...**

Its finally the day to Jared and Galatea's wedding! All of us have already bought outfits individually, and we all agreed to meet at the planet Melody. Well, my home planet. It's where the wedding is taking place since Galatea IS the Princess of Melody. I can't wait to see her again!

The theme colours of the royal wedding is silver and gold, and of course white, beautiful colours. But if I had a wedding in the future, my theme colours would be red, magenta and white! Wait a minute, why did I thought about magenta! Oh no, I'm not thinking about Riven again am I? I honestly still hate that jerk but I've been a little more closer to him. And I loved the moment when he treated my cut.

The Winx and Specialists are planning to go there using a portal, and only fairies can make portals so apparently, Riven has to go to the wedding with me since he doesn't have a fairy fiend who can make portals. The Specialists are of course going with the Winx.

I took a warm shower and brushed my teeth. And then I got the dress I bought a few days ago. It was a beautiful bridesmaids dress, and the Winx got similar ones too. Galatea made me and the Winx as her bridesmaids and the Specialists as the groomsmen. I was so excited about this and I can't wait to see Galatea and Jared!

Well, I don't think Riven will be happy to meet the 'creep' as he calls him.

I held the dress in my hands and stared at it. It was a plain strapless gold dress that reached the knees and was dusted with glittery silver sequins and there was a sparkly silver ribbon and bow around the waist part. It looked glamorous... as Stella would say.

The Winx and I have the same dresses, but Bloom, Aisha and Tecna have long sleeves instead of me, Stella and Flora who have strapless ones. We have matching heels to go with it too!

I put the dress on and put my hair up in a beautiful up do, with stands of my navy hair curled and my fringe straightened and tugged to the side. I put on mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes stand out and to finish it all, I applied some ruby red lipstick.

I looked at the mirror one more time and then ran out of the room to peek in Mel's room. Melody and the girl kids wore little silver and gold dresses similar to the bridesmaids dresses and the boy kids wore fancy white suits. Melody wasn't ready yet but she looked adorable!

I then heard the doorbell ring so I walked towards the door and opened it to see.. Riven. And OMG! He looked so effin HANDSOME!

He stood there wearing a white suit (Which is something that I normally wouldn't see him wear!) and his normally spiked up magenta hair was now neatly gelled to the back with some of it to the side like one of those neat hairstyles men have when they are having a special occasion.

I loved it! But still, his spiked up hairstyle that he always has is way better!

I haven't even realised that I was staring at him for a long time and coincidently, he was staring at me too!

I looked at his gorgeous face and his eyes were wide and hi jaw dropped. I decided to tease him a bit.

I reached my hand out and closed his mouth, smirking.

"Whatcha lookin' at, smart guy?" I giggled. It immediately broke him from his trance and I heard him cough.

"Oh... umm... you?" he said uncertainly, looking down like he was embarrassed. Awwh, he's blushing!

Somehow, it made me blush too coz he actually admitted that he was looking at me.

"You look so beautiful, Muse" he finally admitted, staring into my eyes and grinning. I blushed harder.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I smiled, "A-and... thanks"

I heard him chuckle which made me look into his violet eyes. He looked so hot in that suit! I wish he wore it every day! Damn it, what the hell am I thinking? And really, about this jerk?!

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Melody called out and appeared right next to me. I grinned at her and when she looked at Riven, her eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" she shouted, wrapping her small arms around him. Riven laughed and picked her up.

"Hey kid, you look very pretty today" he smiled at her. I looked at Melody and she was wearing that silver and gold dress and some ballerina shoes to match. She had a gold headband on her head with a silver flower and her long magenta hair that reached her knees was down and slightly curled. She did look gorgeous and her face is beautiful. I guess she does have her good looks from Riven and I.

"Thanks! And when are we going?" Melody said.

"Right now" I replied and opened up a portal. I haven't used a portal for a very long time! It's bad coz we might get a rough landing.

And yet we did. Just as I expect!

"Damn it!" I huffed, falling to the ground, okay, it was on the ground but we landed in a bush!

Riven also fell in the bush with Mel in his arms. She looked pretty okay but Riven and I ended up having our outfits and hair slightly messed up!

Riven's tie was nearly undone and my WAS perfect hair was now slightly messy, and so was my dress!

"Yay! We're here! OH! LOOK! Alex!" Melody suddenly shouted, pulling away from Riven and running off somewhere.

"Wait! Mel!" I yelled, but she wasn't in sight anymore.

"Ugh! Stupid portal! Why did you have to make it like that?!" Riven scowled, getting up.

"You're blaming ME?! It's not my fault I haven't used the portal for a long time!" I snapped, standing up too. I then got worried about where Mel is, so I pulled Riven with me and we went to find Mel.

When we found her, she was with the Winx and Specialists. Well, she was with the other kids and was slightly far away from my friends. Luckily the wedding doesn't start until 5 minutes.

"Guys! You're finally here!" Bloom smiled.

"More like Omg, what have you two been doing?!" Stella said, smirking at us. Riven and I gave her a confused expression and it finally hit me when she pointed at us, at our state.

Our clothes was messed up, that includes Riven's tie and collar and my strapless dress that was about to fall off AND our messy hair!

Of course she got the wrong idea!

I was about to complain but then her boyfriend just HAD TO make the situation worse than it is!

"Looks like you've been having fun, did you make out?!" Brandon teased, wiggling his eyebrows. The others chuckled after what he said.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Shut up Brandon!" I heard Riven growl. I was so angry with all of my friends coz they're basically embarrassing us! But I kinda don't blame them much though. I mean, if I saw my friends in mine and Riven's state I would IMMEDIATELY assume they've been kissing, messing with each other's hairs and probably have been making out on the ground making their outfits messy and slightly dirty. So, I guess I understood what they meant.

But WHY would they think Riven and I did?! I would never kiss that jerk again after what he did to me!

"It's not what it looks like!" I snapped at them.

"Are you sure about that?" the Winx and Specialists asked at the same time. Damn them to hell! They're so annoying!

"Yes, we're perfectly sure coz what ACTUALLY happened is we came out of the portal and had a rough landing and we both landed in a bush, okay?!" Riven scowled. I nodded with him.

"Oh really?" Stella smirked, making the others say 'Ooh...' at the same time, AGAIN!

"Leave them alone guys, I think they are right," Flora scolded at the others and Helia nodded.

"Chillax Flo! We're only joking.." Bloom giggled.

"Oh look! The ceremony's about to start! Let's get to the back girls and boys!" Aisha said, pulling Nabu with her. We all had to walk down the aisle in pairs, and the pairing has to be one bridesmaid and one groomsmen, and UNFORTUNATELY for me, I have to go with that JERK!

We all went to the back while some other guests came in and we waited. The room was so beautiful; filled with those gold and silver decorations that sparkled, and the stunning white silk that hung with them.

I heard Riven growl next to me. I decided to ignore it.

I then heard him moan in frustration so I knew I have to do something about it.

"Stop moaning, idiot" I hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry if I don't particularly like weddings, brat" he growled, glaring at me a bit. What in the world is wrong with him?! Like a few days ago, he was soooo kind! But it isn't like I didn't like it. I actually sometimes think that when Riven is angry, he's quite... hot. It's quite cute.

Maybe he is angry coz I called him an idiot! That's so freakin immature!

"It's Jared and Galatea's wedding, so don't ruin it for them" I growled.

"Oh like that will fix this current situation! The fact that the creep is marrying that blonde?!" Riven scoffed.

"I thought you liked Galatea" I smirked at him and nudged his elbow with mine.

"I was only joking about that! I didn't really like her. I was only trying to make you mad" he shrugged innocently.

"You what?!" I hissed.

And that's when the music started! Of course, I'm not letting my current conversation I had with Riven go away. But I guess I'll have to talk to him about it later, since Galatea's my best friend and I don't want to ruin her wedding by arguing with this jerk. I have no idea why I call him jerk, but I guess it's my hobby to call him that!

Melody and the kids were at the front, and they were smiling happily... and cheekily. Oh god, I hope none of them will be naughty! I know that Blake is certainly the king of naughtiness! He's absolutely mischievous unlike his twin sister!

I was partnered with Riven, and the guys were partnered with their wives. All of the Specialists had different hairstyles that was so neat and handsome, and the girls and I had ours curled and some of us had our hair in gorgeous up does.

Riven and I were right at the front of our friends since I'm gonna be behind Galatea and Riven's gonna be behind Jared. Now, I'm so confused about that coz I know Riven doesn't like Jared, at all. But whoever's crazy idea it was to have someone that hates another someone so badly put behind them in their most special day of their life, is insane!

Unfortunately, I HAD TO link arms with Riven. I didn't think it was bad at first, but then when I did, it was terrible! Riven was fussing all the time! He absolutely hates weddings!

I put a smile on my face and slowly walked down the aisle, with Riven. I tightened my grip around his arm slightly to remind him to be sensible. He is so immature, like I said earlier!

Stella and Brandon were behind us followed by flora and Helia and the others were behind them too.

"This is terrible" Riven sighed very quietly, but I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Be quiet," I hissed silently. I was so relieved when we finally reached the end of the isle coz I had to separate from Riven. We then lined up and Jared came in. He looked so handsome! He actually does!

He wore a white suit with a small white rose and his navy hair that looked the same colour as mine is neat as well. But I gotta say this; Riven looked WAY more handsome than him!

'Lookin good' I mouthed to Jared, who was in front of Riven.

But since I was staring at Jared, Riven thought that was meant for him so he gave me a confused expression while Jared grinned softly at me. And when Riven realised that it wasn't meant for him, an expression of jealousness appeared on his face... I just had to giggle at that!

But then it was MY turn to have the jealous face when Galatea walked in, looking absolutely stunning! And... I could clearly see Riven's eyes widen and his jaw dropped!

Ooh, that jerk! Wait a minute, WHY THE HELL AM I JEALOUS?!

I soon grinned at Galatea when she smiled at me. But I saw her wink at Riven after he stared at her in amazement. Did that mean anything? I hope not. Galatea and Jared are going to be married for crying out loud! And I can't believe Riven winked at her too!

But I've got to admit, Galatea, my best friend, is VERY beautiful!

Her platinum blonde hair reached her ankles, and was curled, her dress was white and a little big, but in a mermaid style. The wedding dress had long sleeves that were lace, and the long skirt had little white and silver musical notes on it, and her heels were white and very high, with lace too.

She had a very long veil that covered her face and went to the back. She had ruby red lipstick and her makeup was perfect!

Jared grinned at his bride-to-be and nodded at the priest.

After Galatea and Jared both said 'I do' to each other, they shared one of the most romantic kisses I've ever seen! It was adorable! And then Jared picked her up bridal style and carried her out, and that's when confetti started falling down and of course, Riven started complaining again.

We then went at the reception and sat down on the chairs to eat. All of the kids had a separate table than us, and fortunately, I sat next to the bride! I missed her so much! Galatea hasn't talked much to me anymore since we were busy with our own lives.

Riven refused to sit next to Jared so he sat next to me.

We then started talking after some individuals made some toasts.

"Galatea, I'm honestly so happy for you, and Jared, congratulations!" I grinned at her and Jared who was sat next to her.

"Awwh, thanks Musa" Galatea smiled, pulling me in for a quick hug.

"Yes, thank you, you're the best friend we could ever have" Jared said, smiling at me. That's when I heard Riven scoff next to me. Oh great, what is his problem?!

"Why can't you just be happy, jerk?" I growled at him.

"Why are you so freakin obsessed in calling me 'jerk'?" he hissed.

"Yeah Riven, be happy for us! Especially when you're basically my brother now!" Jared said teasingly.

My eyes widened after that, "W-what do you mean?"

Riven chuckled and stared at both Galatea and Jared with amusement.

That's when I remembered that I wanted to ask Riven why he winked at Galatea!

"And by the way Riven, I can't believe you winked at Galatea! And Gal, you winked at him too! Why is that?! Is there something going on between you two?!" I questioned.

Galatea giggled and Riven chuckled. I turned to Jared to see if he was jealous but he seemed to be happy... and fine. DAMN IT THIS IS SO CONFUSING! Plus, why the hell did Jared say that Riven is basically his brother?!

"Guys, you're confusing me!" I whined.

"Okay, okay, pixie I'll explain," Riven sighed, "You see, a few days ago, I bumped into Galatea and we talked a little. I never really talked to Galatea before ever! I only lied when I said she was hot"

"Okay?" I said, giving him a confused expression but nodding at him to continue, "FYI, IT'S FAIRY, NOT PIXIE!"

Riven rolled his eyes and looked at me again.

"We talked and I found out that she is my childhood friend! I met her when we were both 5 years old! But then we never saw each other again when we left primary school. I never knew that your friend Galatea is actually my childhood friend Galatea. I guess she's changed a lot. And... well, Jared is apparently kinda my brother coz I was like a brother to Galatea when we were little..." Riven explained.

I couldn't believe what he said but I was relieved that there wasn't anything romantic going on between them. That would seriously make problems!

"I still don't like Jared though, but I'm working on it for my best Gal," Riven laughed, smiling at Galatea.

"This is SO unexpected! I mean... I mean..." I said, trying to let the news sink in.

"But I'm glad that I'll have you as a bro, Riv" Jared smiled at Riven, and I had to laugh at that coz I know Riven absolutely hates his smiles and thinks its irritating. But I'm surprised when he slightly smiled back.

"Ooh! Look! It's time to throw my bouquet!" Galatea grinned excitedly, standing up. The Winx started to stand up too and a few other women started to gather up. I decided to sit down and pass it.

The other women was some of Galatea's close cousins from Melody. I was friends with them too.

"Come on Musa!" Galatea looked down at me, holding her bouquet of White Calla lilies with a mixture of white roses and other small colourful flowers.

"I think I'll pass" I said. Riven stared at me.

"Do it Muse" he whispered, and winked at me. I didn't want to do it coz if you did catch it, you'd get married, well, that's what they say. I don't think I wanna be married yet...

"Come on Musa!" Harmony, Galatea's cousin shouted in excitement. I looked up at a few other cousins and family and then at the Winx.

"I guess I have no choice!" I giggled, standing up. The girls started gathering around as Galatea prepared to throw the bouquet.

I felt a bit nervous doing it coz I could actually FEEL Riven's eyes on me... I wonder why...

I also planned not to catch it so I stood like a metre away from all the other girls, just to avid catching it. Galatea threw the bouquet backwards and it flew in the air. All the girls started jumping and pushing each other to get it.

My heart started beating so fast and my breath got stuck in my throat. I don't even know why I'm feeling nervous... I have no idea. I didn't like it. But I stayed still.

But then, my heart skipped a beat when the bouquet was actually falling TOWARDS ME!

It was like right on top of me, in the air. The girls were still trying to get it. But I just stayed still.

I decided that it was only one chance. And with my good reflexes, I snatched the bouquet in a flash.

The girls gasped and the Winx and the cousins started jumping around in joy, and they kept on congratulating me.

"Gee, umm... thanks" I replied, holding the bouquet uncertainly. I then turned my head to the side to see Riven smiling at me, and he had this look in his eyes... which I couldn't figure out.

"OMG MUSA! You're gonna get married SOON!" Stella screamed.

"That's impossible! I don't even like anybody..." I sighed.

"Nothing's impossible sweetie, but congratulations" Flora smiled sweetly. I smiled back, but I got this weird feeling in my stomach.

I never believed in these kinds of things. I never believed that just coz someone caught the bouquet, they'll be sure to get married very soon.

But I got this feeling... this feeling that I should believe it. Maybe it is true. But I just refuse to believe this stupid thing...

But if I do believe it... who would I get married to?

...

**Hey guys, hope you liked it! I'll update soon. And please review!**

**-MR125**


	21. Chapter 21: Am I really her dad?

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 21: Am I really her dad?

* * *

><p><strong>Musa POV<strong>

Today was just another one of those lazy days. I woke up 15 minutes ago, and did absolutely nothing since. I had no work since its Saturday and Melody had no school either.

After Galatea and Jared's wedding yesterday, Riven, Melody and I came home and Riven left too. I honestly wished he could've stayed for a bit but it was quite late I guess. But I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened during the wedding.

I shook my head to forget about the thought of the events that happened last night, and sighed.

Meh... if I have nothing to do today, I might as well get back to sleep! I snuggled to my comfy pillows and wrapped the thick warm blanket over myself, closing my eyes. When all of a sudden, my phone rang making me jump in shock.

"God, who the hell is it?!" I growled, wanting more sleep and getting annoyed to whoever dares to call me this morning! I bet it's six in the morning!

When it rang again, I sighed in frustration and took my phone but I stayed lying down on the bed.

"What?!" I snapped, slightly in anger, not knowing who called me.

"Musa? Hey!" I heard a soft, very familiar voice.

"Riven?!" I shouted in surprise, not really expecting HIM to call me this early. Though I haven't even checked the time yet...

"Why the hell are you calling me THIS early?!" I asked.

"Umm Musa? It's eleven thirty" Riven clarified. I gasped in confusion and looked at the time. Oh wait, he is right! I'm so stupid! Why didn't I check the time?

And OMG! It's so late! I usually wake up at 7 or 8!

"Oh... right" I blushed in embarrassment, even know he couldn't see me, "So uhh... why did you call?"

"Well it's just an idea that popped up in my head. You know that new theme park that is 1 hour and a half away from here? I thought it would be nice to take Melody there, and you come too of course," Riven explained, "It's totally up to you if you're up for it. Unless... you're busy, then never mind... whatever"

I chuckled, "Of course, it sounds like a great idea! When do you want us to be ready?"

"Hmm... does half past twelve sounds okay to you?" he questioned.

I was about to reply and then I remembered something that I should NEVER have forgotten!

Alex is coming round today at precisely 12 and will be spending the whole day with us, and he'll be sleeping over too! I totally forgot about that!

"Yes that's okay and I just remembered something! Is it okay if Alex tags along with us? He's supposed to be sleeping over round our house and he's coming in 30 minutes.." I said.

"Yes, It's even better if he comes!" I heard him say excitedly.

"Ok then. See you later, jerk" I said with a chuckle.

"See you later pixie" he said, and when I was about to complain, he hung up.

I growled in frustration and hit the bed, "Ooh! That... jerk!"

I stood up and sighed. A smile crept on my face. I was so happy about this! I missed hanging out with that jerk! Even though I call him that, I still like him, as a friend of course!

I walked to Melody's room to see her sat on the bed.

"Hey honey, you're already awake?" I said with a smile.

"Yes mommy, I woke up a few minutes ago" Melody replied.

"Well, today we're gonna go somewhere very exciting so you'd better get ready" I said.

"Really mommy?! Where is it?! And is Alex coming too?" Melody asked in excitement.

"Yes Alex is coming and you'll see" I smiled.

"Yay!" Mel cheered, jumping out of her bed and running out her room. I giggled and went in the bathroom to take a shower. After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I went into my room to change.

I decided to war something casual and comfortable today since we might be going on a lot of fun rides in the theme park!

I chose a pair of dark blue denim jeans that were skinny, a plain ruby red tank top, and a black leather jacket over it to complete the look. I also wore knee high leather black boots that had high heels and applied red ruby lipstick, and black mascara.

I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at my navy locks. My hair was so unbelievably long now, it reached my ankles. It brought me back to the memory when I first went to Alfea, and I had my signature short pigtails and that tomboy attitude... Wow, I was so different back then. Now, my hair is very different unlike my old hairstyle, and well, my personality is also different.

It also reminded me of the time I first met Riven... Omg, I remember that memory very well. It was when the Specialists crashed coz of that ogre and they got stuck on the swamp until the girls and I found them. When I first caught sight of Riven, oh my god, I thought he was SO cute! Damn it, I love the way he looked the first time I saw him! Not to be too shallow though, but that was what I first noticed about him. And next, I noticed his bad boy attitude, and I've gotta admit, I do love bad boys...

I can't believe I ended up with one. But now, it surely doesn't look like I'm with a bad boy. I'm with nobody. But I'm happy with my single-mother life... for now.

I tied my long midnight blue hair in a high ponytail, But curled the ponytail and brushed it making it look like a big curl, and swept my fringe slightly to the side and it was resting on half of my forehead **(Her hairstyle is inspired by Taylor Swift's **_**Shake It Off**_** when she was in her cheerleader form. Musa's hairstyle looks like Taylor's cheerleader one).** I sighed with one last look and left the room.

Melody wore a red denim shorts with white opaque tights under it and a white long sleeved top that was slightly loose and had red musical patterns on it. She wore cute little red ballerina shoes with straps and her long magenta hair that almost reached her waist was very straight. She had a big red bow headband around her head and her fringe was swept to the side like mine. She looked adorable!

I then heard the doorbell so I opened it to see Stella, Brandon and Alex. Alex wore great fancy clothes too for today.

"Hey Musa!" Stella greeted me with a smile and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Stell" I sighed with a chuckle and hugged her back, "So I have told you that we're gonna be going with Riven to a theme park today didn't I?"

"As a matter of fact, you did!" Stella said, telling Alex to go inside to find Melody.

"So Musa, it looks like Riven is taking you for a family trip, right?" Stella smirked.

"Hey! I don't exactly call it a FAMILY trip..." I mumbled, "But I've been thinking about some stuff..."

"Stuff like you're finally gonna tell Riven the_ truth_?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him and sighed.

"Maybe..." I bit my lip slightly in nervousness, "I'm actually thinking about it. Not today for sure... but maybe in a month or so..."

"OMG! Really?!" Stella asked in excitement.

"Don't keep your hopes up" I said.

"Well, Musa, then if you need to talk to us about it, we'll always be here for you" Brandon gave me a sweet smile and gently touched my shoulder. He and I were like brothers and sisters. I loved the little bond I have with him. It started that time when Riven was being such a jerk and Brandon explained to me about Riven's feelings and it helped me a lot... he's like a special brother to me...

"All right then hun! See you later!" Stella grinned. I waved at them as they walked away. So all I need to do now is wait for Riven. Besides, he's gonna be here in a few minutes.

I brought a medium sized bag with me that included a few spare clothes in case we will go on some water rides and I stuffed it with other important stuff too. Stella gave me Alex's spare clothes earlier and I put them in with it.

After we ate breakfast, I heard a knock on the door so I stood up and opened it.

"Riven?" I said, with a smile on my face. Riven stared at me with a surprised expression on his handsome face, while his eyes travelled up to bottom.

"Stop staring, perv" I teased, chuckling at him.

"What?" Riven said, finally out of his little 'trance', "I wasn't!"

"Oh really?!" I smirked, "You were staring at me from top to bottom!"

"As if!" he scoffed. I giggled at him and poked him on the shoulder.

"I was only joking!" I chuckled. He shrugged and looked back at his expensive car.

"So... uhh, are you ready then?" he questioned.

"Yeah I guess, let me just call Mel and Alex" I said, running back into the house to get the kids. They both were in the living room and watching TV while drinking cups of orange juice.

"Ok then you two, we're going on the trip right now. Are you ready?" I asked, picking my handbag and the carrier bag in my hands.

"Yes mommy!" Melody grinned.

"Where are we going Mel?" Alex asked Melody.

"I have no idea, Al" she replied, "But I'm so excited!"

The two kids started getting some stuff and their coats then ran out.

I laughed at their cuteness and went out too, and as soon as I came out, I saw Melody running to Riven and cheering his name happily.

"Yay! You're coming with us?" Melody smiled.

"Of course I am!" Riven laughed, picking Melody up. I walked towards Riven and the kids and stood in front of them.

Riven placed Melody gently on the floor and looked at Alex.

"You excited kid?" he asked.

"Yes! It would be better than any other places I would go to... I think. Coz the ONLY places my mum takes us is malls for SHOPPING!" Alex huffed in frustration. I had to laugh at that. I knew Stella loves her shopping and I feel sorry for Alex, he didn't seem to LIKE the idea of shopping at all.

"Aw feel sorry for you kid, you're mother is addicted to it so I guess there's nothing you can do about it" Riven chuckled, messing Alex's brown hair in a teasing way, and Alex laughed along with him.

Riven then turned his head to me, "Let's go"

He opened his car door for the kids and they went in.

He stood in front of me, with his hands in his pockets, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you this earlier, you look beautiful"

I smiled at his compliment and nodded, "Thanks..."

"No problem pixie, and we'd better get going" Riven said casually and was about to go into his car but then I stopped him.

"Wait! Hold on! PIXIE?! AGAIN?! Really Riven?" I exclaimed.

He chuckled at me and shrugged, "I've always called you that ever since we met so?"

"It's getting annoying" I stated with a scowl, "And by the way, I still think of you as an ignorant jerk even if you take us to this trip"

"Whatever" Riven said with a slightly annoyed and frustrated voice and opened the car door for me and then went in the other side.

I sighed went in the car too. This was going to be a VERY long trip... god, I can't even imagine it!

My mind keeps on trailing to the thought of how CRAZY this was! I mean, you've got to admit, this is pretty crazy, right? Sitting in a car with your ex and your daughter who doesn't know that my ex is her father... Omg, how much more awkward can this get?

I can't believe I even agreed to come to this trip! I think I fully regret it now. I should NEVER have agreed to come with him to this trip, but I'd thought Melody would've liked this, and I also wanted to give them a chance to get to know each other more, and bond more.

I didn't want Melody and Riven to be apart and kept from the secret forever so before the day comes when I tell them, I have to let them spend time with each other. And this was a great way to do it.

I sighed.

"You bored?" Riven asked casually.

"What do you think?" I questioned sarcastically, sighing in frustration.

"Geez, I was only asking" he said. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at him. He looked so handsome from sideways, but then again, even handsome from the front. Or I could even say hot. But why am I thinking about HIM again?!

I regret thinking about this hot head all the time, but he keeps getting to my mind. I haven't got anything against him but sometimes he can frustrate me so easily.

It just reflects back on the time I was first with him, he was being such a jerk! But now, I think he has changed. I'm not too sure.

I was about to say something to Riven but then the kids started to wake up.

"Are we there yet?" Melody yawned cutely.

"No, honey" I replied, giggling at Alex who was still half asleep on Mel's shoulder.

"I'm bored!" Melody whined, "I wanna play something!"

"You're always bored, Mel" Alex yawned, sitting up and rolling his eyes at her.

Melody glared at him, "No I'm not!"

"Um... yes you are" Alex teased with a cheeky smile.

"No I'm not!" Mel snapped, "But I'm actually...hungry"

Alex chuckled and nodded at her.

"Hey how about we get some food and eat it in the car? If you don't mind us eating in the car, of course..." I asked Riven.

"Uhh... sure I guess" Riven smiled and the kids cheered in happiness.

I grinned at Riven and lightly kissed his cheek, and then whispered 'Thank You'. He smiled at me back and then stopped at a restaurant with a drive-thru.

Some of us bought burgers and some of us had chicken strips and we all had fries with them and some drinks. The kids ate their food and I did too, as Riven drove. He sometimes took some fries as he drove and I saw how difficult it was for him to drive and eat at the same time.

I munched on my fries and took a sip of the cola, then turned my head to look at Riven. I reached my hand into his food and held it close to his mouth.

He looked at me in confusion.

"Uh-uh!" I said, signalling him to open his mouth. He nodded and smiled then opened his mouth as I gave him the food, then I drew my hand away from him and took another.

"Uh... you don't have to feed me you know" he said.

"It's fine, you're a big baby anyway!" I teased, reaching my hand up to his hair and messing it slightly.

"Hey! Stop messing my hair! It takes a long time to style it you know!" he snapped like a little kid.

"Aw.. poow wivie is wowwied bout his pwetty haiw!" I whimpered teasingly, giggling a bit and fake-frowning.

"God, you're so immature!" he growled.

"Says yourself!" I muttered.

"Is not!" he snapped.

I sighed and laughed, "Can't believe you can't SEE the truth"

"I can see perfectly well thank you very much" Riven muttered angrily. I punched him on the arm slightly and felt his bicep stiffen.

Oh my, just thinking about his muscular arms and body makes me feel... tingly inside. I always loved that extremely sexy body of his... I'd give anything to see them again.. WAIT DID I JUST THINK OF THAT?!

"You still working your body?" I smirked.

"So what? At least girls like it this way" he said and snickered.

I raised my eyebrow and stared up at him, "What girls?"

"Never mind" Riven chuckled, looking away from me and smiling, "Now would you pwease feed me another fry!"

I scoffed and laughed, "So much for being 'Immature'"

I grabbed more food and fed it to him, accidentally touching his lips and feeling my hands shiver. His lips were so feathery soft... I miss them. I can't even believe I'm admitting this, but I do miss those lips of his that I used to feel.

I smiled at him and looked out the window.

"We'll be there soon enough" Riven mumbled, smiling at me too.

We finally arrived at the theme park where it had a mall next to it and a few other shops and a beach.

The kids were so excited about it and I was happy that they were. When we got inside, my jaws dropped after seeing the amazing and thrilling rides around us!

This was surely gonna be a LONG day... a VERY long day...

"Should we ride that big one that twirls upside down first?!" Alex questioned in excitement.

"No way! That's too scary!" Melody squeaked.

"Ha! I don't think so!" Alex smirked. After deciding what to ride first for nearly 5 minutes, we finally decided to ride a simple ride first so we went to the bumper cars.

Mel and I got on one bumper car and Riven and Alex got on another one, and boy, did I regret deciding to ride this coz the boys kept on bumping us! We got so annoyed at the end that we tried to bump into them too. Boys are boys... they're so competitive. Especially Riven.

We also went to this gigantic pool of round colourful balls. The kids loved it and dragged Riven and I into it and let me tell you, I didn't enjoy any bit of it!

After that, we rode a roller coaster type of ride that wasn't that scary so Melody and Alex could ride it, but honestly, I was terrified even if KIDS are allowed on it! I've got to blame all that to Riven since it was his idea to go on it and apparently the kids wanted to go on it too.

We then rode a few more medium-sized roller coasters that were all different, and some of them were water rides!

"That was FUN!" Mel and Alex cheered.

"It was, let's do it again!" Riven smiled along with the kids. It was like he was their older brother or something! Though Mel and Alex aren't related.

"No way, mister! I got WET on that ride and if we go on it again, I'll be damn soaked!" I snapped.

"Oh well! You can dry it off with your magic!" Riven scoffed, "It's not a big deal"

"IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL?! Riven, are you even hearing yourself right now?! It is a big deal coz my clothes would get wet and my hair would too!" I snapped.

"Since when do you care about- WAIT! Where's the kids?!" Riven suddenly gasped, scanning everywhere around us. The theme park was a little busy with a lot of people walking everywhere.

I face-palmed myself and groaned, "Oh my god, this is YOUR fault!"

"IT'S MY FAULT?!" Riven shouted.

"YES! If you hadn't started this stupid argument then the kids wouldn't have ran off! You're so _obnoxious _and... and so _stupid_!" I simply stated, glaring at him. I swear, Riven and I argue about the stupidest little things that aren't worth arguing for, and I could have ended it right there, but I want to prove to him that I am right, not him. I know, so immature and idiotic of us, right? Well, this is what we always do.

But every time we have these stupid little arguments, it always ends up with me laughing at him! Our little arguments aren't serious and we take it as a joke at the end and we usually say very mean things about each other but we never take it personally though.

But seriously, we're like joking buddies if you tell me.

"Damn it, Musa, you're such a... such a _hypocrite_!" Riven growled. He didn't like the idea of me calling him those words, though what he said made me angry, not upset. But going back to the time when Riven broke up with me, THAT would be the only argument that was the most serious and horrible one...

I hated it.

"Don't you dare call me that you... _jerk_! You're exactly the same!" I snapped angrily.

This isn't going ANYWHERE is it?! We were in the middle of the theme park arguing about something so stupid and going absolutely nowhere with it. We might as well stop and do something... OH NO! The KIDS!

Riven glared at me too but then I took him by the arm and dragged him with me to the direction of where we saw the kids going.

"What do you think you're doing?" Riven muttered, staring at me in confusion. Is voice was back to normal and not loud and angry anymore but there was always that hint of annoyingness in it. Of course he's still annoyed by me, I'm irritated by him!

"The kids! They ran off remember?" I sighed, letting go of his arm.

"Oh right..." Riven said, nodding, "I think they went that way"

He pointed to a direction and we walked to it but then we ended up right in front of a maze. And let me rephrase that, a GIGANTIC maze!

"Oh no... this is NOT going to be good" I gulped.

"You're daughter is quite naughty along with her companion" Riven said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, she probably got that mischievousness from her father" I replied with a shrug.

Riven stared at me with a raised eyebrow and smirked.

"Wow, who's the father then?" he chuckled, "You never told me who this 'guy' is"

"Ugh, can we please not talk about this now?!" I growled.

"Okay! Okay!" Riven sighed softly. He took a step towards the maze and turned to me.

"I'll take left first and you'll take right. I think it's better if we separate to find them" Riven said.

"Okay" I nodded my head in agreement.

I then roamed around the seemingly endless maze, surrounded by big bushes of green leaves and as I walked closer the leaves turned black in colour. That's weird.

It must be a leave colour changing spell. Since we are technically still in Magix, there would still be magic, fairies and witches around.

I noticed how the atmosphere gets... scarier as I walked further. It turned darker, and more gloomy.

It was so scary to say the least. I couldn't imagine Melody walking through this.

As I walked further, I nearly screamed when I saw a figure standing near the shadows. But when I went closer, it turned out to be a statue... a SCARY statue.

All right, what is this place! It's very spooky. The statue would be quite scary to little kids but not scary at all to adults but I got scared coz I wasn't expecting it.

If this maze is sinister, then... then am I in a horror maze?!

It's a maze full of scary stuff, but not too scary of course. It's intended for kids around 10 and let's just say, Melody is NOWHERE near that age! Okay she's 6, but she is still way too young for it!

Damn it I shouldn't have let her ran away! How terrible am I!

I began to feel so worried that my hands were shaking slightly. I hope Alex is still with her, god, I hope he is. I'm also worried about him too, they're just kids.

I walked further and saw the sky getting darker. I guess it was evening now. I could remember saying the maze would be closed in an hour so I'd better hurry.

That was when I heard a twig snap behind me...

**Riven's POV**

I silently walked around this lame maze and desperately tried to look for the kids. I just found out that this maze is 'Scary' so it's even worse. I've got to find them now!

I sighed in frustration and dug my hand in my hair. All I could see was darkness, the leaves and the path. I'm concerned about Melody and Alex since they would get scared with their surroundings. Musa and I shouldn't have let them ran off like that coz of our argument. I'm terrible!

I suddenly heard a soft sob so I instantly looked up and tried to get closer to the voice, wherever it is.

I crept slowly and peered behind the leaves, and I sighed in relief, seeing the little girl that always reminded me of the woman I used to love.

"Melody..."

**Musa's POV**

That was when I heard a twig snap behind me...

I gasped and my breathing started to be a bit raspy. Damn it Musa, don't be scared. There must be other people here since this IS a big theme park. You're not the only one in here. But then there's that doubt that no one entered the maze since it was too scary...

"Aunt Musa?" I heard a voice squeak, and out of the darkness, Alex appeared, an expression of fear on his face that quickly turned into relief.

"Al!" I smiled, as he ran up to me and hugged me. I giggled and hugged him back. He was like a son to me.

"Are you okay? And where's Mel?" I questioned.

"I'm okay and Mel and I got accidentally separated when we were running and got lost. I'm so sorry we ran off Aunt Musa, we didn't mean to!" Alex apologized with the cutest smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"Melody must still be out there then..." I frowned, "And Riven"

"What if Uncle Riven found Mel?" Alex said. I thought about it for a minute.

I do hope Riven found Melody. I want my baby girl to be okay, so I hope he finds her.

I nodded at Alex and led him to a way out. Well, it did take a hell of a lot of minutes to get out of the maze but we got out at the end.

The man that was right in front of the maze didn't notice Mel and Al running into the maze since they were quite fast. We then waited for 15 minutes until we heard the ruffling noise of the leaves near by...

Suddenly, Riven appeared out of the maze with Melody in his arms.

"Oh my, Riven! Melody!" I smiled in relief and happiness and ran over to them. I hugged Mel as she giggled.

"Riv, what happened?" I asked.

"She was scared and nearly cried but then I found her and picked her up in my arms. It was quite cold as well you know... I was so worried about her but I'm glad I found her" Riven explained, placing Mel gently to the ground.

"Right. Now you two should never do that again, okay? You have to wait for us first, understand?" I asked. The kids nodded innocently.

"Thank you, daddy for getting me out of there" Melody smiled at Riven, leaning up making him kneel to the ground next to her as she gave him a big hug. Riven grinned and happily hugged her back. They looked so cute that it nearly brought me to tears.

"So should we go home now or what?" Riven asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No way! We wanted to ride those merry go rounds!" Melody said. Riven and I looked at each other then smiled.

It was then nearly the end of the day. It was like 6 or something and we decided to ride one ride left, before we go home.

The kids were exhausted after their last ride and we finally decided to go home until we bumped into somebody we would never have expected.

"Flora! Helia!" I grinned, seeing my two best friends in the theme park with their daughter and Blake. Lily and Blake were best friends though I don't understand those two sometimes since Lily is so quiet and peaceful and is so behaving unlike Blake who is number one on the list of being the naughtiest kid out of the other kids, and Alex is number 2, though he isn't as bad as him. Blake likes to play tricks a lot on the girls and Melody but we, as adults, find him funny.

We also weren't expecting him and Lily to have kissed once just like Alex and Melody did.

Flora's stomach was already getting bigger coz of her baby. I was curious of how she can ride rides when she's pregnant.

"So you didn't ride anything?" I asked.

"No Musa, but I had fun playing a few games with the kids. Though Blake keeps running off..." Flora giggled slightly at the last part. I stared at all the kids.

"Tell me about it" I laughed, making the others chuckle.

"Mommy, can me and Alex sleepover at Lily's house with Blake and Lily instead of going home?" Melody questioned.

"Umm..." I looked at Flora and Helia, "If that's okay with Aunt Flo and Uncle Helia"

"Of course it is Musa! We'd love to have Mel and Al around in Linphea" Flora smiled.

"Thanks. Then... it's bye then honey" I said, looking at Mel.

Melody hugged me and said, "I love you mommy"

And then, she turned to Riven and something I have NEVER heard her say before came out of her very own lips as she hugged him.

"I love you, daddy, and thank you for today" she whispered, hugging him tighter and smiling. Everyone looked shocked, even Riven, but he replied to her the same thing and kissed her forehead.

I was speechless. Flora and Helia turned to me like they wanted answers so I just nodded and decided to tell them next time. They were probably thinking I've already told Riven that Melody is his daughter since she called him 'daddy' in front of them.

And that's what is stuck in my god damn head now!

I've been seeing with my own eyes, all the things that happened between MY daughter and MY Riven. I've never seen Melody so happy in my life, and I never saw Riven like that too. They've never been this close, they've never been so affectionate together as father and daughter and they've got so close, like the bond is now even stronger and is unbreakable.

I've seen them together, they were EXACTLY like Father and Daughter ... but I wish they KNEW the secret I've been keeping for years. I knew it would change everything if I told them, and it was a slight risk. I didn't know what would HAPPEN if I do tell them...

But I've been thinking about it. And I got this feeling in my heart that... I should... that I should...

That I should TELL secret now.

I knew this feeling was real, and I honestly don't know why I'm believing it. But I guess I'm READY to tell them. I want to tell Riven first.

But... but It wouldn't mean much, coz I knew I didn't love Riven. I probably never will love him again. those feelings aren't there anymore. but I'm prepared to tell him the truth no matter what.

I wanted to tell him... _tonight_. But I still had my doubts...

"Bye then Musa and Riven" Flora and Helia said as they walked away with the four kids.

I stared into the space and thought about the decision I was making.

"Umm... Musa?"

I knew what it takes to tell him, but I still don't love him. I wanted to tell him coz I know it is the right thing to do. I knew I HAVE to tell him.

I can't keep this secret any longer...

"HELLO?! EARTH TO MUSA!?" Riven called, waving his hand in front of me.

I snapped out of my daze and stared up at his handsome face.

"Sorry! I was... umm... thinking" I said, lowering my gaze and blushing at the thought of ME actually considering of telling him the TRUTH.

"That's okay," Riven chuckled, smiling at me with his eyes, I love it when his eyes smile brightly like that. "So hey, we have to go home soon but I'd thought we should go on one more ride before we go"

"Uhh... that actually sounds great! What ride were you thinking of?" I asked, seeming quite excited about this.

"I'll show you, come on" he smiled at me, but there was something up with that smile... it was like he had a plan or something coz I could see the smirk behind it.

He took my hand in his and led me to a ride we haven't ridden on yet, today.

I looked up, my gaze wandering to the sight in front of me, as a smile crept on my face.

"A Ferris Wheel?!" I squealed, in a slightly _too_ perky way.

"Yeah. I know you've wanted to go on it all day but Mel and Al refused to since apparently it was too 'boring' for them. But now it's night time and there's gonna be like a thousand lights and the view would be amazing..." Riven said nervously, putting his hands in his pockets and moving his feet slightly, "... and I'd thought you'd like to go on it before we go"

I sighed in happiness and blushed slightly, then stared up at his face, "I'd love to"

Riven grinned and I took his hand as we went on the ride. There were other people who got on it as well and Riven and I got a separate one. Each ride can only fit two people so this is perfect!

I sat on the seat as Riven sat next to me and I could feel the ride slowly move up.

I was excited about this coz I haven't ridden a Ferris Wheel for over a year and I could finally get on it now, and I hope every minute of it lasts a long time. I've always adored these type of rides, the peace and quiet, the slight cold breeze that brushes past you and the million thousands of lights you could see from the town and the other rides, when it's night time.

But what makes it more perfect is if you spend the time on it with the one you... love. It's a beautiful sight to see with the thousand stars and being with your soul mate completes it.

But I shrugged it off. Come on Musa, you're not with the man you love, you're with your freakin EX!

Even thinking about it makes me flinch slightly. Everybody would find THIS weird if you are with your EX! But I wanted to get past that for a moment and just have a good time. And anyway, it wasn't like Riven is a bad guy. In fact, he's amazing. But his attitude sometimes ruins it.

I sighed, feeling the cold wind brush past me and giving shivers down my body. The Ferris Wheel was open at the top since we are in a Magical Dimension so obviously things are different here, that's what I liked about it. The wind blew my hair to the back making strands of my navy hair fall on my face, and I desperately tried to move them back to place. I then noticed Riven's eyes on me so I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing... It's just that you look so beautiful" Riven smiled a bit, scoffing, "Shame about the attitude though"

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" I snapped, trying to calm down and have a nice time but this jerk just had to ruin it doesn't he? "Thanks for the compliment though"

"Never mind, it didn't mean anything!" Riven quickly said, looking like he immediately regretted saying what he did.

"Oh sure it did! And you know it!" I growled.

"Look, Muse, it wasn't supposed to turn out like that" Riven said sincerely, looking at me in the eyes as his expression softened, "The 'attitude' part was just a joke, you know..."

I gave him a 'seriously?' look as he sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry" he whispered softly, looking at me with a guilty expression and lowering his gaze to the view.

I sighed too and decided to leave it alone for now, since I wanted the peace and quiet. I followed his gaze and gasped when I saw it.

My eyes lit up and my mouth opened in awe. "Wow... that is... that is_ amazing_!"

The sight was truly extraordinary. The lights were all sorts of colours and the view of the whole theme park could be seen, and the outer town. There was that gargantuan silky azure lake and the magnificent bridge over it seen too. Colourful different lights flashed everywhere and it all looked amazing! I leaned forward a bit to take a better look at it.

The stars in the night sky shined brightly like diamonds, too, which made it even better. This was perfect.

I turned to look at Riven and he smiled brightly at it, then looked at me. "It is nice"

I nodded a bit then leaned back in my seat properly. "Y-yeah, it was a nice sight" I whispered, closing my eyes.

That was when things gone downhill...

The ride completely stopped all of a sudden, and the lights on it turned off.

I opened my eyes and stared at Riven, who looked at me, puzzled, too. I attempted to look down but when I saw how high we were, I flinched and sat back in my seat almost immediately. Okay, we were very high, and by the looks of things, we were right at the TOP!

I squirmed in fear and brought my face to my hands.

Okay, so I wasn't particularly a big fan of heights... at all. Especially being STUCK on a very high Ferris Wheel with the jerk sitting next to you! And it's pretty stupid of me since I'm a fairy and I fly all the time high up in the air, I was used to that, I could easily use my powers if I ever fell, but if I fell from here, I wouldn't have time to transform.

But then I thought about how stupid I was. If I was scared then I shouldn't have ridden on it. But then again, I have been on many rides like this so I guess the problem was the fear of staying at the top for too LONG. I wasn't afraid when it was still moving coz I know I would eventually be on the ground again, but this time, I'm STUCK on it, right at the top!

I closed my eyes and whimpered, forcing myself NOT to look down.

"Damn it!" I heard Riven curse, which made me peek a bit and see him looking down and cursing some words. He was clearly angry coz the Ferris Wheel stopped working. We heard a few gasps from the other people who were on the Ferris Wheel too.

I started to sob a bit like a child, I know, really immature of me right? And earlier, I was the one who called Riven the immature one, but now, it's really obvious who is!

Riven instantly turned his head towards me and his expression immediately softened.

"Muse?" he whispered softly, frowning a bit at me, "Are you okay?"

I sighed and slowly looked up at him, "Does it look like I'm okay?!" I snapped a bit.

Riven looked at me with a hurt expression for a second as I saw his eyes wondering to the Ferris Wheel itself.

"Fine, forget I asked" he said coldly. He then looked down from the Ferris Wheel again and scoffed.

"Looks like they're getting some other people to get this thing working again" Riven explained, "It stopped but now they're fixing it... it might take an hour or so"

I nodded confidently after knowing that we would be getting off of this soon. We then stayed silent for several more minutes...

I felt the wind getting colder and colder by the second, that it made my body shiver.

I curled up a bit and then closed my eyes, trying to warm myself up by rubbing my hands together.

I felt Riven leaning back in his seat and sighing. He didn't shiver at all from the cold coz I knew in Red Fountain, they always taught the Specialists how to withstand the cold and wind so it doesn't affect them much at all, but if it's really winter and snowing then it would affect them a little... I guess that's something a hero learns.

I then flinched when I felt a warm hand wrap around my cold palms, so I looked up, my eyes meeting his beautiful violet ones.

"Damn, you're so cold, Musa" Riven whispered in concern, looking down at our hands and then looking into my eyes.

"I... it's nothing, I'm not cold" I said quickly, drawing my hands away from his. I didn't like showing a bit of weakness, I never did. I didn't like appearing vulnerable to such stuff that can't even hurt you, but this was serious. I could get a cold or whatsoever, but I simply didn't care.

Riven snorted and shook his head at me, "Really? Liar..."

I raised an eyebrow at him and sat up; trying to show him that I'm not cold at all, even though I was. I REALLY WAS!

He stared at me for a moment and blinked, then a chuckle escaped his mouth.

"Don't even try looking like you're not cold, pixie" he said, a soft smile appearing on his handsome face.

I scoffed at him and sighed, feeling the light breeze getting even colder. Gee, I wish I could just hide my feelings sometimes... I don't like them being exposed. I was clearly frustrated about this when Riven is enjoying himself by teasing me all the time.

I was frustrated, that was the truth. HE was the reason why we were stuck up here in the first place. If he hadn't suggested us to ride this, then we would never be stuck in this situation!

But then as I thought about it, I realised that Riven did this for me. He knew I liked these kinds of rides with amazing views instead of riding a roller coaster that practically causes nothing but fear and head aches... so I guess I did have to thank him for that.

I moved my body to the corner a little and wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to warm myself up. I wanted to go home soon. I really do, home is nice. But then there's that part of me that actually likes being stuck up here... but I wonder why.

That little part must be... Riven. I think I like being alone with him, spending time with him, and doing some stuff with him. It makes me feel complete... it was as if my heart was telling me that my home is... Riven.

Right, I must be going crazy if I'm thinking Riven is my home!

But I remembered myself saying that a few years back when we were... together. The old fun times... I wish things were back to the way they were. I liked my life like that. But now, things just had to go downhill.

I had a few exes before Riven, but then when I think about which one I wouldn't mind being stuck with on top of a Ferris Wheel, it has to be Riven.

I closed my eyes again and frowned; I wanted my current relationship with Riven to be more... to be more than just... friends. Sure, he's my ex now, but it doesn't mean my love for him has faded completely, I know some part of it's still there... but it would be impossible to complete it again.

"Muse, I have to admit, I had a rather fun day today," I heard Riven speak in the softest voice, letting out a gentle chuckle afterwards, "And your daughter, she's just... amazing. She's a great kid, Muse. She's... she's just like a daughter to me... like she's my daughter"

I knew he and Melody had been so close today, like every other day they spent together. They've always been close together, and their bond is still as powerful as ever.

And today when Melody admitted that she loved him, it melted my heart.

I was instantly broken out of my thoughts when I felt the ride we're on shake. It just gave me this dreadful feeling that we might fall, fall straight to the ground. That was one fear that I could never defeat.

I whimpered and immediately grabbed Riven's arm, since it was the first thing I saw that I could hold on. I was shaking a bit and I felt scared. I felt so damn stupid but I really was scared, no kidding. There is a high risk of dying on this thing if it falls, but I didn't want to seem so obnoxious about it.

By the looks of things, Riven was pretty scared too. He had one of those 'I'm not scared, I'm a hero, I'm brave' looks, but I knew deep inside, he was feeling terrified, lost, and worried.

I felt his whole body flinch a bit when I touched him, and as soon as the shaking stopped, I let go of him.

I winced in fear and shook my head, trying to make the feeling of fear go away. I wish it could just go away! I looked down, trying to keep myself from crying like a stubborn 3 years old.

"Come here," I heard a steady, soft and gentle voice reach my ears like a soft feather. I slowly looked up and watched as Riven's hand reached out to me, like he wants me to get close to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you needed a hug" Riven said sheepishly, "You look cold and scared by the looks of it"

"No thank you, I'm fine" I affirmed, nodded, and curled up a bit more when I felt the cold wind brush past me. Bad move though, it just proved to him that I was lying about not being cold, and when I whimpered earlier, it clearly showed that I was terrified. And I was. I just didn't want to admit it.

I heard Riven chuckle, making me stare up at him, "You really sure?"

I scoffed and looked away, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I was so tempted to just be curled up in his warm embrace, but I didn't like the idea of it when I thought it through. People might think we are together when we are actually exes. It would totally be weird.

"We're not together" I muttered.

"We don't need to be together to cuddle, you know" Riven said, amused, "Especially since it's really col-"

I cut him off when I wrapped my arms around him, suddenly feeling the warmth touch my body instantly.

I could tell that he was shocked of what I did coz I felt him flinch a little, but then I felt his muscular warm arms wrap around me, tightening the embrace.

"You know..." I heard him start to say in an amused voice,

"Shut up" I mumbled, closing my eyes. I knew he was amused by this, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt protected and warm in his embrace...

I didn't mean to be too horrible to him, as you can see; I'm the one who's always snapping at him. It's because I couldn't believe I can see this caring and protective side of him that I've never seen before. Not even when we were together. I didn't want to believe that he has this side, since I still can't get over the fact that he broke up with me. It's as if it will be stuck forever, and can never be forgotten.

It was too painful to think about it, when I see that he's trying to find a way to make it all up to me. I just needed time to myself sometimes. But I always find myself being with him.

I heard Riven gasp, "Look," he whispered.

I opened my eyes and a gasp escaped my mouth too.

All of a sudden, there were these incredible fireworks lighting up the sky, all kinds of shapes and colours. They were so... beautiful. If any couple could see this, this would be the most romantic scene for them, ever.

The stars shined too, but the fireworks exploded up in the sky, creating amazing little lights that seemed to shower down like glitter. It made a good view with the midnight blue sky as the background.

"It's beautiful," I smiled, my eyes sparkling.

"No, you are" I heard Riven whisper so quietly, if it wasn't for my sonar ears I wouldn't have heard it.

I slowly looked up to see him enjoying the amazing view in front of us, so I cuddled to him tighter and let out a sigh of happiness. He was amazing to me, but sometimes I wonder, why do I let myself be horrible to him?

We were now in the car, driving back to my house. The day has been incredible, and I had so much fun. Though, we did have our ups and downs and those silly arguments, but overall, I enjoyed it.

The kids were in Linphea now with Flora and Helia, and I would be picking them up tomorrow.

I was still thinking about today, how different Riven acts. He's sometimes angry, happy, caring, and stupid. Yeah right, he sometimes does act like an idiot. But sometimes he can be so idiotically... funny? Is that the right word to describe him at times? Yeah maybe...

I laughed when I remembered what he described me as earlier today...

"_Damn it, Musa, you're such a... such a hypocrite!" Riven growled._

That was what he said to me earlier when we were in the middle of an argument. I know it's supposed to be offensive to me, but I just had to crack up at that! I know he didn't really mean it.

Before I knew it, we were finally home. The 1 hour and a half ride wasn't too bad. Riven and I were exhausted from today, but we talked a little and giggled too. But now I just felt... _disappointed_ that the day had to end, and this means the next time I see him is in 2 weeks since he'll be having some kind of trip with the fellow Red Fountain students, and the trip would last 2 weeks.

I got out the car and he walked with me towards the door.

I stood in front of my door and was about to get my keys out the purse, but then I turned around and looked at him. His hands were in his pockets and his eyes were wandering to the ground.

"Uhh... Riven," I started nervously, fiddling with my hands.

He looked at me with those cute eyes of his, and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'What is it?'.

I knew he had to leave right now after I enter my house, and after that I wouldn't see him for a whole 2 WEEKS. But I didn't want him to leave yet, I wanted to spend a little more time with him before he left. I had to think of a quick excuse as to why I wanted him to spend a little longer with me.

"Umm... can you come in for a bit since I want to... show you something?" I asked nervously, biting my lip.

Riven looked back at his car and shrugged, "Sure I guess, I mean I do have some spare time before I have to leave for the trip tomorrow"

"Great!" I smiled cheerfully, and maybe too cheerfully by the looks of his face when I said it.

He simply nodded and gave me a soft smile.

I dug into my purse, pulled the key out, and entered my house as he followed. I went inside my room and signalled for him to come in too, so he did.

"I'm gonna quickly get changed" I said, running into the bathroom. The jeans weren't really that comfortable to wear so I chose my only type of pyjamas, a short red nightgown that reached my knees. It did reveal my legs too much though...

I took out the hair band that tied my hair back and let my navy locks loose and down, flowing freely down my body. I messed it up slightly so the shape where the hair band was disappeared. My hair wasn't straight since I did curl it this morning, so it was curled and long.

I came out and saw Riven sitting on the bed, and when he saw me, a cheeky grin appeared on his face.

"Lookin' good, pixie" he smirked, as I sat down next to him.

"I would have just accepted you're compliment and thank you for it if you hadn't ruined it by using that one word" I scoffed, rolling my eyes, referring 'pixie' as the one word, "Otherwise, thank you"

He gave me an amused look and then looked at me from top to bottom, "So, what's the occasion?"

I glared at him in a playful way and hit his arm, "Don't get any wrong ideas just coz I'm wearing... THIS!"

Riven glared at me, "I wasn't getting any wrong ideas! Maybe you were!"

"I wasn't!" I defended, but sighed when I realised how stupid this was.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" he asked, seeming a bit serious now, "That outfit you're wearing wasn't what you wanted to show me, was it?"

He then laughed, as I gulped since I didn't really think it through when I said that I was going to show him something. It was just a quick excuse to make him spend a little more time with me.

"Umm..." I mumbled, shifting my gaze to the drawers, "Oh yeah! This!"

I then jumped up and took something out my drawer. It was an album of Melody. It had lots of photos of her when she was a baby and when she was growing up to be a toddler. It was the first thing that came into mind, so I thought, why not show him this?

I handed the big pink and red album to him and sat next to him, "It's... an album of Melody. I remembered that she really wanted you to see it,"

Riven smiled at me and opened the first page. It was when Mel was a newborn. I was with the Winx when I gave birth to Mel. And you could probably guess, Stella was the one who took all the photos. She probably took a thousand!

But the other Winx girls took pictures too, even me. I saw a grin appear on his face, and it made me chuckle.

I guess it was good to show him this since it's all the things he's missed on. If only he was there for us from the beginning, then he would be in these photos.

"She looked so cute there" he grinned, looking at me, as I looked at him.

"Look, there are our friends" I whispered, pointing to a photo with all the Winx and Specialists in it, except for Riven. He snorted when he looked at a photo.

"God, look at Sky and Brandon's faces in that photo!" he chuckled, "They grinned like idiots!"

I laughed with him.

There were few photos of our friends the day Mel was born, they were all there. He then flicked to another page and there were lots of photos of Melody in it. She was a cute infant then, her eyes were so big and azure and her little hair was magenta.

I stared at Riven as he looked at the photos. All I could see in his eyes were... love, care, pure admiration... he really does love Melody. He already thought of her as his daughter...

And as I thought about it, he really did need to know the truth.

"Muse?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah?" I said, staring at a photo of a toddler Melody.

"Uhh... you don't really have to answer this... but..." Riven mumbled, biting his lip as if he was still thinking if he should ask this or not,

"Umm... where's.. you're husband? Melody's father? I mean some of these photos have you when you were holding a newborn Melody after you gave birth to her, but where's the father? Wasn't he there for you when you gave birth to her?"

Once he asked those simple questions, I froze. Like literally, maybe not.

My expression was clearly shown as shocked. I was really astonished that he asked about it.

What was I supposed to say? What, am I supposed to just say, 'You're the father'. It isn't as simple as it sounds. I can't just tell him.

It's too early.

But then will it be too late?

I can't tell him, not yet. No, I have to tell him the truth. It isn't fair on him!

"Uhh, you don't have to tell me If you don't want to you know" he whispered gently, a frown appearing on his face.

"Wait, no! I... I have to tell you... something" I admitted, trying to decide what I should tell him. He stared at me expectantly.

Damn it! Should I tell him?! _I can't just tell him!_ _That wouldn't be right!_ But he has a right to know!

He needs to know the truth! _No he doesn't, it will make the situation worse!_ But what if it will be too late to tell him?

All these crazy thoughts crowded my mind, and slowly driving me insane!

I couldn't decide! I didn't know if it would be the right thing to do. It might be bad and what if I regret it!?

I can't take things back if I do regret it! I wanted to tell him so badly! But I can't just do that! What if I don't get the reaction I want? What if he gets mad? Or... or what if he actually jumps in joy about it?

Will he be happy if I tell him that Melody is his DAUGHTER?! But won't he be angry that I kept this a secret for so long?!

But as I thought about the things he has done for me today, and any other day, I realised that he really was a good guy. He cared for her. He_loved_ her. He had to know, no matter what. He deserves it. Mel too.

I knew he was waiting for me to say something. He can't wait any longer! And I can't keep this a secret forever...

I sighed, finally relaxing.

I NEEDED to tell him... I have to. He has every right to know. After all, it's his own daughter. From his own blood...

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. This was the right thing, I convinced myself.

That part won. I opened my eyes and kept a confident face on.

"Do you want to know _who _Melody's father is?" I asked confidently, but inside, I was terrified.

Riven looked at me questioningly and gave me a confused expression, but then he gave a slow nod.

This was it. The moment I've been waiting for. It could either end badly, or could end goodly.

I slowly looked up, locking my eyes with his beautiful ones. He needed to know.

"Melody's father, my ex, is . . ." I took a sharp breath.

"Is . . . _you_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in over a MONTH! I really apologize about it. I've been a bit busy these days and I had a really bad writer's block. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It is the longest chapter in I Still Love You since I wanted to make up for not updating in like forever! <strong>

**But anyways, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Again, I'm sorry for updating late. I hope I could update as soon as I can, and maybe try to update in under a week. I also have my other story: Clueless Crush to update. so, I think it would take a couple of days to update this one. Thanks for reading and I hope you did like the cliff hanger ;)**

**I guess you will find out Riven's reaction in the next chapter ;) And the next chapter will be in Riven's POV maybe. Bye for now!**


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpected Reaction

I Still Love You

Chapter 22: Unexpected reaction

Hey.. Im sorry that this chapter might be bad. And so sorry for updating late. Just a quick note: I will hopefully be writing christmas one shots and birthday ones too so keep a look out for them! :)

I slowly looked up, locking my eye with his beautiful ones. He needed to know.

"Melody's father, my ex, is . . ." I took a sharp breath.

"Is . . . you,"

Riven's POV

I leaned over to Musa little bit, waiting for her to say what she wanted to say. She looked so nervous and hesitant, that it scared me a little. I knew she wanted to say it really badly, but probably didn't know how she would say it.

She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers, that were shaking. Her whole body was shaking. She really was nervous! And I started to become nervous too. She wanted to tell me who Melody's father is, so why would she be is nervous about it?

"Is . . . you,"

I heard her choke out her final answer.

I froze.

No... She did not just say... THAT!

No, that would be impossible! She might just be joking!

But the look in her eyes were clearly showing that she was absolutely serious about this, and this was no joking matter.

She looked away from me, closing her eyes in regret after what she said.

I couldn't even comprehend what i was feeling.

It's impossible... It couldn't be, could it?

I stared at her, my eyes wide with astonishment. She slowly looked up and reluctantly looked at me in the eyes.

"W-w- what do you mean... you? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked, stuttering. She must be kidding me. And if she was, she really got me there! Haha, Melody? My daughter? I don't think so...

I gave her an amused expression, which she returned with a shocked one and then a serious and furious glare.

Damn it. She WASN'T JOKING?!

Then that means...

MELODY IS MY DAUGHTER?! BUT HOW?!

My eyes grew larger, as my mouth opened in surprise.

"Y-you mean . . ." I whispered and stuttered, my voice cracking.

Musa looked at me with regret and guilt in her eyes.

"I . . . I tried to tell you," she admitted, frowning and lowering her gaze to the side.

"But I kept it a secret since you l-l-left me..." Musa explained, her voice so silent I barely heard it.

I was wondering how it even happened. But then It took me back to the memory of when Musa and I did 'it' for the first time... Damn it! We really did do it!

I was suddenly washed over with the feeling of pure anger, furiousness... Betrayal...

How come she never told me THIS?! How can she keep this from me for all those YEARS? H-how could she!

I felt my body shake violently with anger, my hands clenched in fists, so tightly that it turned white.

I felt my head spin around and filled with voices and memories of the past Musa and I had together. I was furious. I couldn't stand it anymore. I can't believe what she did.

She obviously took notice of my immediate reaction and gasped, backing away just a tiny bit.

It hurt me to see her be suddenly afraid of me. It broke me so much... But I couldn't care less..

"How c-could you do this to me?" I growled under my breath, clenching my fists tighter to attempt to contain the rage that was quickly controlling me. I didn't want to do something I know I will surely regret.

I have to contain myself. But it was so fucking hard when all I could feel was the fury of this big secret being kept away from me for years...

When Musa didn't reply but simply face away in fear, I grew more irritated.

"How could you keep this secret away from me Musa?!" I shouted, raising my voice to show her how much emotion I felt about this.

I watched as Musa's eyes lifted directly to mine, and all i could see was shock and fear in her eyes.

I felt a sharp pain go through me when I started to see tears form in her eyes.

"You know I had to Riven! I had to keep it a secret, it was the only way!"

"ONLY WAY OF WHAT?!" I yelled.

"You were the one who fucked me and gave me OUR daughter! Then left me! I love Melody with all my heart, but you weren't fucking there! I didn't think you deserved to know the secret!" She shouted with rage.

"But you didn't have to keep it a secret!"

"What else was i supposed to do? Just tell you and let you come back to me and still have a married life knowing that you don't love me at all?!" She yelled, "Remember, you said you never loved me!"

"But you still could have told me! I HAD EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW!" I screamed.

Musa looked at me in disbelief and then wiped a few tears away from her eyes,

"After you left me, you weren't a part of my life anymore! Everything was gone, and so was you!"

"I .. I didnt mean to leave you" i said, my voice lowering a little. But my hatred towards her for lying to me was still there.

"Oh what so you didnt mean to just abandon me by leaving me alone in a forest and ending it with me?! Just leaving me there to cry of the pain you brought to me?!" Musa cried, floods of tears filing her eyes and trailing down her cheeks.

I growled at the thought and glared deadly at her. How could she think i did that on purpose? Did she really think that badly of me?!

"I JUST CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD KEEP THIS A SECRET! All these years Musa! And now? Only NOW you finally tell me?!" I yelled, getting back to topic.

I couldnt let it go. It wasnt right. What she did is unbelievable. I cant believe she would do this to me.

Had she not think about how I would feel?!

This was so unbelievably big to me, and i would never have expected this to happen.

I fought the urge to sit in a corner and cry my eyes out, finally finding out that the little girl that has been living with the person i loved the most was my daughter. I felt the regret of leaving Musa. I COULD HAVE had a normal, happy family. I could have spend it with te love of my life and OUR daughter... But I blew it before i even gave it a chance.

And now i can't have Melody, even though i love her so much...

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIVEN!" I heard Musa's miserable voice shout in my face, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her, frowning, but then i felt anger overwhelm me again.

"You kept THIS a secret Musa, I just cant believe you would do that to me. I had a right to know that after all these years i actually have a daughter!" I screamed at her, repeating the same words i have used earlier.

I saw more tears in her eyes as she looked at me in disbelief.

"You are such a fucking..." I seethed, then paused in my sentence when i realised what i was about to say. I kept my mouth shut and growled loudly, massaging my forehead to get the head ache away. This was too much.

I growled again, feeling my anger reach its point. All these voice started crowding around me... Making me feel even angrier. SHE KEPT THIS A SECRET!

"I... i can't believe you, Riven" i heard a soft whimpering voice, immediately breaking me with guilt, "i thought you really had changed, like you said,"

I slowly looked up and finally felt my tears form in my eyes. But i had to man up. I tried to hold them back. No no no! She can't possibly be doubting that i have changed could she ?

NO! DAMN IT! I never intended her to doubt the possibilty that i have changed! All those years after th break up i was determined to change myself, to be a better person. And the worst words i could ever hear right now would be... "I thought you had changed"

I had changed! I can even prove it! But the look in her eyes clearly showed she didnt believe me... Sen started to... Doubt me. That would be the worst that could happen.

I wanted to prove to her that i have changed, and now i am a better man... But i failed. I clearly failed to do so. I realised my mistake. I didn't trust her enough and went against her. I shouted at her and accused her of stuff she didn't do. I felt like such a bad person, the worst person in the world. I knew my goal was to win Musa's heart back, but being furious at her and yelling at her for not telling me the secret made my goal useless. I felt horrible.

"But you clearly haven't changed. I cant believe i was stupid enough to nearly fall for you again," she chuckled, floods of tears streaming down her eyes and cheeks, "You're still the same man I fell in love with, that arrogant, selfish man who... Left me, and our daughter. I was clearly wrong,"

"No, Musa! I... I am sorr-"

"I dont care about your stupid apologies Riven! I've had it with you! YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" She screamed, crying even more.

"If you would just let me explain," i said as calmly as i could, but my voice raising. I cant believe she said those things about me, leaving her.. And our daughter. I didn't blame her... I blamed the monster which is myself.

She suddenly stood up furiously and glared at me with her eyes.

"GO TO HELL WITH YOUR EXPLANATIONS!" She yelled.

"If you would just fucking listen to me, then this would be EASY! I just wished you told me about Melody being my daughter! It was so stupid of you to keep this secret for so long!" I shouted at her.

"You havent changed at all! YOU LIED!" She screamed, turning around to leave the room.

No, she cant just run away from an argument like this. Especially not this one. We had to deal with it or we'll be stuck with it forever.

I was still as furious as ever about her keeping the secret, and she was angry about me lying that i changed from the guy i used to be, when i havent. We both clearly done bad stuff of our own...

"No! MUSA!" I shouted, instantly standing up and grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving.

She struggled and growled furiously at me, trying to get my hand off of her.

I only tightened my grip even more and desperately tried to keep her still.

"Musa, listen to me," i growled, irritated.

"How dare you react to me this way?! You just lashed out in anger coz i kept the secret for so long?! Damn you Riven, you know i had to do it! Im guilty of it, i admit that. But you cant just be angry about me not telling you the secret earlier! Trust me, i tried telling you the day i found out that i was pregnant, but..." Her voice cracked with emotion as tears came.

"But you left me. YOU NEVER LOVED ME! So how was i supposed to tell you now? And now, i was starting to trust you again until..." She took a deep breath and winced.

"Until i told you the secret! It clearly ruined EVERYTHING! But you know what, i wanted to tell you coz i felt sorry for you. I knew you deserved to know then!" She explained, putting her head down and trying to get out of my grasp again.

She whimpered and looked back up at me, tears in her eyes, "Because you.. You are the father of my child," she whispered, frowning at me but then closing her eyes and looking away.

I took a took a deep breath after what she said. My eyes were already watering, but again, i tried to contain it. My anger, my rage, it was slowly fading away...

But i was still furious that she hadnt told me the secret sooner. I wish she did.

I was ashamed of myself for not being able to fix this relationship and instead making it a whole lot worse. I knew i shouldnt have reacted that way. I should have accepted that she was willing to tell me the secret, but then i lashed out, i let all my anger out on her.

I whimpered, feeling drops of water fall down my cheeks. It was out, i let it go.

Musa sighed loudly, then attempted to escape from me again by trying to get her arm out of my grasp.

But i stayed still, gripping her wrist tightly, and surprisingly calming down. She was so dangerously close to me now, her hot breath on my skin.

She was slowly luring me to her, and i was overwhelmed with the need to stay close to her and take her in my embrace, just hold her like that, and never letting go.

I felt the need to kiss her forehead and comforting her as best as i can.

I felt the urge to kiss those soft lips of hers that i've dreamt. Just one more taste;

I slowly but cautiously leaned forward, resting my forehead gently on hers, as she surprisingly moved forward too. Once our skin met, electricity like nothing before ran through my body.

I heard her soft gentle sob as she sniffled, trying to hold back tears.

"How could you keep this a secret, Musa? Do you know how much this means to me?!" I hissed furiously at her, showing her clearly what was bothering me. I just wished she would have told me sooner.

Musa instantly pulled away from me and pushed me violently.

"You kept this A SECRET FOR YEARS! I just can't believe you did it!" I growled, trying to calm myself down to avoid yet another argument.

"You know what Riven?! I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Musa screamed wiping more tears with the back of her hand. There were no tears on her face anymore, but the cold furious glare remained.

It really hit me hard. She hated me. She really hated me...

I knew she hated me because i reacted that way. And to be honest, i blamed myself too. I did make this terrible mess...

I felt guilty, so guilty.

I then felt her tugging her arm again and she managed to finally release my grip on her and pull away.

She stared at me, furiously.

I hated that word she said about me though. She HATED me... That was like poison to me.

It drove me even more furious.

Musa glared at me and turned around, but then she turned to face me again and was about to say something until I couldnt take it anymore. This was TOO MUCH to handle.

As her mouth opened, I stepped all the way forward, grabbed BOTH of her wrists, and pushed her against the wall.

I felt her heart beat so fast; and her breath hitched in her throat.

I wanted her to shut up. I wanted it to end.

So i did what i could only think of doing that would probably change everything...

Her head was now in between my big hands, as she stared up at me in shock and fear.

I kept my expression cold and emotionless, as i closed my eyes.

This was it. I wanted to do it, i needed to do it.

I leaned forward, just enough so that my face was a few inches away from hers, then went closer... And closer... Until i felt the heavenly warm, soft, sensation of her lips against mine.

Once I felt the intoxicating feeling, I inched forward and forcefully kissed her harder, like it was needy. It was like i was hungry for her, like i haven't seen her in years, which was the truth. I couldn't help it.

It was amazing; no other words can describe it.

I carried on kissing her as our lips danced together creating the most amazing feeling in the world. Her lips were warm, luscious...

I flinched when i felt her responding, shy at first, but then equally needy and forcefully. I smirked against her lips when i realised that i have finally won her over, and that i finally discovered that she wanted the exact same thing i do.

I felt her delicate hands move slowly up my body, then wrap securely around my neck.

I moved closer to her, never breaking the contact, and removed my hands off the wall as i ran it up her curvy sides.

A moan escaped her lips as she curled her hands into my magenta hair, like she was desperate to do something. I realised that she needed to get her breath back so we both let go for s few seconds.

I wanted more, even though deep in my heart i knew this was wrong. This was hella wrong!

But i wanted this, and clearly so did she.

I was shocked when i felt her hands crawl back up to my neck and pull me to meet her lips again, but hell, was I enjoying this!

I lifted her long legs up to my waist and slowly walked backwards, until i felt the tip of the bed behind my knees.

I let her roam my mouth as she gently removed her hands from my neck and fall on the bed, only for me to crawl on top.

We were at it again. This was probably the best moment in my life, to feel her again.

I pushed my body to hers roughly, then created a bit of a friction as she arched her back and did the same.

Our tongues stroked, moans escaped into the air, and the amazing heat surrounded us.

We carried on for a few more minutes, until i felt her move away slightly, like she didn't want this to carry on.

But i ignored her, wishing this would carry on forever. I knew i wouldn't have this chance ever again.

And thats when it all hit me.

We weren't together.

This was wrong... Damn it! Why didn't i realise it before?!

How could i get so crazily out of control and let this happen?! Sure, it was only a kiss.. Fine, we made out, but damn it, this is INSANE!

I instantly reluctantly pulled away, feeling guilty that i let myself get out of control.

I shouldn't have let it go this far. I probably shouldn't have kissed her at all!

I looked up for a second to meet Musa's eyes and immediately got off of her body and stood up, grabbing my coat.

Fuck! This wasn't what i planned! I didn't intend to kiss her. I just... I just had the need to do it. I missed her so much after all these years; and that argument we had just made everything clear.

I was still furious that i have just found out about the secret, and i wanted so badly to let all my anger out, but i didn't want to do it on her, so i let myself get carried away by kissing her to get my mind out of things.

I didn't regret it... But then i regretted it. It was wrong... No it felt right!

I coughed a bit and tried to look at anything but her, afraid to meet her eyes again.

I straightened my shirt and jeans after the state it was in, and growled in frustration, angry at myself for getting carried away.

I looked up at her for a second and then looked away. Shit! I can't do this!

"Ugh! Musa, you dont know how sorry i am right now... Damn it! I just... I just... I got carried away.. Out of control. I didnt mean to do it at all, i... Im sorry," i whispered in nervousness nd frustration, trying to think of what to do.

Musas mouth opened for a second and then shut. She looked at me with confused and shocked eyes, her lips slightly bruised from the force of how i kissed her. We kissed so roughly, but i gotta admit, it was amazing.

Damn it! No time to think about that now!

"I know we're not together, and... This meant nothing! Fuck! We're exes! That shouldnt have happened!" I growled, so regretting what i did. What I LET myself did.

"Riven," she whispered, unsure of what to say, "I... I..."

She looked slightly angry... Nervous... Or confused.. I can't tell.

I closed my eyes in frustration and decided that leaving and never seeing her again was the only option.

I wouldn't be able to face seeing her again after what i did. It was so uncalled for.

I frowned, sighing in sadness.

"I.. I have to go. We shouldn't see each other... Ever again" i sighed, feeling confident about my decision even though deep inside, i was breaking. It hurt for me to do it, but i had to.

I don't know how i would be able to see her again after what happened. The last time we ever kissed was SO LONG AGO... YEARS!

I felt exasperated; this wasn't right. It should never have happened.

Musa was sitting on the bed, bit i didnt dare to see her face. She must be furious at what i did.

"Riven, wait..." She whispered, sounding like she still wasn't sure what happened.

I growled again and left the room, already walking past the many rooms and finally reaching outside.

"Wait!" I heard Musa shout distantly.

I felt the cold drops of water hit my face, so I looked up to see the droplets of rain falling from the sky.

I flinched when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Riven! You.. You cant leave me!" Musa screamed, the water already dripping down her hair and face.

I took a deep breath and looked at her, but not in the eyes, "I have to... I mean what just happened... I.. Its wrong! I just i dont think it would be a good idea to see each other anymore!" I shouted, feeling the guiltiness already take over.

Musa's eyes suddenly filled with tears, as she looked down and her eyebrows furrowed, as if she was angry, or maybe even sad.

Her striking midnight blue hair was now soaked, and so was my hair.

I sighed and turned around to leave...

"RIVEN!" She yelled.

I could hear the sadness, the hurt in her voice... It was heartbreaking. Damn, i didn't know what to do!

I wanted to leave since it wasn't such a good idea to see each other anymore. I left her for gods sake! I shouldn't deserve her anyway...

"Musa, you know how much I always loved you..." I said, turning around to face her.

I frowned, then closed my eyes so that i wouldn't be able to see her reaction.

"I know what i said. I said that i never loved you..." I cried.

I heard Musa sniffle and sob.

"But all i want you to know is that... That it isn't true. I've always loved you... But i know i can never have you. I felt guilty for what i did a few years ago..." I cried, already feeling my own tears falling down.

"But i know i HAD TO do it, for a reason" i whispered, slowly looking up to see Musa already in tears, clothes and hair soaked.

"I'm sorry... And what happened a few minutes ago, it never should have happened,"

"Y-you're right... That ... that shouldn't have happened," i heard Musa sob out, stuttering.

"But..." She whispered with a sniffle, "i didn't regret it... At all.. And i dont blame you,"

I looked up at her surprised and then sighed, "I . . . I have to go,"

"Wait! Riven!" She cried, stepping forward and frowning at me.

She glanced at the sky like she was signalling something. Oh.. Right . It was pouring with rain and she was concerned about me.

I shook my head at her and wiped the drops of rain from my chin, "I'll be fine,"

Musa sobbed and nodded, "Riven, don't leave me for a long time, please. I mean... We can still be..."

"Friends?" I inquired, scoffing and shaking my head. "We shouldn't.. It'll never work out"

She stared at me with shock and a load more tears formed in her eyes. I started to walk backwards.

"Riven, wait..."

"I'm not... Good, Musa! I mean... After that kiss... I don't think we could be friends. So we shouldn't see each other ever again... It meant nothing" i finally said, keeping a serious expression on even though i was breaking inside.

I saw her, standing there in the rain, devastated after what i said. But a,l pf a sudden, te sadness turned into... Hate. She stared at me with those cold eyes, the depressed girl gone.

"I guess you never really did change like you said," Musa said coldly, shaking her head and finally running back into her house. But there was this angry vibe about her...

I heard the door slam shut.

My heart pounded in my chest so quickly, i didn't think it was possible.

She was gone, out of my life forever from that little moment.

I didn't know what to feel... Regret, sadness, lost, confused, angry... I wasnt sure.

But i left her... I said i did. This was now the second time .

And i didn't regret my decision. I have decided not to see her again for her own good. I only cause her nothing but pain. She always cries when shes near me... I only cause her sadness.

She deserves someone better. And my so called daughter does too.

I love Melody, shes my DAUGHTER! I knew leaving them again was gonna be tough, but I'm confident about it.

I just needed time to think about stuff. This whole 'daughter' thing is a big thing and came out as a surprise... I needed to think about it.

With that, i simply walked to my house, in the cold rain.

Musa's POV

It started all over again... The sadness... The pain...

He left me... Again.

Why? That was what i thought.

I enjoyed that kiss, even though inside i felt wrong about it. HE was the one who kissed me first... And i responded.

Damn it Musa! You're such an idiot! How could you let him kiss you?!

I shouldn't have let it happen! I knew i shouldn't! But... I couldn't resist him... He's such an amazing kisser. And apart from that, I'VE MISSED HIM! Damn i miss him so much! I wanted to feel his thin surprisingly soft lips on mine...

Because... Because I.. i lov- NO! Of course not! I cant possibly feel that way about him can i?

I was also upset since he lied to me. He said he had changed, but he didn't. But i always kept thinking to myself if i wanted him to change.. And i don't... I like him just the way he is.

But we were nothing more than just friends.. Hell not even that!

I walked towards my room and jumped on my bed, covering the thick blankets over me. I could smell his intoxicating scent here, after we shared that blissful kiss... I'd never forget it.

I felt the urge to cry after he left a few minutes ago...

Arrgh... That jerk! I cant stand him anymore! I don't even know how i feel about him! He's hurt me so many times... But its like i want him more...

I grabbed my pillow and fought the urge to cry... But then it was all out.

I screamed into my pillow, of my frustration and depression. Letting my tears fall out...

This was all freakin HARD! Why cant things just be good? Thats the answer.. It can never be...

We weren't meant to be, we aren't perfect. We argue too much.. Just too much problems!

I let a few more tears fall as i kept wiping it away. I heard the rain droplets from inside.

I think somehow i was happy that he left me... It just clearly shows that we aren't meant to be more than friends... Not even friends.

We TRIED being friends, but it didst work!

I then thought about what i said earlier. Oh my god! Did i really tell him the SECRET?

That was the main reason why he walked out... Maybe he couldn't accept it. But he told me its because he was too shocked and he was furious that i never told him. He was angry that i never to,d him sooner and that i kept this a secret for so long... He had every right to be angry with me.

I snuggled closer to my bedsheets and carried on crying, whimpering, wincing when i thought about the arguments we had ...

We weren't meant to be together.. I just had to forget him. He left me, for good. I might never see him again...

But the biggest problem was... How am I going to tell Melody that Riven actually is her... Father?!

Hey guys! I know this was a very crap chapter, and i apologise for that. My laptop recently broke and i couldn't type for a while.. And then i tried downloading a writing app on my iPad and it worked! So i could type again! But the problem was i hated typing with an iPad since i was already so used to the laptop... So yeah.. I also had a writers block.

I know this chapter is so sad. Im sorry about what happened between them. The reaction probably wasn't expected, and riven getting angry and walking out is probably the worst idea in the world, but i ran out of ideas! Im sorry! But i promise the next few chapters would be a lot better, and that there will be something VERY surprising later on in the chapters. So keep tuned! I HATE stories that end with sad endings, so this wont have a happy ending and Musa and Riven would of course end up together :) plz review!

Thanks for all of you guys who support me, follow, favourite and most of all, review for this story! You're so great and patient even though i update so late these days.. I will try to update soon! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23: Riven's Past

I Still Love You

Chapter 23: Riven's past

Sorry for the late update guys, been having a writer's block.

Anyways, my Birthday was On the 5th January and I turned 13! Finally a teenager!

So I thought I'd update today.

...

Riven's POV

7 months. It's been 7 whole months since I've seen her.. Musa to be exact. And.. My daughter. Fuck, I miss them!

I regret doing what I did. Now I lost EVERYTHING. I shouldn't have yelled at Musa and left her. I'm such a fucking Idiot!

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, throwing a vase across the room. It made a loud crashing sound and it shattered to pieces. I grumbled and stood up, walking inside the bathroom to look at my self in the mirror.

I was a fucking mess. That's what I was. I always hurt everybody I loved. Why can't I do anything right?!

That's it. I can't take it anymore! I have to see Musa.

After I took a shower and gelled my hair up, I put a plain back shirt and jeans on. I grabbed my coat and drove to Musa's house.

Once I reached there, I suddenly felt nervous. Crap.. I can't do this! What if.. What if she's still angry with me? Of course she is, I was being horrible and left her that night.

We even kissed. That was the most amazing thing that happened to me. But.. I freakin pushed her away. I felt guilty.

Fuck this. I CAN'T DO IT! I can't face her again after what I've done to her.. She must hate me..

I turned around, feeling like the biggest loser in the world. Yep, I'm an idiot.

I groaned and turned back around. "I have to see her.."

I gulped and took a sharp breath, then finally got the courage to knock on the door. I need to make things right.

"Riven?" Musa said, surprised to see me.

"Muse?" I gasped. God, she was... Beautiful. I missed her.

She was wearing a navy strapless short dress, high navy heels, her midnight blue hair curled, and her makeup natural, just the way I like it.

But something was off. Why was she dressing up fancily? Was she going somewhere? It looked like the normal look she would normally have to go on a date...

Her surprised expression suddenly turned into pure hate and anger. She then made a move that meant she was gonna slam the door closed but I quickly stepped forward and placed my foot in between.

"What do you want?!" She spat angrily. I took my foot away from the door and nervously lowered my gaze to the ground, and then into her eyes.

"I.. I wanted to ask you to forgive me for-"

"GO TO HELL! I'M NOT FORGIVING YOU!" She yelled, then slammed the door in my face.

My heart broke right there. In millions of pieces if possible. She wasn't forgiving me. I MESSED UP! I already gained back her trust but now It's gone. She will never trust me again..

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I then heard the most beautiful voice ever..

Musa POV

I slammed the door in Riven's face and then leaned against it, sliding to the floor slowly.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I don't want to cry.

Don't cry... Don't cry.. Don't cry.

"Mommy?" Melody suddenly appeared, looking at me with concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong sweetie" I reassured her.

"Musa! I know I've always hurt you.. And this time I just want you to forgive me again, if that's possible. I just want to see my daughter too Musa" Riven's voice rang through the door.

I winced and closed my eyes, trying to hold the tears in.

"Daddy!" Melody cried, lifting her gaze to the door.

"Melody? Y-you know who I am?" Riven stuttered. "Musa! Open the door!"

I remembered the night I told Melody that Riven was her father a few months ago...

~flashback~

I crept inside Melody's room to see her awake on her bed, looking at the stars out of the window.

"Mel?"

"Mommy?"

I sat next to her on her small bed and then sighed, "I have something to tell you. I know you've been wanting me to answer this for a long time, so I've decided to tell you it now..."

Melody looked up at me and furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it?"

I signed again and ran my fingers through her long magenta locks, then tucked some behind her ears.

"Do you want to know who your daddy .. Is?" I asked quietly, staring deep into her big azure eyes.

"Yes! Of course mommy!" She said enthusiastically. A big bright grin appeared on her cute face.

It made me guilty for not telling her the secret sooner. I've always known that she wanted to know who her dad is. I don't know what to expect when I tell her this secret... but I knew she loves Riven already.

"You're daddy is..." I took a sharp breath,

"Riven,"

Melody froze for a minute. A whole minute. I could tell she was thinking about it really hard and trying to find how she feels about this.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then she lifted her small little head up at me, "Really?!"

Her blue eyes twinkled in happiness as she waited in anticipation for my answer.

"Yes, hun" I replied.

She instantly sat up and squealed in delight, "YAY! I love Riven! I knew he was my daddy!"

I watched as she smiled and jumped around in happiness. I couldn't help but smile too. When she's happy, I'm happy.

She's glad that Riven is her father...

"So this means you will be together and then we will live happily ever after!" She squealed.

I felt myself feel guilty at this part. No, I can't go back to Riven. Never will.

He's hurt me enough to make me never want to see him again. And after I told him that Melody is his daughter, he just yelled at me. I wasn't sure if he accepted her or not.

"H-honey," I whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to calm her down from her excitement, "I.. I can't be with daddy"

She instantly stopped jumping around and a heart-breaking frown appeared on her cute face, "W-why?"

I sighed when I saw her eyes begin to fill with tears that she was trying to hold in. I reached my arms out and pulled her in for a hug, "Sweetie, you've got to understand that daddy and me can't be together anymore.. We don't love each other.. We don't want to be together.."

I heard Melody whimper after what I said, and I felt my sight getting blurry with tears too.

"B-but.. I want you to be together! I know you love each other! Y-you have to be together.." Melody rambled on, her small voice disappointed.

She pulled away from me and had this angry expression.

I shook my head and sighed, "Things don't go like that sometimes.. Daddy made his choice. But you can still see daddy.. Sometimes"

Melody whimpered again and crawled back into her bed, wrapping the covers around her.

"Mel.."

"I want to sleep mommy. Good night"

I stared at her and decided to let her be alone to think about it. I kissed her forehead before murmuring her a 'good night'.

I then walked out of her room and took a sharp breath, letting one tear fall...

~end of flashback~

"Daddy!" Melody said again, "Mommy, I want to see daddy, open the door"

I didn't want to see Riven again. I didn't want to open the door. But I can't stand in the way of a child meeting her father.

I hesitantly stood up and slowly opened the door.

Melody instantly came out and wrapped her tiny around him. Riven hugged her back and picked her up.

"I miss you so much!" Melody said, looking at her father in awe.

"I.. I missed you too" Riven replied nervously, but pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"D-daddy, if you left mommy, I will still forgive you" Mel said softly.

My eyes widened in surprise and so did Riven's. "You forgive me?"

"Yes!" Mel chirped and hugged him again. I can't believe she forgive him.. I mean I haven't.. Yet.

Melody buried her head near his neck and sighed.

"Thanks Mel.. That means a lot" Riven said softly and hugged her tighter. He was still carrying her.

"Musa, why are you dressed like that?" Riven asked.

I totally forgot about that! Oh yeah... A guy from work in Alfea named Nathan asked me to go to dinner with him. I wasn't sure if it was a date but It sounded like it was. I was gonna take Mel with me but he seemed a little disappointed that she was coming.

"I.. I was gonna go on a date with.. With a friend from work," I said. I decided to say it was a date to Riven to make him jealous.

His face instantly fell, "What about Mel?"

"She.. Was coming?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"I am coming but mommy's friend didn't want me to come! I hate him daddy! His name is Nathan!" Melody whined, hugging Riven tighter.

Riven narrowed his eyes at me, "Really? Bringing Mel with you?"

"Well I'm going on that date whether you like it or not!" I scowled at him. Nathan was gonna pick me up at 5 which is in 15 minutes.

I then asked him to leave and give me Melody but she refused to let go.

"Melody, we have to go," I murmured.

"Stop it Musa. She wants to stay here longer with me," Riven said. I glared at him.

"She is MY daughter!" I snapped.

I was still angry about the way he reacted when I told him Mel's his daughter. And then he freakin ignored me for 7 MONTHS! And now look, he actually realises he wants to have a daughter.

"She is OUR daughter!" Riven corrected.

All of a sudden, the telephone rang. I walked hastily to the kitchen and picked the telephone up as Riven followed me with Melody still in his arms.

"Who is it?"

"Is this Musa Saunders?" A lady's voice was heard.

"Y-yes..."

"You do know Riven Spencer am I correct?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Finally I can get contact with him! I am Maria, Riven's aunt. I know, I know, you're probably gonna say that Riven's families have all passed away, no, some are still alive. I need you and Riven to come to Planet Crescendo immediately"

I gasped, turning to Riven. He couldn't hear the telephone but he just stood there staring at me.

"W-why?" I asked.

"There's no time to explain but I have to inform him about his past.. And he has to meet someone very important who is part of his family.. Can you please hurry, come to the Crescendo central hospital. We don'y have much time and this is important.. I'm counting on you,"

She then hung up the telephone, leaving me to process everything hat she said in my head.

"Who was it?" Riven asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"W-we need to hurry! We need to go to the Crescendo Central Hospital, NOW!" I said, grabbing my cost and slipping it on.

"What?! Why?" Riven questioned.

"Your aunt called! She said this was important!" I said, already running outside.

"That's impossible! All of my families were dead! And I mean my mom and dad abandoned me when I was a little ki-"

"THAT ISN'T TRUE! There's something else going on! Now get in the car!" I demanded.

I started the car as Riven sat beside me with a sleeping Melody in his arms.

"You just answered a call from a random lady who asked you to go somewhere! Musa, this must be a joke," he muttered.

"I don't think it is.. I trust whoever that lady was... We need to go now. Its urgent" I said, starting to drive.

"But.. What about your.. Date?"

"Fuck that date! I care more about you, Riven. And that lady might be somebody that can reveal to you about your past. Maybe your mother and father never abandoned you at all... " I said sincerely, kissing him quickly on the cheek and focusing my eyes on the road.

It was the truth. This would mean everything to Riven because he never knew what actually happened with his parents. He believed that they abandoned him and its made him depressed ever since. This would mean a lot to him, and I CARE about him.. A lot.

And yeah, this is far more important than a stupid date anyways. I didn't really like Nathan, only saw him as a friend.

Riven looked at me with thankful eyes and nodded, "If you say so.."

I stared at my little daughter sleeping in his arms, and smiled a little.

Oh, about me driving, Crescendo was a far away planet so it would take me to drive to the central of Magic and then use the portal there. I just hope we can make it in time.

Crescendo was the only planet that doesn't have a king and queen. I wonder why we had to go there.

...

When we finally arrived at the hospital, Riven and I stopped by the reception part.

We didn't know where to go from here since the lady only told us to come here and hurry up.

"Muse, where do we go?" Riven sighed, still holding a sleeping Melody in his arms.

"I don't know," I admitted, then looked at the nurse at the reception. Maybe.. Maybe this lady that claims to be Riven's 'Aunt' is a patient at this hospital!

"Can I help you?" The nurse kindly asked.

"Yes please, umm, can we please see Ms ... Maria" I said, remembering what her name was.

The nurse checked at her computer and then looked up at me, "Are you related to her, and can I have her surname?"

Riven furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me in confusion. That's when it hit me.

"Spencer.. Maria Spencer," I confirmed, "A-and.. He is her Maria's niece.."

I pointed at Riven. I then thought about it. Oh god, they're only going to let Riven in to see his aunt since he is the only one related to her. I want to see this Maria lady too, since I wanted to know about Riven's past, and be there to comfort him.

"And you are?" The nurse pointed to me.

"I'm his husband, and this is our daughter," I smiled, holding Riven's arm and bringing him closer to me.

He stared at me in shock, but I ignored him.

"Okay, the room you have to go to is room 103" the nurse said, and I nodded, dragging Riven with me.

"Musa, about that husband thing-"

"Let's talk about it later" I interrupted, then stopped at room 103.

Riven glanced at me and had this worried look in his face. "Muse, I... I don't think I can-"

"Shh..." I whispered softly, placing my index finger on his lips, "You can, trust me. I know you can face this. It's important to you.."

Riven took in a sharp breath and nodded, before I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned.

...

Once we came in, we scanned the room until our eyes landed on a woman, who sat on a hospital bed.

She looked around 39 years old, and she was beautiful. Her curled shoulder length hair was a dark magenta, darker than Riven's, her eyes a unique chocolate colour, and her skin was tanned.

Riven gasped and stared at her, trying to figure out who she was. Haven't i told him earlier that I had a call from his AUNT?

Melody suddenly stirred in Riven's arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"D-daddy, where are we?" Melody whined, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Riven? I-Is it really you?" Maria weakly spoke up, sitting up on the bed and staring at him in fascination. It looked like she was weak, not to be offensive. She must be ill or something, that's why she's in a hospital.

"Y-yes..." Riven spoke up, I noticed his hand was shaking nervously. I touched his hand and held it tightly.

"Oh my.. You have a family already. Such a beautiful wife and child, I'm proud of you." Maria said, looking at us curiously. Her voice still weak.

"N-"

"Riven, just say yes for now." I interrupted/whispered to him, knowing that he was about to say 'no'. Maria, I'm presuming is Riven's aunt, was ill.. And I think it's best to make her happy for now. She looked glad to see us as a family.

"Take a seat please," she said. We looked down to see two big seats so I sat down on one, as Riven sat down on the other. I pulled Melody to my lap to give Riven some space.

"Riven, I'm your auntie.. I'm Maria, You're father's sister" she said softly, smiling weakly at Riven.

"I thought all of my families have d-died..." He whispered.

"You're mother and father were heroes, Riv" she said.

"What?! Heroes?! Ugh, no they weren't! They were horrible who abandoned me when I was a baby!" Riven scoffed, making Maria flinch.

"Riven," I mumbled, grabbing his hand again and squeezing it lightly.

"That was a lie. That was what you thought happened. It isn't true.." Maria said, "It all started when you were born."

Riven looked at her and made a look that told her to go on.

"You're father was the king, his name was Ryder, and his wife, your mother, is Queen Rianna. Everybody from planet Crescendo adored them. They were perfect. And you were gonna be next in line as king.." Maria paused, looking at Riven who was dumb founded.

"Wait, so you're saying that all this time, i'm a PRINCE?! The prince of Crescendo?" Riven questioned, surprised.

Maria simply nodded, "I know this is a lot to take in.. But there's more. Just hold on,"

Riven sighed and nodded for her to continue.

"I am your fathers younger sister, but we also had a brother who is older than me but younger than your father, his name was Mason. He was your uncle and he really wanted the throne next but since your father is older, he was next in line. Mason grew up to hate Ryder. But then when we became older, he had so much hatred for Ryder that he turned evil.. When you were born, Mason planned to.. Kill.. You and then Ryder"

"So your mother and father escaped and tried to find a place to keep you as safe as possible. They found out that they can't keep you safe if they kept you so they..."

"They didn't abandon me?" Riven said, his voice breaking. There were already tears in his eyes. It broke my heart,

"They didn't. They had no choice but to put you into orphanage. I couldn't take care of you because they knew Mason would come after me too. They had no choice Riven, know that"

"They never left me? T-they just wanted to ... save me?" Riven whispered, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I can't believe I thought they abandoned me! I should have known better than to jump into conclusions!" Riven cried, leaning his head on his hands.

"It's not you fault, Riv" I said softly, reaching my hand to touch him in an attempt to comfort him but he flinched under my touch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I.. I don't think I can believe in any of this.." Riven groaned.

"Riv, I don't think she's lying.." I murmured.

"W-what happened after they gave me away, aunt Maria?" Riven whispered, wiping away his tears. It was VERY rare that I see him cry.

His family and childhood really effects him so much. He's really upset about it.

"They succeeded in finding a new place that they thought Mason would never find. You're parents regretted that they gave you away Riven, they loved you so much. But at the same time, they had to do it for your safety.

They managed to live as normal people in that secret place and they thought they could forget you but they couldn't. You were a part of them..

But soon they lived there for a few years, u-until..."

Riven looked up as I rubbed a comforting hand on his back. "Until?"

Maria took a deep breath, "Until they had another child"

Riven eyes widened in astonishment, and mine did too. This was a LOT to take in...

I can't believe Riven's a PRINCE! Well, he's technically a king now. But he was so powerful now..

"Y-y-you mean I.. I have a.."

"A sister," Maria confirmed, letting out a sigh.

Riven seated back on his chair and let out a loud groan, "I don't believe in any of this! This is bullshit!"

"RIVEN!" I scolded, glaring at him for his use of words.

"Look, Musa, somehow we got into this terrible mess by some lady randomly asking us to come here and telling us a made up story that wasn't fucking true! I.. I need to go. I can't believe I was starting to believe it already!" Riven growled, picking his jacket up.

"You got your father's attitude" Maria chuckled a bit.

"NO! You know NOTHING about my family! You're not my freakin aunt! I never had one!" Riven shouted. I wanted so much to shout back at him for being so rude but decided to stay back.

I was concerned for Maria though

"Riven, stop being an idiot! You just need to think things through and-"

"I don't care Musa! I'm leaving!" Riven yelled, already turning towards the door.

"W-Wait!"

A tiny voice was heard from the corner, making my head shoot up instantly to look at who said it.

When I looked at the small figure standing near the curtains, I gasped.

Boy, none of this was a joke. This wasn't a made up story . . . because the evidence was right before my eyes...

...

I'm sorry if it's rubbish. I couldn't wait any longer so I wrote anything that came to mind, I had a serious case of Writer's block and just wrote this. It's terrible i know.

I didn't have many ideas so I just decided to add a little bit about Riven's past! There'll be more! And most of all, who was that person at the end?

Well then happy birthday to me! I will update soon guys! I might not continue Clueless Crush, i'm sorry. Love you all! Plz review!

-MR125


	24. Chapter 24: My Little Sister

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 24: My Little Sister**

**Sorry about chapter 22 when I said that there will be a sad ending. THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I accidentally typed that. Are you kidding me? I HATE sad endings so of course I will end this story in a happy way. **

**Thanks for the birthday wishes by the way! **

**This chapter is dedicated to: ****_Misaki-samaXx_****, whose birthday is on the 9th of January so i decided to update earlier then usual. Happy Birthday! **

...…

Riven's POV

"W-Wait!"

I instantly stopped in my tracks when my ears heard a small, audible voice.

"D-d-don't leave!" The voice was heard again. I slowly turned around, not really knowing what to expect, but when my gaze fell upon her.. I was... astonished.

A little girl cautiously approached me, her eyes staring right into mine with shock. Her big gorgeous eyes were the exact same violet as mine; her long wavy magenta hair similar in colour to mine, and her tan skin the same as mine too.. She looked about the same age as Melody.

No.. It couldn't be. She looked so much like me... It's unbelievable. The only conclusion I came to was...

SHE'S MY SISTER!

Wait a second, did that mean the lady is actually my AUNT?

I looked down at her as she approached me, but all of a sudden, I felt her small arms wrap around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"A-are you m-my b-b-brother?" She asked silently, her sweet little voice cracked a little in sadness.

I pulled away from her and kneeled down, only to pull her in for another hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled, "Riven? Big brother?"

I didn't know how to react. I was shocked to say the least. But a part of me is actually... Happy. Yeah that's right. I have a sister! I never knew I did!

So I did the only thing I could,

"Yes, I'm Riven.. Your brother" I said, suddenly feeling calm and happy about this. A grin crept up on my face.

I could see from the corner of my eyes Musa sobbing in happiness with Melody in her arms.

My sister pulled away from me and smiled. She was beautiful, and somewhat similar looking to Melody. But she DEFINITELY looked like me even more...

"I... I'm Ruby" she said, smiling at me, "And.. I'm 5 years"

Wow! I was right. She is the same age as Melody.

"Oh, OH! Almost forgot! I love the colour pink!" Ruby squealed, jumping a bit. She sounds like a girly girl. I chuckled and stood up.

I then got startled when Musa suddenly gasped loudly.

"What?" I asked, flickering my gaze to hers but to see her running to the hospital bed with my aunt on it.

My aunt was breathing slowly and she was wincing in pain.

"Aunt Maria! What's wrong?!" I asked in concern, instantly running to her side.

"I'm in this hospital because I have an illness that I will eventually die of" aunt said weakly, looking over to Ruby.

"Auntie! Please don't leave us!" Ruby cried, crawling on the bed next to her and hugging her.

Aunt Maria looked at me again, "After your parents had Ruby, Mason found out about it and.. And he threatened to kill them, knowing Ruby would be the next Queen. So one day, your parents gave Ruby to me when she was just a baby and then your parents decided that they couldn't keep running away.. So Mason killed your mother..." Aunt Maria continued weakly.

"No.." I gasped, a frown appearing on my face.

"But your father wanted revenge and went to kill Mason, which he succeeded in..

"But your father couldn't imagine a life without your mother, so he.. He took his own life away" Aunt finished, her breathing becoming slower.

I cried, letting my tears fall down my cheeks. I can't believe that's what happened to my parents... They never abandoned me.. They protected me, and my sister.

"Just remember, your parents always loved you. They never left you, they only wanted to protect you and your sister," Aunt said, reaching her hands towards a drawer and handing me a piece of old paper that looked like it could be a letter.

She gave it to me and I placed in in my pocket. "It's from your parents. They wanted me to give you it whenever I find you one day.."

Aunt Maria then took slow breaths and her eyes started to close. The doctor and nurses started to come in, leaving me panicked.

"Take care of your sister for me, Riven. You'll be a good ruler of your kingdom one day" those were her last words, before we were pushed out by the nurses.

I carried Ruby in my arms and held her close to me as she cried her heart out. I guess Aunt Maria was basically a mother to her as she raised her.

...

I carried a sleeping Ruby in my arms as Musa cradled an also sleeping Melody in her arms. It's been hours since Aunt Maria passed away. We stayed at the hospital for a few hours since Ruby still missed her.

It was now night time, and we were walking outside towards the car.

"I'll drive" I said, wanting to take my mind off of what just happened. It's too much to take...

Musa nodded and gently placed Melody in the back seat of the car as I did the same to my little sister.

I started to drive towards Musa's house, in silence. My eyes were slightly red from crying and so was Musa's.

Musa suddenly turned to me and opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it and closed her mouth.

Good. I didn't feel like talking to anyone.

After Musa used her portal to go to her house, we carried Mel and Ruby to the house.

"I'll.. Go home," I sighed, looking down at the sleeping Ruby in my arms.

I still felt so fucking guilty for ignoring Musa for 7 months after she confessed that her daughter is also MY daughter..

I was such an idiot. I didn't feel like facing her right now, knowing that she'll never forgive me again.

Plus, I'm the reason why she had to cancel her date today. Sure, I was so effin jealous that she was going to this stupid date, but I didn't want to be in the way of her happiness..

And it's best to leave. Which is one of the reasons why I left her all those years ago.

"No, you have to stay here" Musa said, giving me a serious expression.

I raised my eyebrow, "Um.. Why exactly?"

"You're sister just went through losing her aunt who has basically been a mother to her for years, and she just found out she has an older brother. I think she would be more comfortable having more people around, especially around girls, and her age. She's also exhausted" Musa explained, "Melody and her haven't exactly met yet so I think it would be better for them to be friends.."

I sighed and looked straight into her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Postitive!" Musa said, walking into Melody's room and placing the sleeping Mel on the bed. Musa gestured for me to place Ruby next to her so I did.

Once we left the room, I sat on the couch, sighing.

Unexpectedly, Musa came and sat next to me.

"I'll have to stay for a night here then?" I asked. Musa nodded.

We were then in an awkward silence for a few minutes before I spoke up.

"Muse, about that night when you told me about Mel being my daughter.." I paused, thinking that Musa will interrupt me.

But instead, she stared at me and nodded for me to go on.

"I didn't know how to react.. It was probably the most shocking thing that I've ever heard. I know I yelled at you and was being a bastard about it," I said,

"But I didn't mean any of it. The truth was, I was actually so.. Happy.. About it. I was relieved that she was my daughter.. Not anyone else's" i finished truthfully, lowering my gaze to the ground.

Musa looked a bit shocked but she inched closer to me and smiled. "You're happy about it?"

"Yes.. Definitely" I answered, looking up to meet her beautiful azure eyes again.

"I didn't believe it at first. I mean, is it really possible to have a baby at the first time of having se-"

"Of course, you idiot!" she giggled playfully, punching my arm.

I laughed with her too, and couldn't help but reach out and tuck a strand of her soft navy her behind her ear, admiring her beauty.

She blushed and looked away quickly.

"Do.. Do you forgive me for those whole 7 months and for me reacting like a fucking jerk towards you about the whole daughter thing?" I asked seriously, taking her chin gently and making her face me.

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. But I will consider it as it is the first time you actually admitted that you're a fucking jerk!" Musa teased, giggling afterwards.

"Great!" I laughed, leaning against the couch. Musa and I were actually working on getting on good terms again.

It was working. And I'm glad to be on good terms with her again.

"R-Riven?" Musa suddenly said, her voice turning sad and a whisper.

"Hmm?" I said.

"I'm sorry about today.. About your aunt.. And your past-"

"It's fine. Really." I admitted, letting out a loud sigh. I felt my eyes starting to prick but I decided to man up for once.

I was taken by surprise when Musa went even closer to me, and finally pulled me in for an embrace. And I gladly wrapped my arms around her.

"It's going to be okay Riven. You have your sister to take care of now.."

"I know" I replied. I then thought about it. How was I going to raise a CHILD? Well, she's my sister. But its basically like taking care of my own kid.

"I'm worried about taking care of Ruby." I sighed, leaning my chin on top of her head.

"You'll be fine. If it helps, I'll help you. But personally, I think Ruby would need a female around too you know.." Musa said, looking up slightly.

"I don't have a female around" I scowled.

Musa snickered and looked into my eyes.

"Ruby is really cute... She reminds me of ..you" Musa chuckled, looking away as if she was imagining about me and Ruby.

I shook my head while chuckling and then looked away.

Musa pulled away from me when she heard a text from her phone. "We are gonna meet up with the Winx and guys soon in Linphea coz Flora's baby is due very soon. We'll have to go there in a few days. Plus, it would be a good opportunity for Ruby to meet the other kids"

"Sure, sure" I replied.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie? I'll move to my bedroom once the movie is finished..." Musa suggested.

"Sounds great" I smiled, watching as she got off of the couch and went to put a dvd in.

I was pretty excited about Flora's baby actually.. I haven't exactly held a baby before..

I sighed and frowned, thinking about the time I left Musa all those years ago. If I hadn't done it, I would be the one holding an infant Melody in my arms... I missed it.

"I hope your okay, Riven. I mean today you've been through a lot" Musa whispered in concern.

I am devastated about my aunt's death. I cried so much in the hospital and when Ruby cried too, it made it 100x worse.

I haven't properly talked to my little sis yet. But I'm sure I'd get along with her.

Wow.. Stella is definitely gonna love my sister! She's gonna treat her like her little kid princess that she never had. I had noticed Ruby's personality is similar to Stella's.

Oh crap. Now just thinking about it, If I don't get along with Stella, then I don't think I will with my sister. Oh well.

I took a sharp breath and looked at Musa, "I'm fine"

She nodded and came closer to me as the movie started.

The funny thing is, we fell asleep half way through the movie in each other's arms.

And you know what? Being friends with Musa is great! Fantastic actually!

But a part of me wanted this to be more...

...

**Any of you wanna give me suggestions for Flora's baby name? **

**Btw, the baby is a BOY. The baby boy will have light brown hair and slightly tan skin. **

**Pls suggest a NAME for Flora's baby! Just tell me in the reviews! Thanks. **

**I know it's a terrible update! I just had a little writer's block then, so wrote anything really. **

**I promise things will get better soon! And this story will end at approximately 30 chapters, so 6 or more chapters to go! **

**If you have any suggestions, please tell me, I might consider them as I'm running out of ideas...**

**THANKS! **


	25. Chapter 25: At Linphea

I Still Love You

**Chapter 25: At Linphea**

**MUST READ! **

**Hi! The guest named 'de', suggested that I should post this story on Wattpad, so I thought, why not?**

**I already have a Wattpad account and have started posting the I Still Love You story there. Feel free to read it on Wattpad and please follow me?**

**And vote for the ISLY story? Thank you! Also, the ISLY on Wattpad will have pictures of my OC's that I drew! **

**My account name on Wattpad is: WolfKitten21**

**Follow me! **

**AND GUYS! My friend: MuRi-WinxCialist-4ever has her fanfiction account hacked. Just to tell you. **

**Musa's POV**

I woke up and let out a muffled groan as I tried to sit up.

"Huh?" I sighed, looking down to my waist to see muscular arms around me. I looked up and a smile crept on my face when I glanced up at him.

Riven looked so cute when he's sleeping!

I realised we fell asleep last night while watching that movie and we were on the couch. I slowly and carefully pulled his arms off of me, even though I don't want to, and then stood up.

He still didn't wake up.

I looked at the mirror and quickly tied my long hair into a messy bun before straightening out my shorts and tank top that were slightly ruffled due to me sleeping.

I decided to make breakfast as everyone else hasn't woken up yet. Just as I was about to get the ingredients for pancakes, a little girl with magenta hair walked in.

"Hey Mel, you're awake" I said, not really looking at her face.

"I'm not Melody, It's Ruby" the sweet little voice said, making me look at Ruby with an apologetic look.

"Oh! Sorry, it's just you look like Mel a little..." I giggled a bit. Melody hasn't woken up yet but Riven's 5 year old sister has.

I prepared the ingredients as she stared at me and took a seat, "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast.. Pancakes that is" I smiled.

"I love pancakes! Can I help?" She adorably asked, giving me a grin that looked so much like Riven's.

"Sure sweetie" I said. As she later on helped me with cooking, I bonded with her a little more. She reminded me so much of Riven... And to be honest, Melody does too.

...

"I wonder what smells so good.." Riven yawned as he entered the kitchen with Melody walking beside him.

"That my friend, is my famous delicious pancakes!" I giggled, staring at his messy dark hair, which looked quite sexy to me...

Whoops! Did I just think that?

Okay, I love his messed up morning hair. I'll admit that, not to him though.

"And I helped!" Ruby grinned, smiling up at her older brother, "Riven!"

"Hey.. Umm, what's your name again? It.. It starts with an R right?" Riven said, scratching his head like an idiot.

I giggled at him and shook my head, "You forgot your own sister's NAME!"

"What? I'm sorry! I just found out that I had a sister YESTERDAY!" Riven complained, and chuckled at Ruby who pouted. He picked her up and hugged her.

"Let me down! I wanna play with Mel!" Ruby whined.

"Okay, okay! Don't need to be such a brat," Riven scoffed, earning a slap on the head from me.

"Ouch! MUSA!" He complained, letting Ruby down. I rolled my eyes.

"So you two friends now?" Riven asked.

"Yup!" Melody and Ruby said.

"But I am basically her auntie right?" Ruby asked. Riven nodded as the kids skipped away into the living room.

"The pancakes smell so good, that you'd be a great wife one day!" Riven smiled stupidly at me and took some strawberries from the bowl.

"Hey! Those are for the pancakes!" I grumbled, to which he shrugged to.

"We're seeing Flora in Linphea today" I said, "The other's will be there too"

...

Riven, Melody, Ruby and I finally arrived at Linphea. I was wearing a floral blue, pink and white crop top and a pair of white jeans, with white strappy heels and my hair in a high ponytail.

Ruby was dressed in a pink summer dress and Melody in a red dress, with Riven wearing a simple black shirt and jeans.

"Guys! Welcome to my house!" Flora opened the door and greeted us.

I wasn't surprised when I saw that her belly was big and she would probably be due in a few days.

"Come in," Flora smiled, looking at Ruby with confusion but grinned at her anyways.

Oh yeah, I forgot that the Winx and Specialists don't know about Ruby.

We walked into the gigantic living room, where everybody was sat on a few of the big sofas. We all sat down as everybody greeted us.

"Hey Muse! Riv! And Melody!" Stella smiled dramatically. I always knew she liked Melody since she was a girl, and Stella wanted a baby girl too.

When everyone's gaze flickered to Ruby, they looked at me and Riven in confusion.

"You guys had another KID?! WHEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" Brandon suddenly shouted, as everyone nodded.

"And you got back together?" Bloom said.

"WHAT? NO! She's not our kid!" Riven snapped as I let out a giggle, "She's my sister"

"You have a sister?" Sky said in confusion.

"Well, DUH! Didn't I just answer that?!" Riven growled, rolling his eyes at Sky's stupidity.

"I recently found out that I'm the king of Crescendo and that I have a little sister," Riven explained in a matter of factly.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Did you crash your head on the way to Linphea or something?" Nabu asked, giving him a serious face.

I couldn't help it. That cracked me up a smile.

The others obviously looked like they didn't believe him, so I decided to step up and make everything clear and more believable.

"Guys, It's true. I was there when we heard about Riven's past from his aunt yesterday.. B-but she passed away shortly after" I sighed in sadness, looking towards Riven sympathetically.

He scowled. I knew he wasn't feeling well about any of it. After all, he did just find out that his parents were killed due to protecting him and his sister, after believing they abandoned him when he was a baby, when they didn't.

I couldn't imagine what he's going through right now. But at least he had Ruby, Melody, our friends, and... And .. Me.

"We're so sorry Riven," Flora whispered, frowning. The others mumbled their 'sorry' too but Riven kept a bold and emotionless expression.

I leaned towards him and gave him a hug, hoping to make him realise that I do care about him more than he thinks. I also knew he didn't like sad atmospheres and wanted this particular topic to be gone this instant.

"What's your name?" Asked an excited Stella, who was staring at Ruby with awe. Oh boy, here it comes...

"R-Ruby," Ruby replied nervously and unsurely, but after taking a glance at the grinning Stella, a smile crept on her face, "Y-you?"

"Princess Stella of Solaria!" Stell replied, "And I'm a fashion designer!"

Ruby's eyes lit up, "Really? I really wanna be a fashion designer! That's my dream for when I grow up! I love clothes! And SHOPPING! And pink, and makeup, and-"

"Fashion designer? Makeup? SHOPPING?" Stella squealed in excitement.

"OMG!" Ruby and Stella screeched in unison, their voices so high pitched that everyone, including me, had to cover our ears. Seriously, with my sonar ears, it made it a HUNDRED times WORSE!

"Omg! We're so gonna get along!" Stella smiled and pulled Ruby in a tight hug, "It's like having a daughter that's so much like me that I don't have! Omg RIVEN! Can I please adopt her?!"

"CERTAINLY NOT! She's my sister and If she stays with you, it will be like having a double Stella! And believe me, that's my number one NIGHTMARE!" Riven growled, as Stella and Ruby rolled their eyes.

"Is Ruby a fairy?" Tecna suddenly asked, which made everyone gasp.

"I.. I don't know.. Are you, Rubes?" Riven questioned, turning to his sister.

"Yes brother," she grinned, "But I'm not even sure what my powers are.."

"I suppose I could check like I did with the other kids," Tecna said, "You'll have to show me what you can do, Ruby"

Ruby simply nodded. "But for now, how about you guys introduce yourselves to Ruby and be nice to her, while I get some drinks" Flora said, looking at the other kids.

"Sure!" The kids said in unison, as they smiled at her.

"Flo, I'll handle the drinks," I told Flora, knowing she would need rest as the baby is heavy in her belly. Been there, done that.

Flora looked at me gratefully and sighed, sitting down as I got up and went to the kitchen. Okay so how many people are there in total... 17? No, 19? 21! Right, there's twenty one of us all together.

21. That's a lot.

As I started to get the cups out the cupboard, I felt a warm big hand over my hand, creating a sudden spark which I flinched at.

"S-sorry," I heard Riven mumble sheepishly, realising that he startled me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. We were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Oh, I just thought you'd need help," he replied, shrugging.

"I'm capable of making and filling up 21 cups of drinks, thank you very much!" I snapped, though inside felt a little guilty for snapping at him.

Riven's face suddenly washed over with sadness, as he leaned on the counter and sighed deeply, which made me even more guilty,

"I... It's just that I wanted to get away from there. With the sad atmosphere.. And with all those sympathetic looks the others were giving me... It's too much," He whispered softly, his voice nearly breaking.

I frowned, looking down. I wish I could do something to make everything better... But that probably isn't possible.

I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb gently on his skin in a comforting way. I felt my eyes prick with tears, "Riven, I... I,"

Riven leaned forward, closer to my hand and sighed in a relaxing way, "You know, sometimes you are the one who makes me feel better,"

A small genuine smile crept on my face as I stared at him, but trying not to give him any more sympathetic looks. I learned that he hated it.

"Anyways, can I still help you with the drinks?" He suddenly asked, perking up a little.

"But Riv.. About the-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," he grumbled, gently pushing my hand away from his face and turning around so that his back was faced to me.

I frowned and sighed, deciding that the topic about his past should be forgotten... For now.

"Alright," I simply said, opening the cupboards to grab the cups but only to see the cups already placed onto the table.

Wow, Riven must've done it and he was really quick.

"What drinks did they want again?" I said.

"Flora told me to just prepare 7 glasses of orange squash and another 7 of black currant" he replied, to which I nodded. I prepared the orange as he did the black currant.

"I'll get something quickly," I mumbled, taking a glance at Riven who was pouring the drinks in the cup, and then left to get the thing.

Riven POV

"I'll get something quickly," I heard Musa mumble before she turned away and walked out.

As I poured more drinks into the tall cups, I suddenly jumped when I heard a loud, I mean VERY loud roar coming from behind me, making me spill the bottle of drink all over the floor.

Just then, Musa came in without noticing it suddenly slipped on it as she screamed.

I at least made an attempt to catch her, but I was too late and she fell on the slippery wet ground, and her foot crashing on my legs causing me to lose balance and fall too.

I fell beside her, our clothes a little wet and sticky. We then glanced up when we heard the irritating loud giggled and snickers coming from a little red haired boy from the room.

"OH MY! Haha ! Did you- did you even see your FACES? And when you.. You FELL!" Blake, Bloom and Sky's 6 year old son laughed, clutching his stomach as tears of laughter rolled out.

Ugh, I knew it was him. The most mischievous, naughty boy out of all the kids- and out of all of the people I have met in my life.

Seriously, how can Sky live with a son like that?

Musa scoffs and turned away, glaring. Blake quickly grabbed a packet of crisps and walked out of the room, still laughing like an-

Nah, I can't call him that. He's just a kid. A very, very naughty one might I add.

"I hate that kid," I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well then, that's having kids, for you" Musa shook her head, a beautiful yet irritating giggle escaping her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah" I grumbled, crossing my arms. I hastily stood up and helped her up, "Well I won't be having any, any time sooner"

I looked at Musa who had a little bit of a hurt expression, but then instantly placed a smile on her face when she noticed me narrowing my eyes at her.

...

Later on, it was already evening and the sky was getting dark. Tecna was still trying to figure out Ruby's powers as the other girls decided to cook a meal for all of us later on.

When we finally found out about my sister's powers, we were quite shocked. Her powers were somewhat based on gems. Ruby gems I think.

Her main power abilities are ruby shield walls, which means she can create a wall made of ruby gem, that can stand any attack, unless they are really bad attacks. She can also heal anybody just by touching them, but most of all, she has the invisibility power.

Which means she can turn invisible when she wants to. So I guess my sis has a good variety of abilities. I'm proud of her, she's the fairy of Gems, who also has amazing abilities. But she is still working on her powers.

But since me and her are from the Crescendo Planet, a musical planet, she does have sonar ears. I wish i had that good sense of hearing, but I'm a Specialist, not a fairy.

"Let's cook then, girls!" Bloom grinned, as the other Winx girls stood up. I fixed my gaze on Musa though.

They then walked out the living room except for Tecna, who stayed behind.

"Riven, I also found out that Ruby inherited her healing powers from your mother. And.. You kind of have it too. But yours is slightly different, your body can heal itself within a few minutes or days if you get injured, but you can't heal anyone else," Tecna explained.

"But I got cut last year and I didn't get healed quickly," I said, my eyebrow raising.

"You will only get your healing abilities when you concentrate on it and when your ready for it," She simply said with a small smile before walking out.

The guys looked at me like I was amazing.

"Whoa, dude! That's AWESOME!" Nabu grinned.

"It is!" Helia agreed.

"I never knew I had that ability" I wondered, staring at the guys.

"Who cares though? You have powers that are sick! I guess you'll have to 'concentrate' and be ready for your powers when you'll need it," Brandon said.

"It's pretty good, I guess," I said as I let all of the words sink in. Wow, I never knew I had a bit of my.. Mother's powers.

"Rivie! Blake is SO annoying!" I heard Ruby whine as she came back in the room.

"I agree! I don't like Blake!" Aqua huffed as the other girls nodded. I chuckled as Sky gave Blake a look.

"You're not naughty again, are you?" Sky raised his eyebrow at his son, who in return, shook his head.

"Liar," Sky mumbled, making us laugh at Blake.

Blake just rolled his eyes and then high-fived Alex.

I decided to get some fresh air so I stood up and left the room. As I crept near the outside door, I suddenly heard talking so I turned to a corner and spotted Musa in the other living room, by herself, and on the... Phone.

Flora and Helia lived in this huge mansion, that's why theres more than one living room.

I got curious all of a sudden so I hid and listened in on the conversation. Musa's gonna kill me for this...

That is if she ever finds out.

"T-this saturday? I .. Uhh.. S-s-sure I guess," Musa said nervously, and I could see her hands shaking slightly.

I couldn't hear the other person she was on the phone with, unfortunately.

"Yes Nathan, really. But where do you want to meet up?"

My eyes widened and my breath got caught in my throat... Nathan? That's a boy's name. This can't be good.

"The one near Alfea? Okay then, sounds great!"

That's when it hit me. Oh crap. Nathan. It's that guy Mel told me about who works in Alfea with Musa, and was gonna go on a date with Musa but cancelled since she had to come with me to meet my aunt.

I clenched my fists and my breathing became ragged when I could imagine where this was going.

No, oh no. No. I can't lose her again!

And just when Musa and I are starting to become good friends again!

She's gonna have that date with Nathan. At least that's what I came into conclusion of.

And do you know how I felt? Three words: So. Fucking. Jealous.

I shouldn't really, but I couldn't consume these emotions any longer. Musa can't be with any other guy but me.

It caught me off guard when her melodious giggle filled my ears, and it made me even furious that I WASN'T the one who made her do that.

I made the biggest mistake right there.

I growled. Literally growled.

I couldn't hold in that feeling of anger, I just had to.

And to add to my problems, Musa turnrd around.

Fuck them sonar ears.

"B-bye Nath, I'll see you then," she then hung up the phone, and stared directly at me.

I instantly hid back, hoping she didn't see me. I knew she did.

I heard her quiet footsteps approaching. My heart only beat faster..

"Riven, what the hell?!" Her angry voice snapped, making me flinch.

Is it bad to say that it turned me on? Hah, it always has.

"Hey..." I said, getting up from the floor and grinning stupidly at her. I tried my best to hide the anger that overcame me.

"What were you doing? Eaves-dropping?" She raised an eyebrow and stood in front of me, her hands in front of her chest. She gave me a glare, which was supposed to be very intimidating to me but...

She looked hot as hell when she was angry.

"Uhh..." I scratched my head, "No?"

Her expression then changed to amusement which made me smirk at her.

All of a sudden, her expression turned back to icy and angry. What? Wasn't she just amused a second ago?

I've never understood women.

"Why the fuck did you-"

"My water broke!"

**...**

**Hey guys! I'm still stuck about Flora's baby boy's name. So I decided on a top 3: Chace, Liam, and Aiden. **

**PLEASE HELP ME! Tell me which one is better out of those 4, then I'll count the votes. I quite like Chace. And btw, the surname WILL BE: Knightly. Does Chace Knightly sound good? Or Liam or Aiden. **

**So if any of you guys are on Wattpad, you can read it there too! But please FOLLOW me and vote: I Still Love You, on it! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26: Rubix Cube

**I Still Love You **

**Chapter 26: Rubix Cube (Random title for chap, but you'll soon see why ;) **

**Wattpad account name – WolfKitten21**

**Sorry for the late update, but the worst possible thing happened to me.. I totally forgot what this story was even about! I forgot about half of what happened in this story and then had to skim through every single chapter, so yeah it took a while. It sucked. **

**Also I keep having writer's block and It isn't helping at all! But I have written anything really. I was hoping I'd reach to 30 chapters. **

**ALSO BIG SURPRISE! There'll be a very surprising Epilogue on chapter 30! So make sure to read till the end! Thank you :) Also so sorry for this upcoming chapter, I didn't put a lot of effort into it. **

**...**

**Riven's POV**

"My water broke!"

An audible scream was heard, cutting Musa off of what she was about to say. Our heads instantly shot up when we realised what was happening. IT'S ALREADY HAPPENING!

"Flora!" Musa gasped, her eyes widening and turning to me. I grabbed Musa's wrist and we sprinted to one of the many rooms, and finally stopped when we reached a room where Flora was. She was alone in her and Helia's bedroom.

Flora lay on the bed, gasping for air.

"Musa! I... it's _time_!" she managed to get out, and took deeper breaths.

"I'll get the Helia and the other's right away!" I said, staring at Musa who immediately went to Flora's side.

I then ran out of the room. This was going to be my first time supporting someone who was pregnant. I've never been through this before... but it reminded me of when Musa had Melody, our daughter.

I wasn't there. And I sure as hell hate myself for it. I was being an idiot. But I wanted to make things right, for once.

I shook my head and carried on sprinting.

...

I sat on the hospital chair, with my head resting on my hands. I looked up and sighed, averting my gaze to the others who were sat across me and Musa who was right next to me.

"You may enter," said the nurse, who just came out of the room where Flora gave birth. Everybody sighed in relief and stood up, smiles appearing on their faces. I watched as the Winx and my friends went inside, meanwhile, I stayed in the same position I was in.

I was debating on whether I should go and see them or not, I mean, would Flora even let me in? After what I've put everybody through?

I was never there for them; my friends.

They all had wonderful families, while I just left them. I never got the chance to witness everyone have their families, and now that I got the chance, I wasn't so sure anymore...

It felt like I wasn't ready to start again. I still felt guilty for leaving my friends, especially Musa, and now I'm back and making everything worse. I was never there for them, so I stayed back. I shouldn't even be here. As much as I wanted to see Flora's baby boy, I couldn't.

"Riven?" I heard a voice next to me, which made me turn to look directly at Musa. She was the only one here with me, even my sister went inside to see the new member of the Knightly family.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not really paying attention to her. I kept thinking about those months I've been away just coz I didn't expect her to suddenly say that Melody is my daughter. By now, I still couldn't believe it.

"Come on, don't you want to see Flora and Helia's baby?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, lifting my gaze to meet hers. Musa looked at me in confusion and shook her head, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not ready for it, and I'm worried," I admitted, and then she laughed.

"You're not the parent! YOU are NOT the one who is having the baby! Why be worried? Unless the baby really is yours," she said, her eyes widening.

"What? NO! I... I didn't mean it like that!" I scowled, making her giggle, "I mean, you know... I was never there for anyone. I wasn't there when Stella had her kid, when Bloom had her kid, when... when you had OUR little girl..."

I trailed off, as Musa stared at me curiously.

"I just don't think I'm ready to face it this time, knowing I had left you all and let you down too many times," I sighed, "I'm guilty about it"

"Well, you sure as hell should be guilty," she muttered, and I gave her a hurt look.

"But... it doesn't mean you can't make up for what you did. I'm sure that this time, they'd want you to be part of all this," Musa explained, as her features softened.

I smiled a bit and looked towards the hospital room.

"Come on, Riv, you won't regret it, promise," Musa smiled softly, standing up and offering her hand. I took it.

...

I cradled the small little baby boy in my arms, staring at his cute ocean blue eyes. His skin was soft and fair, and his hair was light brown; he was beautiful. Chace Knightly, Flora and Helia's newborn son.

Musa stared at me in awe and Ruby and Melody grinned.

"You're very good with him," Musa whispered in my ear, sending shivers through my body. I simply smiled and then stared back at the cute little baby in my arms.

That's when I realised something, something I've never realised before...

I liked this baby, and it made me... it made consider having a child one day. This was a way different thinking to what I thought a few months ago when Musa told me that Melody is indeed mine. I wasn't ready before...

But now experiencing a few moments with a baby made me realise that.. that I do want a baby... some day.

**Musa POV**

The last few weeks have been good. It has been over a month since Chace was born. Me and Riven were actually on good terms now, but I still tried my best to forget that time when he kissed me after I told him that Melody was his daughter.. but that was the problem; I still can't forget about it.

That kiss was something I cherished the most, but never will do again. I sighed, standing up and walking towards the window of my bedroom.

Ruby lived with Riven at the moment, but she already admitted that she didn't like it. It wasn't that she didn't like her brother, in fact, she loved him. But once she told me that she wished a girl actually lived with them. She'd love to have a female around to talk with and play, so I pretty much understood. But I still can't do anything about it. She now attends Melody's school and she has her own small room at Riven's house. But she comes around to my house to play with Melody often...

This meant I see Riven way more often now. Not that I'm complaining. They were coming around today, and it's a Saturday.

I heard a knock on the door, so I hastily got up and rushed over to it, "Hey"

"Hey-" Riven started, but got cut off.

"Melly-Smelly!" Ruby screamed, leaning towards the door, searching frantically for Ruby. She was dressed in her usual pink little dresses and skirts. She really was such a pink addicted little kid.

"HEY! You know I hate that nickname!" Melody called out, stepping out from her bedroom with an annoyed pout on her pretty little face.

"I was only joking!" Ruby said.

"Haha yeah right, _Rhubarb_" Melody scoffed.

"HEY! You know I absolutely hate Rhubarbs! They are _disgusting_!" Ruby whined.

"Might as well call her Rubix cube" Riven smirked, high fiving Melody.

"NO! I hate that too!" Ruby glared at Riven and punched his leg. We all laughed as I let them in.

"So how's life?" I asked Riven.

"Terrible" he scoffed, "Now I'm living with a spoilt little brat"

"Riven! She's your sister!" I scolded, but I knew he was just joking. He loves his sister.

"Like that makes anything better" he replied, making me roll my eyes at him.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question" he said nervously, looking a bit unsure about it.

"Spill," I said, walking into the kitchen and getting two cups out the cupboards. He bit his lip.

"Muse, if I am actually the Prince of Crescendo, does this mean I actually have a castle or something?" Riven asked, furrowing his eyebrows a little.

"I guess so. Have you been to Crescendo before?"

"No," he mumbled, moving his gaze to the ground. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Let's go there.. now!" I grinned.

"What...? Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Riv, you just found out that you're a Prince and you're not doing anything about it! You have a castle to claim!" I explained, looking at him with hope in my eyes.

"I don't think I want to be a Prince Musa," he sighed, looking up, "Never did, never will"

"Why the hell not?" I frowned, "Actually, you'll be the ruler and be the King! Think about it..."

He huffed and then turned his gaze to me, "Fine"

...

After I teleported to Crescendo, we looked around. It was basically the definition of Melody, my home planet. It was exactly the same, it was beautiful. The sky was a shade of baby blue and violet, unlike in Melody where the sky is a mixture of pink and sunset yellow.

But there was one problem... it was awfully quiet. I knew this was a musical planet, so it would be impossible for it to be this quiet. I couldn't even hear any sounds of nature, anywhere. I frowned, looking around in the city. There were a lot of people, it was peaceful and silent. But there was something about this city that felt... wrong.

We walked around in some type of city, which was still quiet but a reasonable amount of people walked by. I could already tell that some people were fairies and wizards, and the city was definitely a musical city... without music. Riven and I had no idea where to go, and we exchanged confused glances as we walked ahead.

All of a sudden, some girl ran towards us, without looking, and accidentally bumped into Riven, making her fall to the hard concrete of a ground. Riven scowled for second before looking down, realising someone had ran right into him. His expression softened... just a bit.

"Are you okay?" he asked, but the tone in his voice made me already know that he didn't really care.

"Y-yes" she hastily said, shaking nervously. I narrowed my eyes at her as I looked down at her. She had long brown hair that had a bit of an ombré at the bottom, which was coloured with this blondish colour, and her eyes were green. She looked about 3 years younger than me. She was quite pretty.. But I had this feeling that trouble was going to come.

Riven held his hand out, and she instantly took it as he helped her up,

"I'm sorry for that, I.. I was just running away from something.." she said, staring at Riven with.. interest?

"No problem," Riven gave her a polite smile. She smirked just a little and then stared at him.

That was when I instantly felt a strong dislike towards this _girl_.

"Are you new here? You seem a bit lost" she said, completely unaware that me, Melody and Ruby were standing right beside Riven. It was either that or she just totally ignored me.

"In fact, I am" he said, turning towards me, "Is it too much to ask you to maybe give us directions to... uhh... the old castle that was once here? That belonged to the... royal Spencer family?"

"No, not at all. I'd love to! I'll even come with you to show you it. But the king and queen no longer live there though, due to them passing away. And nobody can enter it. But you can still see it. I'm Alexis by the way" her name rolled out her tongue and her voice was so flirty and annoying, making me shriek in disgust. I know, I was being horrible coz of this, but I already hated her.

I wasn't sure why though. But I knew she was a fairy.

"That's great, thanks. I'm Riven, this is Musa, and that's Melody and my little sis, Ruby" he introduced us, smiling at _Alexis_. She smiled back at him, but in this very flirty way. I clenched my fists tightly into a ball and forced a smile at her.

Mel and Rubes had this look of hate towards Alexis, who seems to be unaware of it as her attention was fully focused on Riven.

"_Riven_.." she whispered in a low voice, smirking a little, "I like it"

"It will only be a 15 minutes' walk." She then said.

More like 15 minutes of hell...

...

We finally reached the castle, which was surprisingly still in good condition considering nobody lived here anymore. It was the famous castle in Crescendo, where Riven's parents lived in and when he was a little baby. It was an amazing gargantuan magenta castle.

Alexis explained to us how it was known that the king and queen had died for some unknown reason and their son (AKA Riven), was believed to be dead as well. So they couldn't pass the throne to anyone for a while. Nobody wanted to claim it either.

But then she explained how there was this man who claims to be the king's nephew, but nobody believed him. So whoever this guy was never got the throne.

There was nobody outside the castle, but only a small forest surrounding it.

"It's amazing" Riven commented, staring up at the huge castle that was rightfully his.

He then took a few steps forward towards it, and slowly brushed his fingers on some small blue shiny square shape that was printed on the gigantic doors.

Suddenly, the ground started to tumble and shake underneath us, and astonishingly, the doors of the castle started to slowly open itself, and our eyes widened.

Alexis shook wildly due to the shaking ground and then quickly grabbed Riven's arm, then pushed herself towards him, forcing his arms to wrap around her.

I let a low growl escape my mouth but using my own powers I managed to stay on the ground and hold Mel and Ruby with me.

When the shaking of the ground finally stepped, we all let out a loud shocked gasp, "W-what was that?!" I shouted.

I then looked up to see Alexis smiling brightly at Riven, who already had his hands to his side as she clung to him, "OH MY GOSH!"

"What happened? And.. the DOORS! It.. it opened!" Riven said in shock, then quickly pushed Alexis away from him, "H-how?"

"No one can open or get in the castle, except for the son or king or queen of the royal Spencer family. So nobody could actually live in that castle so it's abandoned. But they are both believed to be dead..."

"What do you have to do to open the doors if you are the son or king?" Riven questioned, staring intently on his castle.

"You see that little square blue shape printed on the door of the castle that you touched?" Alexis said, pointing at it, "If the son or king or queen touches it with their hand, it scans their hand and recognises the prints of the family. Nearly everyone has tried it to access the castle, but it never worked"

"That... that means.." Alexis gasped, "You're... you're the _prince_!"

Riven focused his gaze on me, "It..it's true! I am the prince.. I thought my 'aunt' was lying.."

"Oh my god! Your majesty, where have you been all these years?!" Alexis said, still staring at him in disbelief. I took a few step forwards towards them and narrowed my eyes.

"I just found out that I was the prince a few weeks ago, but haven't believed it until now" Riven replied.

"Even I didn't believe it. Riven, it's so unbelievable!" I said.

"He is now the king, _Musa_, you shall address him as 'your highness' or 'your majesty'!" Alexis snapped at me, giving me an icy glare. The way she said my name was full of hatred.

"No, It's fine, Alexis," Riven waved his hand in front of her, meaning it was fine for me to call him 'Riven'. Geez, of course it was _fine_! I also knew for a fact that Riven hated the idea of being called those royal names. This girl was getting on my nerves.

I glared at Alexis too and then looked back at Riv, "Are we going in?"

He looked at the castle reluctantly and then hesitated, "I don't know..."

He had this twinkle of curiousness in his eyes as he stared at his own castle, "Alexis, can you please keep this secret of me being a prince for a while? I just found out that I am and I'm not even sure if I'm ready"

"Of course your highness, your wish is my command" Alexis replied, smiling at him. Riven nodded and then walked ahead, and Alexis gave me one last look of hatred before taking off after him.

I scoffed and shook my head. I don't think I trust her at all. She had this evil vibe around her that I just couldn't figure out. I just hope Riven doesn't make the mistake of trusting her too much. But looks like the idiot already is...

"Come on mommy!" Mel said, tugging at my arm and pointing towards Riv and Alexis. I sighed and followed after them.

...

We walked around the castle for hours, and it was beautiful. It was also VERY big. It wasn't covered in dust or cobwebs considering it was a bit old, but I guess magic did a perfect job of preserving it. So this was Riven's home... not for a long period. I remembered that his parents had put him into orphanage when he was only a few weeks old due to Riven's evil uncle Mason trying to kill him.

And then his parents moved to another planet, and a few years later had Ruby. But that was until Mason discovered them, and Ruby had to be given to Maria, Riven's aunt.

"May I ask, if it's alright, where have you been all these years? Everybody on Crescendo has been quiet and sad after they discovered the baby prince had passed away. But... but you're right here" Alexis said.

"Like I said, I only just found out that I am a prince.. or a king" Riven replied, his voice slightly dripping with annoyance at the question. Of course he must be annoyed. He'd already said earlier that he just found out that he was a king, "And I never died, that was some rumour that was spread by my evil uncle who is now dead, named Mason"

Alexis nodded, but then this evil wicked smirk spread across her face at the name 'Mason'. It made me suspicious.

"Mommy, can Ruby and I explore the castle more?" Mel asked, looking at me with hope.

"Uhh.." I hesitated, but then thought about it. There was no harm in doing that right? "Sure hun, but come back very soon, okay?"

Mel and Ruby nodded and ran away. I sighed and stared back at Riven and Alexis, watching them continue their conversation. I glared at the floor as I stuck my hands into the pockets of my jeans. They were totally ignoring me. That Alexis girl kept blabbering about stuff that didn't even make sense.

About half an hour later, I was beginning to become worried about Mel and Ruby, so I took one last glance towards Riven and Alexis who were _still_ talking, before walking away to search for the kids.

It didn't take long before I found myself lost in the middle of the castle. I still hadn't memorised my way around here due to its massive size, and I still haven't found the kids yet.

I sighed before walking back the way I came, deciding to tell Riven to help me find the kids, so I remained walking until my jaw dropped at the sight before me.

At that exact moment, I felt as if everything I had was destroyed, like my world was being crushed around me.

There, stood Riven AND Alexis... _kissing_.

Her small arms were wrapped around his neck as she slowly got on her tip toes, deepening the kiss.

I felt my heart speed up and my eyes starting to feel as if a thousand needles were poking it. That was when I realised that actually, all this time, I hated Alexis because I was jealous. Fun-fucking-tastic.

I never expected I had this strange feeling, but I knew I couldn't deny it. I was definitely jealous. But now, seeing this, made my blood boil. It was possibly the worst sight I've ever witnessed, and it made me gag. It hurt me deep inside, too.

I gasped and hastily turned around, making my heels scratch the marble floor making a screeching noise as I did.

Riven instantly pushed Alexis off of him when he heard that noise, and his breathing became ragged.

"MUSA! Fuck! This wasn't what it looked-"

"Save it! I don't give a fuck anymore!" I shouted, tears already spilling from my eyes. I broke out into a sprint and carried on, ignoring Riven's strained voice that was calling out my name.

My vision became blurry, and my head started to ache, and my heart ached too, literally. I honestly didn't care about anything at the moment. I just wanted to find Ruby and Melody and _leave_ this place.

I didn't even know where I was going, until I squirmed when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, dragging me towards a wall.

And then I felt a pair of familiar warm lips brush on mine...

...

**Yeah, this chapter sucked. I know. I had run out of ideas but already planned the next 4 chapters. It will get a bit better, I hope. Also, Riven WILL BE revealing why he broke up with Musa VERY soon! **

**And of course they'll have a happy ending. Alexis won't get in the way. **

**Feel free to private message me about my story or just to say hi, you're always welcome too! :) THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES ON THIS STORY! :)**


	27. Chapter 27: I Still Love You, Muse

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 27: I Still Love You

**This chapter is very confusing and short... but the last chapter will officially be on chapter 30. **

**Sorry for another late update. **

**...**

I didn't even know where I was going, until I squirmed when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, dragging me towards a wall.

And then I felt a pair of familiar warm lips brush on mine...

_Then I winced when I felt something cold pierce on my arm, and my vision blacked out..._

...

I suddenly jolted awake, panting heavily and my body all warm and a bit sweaty.

"Shh... baby.." I heard an unfamiliar voice whisper, and I screamed when I saw a man sat next to me.

Nathan? It was Nathan, the guy from Alfea who works with me. **(If you guys forgot who Nathan was, then go back to chapter 23. He is the guy Musa supposedly went on a date with but cancelled.)**

"What the hell are you doing here? W-what happened?!" I shouted in panic, suddenly finding myself sat on my bed, in my bedroom and in some small shorts and a tank top, with Nathan next to me, dressed in some jeans and a shirt. What the actual fuc-

"What do you mean by 'What happened'...?" Nathan said, furrowing his eyebrows.

This wasn't right. Why am I in my room? Last time I checked I was in Crescendo with Riven and Alexis... and they kissed, I cried, and the kids ran away.. I felt someone kissing me and then I blacked out.. and... and-

Shit. It was a... dream. It was a _dream_. But it felt so... so _real_.

"It must've been a silly nightmare, darling." Nathan chuckled, leaning towards me and cupping my cheek. I flinched, what is he doing?

"W-what are you doing...?" I stuttered, seeing him lean closer to me. Why was he even here?! he gave me a hurt expression, but when I looked at his eyes, they were dark... and wicked in some mysterious way.

I then winced when I felt something hurt on my arm, so I looked down to see a scar on it. A_ scar_. Like it's been pierce with a small dagger or something...

Which reminded me just a second ago when I woke up from my nightmare, and I felt someone pierce something on my arm. God, it didn't feel like a dream...

"Musa, stop acting strange! I'm your boyfriend, we've been dating for 4 months..." he said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, looking at him, horrified. I... I thought I didn't agree on that date?

I still remember Chace, Flora and Helia's newborn baby boy of course... and after that I suddenly had this dream. I don't remember ever being Nathan's girlfriend!

"You don't remember anything?" he frowned, leaning closer. I backed away from him, feeling my throat tighten and I gulped.

I abruptly stood up, as he followed. His eyes turned dark, and evil.

"WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" I yelled, suddenly feeling terrified.

"Now, now, don't be like that baby-"

"Stop calling me THAT!" I screamed, backing away even more until I felt my back make contact with the wall. My breathing grew heavy, and I had to take large breaths in order to calm down.

Where was Melody? Ruby? And.. _Riven_? Why am I suddenly stuck here with Nathan? I barely knew the guy, and here he is telling me that we are together.

It's a lie. I knew it...

Nathan was now in front of me, his expression showing hurt- which looked too _fake_ to me, but his eyes having that tad bit of... evilness. It made strange shivers down my spine, not in a good way- in a terrifying way.

I gasped when I felt his hand rest on my waist, "You're _mine_, Musa, _mine_."

I shook my head, feeling tears start to form in my eyes, "Don't touch me!"

"For fucksake I can! What does that cousin of mine has that I DON'T?!" He growled menacingly, his eyes filled with rage.

Cousin? What is he saying?

"N-Nathan, you're scaring.. m-me.." I whimpered, as his face got close to my neck. I didn't know what is happening, and I didn't know how to prevent it.

"You should be scared of me" he smirked, making me gasp out in fear.

"Nathan-"

"My name's not Nathan!" he yelled, making me shake with fear, "It's _Hunter_,"

I wasn't usually like this, I'm usually one to be brave and strong... but my body felt weak like I couldn't fight back. I looked down at the scar on my arm. It looked like when the knife pierced through my skin, it contained some substance that made me weak. I even tried to use my powers- but I couldn't.

He snickered and grabbed me violently, slamming me onto my bed. Oh fuck.

No. No... this can't be what I'm thinking... he wasn't going to...

He lifted his shirt, revealing his muscles, but his body had lots of terrible scars like he had been fighting all the time.

I cringed.

"W-what do you mean by... by cousin?"

Was he... was he Riven's cousin? Nah, I didn't think so. Riven never mentioned that he had a cousin...

"You might be wondering about your dream, right? well... surprise surprise.. it wasn't a dream." He said, smirking evilly.

It wasn't a... dream? That visit to Riven's castle was real? Alexis did exist? And... and Alexis and Riven did kiss... it made a tug in my heart making me feel heartbroken...

Where was _Riven_?

"The things I'm going to do to you... it will kill my cousin, just like I hoped for. And then I'll fulfil my father's wishes- to become king of Crescendo."

My eyes widened as I watched him approach me closer.. and closer.

My heart beat increased in speed, and I've never felt more terrified in my life. I was probably going to die... to die.

And I didn't even get to do something I've been wanting to do-

To ask Riven why he broke up with me those years ago...

I know I always ask him, and he told me the reason was because he never loved me. But I knew deep in my heart that he was lying. He was lying. He'd never do that to me. I knew he loved me... and I...

Our precious moments together, the wonderful memories... they're cherished forever.

And Melody. My daughter. His daughter. _Our_ daughter...

I looked up at Hunter, who kept an evil smirk on his face. He was going to... he was going to...

I can't even say it.

I knew he was going to do it... because of some reason he just said a minute ago. The stuff he would do to me would kill his cousin.

His cousin. It was _Riven_.

I attempted to kick Hunter, but he held my legs down, so roughly, that it made my whole body numb. I couldn't move. I flinched when I felt his rough fingers trial to the bottom of my shirt, slowly lifting it up...

But one thing was in my mind-

_I love you, Riven. _

I already knew what was about to happen. And I felt weak that I couldn't prevent it. I closed my eyes, as I felt my top being lifted up.

"MUSA!"

My eyes instantly fluttered open. That voice. The voice I've always loved... _He came back for me_.

Hunter's head lifted up in shock, and before I knew it, his body got slammed to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a loud, bang.

A pair of concerned violet eyes met my azure ones, and it nearly made me cry. Cry in happiness. He'd save me... and he offered me a reassuring smile.

His eyes soon turned dark as they darted towards the other person in the room- Satan himself.

I felt my head aching, and my vision turning to a blur.. almost blacking out.

I could make out the sounds of ferocious cracks, punches and slaps.. I heard the sound of blood dripping to the floor, and the sound of horrifying winces and screams...

Until it was all over. It was _over_. But I felt something cold pierce through the side of my stomach, making a loud scream escape my mouth.

I heard the punches again and again. But the wound on my stomach started burning, so painfully.

I then felt a pair of warm, muscular arms fall securely around me, lifting me up.

But as It did- I knew I was safe. Safe in _his_ arms, at last. I felt a soft pair of familiar lips press on my forehead, and his hot breath brushing near my ear.

"_**I still love you**__, Muse.. I always have,"_ I heard a low, comforting soft whisper.

**...**

**Ugh, FINALLY he said it, but quite cute, right? I kind of rushed this chapter, so it wouldn't have been any good... -_-**

**I did it short purposely because I wanted to end that chapter right there, and I know this chapter is very confusing, but I guess it'll get explained in the next chapter. And..**

**The end is near! There'll be a surprising Epilogue on chapter 30! So make sure to read 'till the end! Thanks guys.. :) This is dedicated to **symphony911**, because she gave me wonderful ideas and she's an amazing friend :)**


	28. Chapter 28: Meant To Be

**I Still Love You**

**This chapter is dedicated to: xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx. Because he/she's reviews make my day! Thank you :) And to other reviewers, thank you as well! **

**Chapter 28: Meant to be**

_Previously..._

Until it was all over. It was _over_. But I felt something cold pierce through the side of my stomach, making a loud scream escape my mouth.

I heard the punches again and again. But the wound on my stomach started burning, so painfully.

I then felt a pair of warm, muscular arms fall securely around me, lifting me up.

But as It did- I knew I was safe. Safe in _his_ arms, at last. I felt a soft pair of familiar lips press on my forehead, and his hot breath brushing near my ear.

"_**I still love you**__, Muse.. I always have,"_ I heard a low, comforting soft whisper.

**...**

My azure eyes slowly fluttered open, and immediately I felt the pain go through all over my body. I rubbed my eyes with an exhausted groan before finally letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight that radiated from the huge window.

As I sat up, I let out a sigh and then scanned the room before me. I recognised it, and a smile tugged on my lips. I'm in _Riven's_ room.

I let my hands slowly wander down my clothing, and realised I was still dressed in my pyjama-style tiny tank top and shorts, with my midnight hair cascading down my back. But as I touched the area near my stomach, I let out a pained wince, realising that I had a bandage over it which stained in faint blood. That was when everything came back to me...

Crescendo... Alexis... Hunter... and Riven. I sighed. Riven. He had saved me when Hunter, who I assume is Riven's cousin, attempted to rape me... it was terrifying. But I was okay now, okay because of Riven. The last thing I remembered was getting stabbed near my stomach and getting carried bridal style in Riven's strong, warm arms. I felt safe.

But... but it was like he said something... Riven said something before I blacked out due to the stab. He said something... if I remember correctly... it.. it was..

"_**I still love you**__, Muse.. I always have,"_

I was beyond happy when I realised that he did say it, but unfortunately I fell unconscious straight after. I knew what I had to do... I have to find Riven.

I hastily got up, and whimpered due to the pain on my stomach again. But deciding to ignore it, I pushed the door of Riven's room open, to see a small room next to me, where Ruby and Melody lied peacefully asleep on Ruby's small bed..

It made me smile. They were okay.. and I furrowed my eyebrows. But... where is Riven?

I slowly crept back into Riven's room, seeing the bed I recently lied down a bit messy, so I started folding the blanket.

I gasped, feeling a cold, but soft sensation brush on my arms, pulling me back into a hard chest. The grip around my arms was firm, and the body that was touching my back, stiffened. I let out a nervous breath out, as I felt a pair of soft, warm lips, touch the bare skin of my neck.

"Muse... you're okay..." I felt him murmur softly onto my skin, creating tingles down my body.

I nervously shifted my gaze to the floor, seeing droplets of water continuously drop onto the ground. I gulped, when I realised. Riven's body was behind me, wet, but a pair of small shorts was all he was wearing... now I even doubted if it were shorts.. it must've been _boxers_. He'd just come out after a shower...

I let out a sharp gasp when I felt his strong six.. or eight pack come into contact with my back, sending shivers throughout me, and his large hands trailed down my sides, stopping just above my hips.

He engulfed me in his warm embrace, making me sigh in bliss.

My heart started beating faster than it was, as his rough fingers gently brushed over the thin bandage on my stomach.. I didn't even wince. My body seemed to be relaxed under his touch..

"Riven," I gritted out, abruptly turning around in his arms, to face him. _Oh my fucking god_.

His short, perfect shade of magenta hair was wet, some strands resting on his forehead and the rest slicked back, making him look like a _god_. And his muscular built body was directly in front of me, all perfect, and naturally a light tan.

I let my gaze roam his body a little, until I heard a soft, husky chuckle from him, making my eyes instantly lift to meet his, to meet his violet eyes that contained amusement. A blush crept upon my cheeks..

"Riven, you.. you got hurt! I.. I mean, Hunter punched you, and you must have had a lot of bruises and... ahh... blood! Did you.. you get stabbed?" I questioned frantically, my eyes searching over him in worry, as his grip tightened around my waist.

I frowned when noticed a bruise on his jaw, which looked painful but wasn't too bad. It was slowly healing already, but me being me, I carefully reached out and brushed my fingers over it, being as gentle as possible.

He laughed lightly, before removing one of his hands from my waist and lifting it up to gently take my hand that was on his jaw, bringing it down.

"Oh, Muse... This is one of the things I _love _about you... you seem to care and worry about others when sometimes you're the one who needs the care the most..." he smiled, his eyes leaving mine and darting towards an object to the corner of the room.

His hands then gently dropped to my stomach again, carefully lifting my shirt up and the bandage a little, to reveal the scar that looked bad... scratch that, really bad, but was slowly healing. It made me cringe when I looked at it.

His violet eyes drifted up towards mine, giving me a 'See?' expression, and gesturing to the wound. He sort of had a point I guess, but that definitely wasn't what I caught from that.

"_Love_?" I whispered, looking straight into his eyes, which showed worry from a second, and drifting to astonishment at my words.

This douche bag didn't even think that I would pick up on that.. but I did. _I certainly did_.

Why? Because it reminded me of the words he spoke to me before I fell unconscious.

Those words... I needed to hear him say it again... to confirm all my questions, and letting me question about the break up we had all those years ago.

He shifted to one foot to another in a nervous sort of act, his eyes frantically eyeing the floor, as if he was afraid of what he might say. I saw him gulp, and his hands which were previously resting on my waist, now dropped down to his sides.

"Uhh... y.. y.. yeah..." he whispered slightly, making him look as if my gaze was burning him, "I... I guess I love that thing _about_ you..."

I immediately felt this feeling of rejection wash over me, at his words. _About_... me? Not... not.. _me_?

I let out a struggled breath, feeling my words get trapped in my throat, before I finally let them out...

"D-do y.. you ... L... L..." I stuttered, my body shaking in uneasiness, as I tried to get my words out,

_Come on Musa, just do it. Just ask the god damn question!_  
>But... but what if he doesn't feel the same way? That... that would hurt. A lot.<p>

Finally gathering the courage, I looked back at him, searching his eyes, which contained something like he already knew what I was about to say, and his eyes had worry and fear in them... This can't be good. I gulped, but remained still and gathered all the courage I had in me.

"Do... do you.._ love_ ... m.. _me_?" I finally got it out, immediately pushing my gaze to the ground, afraid of what his reaction might be.

He stayed silent for a few minutes, which felt like years and years... before he eventually let out a shaky breath.

"L.. love? Y... _you_?" he stuttered nervously, making me feel a tight tug at my heart.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He... he doesn't feel the same way... does he? How can I be so stup-

"I.. uhh... _Musa_," he murmured shakily. And that was when I realised something. Musa?

He didn't call me by my usual nickname he gave me, which is Muse. Just a few minutes ago, he continuously called me Muse, but... but now he_ didn't_.

The atmosphere grew more quiet, and I could almost feel the bitterness and awkwardness in the room, and I soon felt my whole body shake in fear, anger.. rejection.. Several minutes passed, and he still didn't answer!

"Riven, why did.. why did you.. leave me? W-why did you end _IT_?" I questioned hesitantly, the bitterness in my voice clearly heard. There. I _finally_ said it.

Riven remained silent, but his expression altered slightly after my current words. His eyes held guilt, and then anger, and then back to guilt. He still didn't say a word, after nearly _ten fucking minutes_.

"Musa, I... uhh.. you want to know what happened earlier?" he said reluctantly, gulping in nervousness,

"I.. I saved you because that bastard of a cousin of mine knew that if he claimed you- whom he thought was my girlfriend, would kill me if he raped you, and then kill you. It is true, in my royal family line, if someone ever claims someone that the king possesses, then it'd truly kill them.. kill me. He thought you were still my girlfriend, or fiancée for that matter. Hunter is Mason's son, and he wanted to be king. So killing me, by raping and killing you, would make him the king... but don't worry. That bastard that tried to do that to you is dead now... and.. and.."

He paused, averting his gaze to my fists, that were clenched tightly in fury. He changed the topic! What happened with my question?! Did he really think he'd get away from it and just IGNORE me?!

When he noticed my expression slowly turn to worry, he gently reached out, in an attempt to touch me and pull me in his warm, tempting embrace.

But I _wasn't _having it. Not a fucking chance.

I instantly jerked my hand back, and took a big step backwards, my fists clenched tightly in anger. He looked at me with worry, and shock. And yet he made another attempt to touch me.

"Musa-"

"NO!" I cried out, backing away even more as his body shifted closer to mine, "Just.. just-"

"You ignored my question! You just left me there to stand around and feel the horrible feeling of rejection just by completely changing the topic! H.. HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at him.

By now, I felt my eyes stinging, and tears threatened to fall.

"You keep sending me mixed signals! I always think that you love me for one second, and then the next your back to that egoistic jerk! I just can't believe you!" I shouted, exasperated.

"Musa, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Can't you just answer the fucking question instead of leaving me just standing here, clueless?! Can't you just go ahead and tell me the truth?! Just tell me if you really don't love me! Don't start feeling guilty and all that crap for me, just tell me!" I shouted, throwing my hands to emphasise how angry I was.

Tears already started to fall, and Riven just stood there, watching me with a guilt expression. He still wasn't going to answer. I was so fucking done.

"How can I not realise this before? You said specifically that you NEVER loved me all those years ago, am I right?" I growled quietly, leaving a whimper on the way, "I should've just believed it, instead of being stupid and thinking all this time that one day, just one day you'd confess to me that you _still loved me_!"

Riven clenched his jaw, letting out a ferocious growl, and his expression turning into anger by the second.

"But obviously I was wrong," I hissed, turning towards the door, "_I was so fucking wrong!_"

I sprinted out the door, ignoring the fact that I was still in small too-revealing clothes. My eyes flooded with even more tears, slowly soaking the top of my shirt and messing the tiny bit of makeup I still had on.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand as I reached the main door, that would lead outside.

"MUSA! WAIT!" I heard Riven's strained yell from behind me, making me shudder in worry.

_No, Musa, just let the fucking bastard go_.

Once I reached outside, I was instantly greeted with the chilliness of the wind, and seeing the countless droplets of rain falling from the sky. The sky was dark, but not dark enough for the stars to shine yet.

I sniffed again, and started walking out, but not before slipping on my red flats. But before I even properly stepped out the house, a strong hand found its way around my wrist, firmly holding it.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, thrashing my hands around in frustration, but then he covered a hand over my mouth and pulled me to his warm muscular chest. But he was wearing a plain white shirt now. He must've slipped it on before running after me.

The rain started making my hair wet, and I noticed it dropped on Riven too. I slapped his cheek, hard, causing him to growl and let his hand go from my mouth, but his other hand remained tight around my waist.

"Get your fucking hand off of ME!" I shouted in fury, trying to fight off the tears that were still falling. I noticed a red mark slowly appear on his cheek, and I _almost_ felt guilty of it.

Keyword:_ Almost_.

I carried on screaming and trying to get him to let go of me, as his grip keeps on tightening on me, but that was when I realised that he wasn't doing anything, he just let me thrash around and hurt him as I do, but he kept hold of me, letting me be like this.

"Please just let me go, asshole!" I screamed in anger, but felt my body getting numb and exhausted from all this yelling and jumping about, and I slowly felt myself give in. Give in to him, to his touch.

"Please," I whimpered, trying to hold back the tears that already formed in my eyes, "Please, Riven,"

I slowly stopped all my squirming, shouting and thrashing around, and eventually sighed in exhaustion, as his grip around me loosened, and he pulled me into his warm embrace, firmly wrapping me in _his_ arms.

I cried loudly and finally let all my tears fall, crying into his shirt, making it wet than it already is from the rain, but he didn't say a single word, just 'shhhed' me as I cried, with him making attempts to calm me down and comfort me... and I hate to say this but..

It was working.

I felt weak, exhausted, angry, and... and _rejected_. He'd basically just rejected me... he never did love me.

I felt him pulling away slightly for a minute, and I took this chance to get the hell away from him, but all of a sudden, he grabbed me and pulled me back, again.

He turned my small body and pushed it against the wall of the house, with his hands resting on the wall on either side of my head, caging me in. I couldn't escape now...

Well, fuck. I was still pissed with him.

My breath got hitched as he inched closer to me, his wet body and hair coming in close contact to mine. The rain soaked me and him, but he didn't seem to care. I clenched my fists and sent him a glare, before leaning closer and attempting to punch him in his perfectly handsome face, "Just let me g-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled, so loudly, it made the atmosphere around us instantly quiet.

It made me feel... afraid. He'd rarely shout as loud as that, and when he did, it was when he was angry... extremely angry.

He roughly grabbed my hands and held it in front of me, his hands around mine tightening that it made me wince. I shrunk back in fear, seeing as how I've driven him so angry.

I wiped my tears and let out a soft, weak whimper.

"Muse," he murmured, his expression softening, "I... I didn't want to do that... at all. I hate raising my voice that loud, but... but you left me no fucking choice..."

I stared at the ground, refusing to even glance at him. I was still pretty shocked, but all I wanted to do was leave right now.

"Muse don't ever leave me... don't leave me like that...it.. it.." he paused, noticing how his tight hold around my hands was hurting me, he gently released it, "I'm a dick... I.. I know it and I'm bad at this type of stuff... you know that. But Musa, you.. you didn't give me enough time to answer your first question..."

I huffed under my breath, "I gave you enough time!"

"Can you just hear me out, please?!" he snapped slightly, looking into my eyes, "Please?"

I thought about it for a second, before nodding, but never looking back into his eyes.

"I.. I was in this state of shock, because that question you asked me, it made me surprised... and happy at the same time..." he said nervously, running a hand through his wet hair, "I just couldn't believe that you picked up on what I said before you lost consciousness... I mean, I thought you'd forget it..."

"D-did you mean it...?" I spoke up, lifting my gaze to meet his. His eyes bore into mine, all the emotions flooding behind it.

"Every single word," he whispered, with a slight nod. My breath got caught in my throat and my heart skipped a beat after what he said. He meant _every single word_ of what he said?

He really did say '_I still love you'_?

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out, as he closed his eyes and ducked his face to my neck, his body pushing against mine.

"I'm sorry, Muse. _I'm so sorry_... " he whispered against my neck, his voice strained like he was about to cry. I then felt something wet against my neck, and at first I thought it was due to the rain, but then... then I realised...

_He was crying_.

He pulled himself away from me, his eyes glassy from the tears and his expression pulled with guilt, "Do you want to know why I left that day?! Why I left YOU?! Do you?!" he snapped, but his voice still remained sad under all that anger.

"Riven you don't have to-"

"NO! Y-You have to know! You... you _deserve_ to know!" he growled under his breath, looking away from me and running his hand through his wet hair. His eyes still contained all mixed emotions, but I still couldn't tell which one, it was hard to tell.

I used the back of my hand to wipe the tears that fell from my eyes, before averting my eyes back to his. All that could be heard was the sound of the droplets of rain hitting the floor, accompanied by the silent swoosh of the wind, brushing past my skin and hair.

"You were that princess, the perfect, beautiful, kind, lovely, smart and all that kind of girl... Musa, you were amazing, no, you _are _amazing," he said, looking into my eyes with so much awe, but then closed his eyes and shook his head,

"Then... then there was... _me_. Me, just a arrogant, egoistic, orphan, not-rich, jerk, who always treated everyone terribly... I treated you the worst. But yet, I have no idea why you fell in love with me of all people... when you could have done so much better. You could've had a handsome, kind, gentleman of a prince but yet you still chose me... to this day, I don't know why you did... but I knew that I wasn't what somebody like you would... would deserve," he explained, making me stare at him, astonished by his words. My stomach tightened, and I felt a strong tug in my heart, so strong that it made me want to fall to my knees and cry, begging him to just stop saying it.

What he was saying was hurting me...

"Riv... riv, n-n-n-no... you.. you-"

"Just... just let me finish! ... Y...You are way out of my league, Musa! You deserved so much better than somebody who was constantly being an asshole! And... I knew I wasn't what you needed... I always made you cry, and ... and upset!" he shouted, his eyes glassy again and his body shaking with sadness.

He curled his hands and let out a loud sigh, looking up at me with apologising eyes.

"Muse, you don't know how amazing you are. And you deserved someone amazing too, and that person just isn't me. I didn't fucking deserve you! I'm... I'm n-nothing... c-c-compared... t-to.. _**you**_."

I looked into his sincere eyes, that were already brimming with tears, and honestly.. it... it _broke _me. How could he think that? It broke my heart to hear it, and I really wanted to tell him that he was wrong..

He NEVER should've thought like that... I loved him just the way he is! He... he left me because of that? He thought I should've done better than him?

I shook my head violently and sobbed as I choked with my tears, "No, Riven-"

"I knew I had to leave you so that you could be with someone way better than me, Musa," he whispered, his eyes containing hurt as he took a brief step back, "You could have done better than me, I wanted you to love someone better, and I wanted you to forget me, because I am noth-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, having enough of what he said. I cried even more for like the millionth time that day, and I pushed my back to the wall, digging my hands in my messy long hair,

"NO! You're wrong! Riven, I never thought of you like that! I saw past all that, because I knew my heart belonged to you! I could never love another man like the way I love you..." I whispered, a frown etching on my face.

"All this time I've been thinking that you never did love me... and now..." I whispered, but my voice cracked and I sobbed out more tears.

"No, that... that was a lie. I'd never leave you because of that! I've always loved you, I've never stop loving you..." he stuttered, shaking his head, "But you can't love me... You shouldn't even love me.."

"Yes I can!" I shouted, my anger now taking over, "Didn't you think about what I thought was best for me?!"

"Yes! And what's best for you is to forget me and love someone better! Even people said so!" he shouted back, but he still kept crying. My heart literally ached with sadness, and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What's best for me is you, Riv! IT'S YOU!" I screamed, shaking my head vigorously, "Who cared about what others think?! I didn't love another man, and I never will, because... because I only love.. you, just _you_. To others, your personality is bad, but did you ever think about what I thought of it? I loved it, riv, I saw through all that, because I'm the only one who could actually see the real person and what you're really like inside, only me! And... and do you know what I thought of that person you are inside?"

Riven stayed silent, his expression pained as he waited for my answer.

"I love that person, Riven, he is a good person. That person is who I love, and always will love. And his name is Riven, it's still you," I whispered, my voice becoming more quiet by the second but a small smile appeared on my face after what I said next, "_I love you, Riv, no matter what_."

I'd just basically poured my heart out to him, I confessed that I still loved him, despite everything we've been through, I knew I will always love him. Every word I said, I meant it. But... but... will he accept it? Will he tell me that he loves me?

I finally looked up, to see him standing there, his expression blank, but the tears still visible in his eyes. I could still feel my damp cheeks, and I could tell my eyes were red from all the liquid I had released from my eyes, but this time, this time I didn't care about anything anymore... because all that mattered was him.

I glanced at the peaceful atmosphere, the rain still falling and the sky already a shade darker, and when I looked at Riven, his expression turned into love..

_Love_.

Was he going to say anything? Or was he just going to walk away? Was he going to-

My thoughts instantly cut off when Riven strode towards me, pushing me against the wall roughly, and holding my hands tight against my sides, his muscular body hovering over me.

Before I could think, I felt his hot breath tickling my lips, and his violet eyes staring directly into mine, as my arms found itself around his neck, where it's supposed to be.

"_I love you, I love you so much, Muse_."

And then I felt it, I felt his lips pressed gently against mine, all the emotions expressed out in that one kiss. The irritating space between us finally closed, and I felt the blazing fire burst between our touch.

His lips were soft against mine, his large skilled hands trailed over my skin as his tongue brushed past my bottom lip, causing me to moan out in ecstasy and my hands tightening in his soft hair.

All I could describe now was that everything is now perfect, after we finally confessed all the secrets we stored all these years. There's nothing I would rather do than this, and nobody that I'd rather be with than him. Everything is perfect, just the way it's supposed to be.

_We were meant to be together, after all_.

**...**

**FINALLY! I couldn't think of a better reason for Riven to break up with Musa, so I went with that. I'm sorry if it wasn't what any of you expected, but... I tried my best. Hope you liked it :) **

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. There'll be two more chapters after this, the**_** Epilogue **_**on chapter 30. I actually don't know what should happen in chapter 29, which is the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions then that would be great! Thanks for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29: We Are Family

**I Still Love You**

Chapter 29: We are family

**...**

**So, the last chapter will be the epilogue which is on chapter 30. This chapter is just a quick one with some Musa and Riven moments after what happened in the previous chapter, but I thought the other Winx couples should be included too. **

**Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews; they mean a lot to me. :) I couldn't have gone this far without you guys. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**...**

_**Previously...**_

"_I love you, I love you so much, Muse_."

And then I felt it, I felt his lips pressed gently against mine, all the emotions expressed out in that one kiss. The irritating space between us finally closed, and I felt the blazing fire burst between our touch.

His lips were soft against mine, his large skilled hands trailed over my skin as his tongue brushed past my bottom lip, causing me to moan out in ecstasy and my hands tightening in his soft hair.

All I could describe now was that everything is now perfect, after we finally confessed all the secrets we stored all these years. There's nothing I would rather do than this, and nobody that I'd rather be with than him. Everything is perfect, just the way it's supposed to be.

_We were meant to be together, after all_.

...

My eyes slowly fluttered open, when I felt something warm touch my forehead, in a gentle loving way,

"I've got to go to work, Muse," I heard a husky voice whisper softly in my ear, and I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face after what he said next, "_I love you_,"

I then felt him gently pressing a kiss on my forehead, making the good feeling linger there for a few seconds, before he pulled away. I then heard his footsteps leaving the room.

I rolled over on the comforting bed, and yawned. It was 8:00 AM, and Riven just left for work, and he probably thought I was still asleep. But truthfully, I just woke up when I felt him kiss my forehead a few minutes ago. I wanted to catch up to him to kiss him one more time before he goes to work, but then again, I didn't want to make him late for work.

Otherwise, Helia, now the headmaster of Red Fountain, would get angry at him. I chuckled at that thought.

I was going to get up when I suddenly realised that I was... well, naked. On Riven's bed. Which made me furrow my eyebrows. What happened?

Luckily, I didn't have work today. But I still wanted to spend more time with Riven after...

_Oh._

_Last night. _

I guess that answers my question on why I was on Riven's bed, naked. A small smile tugged on my lips, and I let out a soft, happy sigh after the memories of the events of last night came flooding back in my head.

_Awh_. Last night was possibly the best night I've ever experienced, but when I thought about it, wouldn't there be better night's coming up?

Riven and I did___it_, last night, and there are no other words to describe it than: _Amazing_. it made me happy that we are now finally back together. I know it seemed too quick to do it when we just got back together.

But he said he loves me, and I love him just as much. So I didn't regret anything at all. We simply made love because we_ love_ each other. I sighed, in happiness.

I felt my body ache on some parts of my body, and my eyes still felt tired. I guess last night Riven tired me out, but I enjoyed it, and I let out another yawn.

Riven would be back at 4 in the afternoon, so I decided to visit the Winx today, and bring Mel and Rube with me, since they don't have school and the Winx surely don't have work. Only the guys have work today.

I got up, despite feeling exhausted, and then climbed in the shower.

...

"We're going to see all your aunts, sweetie." I smiled, looking down at Melody, who wore a simple red child's sun dress and Ruby, who wore a small pink skirt and a white tank top.

"Yes!" the two girls squealed, making me chuckle. I'm dressed in a magenta sun dress, which reminded me of Riven, so I wore it, with matching strappy heels.

After calling the girls, we decided to meet up at Linphea, since there's a beautiful flower park there, and also, Flora found trouble in going to some places with baby Chace with her. We arrived, to see all of the kids already running around in places, and I caught Melody and Ruby quickly running after them.

I sighed and sat down on the table with the girls, and baby Chace who was sleeping peacefully in Flora's arms.

"Hey guys," I smiled at them, but couldn't find myself to stop smiling. Right.

"Hey Musa" they all greeted, as Stella eyed me curiously.

_Shit_. If you ever have a friend who can tell when something up and is to do with boys- that person would be Stella. And now she's going to give me the sex talk-

"Why are you smiling so much, Musa?" She immediately asked, making me mentally face palm.

"N-nothing in particular..." I stuttered, ignoring her curious gaze.

"Then why is Ruby with you? She lives with Riven, right?" Tecna noticed, and Stella high-fived her.

"Umm..." I mumbled, feeling my face flush under their suspicious gaze. _Busted_.

But then I thought... they'd find out eventually. And they are my best friends, they have to know that Riven and I are together now, but I didn't think they had to know that we had sex right away...

I painted on a smile on my face, and confidently looked up at them, "Girls, Riven and I are together now."

They all gasped- cue the irritating overly happy excited giggles

"OFFICIALLY?!" Stella practically screamed, with a bigger smile that I had on. Is she seriously happier about this than me...?

"Yes, girls" I grinned, and let out a happy sigh, "Last night, we had this big argument..."

Their smiles dropped, but I shook my head.

"But then, Riven finally confessed to me on why he really did break up with me... and he said it was because he didn't think he is worthy of me- which is complete and utter bullshit since I thought I was the one who didn't deserve him. We found out that he's a king though, which I'll explain later. But, we worked things out eventually, and he told me that he never stopped loving me..."

I sighed again, and shifted my gaze to the children who were running happily, which made me realise that I've forgotten to tell Melody and Ruby that Riven and I are together.

I left out the part where Hunter nearly raped me though, since I thought It was quite... well, inappropriate and the thought made me sick, but I'll tell the girls next time about it.

"And... we kissed," I finished, with a smile.

The girls stared at me in awe, and they looked as if they were happy for me.

"And?" Stella and Bloom pushed, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

"And..?" they repeated, with a sly smirk. I glared at them playfully and sighed in defeat.

"We did 'it' alright?" I huffed, and as expected, they began squealing like lunatics. But it didn't matter much, because, I knew they were just happy for me.

"This deserves a celebration! We HAVE TO have a PARTY! Ooh! Ooh! Or we can-"

"No!" I interrupted, shaking my head vigorously, "No parties. I'm just happy for the reunion but a party is too much!"

"Fine." Stella grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest, giving me an annoyed look but a smile remained on her lips.

"We should have a barbeque tonight, after the guys come back from work." Flora suggested with a small smile.

"OMG! THAT'S A GREAT IDE-"

"WAHH!" a loud piercing cry suddenly could be heard, cutting Stella's scream off, and all our eyes drifted to the baby boy in Flora's arms, who was awake and crying loudly.

"Stella!" we all groaned in unison, glaring at Stella who just screamed and woke the baby up. Stella let out a nervous and guilty chuckle.

"Uhh..." Stella stuttered, her face flushed in embarrassment, "... Oops..?"

But despite that, we all laughed, and the girls still congratulated me and they said they were happy for me and Riven, and throughout all that, the smile never dropped from my face.

Why? Because for once, I was finally _happy_.

...

**Riven's POV**

"Guys, Stella called me to say that we have a barbeque, in Linphea" Brandon announced, walking towards the guys and me.

We were standing in Red Fountain's reception, because we just finished work. My mind never left Musa throughout the day, and I was excited to see her. To see _my _Musa.

I smirked, thinking about what happened last night. Yes, I kept thinking about what happened last night, -and I'm sure you know which part of last night I'm thinking about- I mean, come on! I'm a guy, of course I'd remember it. I was beyond thrilled to be with Musa again, and it made it better than Musa let me have my way with her, because she loves me, and forgives me for breaking up with her those years ago.

I love my Musa, she's everything to me.

I still couldn't believe she'd forgive me. But something still made me insecure and furious- What Hunter, whose apparently my cousin, attempted to rape her- so that it would kill me.

I let out all my anger when I murdered Hunter, he deserved it. That filthy bastard touched my Musa, and she belongs to me- not him. _Fucking bastard_.

"_All _the girls are there?" I questioned, as I grabbed my coat. I was wondering if Musa was with them, or still at my house, where I left her to go to work when she was still sleeping. I just muttered an 'I love you' and kissed her forehead before I left.

But throughout today, I couldn't stop thinking about her and I wanted her to be in my arms again, and to feel her soft, luscious lips gliding on mine.

And hopefully, what we did last night would happen again, because I _love_ her. She's _mine_.

"Yup!" Brandon smirked, popping the 'p'. Which reminded me of his overly perky wife.

Would Musa be my wife one day? I'd hope so since I couldn't imagine anyone else as my wife- but her. I wanted to give us a lot of time before we go into that stuff- considering we just got back together.

I smiled at Brandon's answer, and then nodded at the guys, "Let's go."

Which reminded me- I haven't told the guys about Musa and I's reunion.

"Musa and I got back together." I smiled, breaking the silence as all six of us left the building.

Helia choked on the drink he was drinking, and the others looked flabbergasted.

"Whoa, is that true?" Sky asked, a smile appearing on his lips. I nodded.

"Congratulations man!" Nabu grinned, patting me on the shoulder. The others congratulated me as well, and I explained to them what happened last night, about how I confessed to her about the real reason I broke up with her, and about me becoming king and the incident about Hunter.

They all looked happy, but not as happy as I was.

...

We finally arrived at Linphea, where the sky was getting dark already.

"Hey guys." Flora grinned as she opened the door to her mansion, Chace nowhere in sight. The baby boy must be upstairs- sleeping.

"Nice to see you, my love." Helia smiled softly, reaching out to kiss her for a few seconds. She then let us all in. I was instantly roaming around the room to look for Musa.

"Daddy!" I heard an audible voice scream, and I looked to the side to see Melody running towards me. I scooped her up in my arms, and hugged her.

"Hey Mel" I said, offering a smile. I then wondered if she knew that Musa and I are together now, but I kept quiet for now. The others began walking away, so I turned to my daughter.

"Where's Musa?" I asked.

"I think Mommy's outside, where all of the aunties are doing a... a bawbekoo?" she explained, but stuttered when she attempted to say 'barbeque'. I chuckled at her and placed her gently on the ground.

"Let's go outside then" I said. Outside definitely looked like it was a little party, but a calm one. There were lights and all that, and a long big table at the middle which would fit all the adults, and another table next to it for the kids.

I glanced up at the midnight sky, as Melody scurried off. The midnight colour reminded me of-

_Musa_.

And there she was, standing by the small fountain at the other side of the back garden, looking more beautiful than ever. The moon glowed on her milky white skin and made her dark hair ravishingly beautiful...

Geez, since when did I use words like that?

But it was the truth; she looked gorgeous. I slowly approached her, noticing that she wasn't aware of my presence near her yet. Her gaze was solemnly focused on the thousand stars shining above us, which seemed to make her azure eyes sparkle.

I slowly snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her back against my chest, immediately pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

Musa shivered under my touch, as I carried on peppering kisses down her neck, but I stopped when I heard a silent giggle from her, "Riv, that tickles!"

I growled under my breath and pulled away from her, "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?"

She instantly turned around, a frown on her face, "Awe, Riv-"

"No." I cut her off, shaking my head. I was only pretending to be annoyed with her because it was amusing. I then crossed my arms in front of my chest.

I was instantly caught off guard when she leaned up, gently resting her arms around my neck, and when she finally captured my lips with hers. Her lips were soft, and I could already taste to intoxicating flavour of her watermelon lip balm, which only increased my need to have her in my arms again.

But me, wanting to take control of the situation, responded back to her kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me and kissing her harder. I felt her warm body brush past mine, and her fingers digging into my hair as she let out a soft moan; I never wanted to break this kiss.

When she pulled away, I felt the disappointment washing over me.

"Riv, you know I was only joking when I said that it tickles... in fact, I actually enjoyed your kisses," she whispered shyly, but I didn't take my eyes off her lips that were pulled into an adorable pout.

"I know, I know. I was joking too" I smirked, but rolled my eyes at her for believing that I was upset with her.

"_Oh_," she said, biting her lip. God, with all the pouts and biting lips, it only made me want to kiss her again. Oh, Musa.

_You don't know how much I love you. _

When she started pulling her arms away from my neck, I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers again, enjoying the way our lips glided together in rhythm.

"I see you two are getting hot, here," Stella commented, as she and Brandon walked towards us with silly smirks on their faces. Musa and I instantly pulled away from each other to face them.

"Oh man, and to think about them always complaining about us showing too much PDA!" Brandon laughed, as Stella high-fived him.

Musa gave them the middle finger which made me chuckle, "Fuck. You." she hissed.

I laughed even more, but I was still pretty annoyed that Blondie and jerk interrupted us. Seriously, why them out of all the couples had to approach us?

Musa noticed me laughing and gave me a high-five.

"So what are you two moment-killers doing here?" I huffed, looking at the couple.

"Nothing in particular," Stella joked, a bright smile on her face that might even be brighter than the sun ever was. I scowled under my breath.

"We just wanted to congratulate that you're together now," Brandon added, linking his arm around his wife, "We wanted to be the first to tell you two that, since the other couples are going to congratulate you once we all settle down and eat for the barbeque, later"

"So... Congratulations!" Stella and Brandon exclaimed in unison. How happier can they get?

Oh, so they came to us coz they wanted to congratulated first? I guess I misjudged those two.

But I think I'm gonna regret saying that later, considering they both still get on my nerves. But I still appreciate that they did this.

"That's sweet," Musa smiled and just seeing her smiles made my mood brighten instantly, "Right, Riven?"

"Yeah, I guess... thanks" I said with a small grin.

"We'd better get back to the barbeque now.." Brandon murmured.

"The food will be ready in a few minutes, see you love-birds in a few?" Stella asked with a smile.

Musa and I used to call them two 'lovebirds'. Since when did it become the other way around?

"Sure!" Musa answered, as they both nodded and walked away. I heard her sigh from next to me, so I turned to her and captured her in my embrace.

"Thank you, Riven." she murmured against me, a small, warm smile tugging on her lips.

"For what?" I whispered, leaning my chin on her head as the side of her face pressed against my chest. We stayed silent for a few seconds, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the way the wind brushed gently on our skin.

"For... _everything,_" she admitted, sighing, "I'm so glad you told me the real reason why you left me... it meant a lot to me..."

I decided to stay quiet, just wanting to hear her melodious voice fill the air.

"I... I mean..." her voice cracked, as if she was starting to cry. It instantly made me look down at her, with concern in my eyes.

"Hey..." I whispered as gentle as possible, carefully placing my fingers underneath her chin to look at her.

"I..." her eyes closed for a few seconds, as tears already fell down her cheeks, "You didn't have to tell me the real reason why you did what you did, so I'm so glad that you did... b-b-because when you told me ... told me that... that you _never l-loved m-m-me_..."

She inhaled a sharp breath, before finally letting her gaze pour into mine, "It... it broke me... I thought you really didn't love me... b-b-but ... you told me the real reason why, which made it all... clear. I ... just... I..."

I placed my finger on her lips gently, stopping her.

"I love you too, Musa," I whispered, keeping my gaze on hers.

She looked at me in surprise, as a smile appeared on her beautiful face, "You really... mean it?"

I nodded, as I used my fingers to caress her cheeks and to wipe away the tears from her face. Her eyes focused on mine, as if she was looking for something in them, but soon enough, her eyes fluttered close, and I felt her body gently pressing on mine.

I kissed her back. With the same love. I kissed her back with all the love I have for her, she is finally truly mine, and I am hers. This is what we want, we always want. But just that one mistake I did a few years ago, ruined everything.

But it didn't ruin us for long.

The kiss was more gentle, loving, different than our previous rough and hot one- but it was still _perfect_. I love her, and that's all I could say.

I was finally glad to have her as mine._ Mine_.

But as we soon pulled away, I once again rested my head on her head, as we both tried getting our breathing rate normal again. She took my breath away, and I heard a happy sigh come from her mouth.

It was perfect... but I felt as if something was missing... and by the frown that had suddenly appeared on Musa's face, I could tell she felt it too...

"Mommy? Daddy?" an audible voice said, immediately pushing the 'missing' feeling away. _She's the one_.

"Are you... together .. now?" Melody questioned, her voice soft as she stared at us with hopeful eyes. It looked like she was trying to contain the grin that could burst out any moment.

Musa's blue eyes found mine, as we both grinned at each other and said, "Yes, yes we are."

Our precious little daughter gasped in happiness at us, as her small figure sprinted towards us, her magenta hair bouncing adorably, as her small arms wrapped themselves around Musa's and I's legs.

"Really?!" she exclaimed, looking up with her overly happy blue eyes which reminded me so much of Musa's.

Musa and I smiled as we both picked our daughter up and slung her in the middle of our arms, "Yes."

Melody hugged us tightly, the grin never leaving her face. "I'm so happy! I've always wanted this.."

Musa giggled and stared at her with awe, "We love you, honey.."

Our daughter looked from me, and then to Musa, before shutting her eyes and hugging us tighter,

"I love you, mommy and daddy. So much!" she squealed, "_We are family_."

Everything was now perfect; We're finally one happy family.

**...**

**Not the best update... I know a few of you were asking for 'proposals' of some sorts.. but then I realised proposals are constantly repeated in stories (Particularly mine) ... so I went with this, which isn't great. **

**This is not the last chapter, but the NEXT one will be. Awe, it's coming to an end soon! Thank you so much for all of you reviewers and readers, for helping me reach 400+ reviews, never thought it'd go that many. **

_**The EPILOGUE is next... make sure to read it soon.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Epilogue

**I Still Love You **

**Chapter 30: Epilogue **

**Finally! The last chapter is here... So I won't say much. **

**Check out my Wattpad account if you wish... the link's on my profile. My Wattpad does have 'I Still Love You' in it, if you find reading on Wattpad easier, and I have a werewolf story because, well.. **

**I just like wolves, they're amazing animals. Lol, random. Enjoy the last chapter! Btw, this is 15 years after what happened. **

**...**

**Melody's POV – 15 years later**

"You look gorgeous, honey," my mother gasped, standing behind me as I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

I let out a quiet sigh, as I examined my white strapless fishtail wedding dress, from top to bottom. I glanced at the sparkly heels I was wearing, and then let my gaze wander up to my magenta hair- which was pulled up into a curled up do.

I frowned, feeling my hands starting to get sweaty and my heart rate increasing in speed by the second.

"Melody, are you alright, hun?" my mom (Musa) repeated, her expression quickly turning into worry.

I took a sharp intake of breath and nodded, "J-Just... nervous,"

My makeup was light- except for the red _Taylor Swift_-style lipstick I had on, and the jewellery I had was some diamond dangling earrings, with a matching necklace, which sparkled beautifully. I turned towards my mother, a smile forming on my lips, "I'm ready."

My mother grinned at me proudly, nodding, "Alright, I'd better pass you to your father then."

"He still hasn't agreed with me marrying Alex, has he?" I huffed under my breath, rolling my eyes. Mother just shook her head with sympathy.

"Don't worry, he's always been a jerk, but I'm sure he's going to behave if it's gonna be his daughter's best day of her life," mother commented, with a chuckle.

Long story short- Today is my wedding day. I'm getting married at the age of 20, and so is Alex, my future husband, AKA, Stella and Brandon's son. My parents, Musa and Riven are 38 years old, and so are all my aunts and uncles.

"You look so pretty!" I heard a voice from below me say, and I looked down to see Aria and Lyric, who are my 8 years old sister and brother, and they're twins. My mother gave birth to them when she was 30 years old. Aria glanced at me with admiration whilst Lyric just fiddled with his cute little suit.

And if you were wondering- Aria's the flower girl and Lyric's the ring bearer. Aria's dark blue hair was in pigtails and Lyric's magenta hair was cutely spiked up.

I heard a scoff behind me, "No she doesn't. She looks hideous."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me, to face Jacob, my 15 years old brother, who's also dressed in a suit and has his black hair styled perfectly.

"Save your lame jokes later, _Jake_. It's your sister's wedding day!" I snapped, glaring at him.

"They're not lame!" he complained, throwing me a look. _Teenagers_. At least I'm older than him... by five years that is.

His violet eyes turned to the twins as he gave them a lazy look, "Come on you two rats, don't want to be late, do we?"

_Jerk_. Reminds me of my dad...

The twins scowled as they all walked out the room, not before Jacob gave me a small smile, which made me smile too. My mother was gone, so now I had to catch up to my dad so that he could accompany me on the aisle. To say that I was nervous was an understatement really, I was freaking scared!

The biggest day of my life- starts now.

I nervously walked out the room, instantly meeting the warm wind that brushed past me, forcing me to quickly fix my long white veil. My high heels stepped on the ground, as my gaze roamed around, and when I saw my dad, I rolled my eyes. Why exactly? He was scowling.

I was having my wedding outside of the castle of Crescendo, where there was a lot of grass and space to have the wedding- and I guess the view of the beach to the right was perfect too. But I was actually having a real Princess wedding, because I am the Princess. My dad's still the king, though. But Jake will take his place soon.

"Hey, dad," I sighed, walking beside him. I was so anxious to see Alex, to see his handsome face and warm, gold eyes... I miss him.

But there'll be our honeymoon after- Which I absolutely can't wait to have!

Dad turned around, his scowl gone when he glanced at me, "You look beautiful, darling,"

A smile spread on my face, but it was soon gone when he scowled again.

"But I still don't approve of this Alex guy," he confirmed, making me groan.

"Why the fuck not?" I growled, earning a surprised look from him. Yes, from all the years that passed by, I've learnt to stand my daddy's attitude, despite him still being an ignorant jerk as my mum says it. Why oh why did Jacob inherit it?

"Language!" he snapped, "But I'll hold back for now. If Alex ever hurts you emotionally or physically then-"

"Daddy! I'm 20 fuc-" I paused, when he gave me a glare. So I decided to forget about the F word that I was about to use, "I mean I'm 20 years old now, and am getting married. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself. And Alex- he's your best friend's son, and you've known him since he was 5. I trust him, and I love him. Don't worry about me!"

He rolled his eyes, "But-"

"No!" I interrupted him, "This is my day, _Riven_. Don't ruin it."

He scowled when I called him by his name, "You're just like you're mom, you know that? With the attitude..."

He linked his arm with mine and I grinned, "Unfortunately, Jacob's like you though. What about the twins?"

"They're still kids." He said with a small smile. I hated that he has to go on over-protective daddy mode on me, but I still appreciated it as it meant he cared about me, and didn't want me to get hurt. But I trust Alex, I love him. I just hope I can have this day.

I heard him sigh, "I'll stop being over-protective then, for today."

I smiled, looking up at him, "Thank you."

"I do like Alex, and I think he's good for you. But he still hasn't earned my trust, he has to work hard for it." he sighed, before a grin appeared on his face, "Are you ready, Melody?"

I took a sharp breath in, looking ahead to see the white, red, and magenta decorations in my view, blocking the view of my wedding at the moment. But soon, I'll be seeing it. We were near the forest of Crescendo, where it was nice.

"I'm definitely ready." I confirmed, inhaling quickly and decided to let the nervousness go away.

"That's my baby girl," daddy whispered, smiling at me.

This was it.

We took slow steps forward, instantly meeting hundred's pairs of eyes that were solemnly focused on me, and I didn't dare to look up- yet. Everyone must be either smiling at me or looking at me. My veil covered my face, and it reached the floor, with parts of my long dress trailing behind me. Aria must be trailing the red rose petals by now, and the music that filled the air was just beautiful..

_A melody_.

"We're here." my daddy whispered silently, coming to a stop. My heart started beating faster and faster, and I gulped when I realised the confident feeling washed away. I was nervous, again.

"I love you." daddy whispered, hugging me a bit. I whispered a quiet 'I love you' back, and finally looked up, as my dad took a seat on the front row, where my family and my aunts and uncles were, with my **friends (Her friends are the Winx's kids btw. There's also younger Winx kids since the Winx had more kids while Melody grew up.)**

_Alexander Pearce. _

_My Alex. _

His eyes contained love, and admiration, as he stared at me in awe. He wore the perfect white suit, with a red tie. His goldish-brown hair was styled up in smooth spikes, making me want to run my hands through it. My heart sped up as I took a step forward, until I was finally face to face with my future husband.

I didn't care what anyone thought. Getting married at the age of 20 is young, I knew that, but how could I deny Alex when he proposed to me last year? We both love each other, so why not, really? Alex and I are gonna be the King and Queen of Solaria, because Jacob's going to take over Crescendo, and not me. I'd be staying with Alex.

I shook away my thoughts as a smile plastered itself on my face, and my heart sped up which each step I took towards the altar. I sucked in a deep breath and finally looked up, to lock eyes with Alex's gold ones; he's right in front of me.

"You look gorgeous," he mouthed to me, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes. Awh! I love boys who are a big softie in the inside, especially when they cry in happiness. I soon felt my eyes brimming with tears, too, as he pulled the veil over my head to reveal my face clearer.

"Do you, Princess Melody Phoenix Spencer, take Prince Alexander Tyler Pearce, as your lawfully wedded husband?" someone asked, and I snapped out of my gaze on Alex's hypnotizing eyes, to glance up at the priest who smiled at me kindly.

"Yes," I said softly, fighting the urge to throw my arms around Alex.

"Do you, Prince Alexander Tyler Pearce, take Princess Melody Phoenix Spencer, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hmm..." Alex murmurs, breaking our eye contact to grin mischievously at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and my face instantly fell. I also swore I heard a growl from my dad. "Let me think about this for a second..."

"Should I say ...yes?" he chuckled lightly, and I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. _Jerk. Jerk. Jerk_.

I heard Jacob snicker, which made me even angrier. They were joking, of course. But I was fuming- playfully of course. Even some of the guests laughed lightly.

Alex's cute eyes glanced over mine and he chuckled. I huffed under my breath as Alex leaned in to kiss me- not even waiting for the priest to say the next words and also forgetting to say 'I do'. I placed my hands on his chest and shoved him lightly.

Seriously, is this even a serious wedding? He pouted as well and gave me the puppy dog eyes as I avoided his gaze. 

"I do!" he finally said, and before I could even think, he closed the distance between us and pressed his soft lips against mine, capturing me in a passionate, sweet kiss

Which would be the kiss I'll remember forever. Everyone cheered loudly and congratulated us, as Alex deepened the kiss and dipped me, making a soft giggle escape my lips.

"And now I can pronounce you, husband and wife!" the priest cheered too, and I smiled against Alex's lips, and I felt him grin too. This reminded me of my mother's wedding a few years ago, when I was only 7 years old.

It was the best day of my life, and I remembered Jacob only being 2 years old at that time. Aria and Lyric weren't even born yet. But today was my day, the best day of my life. Was I happy?

Most definitely.

**Musa's POV**

"Riv! Can you please stop scowling for our daughter's sake?!" I snapped at Riven, as he huffed under his breath.

"But this Alex guy-"

"You've known him ever since he was born! So quit complaining! He's a good guy," I assured him, placing my palm on his arm. We were currently sitting at the huge white tables, which were decorated with red and yellow ribbons. We're at the reception, and everyone was giving toast's. Meanwhile, my baby girl- who isn't a baby anymore- is sat near the front in her husband's arms, a grin plastered on her face. I'm so proud of her.

_She's mine and Riven's daughter. _

"But-"

"Riven!" I growled angrily, glaring at him. He frowned like a puppy and looked down, making me smile. I could always win over him now; I can scold him whenever I wanted. He just reacts like a little child.

"Alright, fine." He said, leaning over to kiss me. I gladly kissed back and enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine.

"Eww, mom, dad, please take this somewhere else. I suggest that hotel down the street." A voice interrupted us, and I face Jacob. Ugh. I still love him coz he's mine and Riven's second kid, but he is very, very _annoying_. Like his father.

"Shut up." Riven growled at him. Riven and I, we're both 38 now, but we still looked pretty young, but more mature if you know what I mean. God, I'll be 40 soon. But Stella's gonna be the one to complain when her pretty little face gets covered in wrinkles.

Aha, speak of her, her son is the one marrying my daughter. I like him and trust him to be Melody's love, but Riven's being an idiot by still not approving of him and going so over-protective. It's pretty adorable, actually.

"Ugh, this wedding is lame and I'd like to go home and play on my x-box. I don't care about Mel what's so ever" Jake grumbled. I slapped his arm, even though I knew he was joking. Aria and Lyric approached us, and I smiled at the twins I have.

"They're coming!" Riven said, and I looked up to see Alex and Mel walking towards us. Ah, just like a few years ago when Riven and I got married. that would be the best day of my life. I married Riven.

And I'll repeat, I married Riven. My high-school sweetheart who got me pregnant and left me a few days later without knowing that I was pregnant. The one who left me because he thought he wasn't good enough for me. But, I still love him.

"Sweetie, congrats!" I grinned, pulling her in for a hug. She smiled at me and mumbled a quick thanks.

"And you," I turned to face Alex, who looked at me with a smile, "Take care of Mel, alright?"

"Will do, Mrs Spencer." He nodded, and I rolled my eyes at what he called me. From what I've observed, Alex is sort of a bad boy, in a playful way, but he's such a cutie and is a sweet boy.

Riven forced a smile on Melody and just nodded at Alex, but I could see that he was reluctant. I groaned. Alex and Riven don't spend time together much, but I knew they'd be okay with each other if only they hung out together.

"Oh great, Barbie and ken is coming."Alex grumbled, looking as his parents- Stella and Brandon, who were approaching us.

"Alex! They're your parents!" Mel scolded, slapping his arm.

"But.." Alex started, but sighed when Mel glared at him. Cute.

Of course, I did notice when Riven stared at Alex in curiosity, and smiled a bit, probably because he discovered they have a similarity. Riven called Stella and Brandon as Barbie and ken plenty of times. I have no idea why.

"OMG!" Stella's squeal can be heard from far away and Alex and Riven groaned together.

"Aw, my little son just got married! I'm so proud of you, honey! And you got Mel, she's beautiful!" Stella chirped, ruffling Alex's perfectly styled hair, making it messy, which made him curse under his breath.

"Don't worry, Alex. You know I prefer you having messy hair instead- it's _hot_," Melody whispered to him, with a seductive wink. Alex smirked at her.

Oh god, I'm the mother! Why the hell am I even looking at this?!

"Congrats, son" Brandon offered a smile and patted Alex's back.

I glance at Riven and I found him soon chatting with some of the guys, so I dragged Melody with me to sit down next to me on a table with the girls. We've already eaten a long time ago, and now we were chilling out as the sun goes down. The guys soon joined us and Riven sat next to me.

"Mom," Melody mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows in worry, "Where's Alex?"

"He's probably with some girl." Riven muttered, and I sighed. Was the Barbie and ken encounter not enough to impress Riven already? Ugh. When was he going to approve of Alex?

Melody shook her head, "Daddy, he can't be-"

She was cut off when the guests started cheering so loudly, that we had to look up to see Alex standing on the medium size stage, with a microphone in his hands. Me, being the fairy of music, I knew what he was going to do.

"This is to my father-in-law, Mr Spencer. And for my gorgeous, lovely wife, Melody, I love you!" Alex said, and a smile appeared on my lips. Even Melody now looked excited.

Riven furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "Appreciate it."

"_Saturday morning jump out of bed, and put on my best suit. Got in my car, and raced like a jet.."_

My eyes widened when I realised what song it was. Ah, that sweet boy. He's singing that song about permission from the father to marry his daughter! I love that song, and it fits exactly into this situation. Clever.

I know Alex already got Riven's permission, which was so reluctant by the way, but hell, you have no idea what Alex had been through to get Riven's permission at the end. And I'm part of it as I pushed Riven to give permission. Haha.

And not to mention his voice! Alex sings very well.

"_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes, cause I need to know... You say_.."

I glanced over at Melody, who was grinning like a love-struck teenager, while Riven kept his gaze on the singing boy on the stage, with his eyebrow raised.

Alex was trying to impress Riven- obviously. He must've practised how to sing good for Riven, and for Melody. It's sweet. He did this all for him, so I should hope Riven appreciates it.

"_Why you gotta be so rude? I'm gonna marry her anyway. Marry that girl, marry her anyway_..."

And so the song went on, and everyone still kept cheering. It was a great song, and my, that boy has a great voice. When it was getting to the middle, he dragged an extremely annoyed Riven onto the stage with him, and passed him a microphone.

Boy, you have no idea how much I laughed so hard at this. Riven can sing, that was okay. But the fact that he was singing it with Alex and the fact that Alex dragged him there... oh god.

Even melody cracked a laugh.

But towards the end, everything seemed good because Riven eventually sang with him, and it was amazing. He looked like he was having a great time, which was very strange. But hey, who's complaining?

I still remembered when Riven sang 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars at our wedding a few years ago.

The sky was now dark, filled with the shining stars in the sky. The song finally ended, and Riven and Alex walked down the stage together, as Alex walked towards Mel and Riven walked towards me.

"That was great, Rivie," I grinned, as Riven wrapped his arms around my waist.

And then the scowl is back.

"You dragged me up there!" Riven snapped, glaring at Alex. Alex flinched and took a step back, a bit intimidated by Riven.

Of course he'd be, everyone's scared of Riven in some way. At 38, Riven is still handsome but actually has more muscles than before. But he still hasn't lost that dark, bad-boy look on him.

"I apologise for that, Mr Spencer," Alex said, ignoring when Mel glared at Riven. I elbowed Riven in the stomach.

"No need," I said, waving a hand, "This over-protective _bastard _just won't quit." I said, referring to Riven who growled lowly at me.

"But..." Alex started, pulling Mel closer towards him, "You must admit, sir, that you had a great time... am I correct?"

Riven sighed a bit, and glanced at Melody and Alex for a few seconds, just examining the way they were close and the way they looked at each other with so much love and passion.

And then he groaned, "I did enjoy, a lot, actually. I... I should be the one to apologise, son. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be the one to get in the way of my daughter's happiness. She clearly loves you, and I'm depending on you to treat her well and care for her. And you sang well up there."

An excited grin appeared on Alex's lips, "Really, sir? I don't know what to say..."

"You can call me Riven, from now on." Riven said, finally cracking up a grin for Alex.

"Wow, thank you so much. C...can I call you _dad_, instead?" Alex questioned, happily. I recognised the way he got excited was similar to Stella's. Well, that's something Riven wouldn't like.

"I wouldn't push it that far," Riven remarked, chuckling when Alex frowned, "But you'll get there."

Alex nodded gratefully and turned to Melody, a wicked glint in his eyes as he pulled her body towards his, "Now shall we go to that honeymoon, dear?"

Melody giggled quietly and examined the smirk on Alex's face, "I sure do..."

She trailed off, and then smirked at him, "_And I'll_ _definitely be looking forward to finally having you inside of me_-"

"OH GOD!" Riven and I shouted in unison, a horrified expression on our faces, "WE'RE STILL HERE!"

Melody and Alex instantly ripped away from each other, their faces blushing deep red.

I walked towards Melody, pulling her in for a hug, ignoring Riven who was still cursing under his breath about trying to lose that horrifying image in his head.

"I'll miss you, mom," Melody smiled, her eyes brimming with tears as her blue eyes looked into mine.

"I will too, hun. Have fun on that honeymoon, alright?" I grinned, and she nodded, as I pulled hr in for another hug. Guests already started leaving but the remaining ones were the Winx, Specialists and their sons. Over the past few years, the Winx and I have had even more kids with the boys.

"Okay, mom," She smiled, and eyed Riven who was still cursing under his breath.

"Fucking hell, please, please, just let it go away-" Riven groaned, rubbing his forehead. I then watched as Melody and Riven hugged, so I walked over to Alex and hugged him for a bit too.

"Take care of her, I trust you, son." Riven nodded at Alex, patting his back like Brandon did.

Alex and Melody nodded, before linking arms, and jumping through the portal behind them that would lead them to a planet that was amazing for honeymoons.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Aria and Lyric shouted, running towards Riven and I and wrapping their small hands around us. We all smiled and hugged them back.

But then we noticed that Aria and Lyric had crumbs of chocolate cake all over their faces and clothes. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Jacob suddenly appeared behind them, an irritated scowl on his face as he glanced at his little brother and sister, "These clumsy little _twats_ dropped half of the cake to the floor and started eating it!"

"Jacob!" I shouted angrily at him, not approving that he used a swear word in front of his 8 years old siblings.

"You know what? Fuck them-"

"JACOB!" I yelled again, even though I knew he was saying it playfully.

"Relax, Muse. He's just a kid, he can do whatever the hell he wants." Riven chuckled, an amused smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" I told him, shaking my head at him, "This is partly your fault for influencing him to be this bad boy type!"

"Bye, guys!" the Winx and Specialists grinned at us, as they started to leave through portals.

"Oh hot damn, _Bella is_ _so fucking hot_." Jacob groaned lowly, staring as Stella and Brandon's daughter stepped through the portal.

She is 15, like Jake, with brown hair and eyes like Brandon, and skin colour like Stella. Bella's very beautiful, so I could see why he liked her.

"Crazy hormonal teenager," I grumbled to my Jake, shaking my head as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Now the three of you can go home, I'd like to talk to your father for a bit," I said, looking at my three children.

"More like chewing each other's faces off instead of talking," Jacob muttered, but walked away with Aria and Lyric. I stared at my children in awe. They're made by me and Riven. And I love them. But oh my, they're all growing so fast.

Melody just got married today, and is probably having the night of her life tonight.

Jacob, just a troublesome teenager, who seems to get every girl's eyes, is still growing up t be whatever he wants later on. He's exactly like Riven.

Aria and Lyric, the eight years old twins, still growing up. They'll both be amazing when they're older with their talents.

They're my children. Riven's children. No, _our_ children. I smiled.

I shivered in delight as I felt Riven's muscular arms slide around my waist, pulling me back so that I could feel his muscular body pressed against his back. I giggled and sighed in content as he pressed soft, feathery kisses down my neck.

"Riv," I moaned, liking the way his soft lips felt on my skin. I leaned into his touch as is tongue traced over the soft spot of my neck, and I let out yet another moan of ecstasy.

His hands slid over my waist, probably trying to pull of the clothing I had, but then he remembered that I was wearing a floor-length gown, which made him groan.

"Hey..." I said, letting out a soft giggle, "You weren't really going to rip my clothes apart when we're only in the middle of some field, are you?"

"Actually, I was," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath trailing over my skin, making me lose my own breath.

"But then this stupid dress that Barbie chose got in the way." he muttered, sighing in frustration and removing himself from me.

"If I was Barbie, will you be my Ken?" I smirked at him and wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing my body against his.

"No, I refuse to be _Brandon_." He grumbled, placing his hands back on my waist, where it's supposed to be. I giggled at him and puckered my lips as he leaned closer.

"But I'm willing to be _your Riven_," he whispered, his breath tickling my lips as he was just inches away.

"I think I like that so much better." I smiled, running my hand through his magenta hair.

He leaned down and captured my lips in his; kissing me rougher and longer than usual, and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped my mouth. This is just the way I liked it.

I was finally with Riven, the very man I loved since high school, the one who manages to save me every time I'm in the danger, the one who always takes my breath away when I take a glance at him, and the only one who can love me, for me. He's the one.

Nothing could get in our way. In fact, nothing ever did get in our way- despite the times where we were with someone else, or when we broke up. We still remained together despite all the terrible things that have happened that could potentially break our relationship.

But did it succeed in breaking it at the end? No, and it never will.

And now I intend on growing old with him and I'll love him till the day I die. Oh wait, maybe even after that.

"I love you, Muse," he murmured breathlessly against my lips, his eyes staring directly into mine.

"I love you too, Riv," Riven picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, as I let out a giggle.

"I can't wait 'till we get home. I think I can express how I love you better there, than here. And you'll be _mine_ for tonight," he confirmed, showing his famous smirk that I've grown to love.

"Ah, but I'm already yours."

**...**

**The song Alex sung was 'Rude' by MAGIC. I love that song, and it fits this chap. I only put small parts of it though. **

**YES! FINALLY! This story took so long to finish, and it ended at exactly 30 chapters! Wow, so this story started from July 7 2014, up until March 21 2015. It's been so long. **

**I can't even show how much I appreciate your support throughout all this, other than to say... Thank you, so much. It means a lot to me when you guys review or favourite. I love you, honestly. I didn't think it'd go this far. So thank you. And forgive me for writing an awful chapter. I thought it would be nice to have some Alody stuff in there. Also, my favourite character here was Jacob, he's funny. Even though he only appeared in this chapter. **

_**Will I be doing a sequel?**_

**Nope. I might be writing new stories though. I will be on Wattpad a lot, and the link to my Wattpad account is on my profile. Also, feel free to PM me or something, I'll also be glad to add you on facebook. **

_**See ya later, alligator! REVIEW please! And thanks for helping me reach 400+ reviews. **_

**I'll be doing a rewrite of **_**Clueless Crush**_**, which would be better. And it will be called: ****Unexpected Crush****. **


	31. Chapter 31: The Note

**Note: REWRITE OF CLUELESS CRUSH.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey... <strong>

**So, I've decided to write a rewrite of ****Clueless Crush****. I considered deleting it but many of you wanted me to continue it. **

**I didn't want to continue it because I wrote the chapters wrong, and the storyline just went rubbish, really. So I thought I'd do a rewrite of it. **

**How about that? **

**The rewrite will be much better than the original one. And I wanted to call it: **

_**Unexpected Crush.**_

**The first few chapters will be similar but it will change as it goes on. Just tell me if you want me to do this or not... **

**If you guys really want me to continue it, then I'll be posting the first chapter of Unexpected Crush tonight. **

**Just review, PM me or something if you want me to post it tonight. Bye! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I might be writing a Stella and Brandon story soon...<strong>


End file.
